Brèves de TARDIS
by Shadow's quill
Summary: "On n'oublie jamais son premier Doctor." Le TARDIS, lui, n'en a oublié aucun et il est toujours prêt à repartir vers de nouvelles aventures avec ses différentes incarnations. [New Who Area]
1. Gone Too Soon (NineRose)

**Hello ! Il y a quelques temps, je me suis mise à regarder _Doctor Who_ après qu'une amie a longtemps insisté pour que je regarde cette série qui, vraiment, dépote sa race. Je suis devenue complètement accro en quelques épisodes. Actuellement, je suis au début de la saison 6 (deuxième série) - les cours me retardent dans mon _binge-watching_ \- mais je ne me suis toujours pas remise de la disparition du neuvième Doctor qui sera toujours mon Doctor (on n'oublie jamais son premier Doctor, n'est-ce pas ?). Bref, en visionnant les épisodes, j'ai eu quelques idées de one-shots et de drabbles et, plutôt que de les publier un par un comme des écrits séparés, j'ai préféré les réunir sous une bannière : le recueil _Brèves de TARDIS_. En voici donc un premier extrait.**

 **Titre : _Brèves de TARDIS_ \- "Gone Too Soon".**

 **Nombre de parties : 1.**

 **Pairing : Nine et Rose Tyler.**

 **Synopsis : Après sa régénération, Nine se demande ce qu'il adviendra de son incarnation. La réponse pourrait bien le surprendre.**

 **NDA : Les personnages et l'univers de la série ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont l'entière propriété de Russell T. Davies, Phil Collison, Susie Liggat, Steven Moffat et de la BBC. Pour le reste, tout appartient à mon imagination.**

* * *

Le Docteur la regardait. Il était particulièrement mal à l'aise, ce qui n'était jamais arrivé en sa présence. Elle secouait la tête, totalement confuse, et essayait de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. Elle remarqua qu'il la fixait. Il sourit. C'était tellement plus facile de prétendre que tout allait bien alors même que la mort le rongeait. Il lui avait été impossible de la laisser succomber au vortex temporel après qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie. A ce moment, sa raison avait pris des vacances et il avait absorbé le mal qui la consumait, un mal qui consumait maintenant chacune des cellules de son corps de Seigneur du Temps. C'était douloureux mais il n'en montrait rien. Il était malheureux d'avoir à la quitter si tôt mais, encore une fois, il n'en montrait rien. Il préférait qu'elle se rappelle de lui comme il avait toujours été : un homme impulsif, sarcastique, aimant les dangereuses aventures et le mot « FANTASTIQUE ! ». Peut-être se rappellerait-elle de son goût prononcé pour les bananes. Bientôt, il serait un homme différent, avec un caractère différent. Qu'est-ce que sa prochaine incarnation ferait d'elle ? Se sacrifierait-il pour elle comme il venait de le faire ?

— Rose Tyler, _dit-il en riant_. J'allais vous montrer tant d'endroits. Barcelone. Pas la ville Barcelone, la planète. Vous auriez adoré. Un endroit fantastique, ils ont des chiens sans nez.

Il riait de sa propre blague. Rose gloussa en levant partiellement les yeux au ciel. C'était une bien mauvaise habitude qu'elle avait prise de lui. Son sourire était quelque chose de précieux. Il en garderait un souvenir éternel. La voir sourire alors qu'il se mourait lentement lui réchauffait les cœurs. Peut-être réussirait-il à lui faire admettre sa disparition plus facilement.

— Imaginez combien de fois par jour vous pourriez faire cette blague et elle serait toujours drôle !

— Alors, pourquoi ne peut-on pas y aller ?

— Peut-être que vous irez. Peut-être que j'irais. Mais pas comme ça.

Il n'approfondit pas son propos mais tourna son regard sur le tableau de commandes avec un vague sourire sur le visage. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait et il n'arrivait pas à lui expliquer.

— Ce que vous dites n'a pas de sens ! _Répliqua Rose en se levant._

— Ça n'en aura peut-être plus jamais ! J'aurais peut-être deux têtes ! Ou pas de tête du tout !

Ça n'avait rien de drôle mais il riait de ses élucubrations. Rose secoua la tête, un sourire à demi-amusé sur le visage. Elle ne comprenait pas qu'il détournait son attention de ce qui se passait vraiment. Pour elle, il continuait à être ce type extravagant qui allait l'emmener par-delà les frontières du temps et de l'espace, à être ce Docteur qui lui avait pris la main un matin et qui lui avait dit de courir pour vivre. Il l'avait entraînée dans une vie d'aventures, de dangers et de découvertes. Il avait donné un sens à son existence et il allait disparaître alors même qu'elle lui avait demandé de ne pas le faire. Ce choix lui avait pesé, l'idée de la quitter l'effrayait mais il était heureux d'avoir pu la sauver, d'avoir été lâche pour que l'humanité puisse continuer à vivre. Il n'aurait jamais cru que quelqu'un puisse le faire changer aussi vite et aussi profondément. Rose Tyler allait définitivement lui manquer.

— Imaginez-moi sans tête ! Et ne dites pas que ce serait mieux.

Le visage de Rose s'éclaira d'un large sourire et ses yeux brillèrent. Elle devait penser qu'il était fou et il l'était plus que probablement. Il l'avait toujours été mais pas à un tel degré.

— Cependant, le processus est un peu risqué. On ne sait jamais avec quoi on va se retrouver...

Soudain, il fut propulsé en arrière avec une explosion de lumière dorée. Il porta la main à son estomac comme s'il avait été frappé. La douleur était à la limite du supportable et il se donnait bien de la peine pour la cacher. En le voyant ainsi, Rose se précipita sur lui, très inquiète. Il lisait cette inquiétude sur son visage et se désolait d'en être la cause.

— Docteur !

— Reculez ! _Répliqua-t-il urgemment._

Rose s'arrêta et le fixa, les yeux grands ouverts. Le Docteur grimaça sous le coup de la douleur. Sa fin était très proche. Il devait dire ce qu'il avait à dire, faire ses adieux, avant que la régénération contre laquelle il luttait avec peine et douleur ne s'effectue.

— Docteur, dites-moi ce qui se passe.

— J'ai absorbé toute l'énergie du vortex temporel et personne n'est censé faire ça !

Il essayait de garder un ton calme et léger malgré la douleur. Ce n'était jamais une bonne idée de lutter contre la régénération mais Rose Tyler était une personne si importante pour lui qu'il se devait de lui faire des adieux en bonne et due forme. Il leva des yeux pleins de douleur vers elle. Elle continuait de le fixer avec inquiétude. Il n'aimait pas la voir ainsi. Il voulait mettre un sourire sur son visage avant de partir.

— Toutes les cellules de mon corps sont en train de mourir, _reprit-il avec sérieux cette fois._

— Vous ne pouvez pas faire quelque chose ? _Demanda Rose, horrifiée._

— Si, je suis en train de le faire ! Les Seigneurs du Temps ont cette petite astuce, c'est... une façon de tromper la mort. Mais... _hésita-t-il avant de la regarder dans les yeux._ Ça veut dire que je vais changer.

Rose secoua lentement la tête. Elle ne comprend pas du tout et il ne parvenait pas à lui expliquer. Il allait changer physiquement mais, intérieurement, il serait toujours _son_ Docteur.

— Et je ne vous reverrais jamais. Pas comme ça. Pas avec cette tête de vieux dérangé.

Il rit encore une fois de ses propos. Il ne voulait pas l'effrayer mais sa fin était de plus en plus proche. Il devait faire vite.

— Et avant de partir...

— Ne dites pas ça, _le coupa-t-elle, bouleversée._

— Rose...

Son ton se faisait suppliant. Elle devait l'écouter. Il avait sûrement l'air dévasté et cela l'obligea à se taire et à l'écouter malgré sa pressante envie de protester. Elle protestait toujours.

— Avant de partir, je voulais vous dire que vous étiez fantastique, _finit-il par déclarer en souriant_ , _tellement fier d'elle._ Absolument fantastique.

Rose le regarda de nouveau mais elle ne souriait pas, toujours bouleversée par le cours des événements. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir face à tout ça et il regrettait d'avoir à partir avant qu'elle n'ait compris que tout irait bien pour lui et qu'il était heureux d'avoir pu voyager avec la personne fantastique qu'elle était.

— Et vous savez quoi ?

Elle secoua la tête, ne sachant plus à quoi s'attendre de sa part. Il lui sourit allant à l'encontre de toute la peine et de toute la douleur qu'il ressentait et reprit la parole avec la grande assurance qui lui était propre.

— Moi aussi.

A ces mots, elle finit par sourire en hochant la tête. Il avait réussi. Il l'avait fait sourire et il lui avait dit combien elle avait été fantastique à ses yeux. Il lui adressa un large sourire avant de lâcher prise. L'énergie régénératrice s'empara de son corps et se traduisit par une explosion de lumière dorée sortant du col de son T-shirt, des manches de sa veste et du bas de son jean. Il emportait avec lui l'image d'une Rose Tyler souriante et c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour être apaisé lorsqu'il disparut complètement au profit d'un nouvel homme...

Le procédé de régénération avait été violent. Il ne s'était pas douté que ce serait aussi douloureux. A présent, il ignorait ce à quoi il devait s'attendre. Dans la bibliothèque du TARDIS, il avait trouvé un livre sur la régénération. L'auteur, un ancien Seigneur du Temps, s'était demandé ce qui arrivait à l'incarnation qui disparaissait. Le livre était une suite de théories sans preuves dont il avait ri sans mesure. Maintenant, il riait moins parce qu'il ne savait vraiment pas ce qui allait se passer, où il allait atterrir. Sa vie avait été bien « courte » d'une certaine façon et une part de lui refusait que ça s'arrête là. Il avait encore envie de courir les aventures. Comment allait-ce se passer désormais ? Allait-il simplement disparaître ? Ou y avait-il une sorte de paradis des Seigneurs du Temps ? Il aurait ri de lui-même s'il avait pu. Si les incarnations pouvaient survivre à la régénération, cela ferait des siècles que les Seigneurs du Temps seraient au courant. Il s'attendait donc à disparaître totalement, à sentir sa conscience s'éteindre... mais certainement pas à atterrir brutalement, tête la première, sur une immense étendue de sable.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se ressaisir et rouler sur le dos. Il se frotta les yeux pour en dégager le sable qui y était collé et observa le ciel bleu et sans nuages qui s'étalait à perte de vue. Quand le choc de l'atterrissage fut passé, il entendit le ressac de la mer. Ses sensations lui revenaient peu à peu. La douleur physique aussi. Il n'était donc pas mort. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il avait survécu et s'était détaché du Docteur. Il était devenu un homme nouveau tout en ayant gardé une partie de l'ancien lui. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il supposait par rapport à ses souvenirs, ses sensations, ses émotions. Pour le moment, c'était encore confus. Il lui fallait recoller les morceaux et découvrir qui il était et surtout ce qu'il était devenu. Il avait été le Docteur, le dernier Seigneur du Temps. Ça, il en était sûr. Mais maintenant ? Etait-il dans un autre temps ? Un autre espace ? Une autre dimension ? Une chose l'inquiétait et le faisait douter : le silence. Hormis le mouvement de la mer, il n'y avait aucun bruit. Ça paraissait irréel. Il devait inspecter les horizons, trouver un refuge.

Il se releva lentement et marcha en observant les alentours. Il était sur une plage déserte et escarpée. Il n'y avait aucune trace de vie humaine, pas même une empreinte de pas. Il semblait qu'il était le seul à avoir foulé cette plage. Cela lui paraissait étrange. De tous les lieux qu'il avait visités, jamais il n'avait croisé de planètes aussi vides que l'était cette plage. Il continua de marcher en direction de la sortie. Le vent marin lui fouettait le dos et apportait une odeur de sel à ses narines. Il glissa les mains dans les poches de son pantalon et continua à avancer. Il regrettait de ne plus avoir sa fidèle cabine téléphonique bleue dans laquelle il avait passé tant de temps. Il la visualisait et s'imaginait en pousser la porte. Il pénétrait sur la passerelle et montait directement au tableau de commandes. Chaque détail de son ancien vaisseau lui revenait en mémoire. Il avait presque l'impression qu'il lui suffisait de tendre la main pour en effleurer les boutons et les manettes. C'était un doux rêve qu'il caressait jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive qu'une cabine bleue s'était matérialisée juste à quelques mètres devant lui.

— Qu'est-ce que... _Commença-t-il, surpris_.

Mu par une curiosité subite, il se précipita sur la cabine. Elle était réelle. Il posa sa main sur la porte et fit glisser ses doigts sur le bois. La porte s'ouvrit sans résistance. Il entra. Devant lui se dessinait _son_ TARDIS. Tout était tel qu'il l'avait laissé, à un détail près. Rose n'était pas là. Tout son vaisseau était là mais elle avait disparu. N'était-ce qu'une production de son esprit ? Cela lui paraissait trop réel. Il sentait le TARDIS vibrer sous ses pieds, comme prêt à partir vers une nouvelle aventure. Il aurait voulu enclencher les commandes et s'envoler de nouveau vers les étoiles mais il ne se sentait pas prêt. Il lui manquait quelque chose et ça le retenait. Or, il savait précisément ce que c'était. Il tourna le dos au tableau de commandes dont il s'était approché et s'appuya dessus en croisant les bras. Ses yeux se promenaient sur la plateforme et il se souvint d'un moment particulier qui s'était passé entre les parois mêmes de cette cabine. De revoir ses images, il s'en sentit nostalgique. Que faisait-elle à l'heure actuelle ? Où était-elle ? Comment allait-elle ?

Il avait su quasiment à l'instant où il l'avait vue que cette petite blonde à fort caractère changerait sa vie d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il n'aurait jamais pu prévoir l'importance de l'impact qu'elle aurait. Il ne l'avait absolument pas vu venir. Il avait visité le passé, le présent, le futur et toutes les planètes de l'univers et ne s'était jamais douté qu'une telle personne puisse exister tout comme elle n'aurait jamais pensé rencontrer un Seigneur du Temps. Il sortit du TARDIS, dépité. Il avait espéré l'y voir. Cette mission durant laquelle ils s'étaient rapprochés avait une place particulière dans ses cœurs. Ce jour-là, ils avaient rencontré le capitaine Jack Harkness et la jalousie du Docteur l'avait poussé à se rapprocher de Rose, créant – ou renforçant – un lien entre eux. Il se souvenait de tous les détails de cette aventure magique et exceptionnelle. Il ne voulait pas rester dans ce monde vide, il voulait repartir à l'aventure, reprendre sa main et lui dire de courir, de courir droit dans son monde à lui qui manquait cruellement de compagnie. Son existence avait été aussi vide que cette plage qu'il arpentait. Il ne voulait pas revivre cette expérience.

— Je suis venue te sauver, mon Docteur.

— Rose ? _interrogea-t-il le vide qui s'étendait autour de lui._ Rose !

Elle venait de lui apparaître. Elle était là. Elle était revenue le chercher dans sa profonde solitude. Sans réfléchir, il courut vers elle. Il ne disparaîtrait pas une nouvelle fois. Il ne la laisserait pas seule face à un étranger. Elle le regardait en souriant et il vit qu'elle pleurait. Il devait effacer ces larmes. Elle ne devait pas pleurer, pas à cause de lui. Plus il s'approchait, plus il sentait désespérément qu'elle allait lui être arrachée une seconde fois. Pour pallier à ce sentiment, il se jeta sur elle pour l'attraper, pour la prendre contre lui. Il ne rencontra que le vide et tomba dans l'eau glacée de la mer dans laquelle il était entré sans s'en rendre compte. Il se releva quelques secondes plus tard en suffoquant et en cherchant Rose des yeux. Elle avait disparu. Il hurla son nom et la chercha comme un fou sans trouver le moindre indice de sa présence. Quand il comprit que ça n'avait été qu'une hallucination, il en fut anéanti. Il se laissa tomber à genoux, incapable de supporter cette vérité. Derrière lui, la mer continuait d'aller et venir mais il ne prêtait plus attention à rien, sinon à ses cœurs blessés... jusqu'à ce qu'une banane vienne heurter sa main.

Le fruit était apparu de nulle part. En le prenant, il constata qu'il avait une existence concrète, réelle. Il leva les yeux vers la plage qu'il haïssait à présent. Le TARDIS était toujours là mais il n'était pas seul. La plage était encombrée d'objets divers auxquels il avait pensé à un moment donné depuis qu'il était là. Tout était une production de son esprit mais tout semblait vrai lorsqu'il s'en saisissait. Il n'avait qu'à penser à quelque chose pour que cela apparaisse. Un nouvel espoir s'empara de lui. Il ferma les yeux très fort et se représenta le visage d'une petite blonde, de _sa_ petite blonde. Il souriait en la visualisant. Même si ce n'était qu'un songe, elle serait là, avec lui, et il cesserait d'avoir peur. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il cesserait d'avoir peur de la solitude puisqu'elle serait là, auprès de lui. Elle le rassurerait, lui parlerait, l'aimerait, comblerait le vide qui occupait ses cœurs depuis la guerre du Temps qui avait vu la fin de son espèce. Elle était humaine mais il s'en fichait. Elle avait dit les mots qu'il fallait quand il en avait eu besoin. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour retrouver sa présence, son sourire chaleureux, même prier un Dieu en lequel il ne croyait pas.

— Il y a moi.

Il ouvrit les yeux, s'apprêtant à l'accueillir, mais fut profondément blessé de voir qu'il était toujours seul. Rose n'était pas apparue. Seule une rose blanche gisait à ses pieds. Il s'agenouilla pour la ramasser et la porta à son nez. Des larmes silencieuses lui échappèrent et arrosèrent les fragiles pétales. C'est alors qu'il laissait libre cours à sa peine que ses yeux tombèrent sur un objet quasiment enfoui à quelques centimètres à peine de l'endroit où il venait de ramasser la rose. Sans la lâcher, il entreprit de déterrer ce mystérieux objet. Au fur et à mesure qu'il le découvrait, une angoisse étreignait son corps tout entier. Sa mémoire essayait de lui dire quelque chose qu'il refusait d'admettre et ce refus se retrouvait mis à mal devant cet objet. De nouveaux souvenirs surgirent dans son esprit et prirent le dessus sur ses aventures de Seigneur de Temps. Il avait fait un autre arrêt avant d'atterrir sur cette plage et l'objet qu'il déterrait était la raison de sa présence ici. Un rire nerveux s'échappa de ses lèvres quand il comprit qu'il avait eu une autre vie après s'être régénéré, une vie qui avait été abrégée par un obus, par l'obus même qu'il venait de trouver.

— Caporal !

Il avait fait partie de l'armée britannique au cours de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Il n'avait eu aucun souvenir de son ancienne vie jusqu'à ce qu'il soit envoyé ici, jusqu'à ce qu'il reconstitue, pièce par pièce, les grands pans de son existence. Il avait été soldat, il s'était battu pour son pays et cette plage n'était qu'un _no man's land_ , une terre de passage avant son véritable départ. Ce jour-là, il avait sauvé beaucoup de vies humaines mais il avait aussi perdu la sienne. En protégeant les hommes qui étaient sous son commandement, il s'était sacrifié pour eux. L'obus qui devait tous les achever n'avait fait que le tuer, lui, et il en était soulagé. Il l'acceptait pleinement et se laissa enfin tomber dans la noirceur de la grande faucheuse, emportant avec lui une unique rose. Après tout, il préférait la mort à une vie dans laquelle Rose Tyler n'existait pas.

* * *

 **FANTASTIQUE !**


	2. Lost In Reality (Ten)

**Titre : _Brèves de TARDIS_ \- "Lost In Reality".**

 **Nombre de parties : 1.**

 **Pairing : Ten et Katlyn Itachi (OC).**

 **Synopsis : ****Après avoir effacé la mémoire de Donna, le Docteur réalise qu'il est un fléau et décide de mettre fin à ses jours. Pourtant, le TARDIS en a décidé autrement...**

 **NDA : Les personnages et l'univers de la série ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont l'entière propriété de Russell T. Davies, Phil Collinson, Susie Liggat, Steven Moffat et de la BBC. Pour le reste, tout appartient au domaine de mon imagination. Katlyn Itachi est un personnage dont je suis créateur, le développeur et l'unique propriétaire. Par conséquent, il m'appartient en totalité.**

* * *

Le Docteur ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul et désemparé auparavant. Il avait toujours été un homme joyeux et insouciant. Rien ne l'avait jamais arrêté et surtout pas le danger. Pourtant, depuis quelques jours, il avait perdu ce tempérament heureux et inconscient. Il s'était retranché dans le TARDIS puis s'était enfermé dans sa chambre. Il n'en avait pas bougé depuis. Il était resté allongé là sans jamais se lever pour se nourrir, s'hydrater ou se laver. Il n'avait fait qu'observer murs et plafond selon sa position. Il ne ressentait ni la faim, ni la soif. Il se sentait las, épuisé, mais ne parvenait pas à dormir et encore moins à se reposer. Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il ne cessait de revoir des visages et d'entendre des voix. Ils appartenaient tous à des gens qu'il avait connus. Ils étaient l'expression de sa culpabilité, de l'homme qu'il était devenu après la guerre du Temps. Il ne savait pas garder les gens dans sa vie. Il savait encore moins les empêcher de plonger tête la première dans un monde qui les tuerait. Il était l'oiseau de mauvais augure.

D'abord, il y avait eu Rose Tyler. Sa perte lui était toujours aussi difficile à accepter. Elle continuait de le tourmenter jour après jour, nuit après nuit. Il en faisait même des cauchemars. Rose avait été une personne extraordinaire, toujours prête à se révolter, toujours prête à l'aider, même au péril de sa vie. Il lui avait demandé de l'accompagner après qu'elle l'avait aidé à vaincre la conscience Nestène. Il avait pensé que ce serait amusant de voyager avec elle, que ça le distrairait de sa solitude. Cependant, le temps passant, il était tombé peu à peu tombé amoureux de cette petite blonde au caractère bien trempé. Ces sentiments n'avaient aucune importance au début. Il les refoulait car il ne pouvait pas s'amouracher d'une humaine. Et il y avait eu cet incident tragique. Il était si heureux en compagnie de Rose qu'il avait cru que ça durerait toujours. Elle le lui avait promis. Ses cœurs s'étaient déchirés quand il avait compris que c'était fini. Ses doigts n'avaient pas encore lâché l'interrupteur qu'il avait su qu'il ne la reverrait plus. Il n'avait même pas su répondre à ses sentiments mais il l'aimait. Comme un fou.

Puis, il y avait eu l'infortunée Martha Jones. Il était encore en train de faire son deuil quand il l'avait rencontrée. Elle était brillante et son scepticisme l'avait amusé. Alors, il lui avait proposé un voyage. Il avait été bien maladroit en l'emmenant sur une planète qu'il avait déjà visitée avec Rose. Pour se racheter, il lui avait offert un second voyage. En dépit de l'avis de sa famille, elle l'avait suivi et les aventures s'enchaînant, elle avait découvert quel homme extraordinaire il était. Elle avait fini par tomber amoureuse de lui et avait souffert de ce qu'il ne la voyait pas. La disparition de Rose le tourmentait encore et il ne se sentait pas prêt à tourner la page. Pourtant, Martha avait énormément donné de sa personne pour l'aider quand il était dans l'impasse. Il regrettait d'avoir été aussi aveugle, d'avoir pensé qu'elle serait parfaite pour lui faire oublier combien il souffrait. Il s'était trompé et c'était elle qui avait le plus souffert dans l'histoire. Elle l'avait aidé à vaincre le Maître quand il n'était pas capable de le faire et avait décidé de mettre fin à leurs aventures en quittant le TARDIS, en le quittant lui.

Il avait choisi de continuer à voyager seul, de ne pas prendre de nouveau compagnon pour s'épargner une nouvelle perte. Il avait erré et continué ses missions de protecteur des galaxies. Il était revenu sur Terre lorsqu'un cas étrange avait attiré son attention. Il avait suivi le signal qu'il avait reçu. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à revoir Donna Noble, ni à ce qu'elle insiste pour être son nouveau compagnon. Il avait été ravi de repartir dans les étoiles en compagnie d'une si bonne amie. Ils avaient fait beaucoup de bien ensemble, ils avaient sauvé beaucoup de gens ensemble. Le plus marquant était qu'elle l'avait sauvé. Sans elle, il aurait disparu et tous les mondes de toutes les galaxies auraient sombré dans le chaos. Pourtant, Donna Noble était plus qu'un simple compagnon à ses yeux. Elle était une amie, une véritable amie qui comptait énormément pour lui. Elle savait toujours trouver les mots dont il avait besoin, elle savait le recadrer quand il dérapait. Elle était son roc au milieu de la tempête. Devoir lui effacer la mémoire pour lui sauver la vie lui avait fait aussi mal que de perdre Rose. Quelque chose s'était alors brisé en lui.

Il y avait eu d'autres temps et d'autres compagnons mais ceux-là avaient marqué son existence. Ils les avaient toutes revus, ces trois femmes exceptionnelles et toutes les personnes qui étaient liées à elle : le capitaine Jack Harkness, Jackie et Pete Tyler, Mickey Smith, Wilfred, Sarah Jane Smith, K9... Ils avaient sauvé le monde une dernière fois tous ensemble avant de se séparer et de prendre une nouvelle voie, laissant le Docteur plus seul que jamais, totalement détruit par la perte de tant d'amis loyaux. Il s'en était retourné dans le TARDIS, l'avait laissé le mener à une destination qui lui importait peu et n'en avait plus bougé. Il avait pleuré, plus qu'il ne voudrait l'avouer. Il avait hurlé, contre le monde extérieur et contre lui-même. Dans un accès de rage, il avait même jeté des objets à travers la pièce. Ce n'est que là, épuisé et malheureux, qu'il s'était traîné à sa chambre et s'était écroulé sur son lit pour n'en plus bouger. Il ne désirait plus qu'une chose : disparaître. C'était égoïste mais recoller les morceaux de son être était impossible et se régénérer ne lui ferait rien oublier. Il devait tout simplement se laisser glisser vers la mort définitive, éviter la régénération, disparaître du temps et de l'espace.

Cela semblait simple à dire. C'était la solution facile pour évacuer sa douleur, pour ne plus souffrir, et plus il y pensait, plus ça lui paraissait être la bonne solution. Il n'y aurait plus de Seigneur du Temps, les Daleks auraient leur victoire _post-mortem_ et il serait en paix. Oui, c'était la meilleure solution. Il se tourna sur le dos, ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Il était aisé d'en finir avec sa vie, il n'avait pas besoin de cyanure ou autre poison. Non, il avait juste à arrêter ses cœurs, lentement et méthodiquement. Il respirait calmement en procédant à ce suicide. Ses mains se crispèrent sur le drap quand le premier s'arrêta de battre. Sa respiration devenait laborieuse mais il ne paniquait pas. Bientôt, ce serait fini. Lorsque son deuxième cœur se serait arrêté, lorsqu'il aurait officiellement disparu, le système d'urgence du TARDIS se déclencherait et la cabine se téléporterait automatique à la résidence Powell, là où elle avait toujours vécu, là où son âme à lui devrait vivre toujours, enchaînée à son souvenir. Ce serait sa pénitence éternelle pour avoir été si négligeant envers des êtres qui ne le méritaient pas. Seulement, le TARDIS semblait être en désaccord avec tout ça.

Un brusque soubresaut le projeta hors de son lit. Il se retrouva face contre terre. Les moteurs ronflaient. C'était impossible. Le TARDIS ne pouvait pas avoir démarré seul. Etourdi, souffrant le martyr, courbaturé et suffoquant, il se redressa avec difficulté. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Alors qu'il venait à peine de se mettre debout et qu'il testait son équilibre, un nouveau soubresaut ébranla le TARDIS et l'envoya valser contre un mur. La cabine se déplaçait. Confus et profondément agacé d'avoir été interrompu, le Docteur se précipita en-dehors de sa chambre et se dirigea vers le tableau de commandes maladroitement. Il avait passé tant de temps sans bouger que ses muscles répondaient mal à ses ordres. Il trébucha et tomba de nombreuses fois avant d'atteindre la console. Tous les systèmes étaient enclenchés. Le TARDIS se dirigeait vers une destination inconnue. Aussi furieux que désespéré, il tenta d'arrêter ce voyage indésirable mais fut violemment repoussé par une décharge électrique qui lui brûla la main. Le TARDIS le refusait, il le maintenait à l'écart et il ne pouvait que se tenir là, furieux, des larmes détrempant ses joues.

— ARRÊTE ! _Hurla-t-il à l'adresse de la machine._ ARRÊTE ÇA ! TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE M'EN EMPÊCHER ! Tu n'as pas le droit...

Hurler sur la machine ne servait à rien. Le TARDIS obéissait à son seul et unique instinct et celui-ci voulait détourner le Docteur de ses intentions de suicide. En lui bloquant l'accès au système, il l'obligeait à rester assis et à attendre l'atterrissage mais il excitait également sa curiosité. Ce défaut servirait à le garder en vie quelque temps. Le Docteur ne pouvait pas résister à cette envie de visiter de nouveaux environs, même dans un tel état de confusion. Une nouvelle aventure le referait tomber sur ses pattes. Il retombait toujours sur ses pattes. Peut-être trouverait-il quelqu'un pour lui remettre les idées en place. Le TARDIS se posa avec un ultime vrombissement et les moteurs s'éteignirent. Le Docteur resta assis, toujours abasourdi par le comportement soudain de sa machine. Il ne se sentait pas mieux, sûrement à cause de ses différentes chutes, d'une sévère hypoglycémie et d'un rythme cardiaque diminué. Il tituba vers la porte lorsqu'il eut repris une partie de ses esprits. Il l'ouvrit et se protégea les yeux du soleil étincelant. Il sortit du TARDIS et referma la porte derrière lui pour observer les alentours. Il n'eut cependant que le temps de voir un étrange chien blanc errant dans la rue avant d'être violemment saisi par derrière et rendu muet.

— Je t'avais dit qu'ils enverraient quelqu'un pour ce gosse.

— Vu l'épave, sa vie ne doit pas valoir grand-chose.

— Aucune importance. On l'emmène.

Le Docteur ne voyait pas ses assaillants mais il déduisit que c'étaient deux hommes au son de leurs voix et à la force déployée pour le retenir. Bientôt, il se retrouva avec un sac sur la tête et les pieds et poings liés. Il fut jeté dans ce qui semblait être le coffre d'une voiture. La violence du choc n'améliora aucunement son état de santé déplorable. Pressentant que c'était très mauvais signe que d'être ainsi enlevé dans un monde inconnu, il essaya d'atteindre son tournevis sonique qu'il gardait toujours dans sa poche. Il y était presque parvenu lorsqu'il fut soulevé et transbahuté avant d'être brutalement posé sur une chaise et fermement attaché. Alors, seulement, le sac fut retiré de sa tête. Il eut besoin de quelques secondes pour réhabituer ses yeux à la lumière pourtant atténuée. Il se trouvait dans une salle de conseil d'un bâtiment scolaire quelconque. Les stores avaient été baissés, plongeant la pièce dans une semi-obscurité. Une vingtaine de personnes se trouvait là dont un jeune blondinet de quatorze ans à peine, attaché comme lui sur une chaise au centre de la pièce. Tous semblaient attendre quelque chose. Celui qui paraissait être le chef s'approcha du Docteur et lui attrapa le menton pour le regarder dans les yeux.

— Ainsi donc, voici le célèbre sauveur d'hybrides. Je te voyais beaucoup plus impressionnant. J'avoue être déçu.

— ...

Le Docteur resta silencieux. Il n'avait rien à répondre à cet énergumène qui venait de l'enlever, surtout qu'il proférait des paroles qui n'avaient pas de sens. S'il se taisait, peut-être que l'autre délivrerait un peu plus d'informations sur cet étrange monde.

— On a perdu sa langue ?

— ...

— Ecoute-moi bien, connard. Ta mission de sauvetage vient de tomber à l'eau. Ce p'tit gars-là, _ajouta l'homme en tournant la tête du Docteur vers le jeune homme blond_ , attendait impatiemment que tu viennes le sauver. Tu étais son dernier espoir de survie et maintenant, on va le regarder s'éteindre lentement et douloureusement. Qu'en dis-tu ?

— Faites ce que vous voulez de moi, _répondit le Docteur en regardant l'autre prisonnier dans les yeux_. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me défendre.

L'adolescent fut surpris d'entendre de telles paroles. S'il n'avait pas été bâillonné, il aurait volontiers répondu à ce déchet d'aller se faire voir et de mourir seul comme le putain d'égoïste qu'il était. Ses yeux brillèrent de colère et, un bref instant, le Docteur put y voir quelque chose qui le terrifia. Il resta pétrifié tandis que l'autre l'obligeait à détourner le regard et lui assenait deux claques amicales en souriant dangereusement.

— Voyons, ce n'est pas ainsi que tu devrais te comporter. Un peu de résistance que diable !

— Peu importe ce que vous me ferez. Rien ne me fera plus de mal que ce que je ressens en ce moment.

— Le redoutable Tom terrassé par des émotions ! Ah ! Il est étonnant que tu n'aies pas usé de tes pouvoirs tant vantés pour te sortir de là !

— Si vous voulez me tuer, faites-le ! _S'énerva le Docteur._ Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, ni ce que vous attendez de moi !

— Tom...

— Je ne suis pas ce putain de redoutable Tom que vous attendez tant ! Je suis le Docteur ! Et je ne comprends rien de ce que vous me racontez !

L'homme releva les yeux vers sa troupe qui commençait à s'agiter, impatients de mettre à mort cet impertinent. Le doute s'instilla en eux. Ils avaient mis la main sur un innocent et il en savait maintenant trop. Ils devaient effacer sa mémoire ou le tuer. Leur soif de sang suggérait que la seconde option serait la meilleure et puisqu'il avait prétendu être docteur, ils connaissaient tous la parfaite fin à lui donner. Le chef agita la main et une fiole remplie d'un liquide pourpre apparut. Il en ôta le bouchon d'un habile geste du pouce et sourit. Le Docteur déglutit. Il avait choisi une mort simple et efficace quelques heures du tôt mais quelque chose lui disait que ces types n'avaient pas opté pour une mort si douce. A côté de lui, l'adolescent s'agita, sachant probablement le sort qui lui était réservé. Quelqu'un le frappa par derrière, le laissant totalement sonné, avant qu'il ne puisse faire quelque chose. Le Docteur percevait l'excitation dans la pièce. Ces types étaient ravis de le mettre à mort et montraient leur impatience. L'un d'eux l'attrapa par les épaules, lui pencha la tête en arrière et le força à ouvrir la bouche. Il n'avait aucun moyen d'échapper à ce funeste destin.

— J'ai créé ce poison il y a peu, _déclara le chef_. J'en suis particulièrement fier. Tu m'en diras des nouvelles, docteur.

Puis, avec un sourire pernicieux, il lui versa le contenu de la fiole dans le fond de la gorge. L'autre lui ferma la bouche si violemment que ses dents s'entrechoquèrent. Il lui pinça le nez si bien que le Docteur fut obligé d'avaler le liquide étrange en intégralité. Sa grimace de dégoût déclencha l'hilarité dans la salle mais celle-ci ne dura que quelques secondes. Elle fut brusquement interrompue par la porte qui vola en éclats et qui laissa apparaître une femme d'une vingtaine d'années avec une longue cicatrice sur le visage. Le Docteur fut surtout impressionné par son air combatif et la confiance inébranlable qu'elle dégageait. Elle pénétra dans la pièce pendant que les autres se remettaient de son entrée fracassante. Elle profita de cette courte confusion pour dénouer les liens des prisonniers d'un signe de main. Le Docteur était sous le choc d'une telle apparition. Il mit un certain temps avant de se rendre compte qu'elle lui faisait signe de s'enfuir avec le blondinet. Elle avait l'intention de défier les vingt hommes en même temps. C'était la preuve d'un grand courage ou d'une grande folie. Qui était-elle ? D'où sortait-elle ? Comment les avait-elle trouvés ?

— Désolée, je suis un peu en retard pour la petite fête, _dit-elle avec un grand sourire._

Elle paraissait tout à fait frêle et innocente mais le Docteur pouvait sentir le danger qui émanait d'elle. Elle n'était pas à sous-estimer. Ce serait clairement une erreur. Ces types la commettraient-ils ?

— Oh, je suppose que tu es le vrai sauveur de cette erreur de la nature, _fit le chef de la troupe, nullement méfiant._

— Je ne vois aucune erreur ici si ce n'est vous, _répliqua-t-elle._

— Je suis étonné qu'ils n'aient pas envoyé le redoutable Tom. D'ailleurs, qui es-tu ?

— Je serais presque vexée que tu ne connaisses pas mon nom. Je ne m'en offenserais pas. Ça me donne un avantage certain.

— Ah, oui, lequel ?

— Vous ne savez pas ce dont je suis capable.

Sur cette déclaration, elle se jeta dans le tas, laissant au Docteur le soin de s'enfuir avec l'autre prisonnier. Ce ne fut pas facile, déjà en raison de son état de santé qui laissait à désirer puis parce que les autres n'avaient pas l'intention de les laisser filer. Le gosse étant totalement dans les vapes, il devait le porter à moitié et se battre contre ses assaillants. Le combat fut violent et cruel. Personne ne lésinait sur les moyens. La femme créa une diversion qui permit au Docteur de s'échapper en traînant le blondinet. Il progressa lentement dans le couloir sans savoir où il allait. Sa respiration était de plus en plus irrégulière, il ne cessait de trébucher et de la sueur brûlante lui coulait dans les yeux. Il peinait à marcher mais il se devait de continuer. Il fut cependant obligé de s'arrêter, à bout de forces. De son côté, le gosse reprenait connaissance. Le Docteur se tourna vers lui et resta pétrifié. Sous ses yeux, l'adolescent se transformait en monstre aux dents acérées, aux yeux luisants et aux griffes tranchantes. Il avait déjà croisé un tel monstre et il avait eu du mal à s'en sortir.

La situation le glaçait d'effroi. Que devait-il faire ? Il ouvrit la bouche pour essayer de communiquer mais un puissant grognement le fit reculer en titubant. Le gosse était hors de lui et se préparait à bondir pour attaquer. Il allait le mettre en pièces sans doute aucun. Soudain, la femme qui était apparue plus tôt le bouscula et se jeta au-devant du danger. Elle avait opéré la même transformation. Le Docteur commençait à éprouver de la difficulté à tenir debout et à garder les yeux ouverts. Les deux loups se toisaient, prêts à bondir l'un sur l'autre. Il pressentait que ça allait mal tourner, qu'il allait y avoir un bain de sang, mais il se trompait. Allant à l'encontre de toute logique, le plus jeune s'inclina devant la femme. Il la reconnaissait comme son supérieur. Aussitôt, tous les signes de la transformation s'effacèrent et il s'agenouilla tandis qu'elle approchait. Le Docteur observait la scène, totalement sous le choc. Lorsque ses jambes lui répondirent de nouveau, il choisit de fuir plutôt que de rester. Personne ne savait de quoi elle était capable et elle avait de toute évidence réussi à se défaire de vingt assaillants. Mieux valait ne pas rester dans le coin et rejoindre le TARDIS.

Un mauvais pressentiment le tenaillait pourtant. Au fond de lui, il savait. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas lui échapper, qu'elle le rattraperait. Qui sait ce qu'elle lui ferait alors ? Le spectre de la mort rôdait déjà autour de lui. Il voulait seulement abandonner, se laisser aller et ne surtout pas tomber entre les griffes de cette femme. La terreur lui donnait des ailes mais ça n'allait pas durer. Il avait senti un fourmillement, un engourdissement progressif de son pied droit lorsqu'il avait été témoin de l'affrontement. Il s'était dit que ça disparaîtrait sitôt qu'il aurait bougé. Force était de constater que non et cette sensation de ne plus sentir sa jambe droite le faisait tituber. L'engourdissement gagnait rapidement le pied gauche. Son équilibre en fut grandement perturbé et il dut ralentir le rythme pour prendre appui sur un mur. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, son cœur battait la chamade et créait un écho dans son cerveau embrumé. Il s'essuya le front d'un geste du bras et repartit au pas de course. Ses jambes le lâchèrent bien vite et il se retrouva brutalement face contre terre. Epuisé, il choisit la seule option qui s'offrait à lui : il rampa avec peine dans une salle vide et s'y enferma.

C'était une salle de classe comme tant d'autres dans le bâtiment. Ce ne serait pas un refuge de longue durée. Il espérait juste que ça suffirait jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse retourner au TARDIS. C'était un espoir illusoire. Il avait déjà croisé un loup-garou. C'étaient des bêtes assoiffées de sang et de massacres. Il fallait juste qu'il se rappelle comment ils avaient réussi à le vaincre. Avec Rose, ils avaient réussi. Le souvenir lui échappait. Il était perdu. Il rampa jusqu'au bureau du professeur et se refugia en-dessous. Convoquer ses souvenirs n'avait pas été une bonne idée. Désormais, il était hanté par les voix de son passé. Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Il voulait les faire taire mais s'en trouvait incapable. Un sanglot lui échappa. Il était au supplice. Pourquoi le torturait-on ainsi quand il ne désirait que disparaître dans le silence le plus complet ? Lorsqu'on toqua à la porte, son cœur s'arrêta de battre. Il avait été retrouvé.

— Vous êtes la proie la plus facile que j'ai eu à traquer.

La voix était calme mais il sentit tout de même ses cheveux se dresser sur sa nuque. Le choix des mots était loin d'être plaisant mais un détail laissait le Docteur perplexe : la porte n'était pas verrouillée et elle savait qu'il était là mais elle n'entrait pas. Pour quelle raison ? Pourquoi choisissait-elle de rester à l'écart ?

— Je n'ai rien à voir dans votre histoire ! _Argua-t-il._

— Le cas contraire m'aurait surprise.

Il dénota effectivement la surprise dans sa voix. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'hostilité mais il restait méfiant. Peut-être cherchait-elle à l'attirer dans un piège. Il valait mieux rester prudent et ne pas tenter le diable – même s'il ne croyait pas en son existence. Une brusque douleur traversa sa poitrine, le laissant haletant et sans voix. La situation dégénérait pour lui. Ses mains tremblaient tant qu'il aurait du mal à tenir son tournevis. Il était désarmé et à la merci du premier venu.

— ...

— Je vous demande de m'excuser. Le choix de mes mots n'était pas judicieux.

— C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, _marmonna le Docteur entre deux inspirations._

— Vous avez eu la présence d'esprit de vous enfuir quand vous avez découvert ma seconde nature. Vous êtes donc particulièrement intelligent. Et vous n'êtes pas d'ici. C'est évident.

— ...

— Vous avez l'air d'avoir passé pas mal de temps enfermé à voir votre allure. Votre costume est froissé et trop grand, vos cheveux ont pris un mauvais pli et vous ne vous êtes pas rasé depuis un moment. Ce qui vous a trahi cependant, c'est votre odeur. C'est une agression pour mon odorat surdéveloppé. Vous n'avez pas dû prendre de douche depuis des semaines.

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous foutre ? _Grommela-t-il._

— J'ai également l'ouïe très fine. Quelqu'un vous a-t-il enlevé et séquestré ?

La question le désarçonna. Pourquoi pensait-elle qu'il avait été enlevé ? Etait-ce dû à son allure de clochard ? C'est vrai qu'il avait été négligeant ces derniers temps et qu'il avait accumulé pas mal de petites blessures lorsqu'il avait voulu passer de sa chambre au poste de commandes mais de là à penser qu'il avait été séquestré et torturé... Alors, il comprit pourquoi elle ne rentrait pas. Elle ne voulait pas l'effrayer. Elle voulait qu'il la laisse entrer de lui-même. Elle ne voulait pas lui causer un choc traumatique de plus. Sauf qu'elle ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire et qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de l'aborder avec une parfaite étrangère.

— ...

— Vous allez mourir, n'est-ce pas ? vous sentez la mort qui rôde autour de vous.

— ...

— Ecoutez, vous étiez au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Vous n'auriez pas dû subir tout ça mais je promets que je veux seulement vous aider. Ce qui vous est arrivé m'importe peu, je ne veux pas que vous me racontiez votre histoire, juste que vous me laissiez entrer pour que je puisse faire quelque chose pour vous.

— ...

— Laissez-moi juste entrer.

Elle lui demandait vraiment l'autorisation. La surprise du Docteur dépassait son entendement. S'il avait été un peu plus sain d'esprit, il ne se serait pas laissé embobiner. S'il avait été dans son état normal, il n'aurait pas été dans une salle de classe à se planquer comme un vulgaire humain. Il ne répondit pas. Il n'en était pas capable. Ses sens et sa capacité de raisonnement étaient mis à mal par les étourdissements incessants. Il se demandait s'il devait accepter quand il eut la soudaine impression qu'on lui enfonçait un couteau dans le tympan gauche. Il se mit à hurler comme un fou en portant une main à son oreille. Quand il la retira, il s'aperçut qu'elle était couverte de sang. Son hurlement avait servi d'autorisation. Il gisait au sol, prostré comme un enfant en bas âge, accablé par la douleur et les souvenirs. Il lui aurait été impossible de bouger, même s'il l'avait voulu. A travers ses larmes, il aperçut deux yeux vert émeraude juste au-dessus de son visage. C'était elle et elle ne présentait toujours aucune trace d'hostilité. Voulait-elle toujours l'aider ? Ou venait-elle l'achever ? Ça n'avait plus d'importance maintenant. Pourquoi avait-il si peur de mourir soudainement ?

— Laissez-moi, _essaya-t-il d'articuler._

— Mon garçon, tu apprendras que les gens meurent rarement quand j'ai décidé de m'occuper d'eux.

Le Docteur fut soudain soulevé comme s'il ne pesait rien. Elle le transporta jusqu'aux fenêtres au fond de la salle. Ensuite, elle l'assit sur une chaise et s'installa sur une table en face de lui. A côté d'elle, les bras croisés, se tenait le gosse. Le Docteur ignorait comment il réussissait à tenir sur cette chaise alors que l'engourdissement gagnait progressivement du terrain. Il était vraiment mal.

— ...

— Vous m'entendez ?

— ...

— On va dire que oui, _déclara la femme._ Je suis Katlyn Itachi, présidente du conseil des loups-garous du Texas. Lui, _ajouta-t-elle en désignant le blondinet_ , c'est Niall, mon protégé. Et vous, qui êtes-vous ?

— Je suis...

Il éprouvait des difficultés à articuler. Sa langue était pâteuse et il peinait à ouvrir la bouche. Il repensait maintenant au poison qu'on lui avait fait ingérer. La vitesse d'action était impressionnante. Son système immunitaire était très défaillant à l'heure actuelle mais il était rare qu'un poison l'atteigne autant. Comment était-il possible qu'il puisse succomber à une chose aussi insignifiante ?

— Il a dit qu'il était docteur tout à l'heure, _compléta Niall à sa place._

En réalité, il avait dit qu'il était le Docteur mais, pour beaucoup de monde, ça n'avait aucun sens. Actuellement, il cherchait lui-même le sens de son nom, de ce patronyme qu'il avait choisi. S'il avait été un véritable docteur, il aurait été capable de sauver les personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui. Il aurait été capable de se sauver lui-même sans l'aide de personne. Surtout, il aurait une préférence pour la vie plutôt que de courir droit vers la noirceur de la mort.

— Ça tombe bien. Je suis médecin aussi. Nous sommes les pires patients paraît-il.

Le Docteur tenta de rire devant cette petite pique que tout le monde faisait à propos des médecins. Il l'avait entendue de nombreuses fois mais ajoutait toujours qu'il était l'exception puisqu'il n'était jamais malade. Voilà qui lui apprendrait à fanfaronner. L'engourdissement gagnait ses mains et un bruit étrange s'échappa de sa gorge. A l'air adopté par la dénommée Katlyn, il comprit que ce n'était pas bon signe. Ou alors, ses yeux imbibés de sueur et de larmes le menaient en bateau.

— Il les a volontairement provoqués. Ce gars voulait mourir.

— Vous permettez ?

Elle tendait les doigts vers son visage et lui demandait l'autorisation de le toucher. Elle essayait sans aucun doute de déterminer son état, de savoir quel poison on lui avait administré. Il hocha la tête pour lui donner son accord. Elle trempa deux doigts dans le sang qui coulait de son oreille et les porta à sa bouche. Il aurait voulu lui dire de ne pas faire ça – bien que ce soit une mauvaise habitude qu'il avait lui-même – que c'était dangereux, qu'on ne savait pas ce que c'était, ni quels en étaient les risques invisibles.

— Ne... Faites pas ça... _Réussit-il à articuler._

— Pas d'inquiétude. Je suis immunisée contre tous les types de poison. Celui-ci est assez goûtu. Ses effets sont dévastateurs.

Elle agita la main et une fiole contenant un liquide bleu turquoise apparut. Le Docteur se figea. Allait-elle lui administrer un poison de son cru ? Elle déposa la fiole sur la table entre eux et le regarda dans les yeux. Qu'allait-elle lui faire ?

— Ceci est l'antidote. Pour le mériter, il va falloir me fournir deux réponses toutes simples : qui êtes-vous ? De quelle espèce êtes-vous ? Inutile de mentir, _ajouta-t-elle en lui attrapant le menton_. Vous n'êtes ni un loup, ni un sorcier et encore moins un vampire. Aucun humain n'aurait pu survivre à ce poison. Vous êtes spécial et je veux savoir.

Il aurait voulu tout lui dire. Il aurait voulu lui dire son nom, son âge, son origine, la raison de sa présence ici mais il ne le pouvait pas. Chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche, les mots restaient bloqués au fond de sa gorge. De plus, l'air commençait terriblement à lui manquer. Il voulait faire un geste pour exprimer son incapacité à répondre quand une blonde se planta à côté de la louve. Il cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises pour être sûr de ce qu'il voyait.

— Je n'en ai pas cru un mot quand je l'ai appris.

— Rose ? _balbutia-t-il._

C'était impossible. Elle ne pouvait pas être là. Il l'avait renvoyée dans l'autre univers avec son double. Les fissures étaient refermées. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir traversé. Même s'il avait émis un puissant signal de détresse – ce qui était arrivé vu sa position actuelle – elle n'aurait pas pu le rejoindre. Ça défiait l'entendement.

— Je ne pensais pas te revoir dans ces conditions, Docteur.

— Tu es revenue ? _murmura-t-il_.

— Je ne suis que l'hallucination de ton cerveau malade.

— Reste.

— Je ne peux pas.

— Pourquoi ?

— C'est toi qui m'as laissée sur cette plage, Docteur. Je t'avais retrouvé et tu m'as abandonnée de nouveau dans cet univers parallèle.

— ...

— Il est temps de se dire adieu, Docteur.

— Non... Ne pars pas ! Rose !

Il était trop tard. Elle avait déjà disparu. Il savait maintenant ce qu'elle avait ressenti lors de leurs adieux. Il sentit son cœur survivant se réduire en miettes. Un regain de colère contre lui-même le traversa.

— Votre esprit est vraiment bien verrouillé, _continuait Katlyn._ Vous devez être un télépathe hors-pair.

— ...

— Vous savez, ce poison a un effet destructeur. Vous ne le sentez pas à cause de la paralysie mais toutes vos veines sont en train d'éclater une à une en créant des dégâts quasiment irréparables. C'est la raison pour laquelle vous saignez par tous les orifices de votre visage. Vous avez probablement des hallucinations aussi.

— Vous allez finir par le tuer ! _S'écria Niall, horrifié._

— ROSE ! _Hurla le Docteur au vide qu'elle avait occupée avec ses dernières réserves d'air._

Ce hurlement eut raison de lui. De nouvelles larmes lui échappèrent et il sentit son corps basculer en avant. Il pensait heurter le sol mais on le rattrapa. Elle le tenait contre elle et ce n'est qu'à ce moment, alors qu'elle le tenait fermement pour l'empêcher de s'écrouler et de sombrer, qu'il sut qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Alors, il lui ouvrit une partie de son esprit pour communiquer avec elle.

— _Je suis le Docteur. Je ne réponds à aucun autre nom. Je suis un Seigneur du Temps, un alien, de la planète Gallifrey dans la constellation de Kasterbouros. Mon TARDIS a atterri dans votre monde sans raison. J'ai été enlevé quand j'en suis sorti... Je ne fais que voyager dans le temps et dans l'espace..._

Il ne put pas en dire plus. Il était parvenu au bout de ses dernières limites. Il ne tarderait pas à lâcher prise. Il sentit qu'on l'allongeait sur le sol et qu'on lui serrait la main. On l'obligea à l'avaler quelque chose et on lui parlait mais rien ne lui parvenait. Il tourna la tête vers Katlyn. Il voulait la remercier pour une raison qui lui échappait. Ses paupières se fermaient lentement.

— Ce sera douloureux, Docteur, très douloureux mais ne vous en faites pas, je vais vous aider à traverser cette épreuve.

Ce fut les derniers mots qu'il entendit et le dernier visage qu'il vit. A bout de forces, il cessa de lutter et lâcha enfin prise...

* * *

Le Docteur remua légèrement dans son sommeil. Il émergeait lentement du cocon dans lequel il était enveloppé. Les derniers engourdissements de son état de veille s'évaporèrent. Ses yeux papillonnèrent quelques secondes avant de s'ouvrir. Il avait l'impression de sortir d'un long sommeil et se sentait rasséréné. Il porta une main à ses yeux pour enlever les dernières traces du repos qu'il avait mérité. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas dormir aussi bien ? Il avait pourtant fait un cauchemar dans lequel il mourait d'une terrible façon. Il se gratta le front et fronça les sourcils en sentant une matière étrange sous ses doigts ainsi qu'une légère douleur. En regardant sa main, il constata qu'elle était bandée. Il se figea. Ça n'avait pas été un cauchemar. C'était réellement arrivé. Il se redressa en ignorant la plainte de ses muscles endoloris. Il grimaça mais fut ravi de constater qu'il pouvait de nouveau bouger. Il se passa les mains sur le visage et rencontra de la barbe. Il avait effectivement dû rester un moment dans cet état de végétation. Quelqu'un lui avait lavé le visage pour le soigner et l'avait changé. Se pourrait-il que Rose soit restée finalement ?

Il se leva. Si elle était là, elle avait dû aller attendre ailleurs qu'il se rétablisse. Elle n'aurait jamais troublé le repos dont il avait besoin sauf en cas d'extrême urgence. De ce fait, il trouva un mot épinglé sur sa porte : « Je vous attends à l'extérieur. Ne me rejoignez que si vous vous sentez mieux ou je vous obligerais à garder le lit de force. » Le message le fit sourire. Il allait pour la rejoindre lorsqu'il se souvint de l'état lamentable dans lequel il était. Boitillant légèrement, il alla s'enfermer dans sa salle de bains. Il prit une longue douche brûlante, enfila des vêtements propres et prit le temps de se raser. Il se retrouvait et se sentait mieux. Il sourit à son reflet dans le miroir. Il se dirigea à pas légers – quoique toujours maladroits – vers la sortie du TARDIS et en ouvrit la porte en grand. Son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'il vit que Rose n'était pas là. Il ne trouva que Katlyn, adossée contre la cabine, qui paraissait jouir d'une sieste bien méritée. Elle s'était changée pour se débarrasser de ses vêtements couverts de sang. Assis contre l'autre flanc du TARDIS, Niall observait les alentours. Il lui sourit en le voyant réveillé mais le Docteur était trop occupé à chercher quelqu'un pour répondre.

— Ce n'était qu'une hallucination, _murmura-t-il pour lui-même, déçu._

— Ravie de voir que vous vous portez mieux.

Le Docteur se tourna vers Katlyn et réalisa soudain que c'était elle qui avait pris soin de lui ces dernières heures après l'avoir secouru dans ce panier de crabes. Ça n'avait jamais été Rose. Il l'avait seulement imaginée pendant qu'une autre femme qu'il ne connaissait pas le remettait sur pied.

— Je vais avoir besoin d'explications.

— Laissez-moi me présenter officiellement. Katlyn Itachi, _dit-elle en lui tendant la main._ Hybride.

— Je suis le Docteur, _répondit-il en serrant sa main._ Seigneur du Temps.

La poignée de main était franche et chaleureuse. Quelque chose disait que c'était une femme de confiance et qu'elle était difficilement effrayée. Il lui en devait une.

— Eh bien, Docteur, vous l'avez échappé belle.

— J'ai rarement été dans une position aussi délicate. Une chance que vous ayez été là.

— Je ne pense pas que votre machine vous ait déposé ici par hasard.

— D'ailleurs, comment avez-vous su ?

— Vous êtes un puissant télépathe. J'ai lu tout ça dans la brèche que vous avez ouverte pour moi. Quand j'ai été sûre que vous alliez tenir le choc, je vous ai téléporté dans votre chambre.

— Vous n'êtes pas entrée ?

— Je n'en avais pas besoin. Vous m'avez tout dit.

— Merci. Sans vous, je...

Il s'interrompit quand elle posa une main sur son front et l'autre sur sa poitrine. Le geste le surprit mais il ne s'écarta pas. Le contact était agréable. Plus tôt, son aura avait été menaçante mais, désormais, elle se révélait avenante, protectrice, presque maternelle. Il pourrait se laisser aller avec une telle personne. Elle le comprenait et réussissait à le guérir. Du moins, physiquement. Pour son âme et ses cœurs, il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

— Plus aucune fièvre. Tout a l'air de fonctionner là-dedans. Sacrée capacité de recouvrement.

— Ça peut prendre plus de temps.

— Ça aurait pu en prendre moins si vous n'aviez pas rejeté mon sang.

— Votre sang ?

— Une infime quantité. Pour que vous vous remettiez plus vite. Vous avez encore mal ?

— Seulement une douleur que personne ne peut soigner. Le reste se remet doucement.

— Je l'ai sentie. Je l'ai même vue. J'en suis désolée.

— C'est moi.

— C'est pour cette raison que le TARDIS vous a envoyé vers moi. Ce n'était pas un hasard.

Sans aller plus avant, elle entraîna Niall vers la plage de la ville. Le Docteur ne put s'empêcher de les suivre même s'il abhorrait les plages. Il devait comprendre le sens des propos de Katlyn.

— Expliquez-moi.

— Juste avant de perdre connaissance, vous avez appelé quelqu'un. Rose Tyler. C'est là que j'ai compris.

— Vous connaissez Rose ?

— J'ai la capacité de voyager entre les dimensions et univers parallèles. Je l'ai rencontrée au cours d'une mission. Quand elle a appris pour ce don que j'avais, elle m'a parlé de vous et m'a fait promettre de prendre soin de vous si je vous croisais. Je ne vous ai seulement pas reconnu tout de suite.

— Comment va-t-elle ?

La question lui avait échappée. Katlyn n'accepta d'y répondre qu'après un long moment. Elle l'obligea à s'asseoir à la terrasse d'un café et à avaler quelque chose. La même règle s'appliqua à Niall. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils eurent tous fini de manger et que Niall s'aventura sur la plage sous la surveillance de son nouveau tuteur que la réponse vint.

— Je ne peux rien vous dire, Docteur.

— S'il vous plaît.

— Je suis tenue au secret.

— J'ai besoin de savoir. Montrez-moi.

Il insista tant et si bien qu'elle finit par céder. Il plaça ses doigts sur ses tempes et regarda les souvenirs qu'elle avait déverrouillés pour lui. Il revoyait Rose. Il la voyait travailler pour Torchwood en son nom, aider son double à s'adapter, rêver à des retrouvailles, reconstruire sa vie. Elle n'était pas aussi heureuse qu'il l'avait pensé. Son double lui ressemblait mais il n'était pas lui. Elle rêvait d'une mission impossible où ils se reverraient. Il avait tellement envie de briser l'équilibre de l'univers rien que pour la revoir une seule fois. Lorsqu'il fondit en larmes, Katlyn fit le tour de la table pour le réconforter. Elle le serra contre elle jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente mieux. Même lorsque les larmes cessèrent de couler, il resta contre elle pour profiter de ce réconfort dont il avait tant besoin. Il la suivit sur la plage lorsqu'il se fut ressaisi. Elle allait devoir retourner dans son monde et le laisser là. Il aurait voulu profiter de sa présence rassurante encore un moment mais elle avait ses propres affaires à régler. Si elle avait pu, il lui aurait proposé de partir avec lui. Elle aurait probablement été un compagnon parfait mais il devait continuer son chemin seul tandis pendant qu'elle retrouvait sa famille.

— Nous sommes destinés à nous revoir, Docteur, _dit-elle avec un clin d'œil avant de disparaître avec Niall._

La phrase l'étonna mais il ne releva pas. Cela faisait partie de son futur et il ne faisait pas bon jouer avec le temps. Il le saurait en temps voulu. Il regarda l'horizon un moment puis retourna lentement vers le TARDIS. Sa fidèle machine avait bien du mérite. Alors qu'il était au trente-sixième dessous, le TARDIS l'avait maintenu en vie jusqu'au moment opportun. Alors, il l'avait jeté en travers du chemin de la seule personne qui pouvait le rassurer sur Rose. Tout avait été calculé pour qu'il reste en vie et qu'il continue de sillonner les univers pour apporter la justice. Il était temps de tourner une page pour continuer cette mission de voyageur solitaire.

— Merci. J'aurais voulu que nous connaissions plus de moments heureux toi et moi mais nul doute que tu te souviens de tout. Je... _commença-t-il, les larmes aux yeux_ , je ne veux pas partir mais je le dois. Il est l'heure de changer, de repartir à zéro. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais devenir mais... Toutes ces années d'aventures resteront à jamais gravées en moi. Merci pour tout, cher ami.

Le Docteur ferma les yeux, ignorant les larmes qui roulaient de nouveau sur ses joues. La chaleur familière de la régénération parcourut ses veines et un halo doré entoura son corps avant qu'il n'explose en un flot de lumière orangée. Un adieu traversa l'air avant qu'un nouvel homme ne remplace la dixième incarnation du Docteur...

* * *

 **ALLONS-Y !**


	3. Il avait les mots (TenRose)

**Titre : _Brèves de TARDIS_ \- "Il avait les mots".**

 **Nombre de parties : 1.**

 **Pairing : Ten, Rose Tyler  & Kilgrave.**

 **Synopsis : Cet homme n'était pas le Docteur. En aucune façon. C'était un monstre. Et, désormais, elle ne pouvait plus lui échapper.**

 **NDA : Les personnages et l'univers des séries ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont l'entière propriété de Russell T. Davies, Phil Collinson, Susie Liggat, Steven Moffat et de la BBC ( _Doctor Who_ ) ; Melissa Rosenberg, Marvel et Netflix ( _Jessica Jones_ ). L'idée originale est de _roleplaysinthetardis_ sur Instagram qui m'a donné l'autorisation de l'exploiter sous forme de one-shot. Tout le reste appartient à mon imagination.**

* * *

Rose Tyler n'avait jamais aimé cet univers parallèle. La première fois qu'elle y avait mis les pieds, c'était par erreur, avec le Docteur. A ce moment-là, elle avait trouvé assez drôle d'explorer une facette de sa vie, de celle de ses parents. Elle avait été déçue de constater qu'elle n'existait pas dans ce monde bien que Jackie et Pete soient mariés. Ça avait été drôle de combattre le crime interspacial dans un univers qui n'était pas le sien. Mickey avait littéralement adoré cet univers parallèle et Rose avait envisagé la possibilité de ne plus jamais le revoir lorsqu'il avait décidé de rester quand le Docteur et elle avaient enfin pu repartir. Une profusion d'autres planètes et d'autres cultures attendaient encore qu'elle les explore. A ce moment-là, elle pensait vraiment qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais ici, que ces aventures dans le temps et dans l'espace dureraient toujours. Il n'y avait rien de mieux que de penser que ça n'aurait jamais de fin. Le Docteur l'avait pourtant prévenue. Il ne pourrait jamais passer le restant de sa vie avec elle. Elle avait été tellement naïve.

Cette naïveté et l'imprudence contagieuse du Docteur l'avait conduite à sa perte. Elle avait cru pouvoir s'en sortir dans le monde qui était le sien. Elle, la petite humaine, sans diplôme, ni qualifications quelconques. Il l'avait sauvée d'une vie minable et sans intérêt pour l'entraîner dans une vie pleine de rebondissements. Quelque part, il l'avait poussée au vice, à une vie qui ne serait jamais stable, dans une aventure qui lui coûterait la vie. Jackie l'avait blâmé et elle lui en voulait encore de ce qui s'était passé. Rose refuserait toujours de l'admettre mais tout au fond d'elle-même, elle s'était déjà dit qu'elle le haïssait, que rien ne serait plus jamais pareil désormais. Elle avait tout abandonné pour lui et il s'en était parfois montré ingrat. Cependant, elle avait choisi de rester et de se battre à ses côtés. Elle n'avait pas compris tout de suite – ou avait refusé d'admettre que ce fut possible – qu'en réalité, elle avait commencé à éprouver quelque chose qui n'était pas de l'amitié pour cet extraterrestre très spécial. Cependant, elle ne l'avait réalisé que trop tard. Et elle avait échoué.

Voilà pourquoi Rose Tyler se tenait maintenant sur la plage de Dårlig Ulv Strenden, en Norvège, des jours ou peut-être des semaines après que Pete Tyler l'avait sauvée du Vide en l'entraînant dans son univers avant la fermeture de la barrière. Une action pour laquelle elle lui en avait voulu autant qu'elle lui en était reconnaissante. Elle aurait préféré mourir que continuer à vivre sans le Docteur mais elle avait survécu. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Elle était confuse et ne savait que faire, debout là, à se faire fouetter par le vent marin sous le regard de Jackie, Mickey et Pete. Elle était venue parce qu'il l'avait appelée. Elle avait suivi sa voix jusqu'ici et, maintenant, elle attendait que quelque chose se passe, qu'un message lui parvienne, que le Docteur apparaisse malgré la chance infime que cela puisse arriver. Ça n'avait pas été qu'un rêve, elle le sentait. Le Docteur voulait qu'elle soit là, maintenant, pour une raison qui lui échappait totalement jusqu'à ce qu'il apparaisse subitement à sa gauche. Elle le pensait réel en se tournant vers lui mais il s'avérait n'être qu'une image presque transparente. Un sourire triste traversa le visage de Rose.

— Où êtes-vous ?

— Dans le TARDIS, _répondit l'hologramme du Docteur_.

Sa voix était distante, mécanique, et Rose sentit son cœur faire un plongeon dans sa poitrine. Son Docteur n'était pas réellement là et ce jeu de son et d'image ne faisait que le confirmer. Un nœud de sanglots se forma dans sa gorge mais elle refusa de se laisser aller à pleurer. Le Docteur ne l'avait pas fait venir ici sans raison. Il attendait quelque chose d'elle.

— Il reste une toute petite brèche prête à se fermer dans l'univers. Il me faut beaucoup d'énergie pour envoyer cette projection. Je suis en orbite autour d'une supernova, _dit-il avec un petit rire._ Je fais brûler un soleil juste pour dire au revoir.

Rose secoua la tête en entendant ses propos. Ça paraissait tellement difficile à croire. Il ne restait qu'une minuscule brèche dans tout l'univers et il se mettait volontairement en danger pour lui adresser ses derniers mots. Il aurait pu continuer sa vie sans elle et l'oublier comme il semblait l'avoir fait avec ses autres compagnons mais il avait tenu à revenir, à lui dire au revoir avant de disparaître à jamais. Ça rendait les choses encore plus difficiles à croire. Si elle n'avait pas vécu des situations plus étranges encore, Rose aurait pu croire que c'était irréel, un simple fait de son imagination.

— Vous ressemblez à un fantôme.

— Attends…

Elle sourit presque en le voyant faire un geste qu'elle l'avait souvent vu faire. Il sortit son tournevis de sa poche, ce même tournevis sonique qui leur avait sauvé la vie tant de fois. Il le pointa sur ce qu'elle supposa être la console du TARDIS et effectua un réglage à distance. Son image sembla se solidifier et apparut plus réelle. Rose crut un instant qu'il était réellement là et s'approcha de lui. Elle tendit une main en direction de son visage. Elle avait besoin de le toucher, d'avoir un contact avec lui. Ces moments d'intimités qu'ils avaient eu tous les deux dans le TARDIS lui manquaient. Sa présence entière lui manquait. Elle avait besoin de lui pour continuer à survivre dans ce monde qui n'était pas le sien.

— Est-ce que je peux…

— Je ne suis toujours qu'une image, _dit-il avec une pointe de regret dans la voix._ Pas de contact.

— Vous ne pouvez pas venir en personne ?

Sa voix tremblait et elle détestait se sentir aussi faible, surtout en sa présence. Elle n'était plus la demoiselle en détresse et naïve des débuts. Pour suivre le Docteur, elle avait dû faire ses preuves et s'endurcir. Elle ne pouvait pas redevenir cette fille fragile et crédule, elle ne le voulait pas. Elle devait tenir le coup. Elle le lui devait bien.

— La barrière se facturerait. Les deux univers seraient détruits.

— Et alors ? _Fit Rose, plaisantant à moitié._

Ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation, avec son ancienne incarnation. C'était un Docteur avec beaucoup d'humour, souvent méchant sans vraiment le vouloir et qui cachait une très grande souffrance au fond de lui. Il avait eu le choix entre sauver le monde et la sauver elle. C'était elle qu'il avait voulu sauver à tout prix. Il était amusant de voir que la situation avait changé. Cette fois, c'était lui qui choisissait la voie de la raison et elle qui se montrait déraisonnable, égoïste. Le Docteur sourit. Peut-être s'était-il fait la même réflexion. Ils se regardèrent un moment avant que le Docteur ne jette un œil autour de lui.

— Où sommes-nous ? Où la brèche s'est-elle manifestée ?

— Nous sommes en Norvège.

— Norvège. Exact.

— Environ quatre-vingt kilomètres après Bergen. Ça s'appelle « Dårlig Ulv Stranden ».

— Dalek ? _reprit le Docteur, surpris._

— Dårl-IG. C'est le norvégien pour « méchant ».

Le Docteur ne comprenait toujours pas. Il la regardait, confus, les sourcils froncés. La situation était quelque peu amusante aux yeux de Rose. D'ordinaire, c'était elle qui le regardait ainsi tandis qu'il partait dans des monologues incompréhensibles.

— La traduction officielle est « Baie du Méchant Loup ».

Ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire devant l'ironie de la situation. Ils avaient passé tellement de temps à courir après la signification de ces deux mots « Méchant Loup ». C'était il y a bien longtemps maintenant. Rose Tyler était le « Méchant Loup » et l'univers continuait de le lui rappeler. La coïncidence était drôle mais les larmes prirent bientôt le dessus. Lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, sa voix se brisa.

— Combien de temps on a ?

— Environ deux minutes…

— Je ne sais pas quoi dire ! _S'exclama Rose._

Cela semblait tellement absurde qu'elle en aurait presque ri. Elle lui avait promis de rester pour toujours, même en sachant que c'était impossible. Ça n'aurait pas dû arriver si tôt. Elle aurait voulu continuer à courir avec lui à travers le temps et l'espace sans jamais s'arrêter. Elle aurait voulu mourir en le protégeant. C'était ce qu'elle avait fait en un sens mais cette option n'était pas satisfaisante et elle ne le serait jamais. Le Docteur laissa échapper un rire et jeta un œil sur Jackie, Pete et Mickey qui attendaient près de la Jeep.

— Mickey est toujours là, alors ?

— On est cinq maintenant. Maman, papa, Mickey… et le bébé.

— Tu n'es pas… _Commença-t-il, sous le choc._

— Non, _répondit Rose en riant._ C'est maman.

Le Docteur rit avec elle et Rose put sentir son soulagement. Son cœur se brisa de nouveau quand elle comprit. Il avait cru qu'elle était enceinte, qu'elle attendait l'enfant d'un autre homme alors que tous deux s'aimaient à travers les univers sans se l'être jamais avoué. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas aimer un autre homme comme lui et que ça le détruirait si elle avait un enfant avec quelqu'un qui n'était pas lui. Le Docteur regarda Jackie.

— Elle en est à trois mois. Un nouveau Tyler est en route.

— Et toi ? Est-ce que…

— Ouais, je… Je suis retournée travailler à la boutique.

— Oh, c'est bien.

Rose rit brièvement. La situation était vraiment irréelle. Alors que c'étaient leurs derniers instants ensembles, alors que le temps leur était compté, ils discutaient comme les deux vieux amis qu'ils étaient de souvenirs qui remontaient à plusieurs années et qui se perdaient dans le méli-mélo temporel.

— Taisez-vous. Ce n'est pas vrai. Torchwood existe toujours ici. Il y a toujours du boulot, _ajouta-t-elle en craquant de nouveau._ Je crois que je sais deux ou trois trucs sur les extraterrestres.

— Rose Tyler. Défenseuse de la Terre.

Il était fier d'elle et elle pouvait aisément le voir dans ses yeux. Elle ne le décevrait pas. Jamais. Elle continuerait à se battre en son nom, peu importe les risques que ça présentait. Ils se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux.

— Tu es morte. Officiellement. De retour à la maison. Beaucoup de gens sont morts ce jour-là et tu as été portée disparue. Tu es sur la liste des décès.

Rose commença à pleurer silencieusement. Ça avait été leur dernière bataille ensemble. Qui aurait pu se douter que ça se terminerait ainsi ?

— Te voilà, _continua-t-il en souriant._ Vivant une vie normale jour après jour. La seule aventure que je ne vivrais jamais.

— Est-ce que je vous reverrais ? _dit-elle en pleurant réellement désormais._

— Tu ne peux pas, _répondit-il doucement, désolé._

— Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

— Oh, j'ai toujours le TARDIS. Cette bonne vieille vie. Dernier des Seigneurs du Temps.

— Tout seul ?

Le Docteur hocha la tête en silence, la regardant toujours avec compassion. Rose le sondait pour être sûre qu'il disait la vérité, qu'il n'allait pas la remplacer sitôt qu'il aurait disparu. Son cœur était si désespérément brisé que c'en était douloureux. Les larmes coulaient sans interruption sur ses joues. Elle commença une phrase qu'elle ne put finir à cause des sanglots qui obstruaient sa gorge. Elle dut prendre quelques secondes pour se reprendre et compléter ses propos.

— Je vous aime.

Un autre sanglot lui échappa. Le Docteur la fixait et elle pouvait sentir tout le poids de sa propre douleur dans ce regard de déchirante tendresse et de dévotion.

— C'est vrai, _dit-il doucement._

Rose acquiesça. Les larmes coulaient toujours sur ses joues mais elle parvenait à sourire. Il le savait. Il l'avait toujours su et elle en avait à présent la confirmation. Un poids quittait partiellement ses épaules. Elle devrait vivre un moment avec le souvenir de cet homme extraordinaire. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux avant de poursuivre, créant une once d'espoir au fond du cœur brisé de la jeune femme.

— Et je crois… si c'est ma dernière chance de le dire… _Hésita-t-il, toujours les yeux dans les siens._ Rose Tyler…

Il ne put jamais finir sa phrase. Elle ne sut jamais ce qu'il était sur le point de lui dire, même si elle en avait une vague idée. Il avait tout simplement disparu, s'était évaporé dans l'air. C'était fini. La brèche était close. Ils ne se reverraient plus jamais. La douleur submergea Rose pour de bon, lui coupant le souffle. Elle relâcha les sanglots qu'elle retenait et s'effondra. Aussitôt, sa famille, son seul soutien, s'approcha d'elle. Ils la réconfortèrent de leur mieux, sachant qu'ils ne pourraient jamais effacer cette tristesse et cette douleur qu'elle ressentait. Elle ne s'en remettrait jamais totalement. Ils avaient tous rencontré le Docteur, ils avaient tous collaboré avec lui à un moment donné de leur vie et aucun d'eux n'ignorait la force des sentiments que Rose avait à son égard. Elle avait choisi le Docteur plutôt que sa famille mais sa famille l'avait sauvée avant qu'elle ne se perde. Il lui fallut des semaines pour se remettre à peu près sur pieds. Sitôt qu'elle eut retrouvé ses esprits, elle s'était empressée de postuler à Torchwood. Elle travaillait là-bas depuis peu lorsqu'elle reçut un seul et unique message du Docteur, une lettre déposée sur l'oreiller de sa chambre, qui lui donna un nouveau but à atteindre.

 _« Très chère Rose,_

 _J'ignore si tu auras cette lettre un jour mais je ressentais le besoin de l'écrire. Notre dernière rencontre à la baie du Grand Méchant Loup remonte à quelques semaines maintenant et je ressasse toujours les mots que je n'ai pas pu te dire ce jour-là. Ta disparition me laisse tellement désemparé que je ne sais plus comment réagir au monde qui m'entoure. Je continue à courir après les aventures et au-devant du danger mais ce n'est plus pareil. Il me manque quelque chose. Parfois, j'oublie que tu n'es plus là. Parfois, j'entends ta voix qui m'appelle ou je discerne ton reflet à un coin de rue. Et quand je réalise que ce n'est que pure illusion, je m'effondre derrière les portes bleues de mon fidèle TARDIS._

 _Ces deux minutes ont été bien trop courtes pour te dire tout ce que je voulais te dire. Rose Tyler. Si ma conscience me le permettait, je briserais volontiers l'équilibre des univers pour te rejoindre. Tu n'as cessé de me manquer depuis ce jour et rien ne parvient à recoller les morceaux de mon cœur brisé depuis que cet univers t'a arrachée à moi. Le grand pouvoir que m'impose ma condition de Seigneur du Temps me donne également de grandes responsabilités. Je ne peux malheureusement pas réécrire notre histoire pour lui donner une meilleure fin. Toi seule sait combien je le souhaiterais pourtant._

 _Il y a quelque temps, lorsque tu m'as rencontré pour la première fois, lorsque mon ancienne incarnation t'a proposé de voyager avec moi, je n'étais qu'un homme complètement détruit par les actes que j'avais dû commettre. Pour gagner cette stupide guerre du Temps, j'ai commis des monstruosités. J'ai détruit la race des Daleks, mais j'ai aussi détruit la mienne. Si mes ennemis ne cessent de revenir me hanter pour une raison que j'ignore encore, les membres de mon peuple ont définitivement disparu par ma faute. Cet acte a noirci mon âme de façon irréversible._

 _Je n'ai jamais essayé de me faire pardonner, ni de me pardonner. Je suis coupable sur toute la ligne d'avoir été lâche et d'avoir mené mon peuple à la mort. Cette noirceur gagnait du terrain de jour en jour. Elle ne me lâchait pas. Je ne voulais pas oublier mais je ne voulais pas redevenir ce monstre. Pourtant, je me noyais peu à peu dans la noirceur de mon âme et cela m'effrayait de plus en plus. J'étais sur le point de lâcher prise quand tu es arrivée dans ma vie. Mon comportement a pu te paraître étrange mais je ne comprenais pas comment quelqu'un comme toi, comment quelqu'un d'aussi lumineux que toi pouvait apprécier de voyager avec un homme aussi sombre que moi. Tous les jours, à chaque aventure, tu me montrais que je pouvais être un homme meilleur. Un jour, j'ai compris que tu avais brisé ma solitude, que tu m'avais redonné de l'espoir._

 _Alors, je voulais te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi sans t'en rendre compte. Tu as vu la noirceur qui me rongeait et tu as cependant choisi de rester à mes côtés, de ne jamais me laisser tomber. Tu as presque abandonné ta famille pour moi. Tu voulais m'aider. Tu voulais être là pour moi chaque fois que j'en aurais besoin et tu l'as fait. Même quand tu ne pouvais vraiment rien faire, ta présence me suffisait. Je n'étais plus seul et ma noirceur disparaissait à ton contact. Tu m'as appris qui j'étais réellement. Je ne suis pas un monstre. Je suis seulement un homme qui a fait des erreurs, des erreurs qu'il ne se pardonnera jamais. Merci encore, Rose. Tu as su m'aimer quand je ne pouvais pas m'aimer moi-même, quand personne d'autre n'aurait pu aimer l'homme que j'étais._

 _J'espère un jour réussir à contourner les lois du temps et de l'espace pour t'envoyer cette lettre. En attendant, je la garde sur moi, partout où je vais. Peut-être ne l'auras-tu même jamais mais, si un jour, je suis en mesure de te la faire parvenir, je voudrais que tu saches, Rose Tyler, les mots que je n'ai pas pu te dire ce jour-là. Je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort qu'avec toi. Malgré mes propos, je t'ai crue quand tu m'as promis de rester pour toujours. J'y ai cru de toute mon âme parce que je voulais que ce soit vrai. Notre destin a décidé que nous devions nous séparer. Ne doute cependant jamais que je t'ai aimée, que je t'aime et que je t'aimerais aussi longtemps que je vivrais._

 _Nous ne nous reverrons jamais, je le crains, mais j'ai fait quelques recherches de mon côté. Nous avons quasiment tous un double dans un autre univers. Il se peut que j'en ai un moi-même. Le simple fait d'écrire ces mots me détruit de l'intérieur mais… Si jamais tu en as l'occasion, cherche-le. Cherche mon double. Peut-être te permettra-t-il de vivre la vie dont je rêve avec toi, même s'il ne pourra jamais t'aimer aussi passionnément que je t'aime._

 _Sois heureuse, Rose Tyler, et n'oublie jamais combien tu as été fantastique pour moi._

 _Ton Docteur. »_

Oh, elle avait pleuré en lisant cette lettre. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que le Docteur puisse lui faire une telle déclaration. Elle l'avait attendue ce jour-là, à la baie du Méchant Loup, mais il n'avait jamais pu formuler la fin de sa phrase et elle en avait été anéantie. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il avait réussi à lui faire parvenir cette lettre et elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse qu'en découvrant qu'elle était de lui mais elle avait achevé de lui détruire le moral. Ces mots, elle avait toujours rêvé de les entendre du temps où ils voyageaient ensemble. Désormais, il était trop tard. Elle ne le reverrait jamais. Que devenait-il maintenant ? Combien de temps avait-il gardé cette lettre avant de pouvoir la lui transmettre ? Un certain temps à en croire l'aspect de l'enveloppe et de la lettre qui étaient toutes deux imprégnées de son odeur. Il l'avait fait, il avait réussi à lui faire passer un message malgré les risques. Rose aurait voulu pouvoir lui répondre, lui dire combien elle était heureuse qu'il ait réussi à la contacter, heureuse que ses sentiments soient réciproques… Et lui dire d'aller se faire voir car elle ne rechercherait pas le double de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Ces dernières lignes l'avaient mise hors d'elle. Comment osait-il la précipiter dans les bras d'un autre homme ? Peut-être avait-il un double ici mais il ne serait jamais lui. Comment le pourrait-il ? Cette révélation de la part du Docteur l'avait également surprise. Elle y avait réfléchi des jours et des nuits entières. Elle en était perturbée et n'en dormait plus. Plus elle y réfléchissait, plus cela l'intriguait. Y avait-il réellement un double du Docteur dans ce monde ? Si elle le trouvait, à quoi devait-elle s'attendre ? Ces questions la tourmentaient. Elle voulait maintenant avoir des réponses. Une nuit, elle s'était connectée au système informatique de Torchwood et avait lancé une recherche. L'ordinateur avait tourné durant des jours, en silence, en secret, dans sa chambre. Tout le monde ignorait ce qu'elle faisait, même Pete qui, pourtant, contrôlait toutes les utilisations du système. Elle n'avait fait cette recherche que pour satisfaire sa curiosité. Beaucoup de choses de son ancien univers n'existaient pas dans celui-ci. Le Docteur était unique en son genre. Il n'aurait pas dû avoir de double, mais le système en avait trouvé un. Un dénommé Kilgrave.

Malgré leur très grande ressemblance physique, cet homme n'était pas le Docteur. Il en était loin. C'était un monstre et même ce qualificatif était loin de le décrire avec exactitude. Le pire dans tout ça était qu'elle était coincée avec lui désormais. Après avoir trouvé son dossier dans les archives de Torchwood et avoir longuement réfléchi à la question, elle avait décidé de partir à New York pour le rencontrer. Ça n'avait pas été une mince affaire. Le type était très discret et personne ne le connaissait vraiment. Elle avait continué de le traquer, jour après jour. Elle l'avait trouvé tout à fait par hasard, à la terrasse d'un café. C'était lui qui était venu à elle. Il avait déclaré qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue en ville auparavant et que son aura l'intriguait. Elle avait levé les yeux au ciel mais lui avait néanmoins souri. Il avait répondu à ce sourire et la conversation était allée bon train. Rose n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le comparer à son Docteur. Au début, ils étaient semblables. C'était peut-être ce qui l'avait bernée, ce qui l'avait empêchée de voir qui cet homme était en réalité.

Ils s'étaient revus plusieurs fois et elle tombait chaque fois un peu plus sous son charme sans s'en rendre compte. Quand ils se séparaient, elle souffrait terriblement. Elle était parvenue à s'attacher à lui plus rapidement qu'au Docteur. Leur ressemblance physique aidait beaucoup. Elle se retrouvait parfois à errer dans les rues sans savoir où aller jusqu'à ce qu'il la retrouve et ne paraisse inquiet de ce vagabondage. Elle ne s'était pas inquiétée de ce comportement. Elle aurait dû. Elle aurait dû savoir qu'il était anormal qu'il sache toujours où la trouver. Elle aurait dû savoir qu'il avait une certaine influence sur elle. Elle n'avait jamais agi de façon aussi inconsidérée avant de le connaître. Ses mots avaient un pouvoir sur elle et c'était particulièrement effrayant. Elle aurait dû se méfier mais elle ne l'avait pas fait car il l'avait manipulée à sa guise. Elle avait peu à peu découvert l'étendue de ses pouvoirs. Elle aurait dû s'éloigner de lui quand elle avait compris mais elle n'avait réalisé que bien trop tard qu'elle était en danger en sa présence. Il l'avait alors déjà sous son contrôle.

Voilà pourquoi Rose était à présent assise dans son appartement plutôt que dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle était ici et elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi elle était incapable de sortir, de s'enfuir, d'échapper à cet homme. Un jour, il l'avait amenée ici après l'avoir trouvée dans la rue au beau milieu de la nuit, sous la pluie battante, et avait pris soin d'elle comme le Docteur l'aurait fait dans une telle situation. Elle ne se rappelait pas exactement les détails de cette soirée. Tout était assez flou. Quelques images subsistaient encore dans sa mémoire. Elle le revoyait monter le chauffage et l'envelopper dans une couverture pour qu'elle n'attrape pas froid, lui préparer une boisson chaude pour la réchauffer et lui parler lentement, doucement pour la rassurer. Elle se rappelait l'avoir entendu lui murmurer de rester dans le creux de l'oreille. Trop épuisée pour le contrarier, elle avait accepté. Il lui avait souri. Elle aimait beaucoup ce sourire et ne se doutait pas qu'il cachait autant d'hostilité. Elle s'était laissée avoir et le regrettait amèrement.

Ça n'avait été ni un ordre, ni une supplication, ni une menace mais elle s'était sentie obligée de rester. Quelque part, il lui avait donné une sensation de sécurité. Ce qu'elle avait pu être naïve ! Cette sensation n'était qu'illusoire et maintenant elle se sentait en danger en sa présence. Il l'avait senti et s'en amusait. Elle ne pouvait pas s'enfuir. Elle était sous son contrôle total et peu importe la force avec laquelle elle luttait, elle ne parvenait pas à lui échapper. Elle avait tenté de s'enfuir plusieurs fois quand elle sentait qu'il perdait de l'emprise sur son esprit mais ça n'avait pas duré. Il la retrouvait toujours. Il y a peu, alors qu'elle était dans un nouvel état de vulnérabilité, il avait renouvelé sa demande et elle avait cédé, une nouvelle fois. Cette fois, il lui avait demandé de rester dans l'appartement et de n'en sortir sous aucun prétexte. Elle obéissait à ce commandement chaque jour qui passait et tentait de casser le contrôle qu'il avait sur son esprit mais l'emprise était ferme et elle n'ignorait pas qu'elle avait une part de responsabilités dans cette situation. Elle s'était laissée faire. Elle ne s'était pas méfiée.

Désormais, elle vivait dans une peur constante. Elle avait peur de ce que cet homme était capable de faire et de ce qu'il allait lui faire. Elle ne sortirait pas indemne de cette aventure. Elle le pressentait. Il allait la détruire et elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de rester assise ici à attendre qu'il rentre. Elle trembla lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Kilgrave entra dans la pièce. Elle sourit involontairement, comme si son visage répondait à un ordre implicite qu'il lui donnait.

— Bonjour, chéri, _fut-elle forcée de dire_.

Il sourit en la voyant si docile. Rose Tyler avait été une proie facile parce qu'elle l'avait cherché. Elle l'avait pris pour quelqu'un d'autre. Elle avait cru qu'il était ce Docteur dont elle était follement amoureuse et avait réussi à la manipuler en se faisant passer pour quelqu'un d'aussi avenant que cet homme. Il avait même lu la lettre qu'elle gardait constamment sur elle avant de la remettre en place. Ce Docteur n'avait pas entièrement tort. Il avait bien un double dans cet univers et ils étaient semblables sur le fait de l'avoir piégée à leur façon. Rose Tyler était à sa merci comme elle avait été à celle du Docteur qui n'avait pas hésité à la sacrifier. Kilgrave s'amusait beaucoup avec cette blonde assez naïve pour boire chacun de ses mots. L'amour de ce Docteur l'avait rendue aveugle et il avait adoré jouer avec ses sentiments. Pourtant, Rose Tyler commençait à l'ennuyer avec ses histoires. Il était temps de passer au niveau supérieur, d'alimenter sa peur – et il savait mieux que personne comment exploiter les peurs des gens – et la pousser à ne devenir qu'un instrument entre ses mains, instrument qu'il pourrait utiliser contre quelqu'un d'autre.

— Bonjour, Rose Tyler, _répondit-il._ La journée a été bonne ?

— Elle aurait été meilleure si vous ne me reteniez pas ici !

Kilgrave aimait ce regain de colère qu'elle avait chaque fois qu'il lâchait légèrement l'emprise qu'il avait sur son esprit. Il en riait même et cela avait le don d'énerver encore plus la blonde. Il s'assit en face d'elle et croisa les jambes. Il lui adressa un nouveau sourire.

— Allons bon, ce ne doit pas être si terrible ! J'ai eu cet appartement pour trois fois rien et la vue est magnifique.

— Je n'ai pas pu en juger par moi-même.

— Oh, quel dommage. Il faut que nous rattrapions ça !

Il se leva et fit coulisser la porte fenêtre du balcon. Ensuite, il fit signe à Rose de se lever. Incertaine mais néanmoins forcée de le faire, elle le rejoignit. En gentleman, il la laissa sortir la première et la rejoignit sur le bord du balcon. Il posa les deux mains sur la barrière et se perdit dans la contemplation de la ville plongée dans la nuit. Rose fit de même, moitié parce qu'elle y était obligée, moitié parce que la vue était en effet magnifique. Elle aurait aimé partager cette vue avec quelqu'un d'autre que cet homme. Elle leva les yeux vers les étoiles et une larme roula sur sa joue en repensant aux aventures qu'elle avait pu vivre dans son univers, à la présence rassurante du Docteur. Elle sursauta quand elle sentit une main se poser sur sa joue. Elle ne l'avait pas senti approcher. Il essuya la perle salée d'un geste du pouce. Rose ne se retira pas. Elle était certes terrifiée par cet homme mais elle sentait qu'elle n'avait nulle raison de se méfier à cet instant, qu'il ne lui ferait rien. Mais peut-être qu'elle se trompait encore, peut-être que c'était encore lui qui influençait son esprit.

— Est-ce la vue qui vous émeut à ce point, Miss Tyler ?

— A vous de me le dire. Vous manipulez mon esprit.

— Ça ne fonctionne pas exactement comme ça.

— Pourtant, je dois obéir au moindre de vos mots.

— Parfois, j'aimerais qu'il en soit autrement. Certaines situations peuvent devenir particulièrement gênantes.

— Vous regrettez vos actes ?

La question le prit de cours mais il ne s'en étonna pas. Pour le camp des « gentils », c'était normal de poser une question pareille. C'était même très prévisible. Il retira sa main et son visage se fendit d'un nouveau sourire. Il était le méchant de l'histoire et c'était bien plus plaisant.

— Je n'ai aucune raison d'avoir des remords.

— Le Docteur en aurait.

— Assez avec ce Docteur ! _S'énerva Kilgrave._

Il l'attrapa brutalement par le poignet et l'entraîna à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Il referma la porte avec brusquerie et poussa Rose dans la cuisine. Elle était paniquée par ce changement d'attitude soudain. Son dos heurta le plan de travail et la douleur se répercuta dans tout son corps. Un gémissement lui échappa et un plaisir malsain brilla dans les yeux de Kilgrave.

— Ugh.

— Je n'ai rien à voir avec ce crétin de Docteur qui se reproche tous les maux du monde ! Ça m'a tout l'air d'être un sale petit con pédant et imbu de lui-même ! Pourquoi vous l'aimez tant alors qu'il vous a abandonnée dans cet univers ? Il faudrait être complètement aveugle pour ne pas voir que ce type s'est servi de vous et qu'il vous a laissée tomber comme il l'a fait avec d'autres bien avant vous ! JE. NE. SUIS. PAS. VOTRE. DOCTEUR ! Et je n'ai aucun scrupule à faire ce que je fais !

— Il ne s'est jamais servi de moi !

— Et vous êtes assez stupide pour croire ses belles paroles et venir plonger directement dans mes bras ? Vous aviez vraiment cru que ce serait si facile ? Il vous a balancée directement dans un piège pour se débarrasser de vous !

— Ne le jugez pas sans le connaître !

La colère l'emporta sur la peur et Rose se sentit soudainement libérée de l'emprise qu'il exerçait sur elle, comme s'il avait perdu tout contrôle sur elle en insultant la seule personne qui avait osé croire en elle alors qu'elle pensait n'être qu'une personne sans importance. Pendant quelque temps, elle était devenue l'une des personnes les plus importantes de l'univers et elle ne laisserait pas ce sale type lui dire le contraire. Il allait répliquer, aussi pernicieusement qu'il le pouvait, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps et lui asséna un violent coup de poing dans le visage. Cela le rendit plus furieux encore. Il la gifla et l'attrapa brutalement au cou. La peur ne reprit pas ses droits. Elle était toujours aussi furieuse. Peu importaient les intentions de ce type, elle ne se démonterait pas. Elle ne le laisserait pas gagner. Elle ne le laisserait pas insulter le Docteur. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Son regard furieux ne la fit même pas frémir.

— Je ne veux plus jamais vous entendre parler du Docteur, c'est bien clair ?

— O… Oui, _acquiesça Rose en le sentant reprendre le contrôle sur elle._

— Bien. Maintenant, occupez-vous donc du dîner. Vous me serez enfin utile à quelque chose.

Puis, il la lâcha et s'éloigna d'elle. Il disparut dans une autre pièce de l'appartement, la laissant seule dans la cuisine. Rose ne réagit pas tout de suite à l'ordre qu'il lui avait donné. Elle resta debout là, appuyée contre le plan de travail, tremblante, pantelante et les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Elle n'avait plus de doute quant au fait qu'il pourrait la tuer. Il venait de lui montrer qu'il n'en aurait même aucun remords mais qu'il préférait largement s'amuser avec elle. Elle s'essuya les yeux pour effacer les traces de larmes mais ne put rien faire pour les tremblements. Elle s'attela à la cuisine comme il l'avait exigé mais elle était distraite et cela lui jouait des tours. Elle eut un sursaut lorsqu'elle se coupa avec profondément le doigt. Elle lâcha le couteau et entendit Kilgrave lâcher un juron depuis l'autre pièce. Elle retint un sanglot de désespoir, ne voulant pas attirer son attention une nouvelle fois. Sous le choc, elle regarda le sang s'écouler de la plaie. Son regard glissa sur le couteau tâché de son sang. C'était une vision hypnotique qui fit germer une idée dans son esprit.

Pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas de ce silence prolongé, elle passa son doigt sous l'eau froide pour stopper le saignement et l'enroula dans un carré d'essuie-tout. Ensuite, elle nettoya le sang et le couteau et reprit son activité. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de l'incident. Le repas terminé, elle rangea la cuisine et fit la vaisselle. Kilgrave aimait que tout soit impeccable. Elle vérifia ensuite qu'elle était hors de portée de vue avant de glisser le couteau dans sa ceinture et de le cacher avec son T-shirt. Elle priait pour qu'il ne découvre pas la ruse avant qu'elle n'ait pu mettre son plan à exécution. Kilgrave était si confiant en sa capacité à la contrôler qu'il ne se doutait pas qu'elle pouvait monter un traquenard pour se débarrasser de lui. La solution ne lui plaisait pas mais elle n'avait plus que celle-ci. Elle avait tenté maintes et maintes fois de fuir. Elle ne voulait pas le tuer mais l'handicaper suffisamment longtemps pour s'enfuir et retourner à Londres. Pour le moment, elle devait agir comme si de rien n'était pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons. Ce serait sûrement la partie la plus difficile de ce plan. Elle commença alors par mettre la table où il était déjà installé.

— On dirait que la jolie rose avait des épines après tout, _remarqua-t-il en désignant son doigt entouré d'essuie-tout imbibé de sang._

— J'ai été maladroite. Je me suis coupée.

— Les couteaux ne sont pas des jouets. Vous ferez attention à l'avenir.

Le regard qu'il lui lança la glaça d'effroi. Elle crut un instant qu'il avait deviné ce qu'elle préparait et qu'il allait détruire sa seule et unique chance mais il n'en fit rien. Il se replongea dans le journal qu'il lisait et l'envoya nettoyer cette plaie avant qu'elle ne mette du sang partout. Elle ne se fit pas prier et alla directement dans la salle de bains. Elle jeta l'essuie-tout, désinfecta la coupure et appliqua un pansement. Elle en profita pour planquer son arme improvisée avant de retourner dans le salon. Elle s'installa à table en face de lui. Pendant son absence, il avait achevé de mettre la table et de servir les mets. Rose n'avait pas faim et se contentait de jouer avec le contenu de son assiette, sans un mot.

— …

— Vous devriez manger. Ça vous ferait grand bien. Vous êtes aussi maigre qu'un cure-dent.

— Et vous, aussi affable qu'un mur de prison.

— J'ai fait de la prison une fois.

— Pas étonnant.

— Les murs étaient en verre et très plaisants.

— Hmpf.

— Savez-vous seulement la moindre petite chose sur moi, Rose Tyler ?

— Je n'ai pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Ce que j'ai sous les yeux me suffit bien.

— Vous m'avez raconté votre histoire en long, en large et en travers mais vous ne m'avez jamais demandé la mienne.

— Je ne suis pas intéressée.

— Dommage.

Il n'approfondit pas son propos et le repas se finit en silence. Il se chargea de débarrasser et de faire la vaisselle pendant qu'elle se changeait. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée, il l'avait « obligée » à dormir avec lui. Cette nuit-là ne ferait pas exception à la règle. Elle se coucha bien avant lui mais ne put dormir tout de suite. Quand il s'approcha de la chambre, elle fit semblant de dormir profondément. Elle ne le vit pas quand il entra mais elle devina le sourire qu'il affichait en la voyant. Il se coucha rapidement et s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard. Avant qu'il ne sombre totalement dans le sommeil, elle se tourna vers lui et attrapa son bras qu'elle serra contre elle, toujours en faisant mine de dormir. Le geste surprit Kilgrave mais il ne la repoussa pas. Ce mouvement était aussi inconscient qu'innocent. Rose Tyler cherchait du réconfort et pensait probablement qu'il était un autre. Kilgrave dormait du sommeil du juste, un sommeil que presque rien ne pouvait déranger. Il ne s'attendait pas à ressentir une douleur si soudaine dans la poitrine qu'il en eut le souffle coupé.

Il ouvrit aussitôt les yeux et se retrouva nez à nez avec Rose dont le regard éteint et humide le fixait. Il baissa les yeux sur l'origine de la douleur et s'aperçut qu'elle lui avait planté un couteau de sa propre cuisine au niveau du sternum. La blessure n'était pas assez profonde pour faire des dégâts. Elle n'avait pas voulu le tuer mais seulement le blesser et il décelait là la différence qu'il y avait entre leurs deux personnalités.

— J'attends ce moment depuis des heures, _murmura-t-elle._

— Qu'avez-vous fait, inconsciente ?

— Je reprends ma liberté.

— Vous n'êtes pas assez courageuse pour ça, Rose Tyler, _répondit-il avec un sourire._

Les mains de la jeune femme tremblaient sur le manche du couteau qu'elle enfonça en peu plus, savourant la grimace de douleur qu'il fit. Agir ainsi ne lui plaisait pas mais elle ne pourrait pas rester ici une minute de plus avec un homme qui la dégoûtait au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle était consciente qu'il pouvait renverser la situation à tout moment. Il était même étonnant qu'il n'ait pas essayé de la repousser et d'enlever la lame pour la retourner contre elle. Il pourrait le faire aisément, elle n'en doutait pas, mais elle était trop en colère pour se laisser faire.

— Ne me dites pas ce que je dois faire, _répliqua-t-elle._

— Vous savez très bien que je le peux plus que je ne le dois.

— Je vais prendre mes affaires et partir maintenant. Vous n'allez rien faire pour m'en empêcher. Vous allez sagement rester ici.

— Vous croyez pouvoir me donner un tel ordre ? Vous croyez que je vais vraiment rester ici pendant que vous vous enfuyez ?

— Je ne le crois pas, je sais.

Et au regard qu'elle lui lança, il comprit qu'elle avait fait quelque chose. Le couteau avait sûrement été son idée de base mais Rose Tyler n'aurait jamais essayé de le tuer. Elle avait eu une autre idée et celle-ci l'immobiliserait dans ce lit et l'obligerait à la regarder partir sans rien faire.

— Vous pensez vraiment pouvoir agir contre moi ? _fanfaronna-t-il._

— Le paralysant musculaire que j'ai trouvé dans votre salle de bains me dit que oui.

Alors, Rose Tyler lâcha le couteau et se redressa. Elle était toujours assise sur lui et profitait de sa victoire. Elle jubilait d'avoir réussi à avoir le contrôle sur lui. Ce paralysant musculaire aurait raison de lui, certes, mais ce ne serait que temporaire. Son métabolisme modifié lui permettait d'assimiler les drogues plus rapidement que la normale. Rose ignorait cette information et elle allait en faire les frais.

— Bravo. Vous m'avez eu.

— Un dicton dit qu'il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort.

— Je m'en souviendrais.

— Adieu, Kilgrave, _fit simplement Rose en se levant._

— Attendez, Rose.

Elle s'arrêta. Il n'avait pas usé de son influence mentale. Ses capacités étaient réduites à cause du paralysant qu'elle avait fait passer dans son sang. Il ne devait pas avoir les idées très claires. Pourtant, elle arrêta son geste et le regarda de nouveau. Il lui adressa un sourire.

— Il est trop tard pour avoir des remords… Oh, j'oubliais que vous n'en aviez jamais.

— Vous m'accorderez bien une dernière faveur ?

— Non.

— Retirez ce couteau de ma poitrine, Rose Tyler, _ordonna-t-il._

Elle lutta contre l'idée qu'il lui imposait. Comment était-il seulement possible qu'il puisse lui suggérer de faire quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas faire ? Sa main se retrouva sur le manche et malgré toute sa volonté, elle enleva le couteau de la poitrine de Kilgrave.

— Comment est-ce possible ?

— Si vous aviez écouté mon histoire, vous l'auriez su. Il est trop tard maintenant. Je dois me débarrasser de vous.

— Vous ne pouvez pas bouger.

— Je n'en ai pas besoin. Placez cette lame contre votre carotide.

Elle ne le voulait pas mais elle obéit. Le couteau se retrouva plaqué contre son cou, à l'endroit même où battait sa veine. La peur recommençait à la gagner. Même en position de faiblesse, il restait supérieur à elle. Il était en train de lui donner une leçon dont la morale serait sa mort. Elle pouvait voir la jubilation dans son regard.

— Personne ne croira que c'est un suicide.

— Mais personne ne saura que vous êtes morte, Rose Tyler. Appuyez donc un peu plus fort.

Le geste se fit de lui-même. Rose déglutit quand la lame entailla la peau. Il allait la tuer, se débarrasser de son corps et obliger tout le monde à l'oublier. Le crime parfait. Elle distinguait du coin de l'œil qu'il recommençait déjà à bouger. De quoi cet homme était-il fait ? Comment pouvait-il lutter si vite et si bien contre ce paralysant ? Il sourit de nouveau en la voyant si désemparé et ouvrit la bouche pour lui donner un nouvel ordre quand un fracas retentit dans tout l'appartement. Quelqu'un venait de pénétrer de force chez lui et fouillait toutes les pièces. Quand la porte de la chambre sauta de ses gonds, il avait enfin récupéré toutes ses facultés si bien qu'il attrapa Rose et tint de lui-même la lame contre son cou. Il sentait sa peur battre dans la veine au bout de sa lame. Quatre personnes s'encadrèrent dans la porte, trois hommes – dont deux militaires armés – et une femme ressemblant trait pour trait à Rose.

— Lâche tout de suite ma fille, sale connard ! _Hurla celle-ci en proie à une virulente colère._

— Oh, comme c'est mignon ! Maman et papa sont venus à la rescousse ! Si ce n'est pas merveilleux !

L'homme qui n'était pas militaire repoussa la blonde derrière lui et fit face à Kilgrave. Son sang-froid était admirable mais il jetait des coups d'œil inquiets sur Rose et sur la lame appuyée contre son cou. Kilgrave était en position de force. Peu importait le nombre de personnes présentes, il pouvait toutes les manipuler.

— Cela fait bien longtemps que je fais des recherches sur vos capacités, Kilgrave. Vous êtes un vrai fléau.

— Je le prends comme un compliment.

— Seulement, et malheureusement pour vous, j'ai trouvé une parade contre votre pouvoir.

A ce moment, Kilgrave remarqua l'étrange petite tache noire qui brillait sur la tempe de chacun des nouveaux venus. Un dispositif anti-manipulation mentale.

— Ingénieux.

— Et très efficace.

— Ça ne change rien à la situation.

— Au contraire, ça change tout.

Profitant de la situation, Rose lui donna un grand coup de coude dans les côtes. Le choc soudain obligea Kilgrave à la relâcher avec un juron. Rose fila droit se réfugier derrière sa mère, tremblant encore sur le coup des émotions. Jackie l'ausculta attentivement avant de filer furieusement vers Kilgrave et de lui donner un bon crochet du droit. Il éclata de rire devant cette violence qu'il avait déjà vue plus tôt dans la soirée.

— Ecoute-moi bien morveux, tu as osé toucher à ma fille et ça, c'est une chose que je ne te pardonnerais jamais.

— Je risque de ne plus en dormir, _ironisa Kilgrave._

— Tu trouves ça drôle en plus ?!

Oui, il trouvait la situation très drôle. Mère et fille étaient décidément semblables sur plusieurs points. Kilgrave n'avait aucune conscience, aucun remords. Rien, ni personne ne pouvait l'atteindre. Quoique Rose Tyler avait froissé son égo. Il sentit la décharge sans la voir venir. Elle avait un tazer. La décharge le laissa à terre. Jackie retourna auprès de sa fille et l'équipa d'un dispositif anti-manipulation mentale avant de la serrer dans ses bras. De son côté, Pete fit signe aux deux militaires de s'emparer de Kilgrave et de le menotter. Ce dernier ne se laissa pas faire et se défendit comme un beau diable. Il fallut avoir recours à un tranquillisant pour l'emporter. Quelques mots parvinrent à ses oreilles avant qu'il cède à l'effet du tranquillisant.

— Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, bien des heures plus tard, Kilgrave fut furieux de constater qu'il se trouvait dans une cage en verre. Encore une fois. Pete Tyler l'informa en personne qu'il se trouvait à Torchwood et qu'il allait aider sur quelques projets en cours, qu'il le veuille ou non. Kilgrave avait éclaté de rire en entendant ça. Les agents de Torchwood avaient bien tenté de le forcer mais il avait toujours obstinément refusé de traiter avec eux. Les menaces physiques et orales n'y changeaient rien. Puis, quand il fut lassé de ce petit jeu, il accepta finalement de participer à ces fameux projets à la seule condition que Rose Tyler soit son agent de liaison. Il n'accepterait de travailler qu'avec elle. Il s'était attendu à un refus mais, contre toute attente, elle choisit de satisfaire sa demande et de travailler avec lui pour un temps indéterminé…

* * *

 **Doctor Who ?**


	4. Take me home (TenRose)

**Titre : _Brèves de TARDIS_ \- "Take me home".**

 **Nombre de parties : 1.**

 **Pairing : Ten, Rose Tyler et Reinette Poisson.**

 **Synospis : "Je veux rentrer" furent les seuls mots qu'elle put lui dire. Elle pensait être la seule. Oh, comme elle s'était trompée !**

 **N/A : Les personnages et l'univers de la série ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont l'entière propriété de Russell T. Davies, Phil Collinson, Susie Ligat, Steven Moffat et de la BBC. L'idée originale est de roleplaysinthetardis sur Instagram. Nous avons fait un RP ensemble à partir de cette idée et elle m'a autorisée à le publier en temps que one-shot. Tout ce travail nous appartient à toutes les deux.**

* * *

Rose inspira profondément et plaça une main sur son ventre. Cela allait être douloureux mais elle devait le faire. Il était clair qu'elle n'avait pas la priorité dans la vie du Docteur and cela signifiait que son enfant était logé à la même enseigne. Elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte environ deux semaines plus tôt, juste après leur visite de l'école avec Sarah Jane. Elle avait voulu le dire plus tôt au Docteur – il était le père après tout – mais c'était avant qu'ils atterrissent sur un vaisseau français ; c'était avant qu'elle le voit avec Reinette ; c'était avant qu'il l'embrasse ; c'était avant qu'il laisse Reinette regarder dans son esprit. Cependant, après tout ça, Reinette avait commencé à voyager avec eux. Rose avait essayé de s'y faire au début mais alors Reinette avait commencé à se jeter sur le Docteur. La goutte d'eau de trop avait été quand Rose avait trouvé le Docteur sur le sol avec Reinette sur lui, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Son cœur était en miettes, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Elle avait immédiatement commencé à jeter ses affaires dans une valise et s'était précipitée dans la salle des commandes où le Docteur était déjà. Elle le fuyait du regard, incapable de le regarder dans les yeux.

— Je veux rentrer, _dit-elle d'une voix saccadée, essayant les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux_.

Le Docteur leva les yeux vers elle et sentit ses deux cœurs plonger dans sa poitrine quand il vit les larmes sur son visage. Avait-il bien entendu ? Avait-elle réellement demandé à rentrer ? Que lui arrivait-il ?

— Qu-Quoi ?

Ce fut les seuls mots qu'il put prononcer en réponse à cette demande qui le surprenait.

— Je veux rentrer, _répéta Rose_ , _nerveuse,_ _agrippant son sac plus fort._

Elle gardait les yeux rivés sur le sol, refusant de le regarder. Aussi douloureux était-ce, elle devait le faire. Autant pour elle que pour le bébé.

Le Docteur ne pouvait pas croire que Rose lui demande vraiment de rentrer. Qu'avait-il fait pour qu'elle veuille le quitter ? Pourquoi ne le regardait-elle pas dans les yeux ? Il s'approcha d'elle et posa ses doigts sur son menton pour l'obliger à le regarder.

— Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Mal du pays ? _demanda-t-il._

Il savait que ce n'était pas du tout pour cette raison. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec elle depuis des jours mais il avait été trop occupé à fanfaronner pour lui parler. Rose dégagea sa tête de son emprise.

— Ne me touchez pas, _aboya-t-elle, plus en colère que prévu._

— Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ?

Ce rejet le fit se sentir mal. Il était incapable de lui faire du mal, de quelque manière que ce soit.

— Je sais que je peux être un vrai connard parfois mais je ne l'ai jamais été avec toi, pas vrai ?

Rose leva les yeux vers lui ; ils étaient pleins de larmes et de douleur.

— Vous ne savez même pas ce que vous avez fait.

Un rire dur lui échappa en prononçant ces mots et une larme roula sur sa joue. Le Docteur savait maintenant qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal et ce quelque chose dont il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir faisait souffrir sa Rose. Ce rire et son regard brisèrent ses cœurs en des millions de morceaux. Il ne pouvait pas supporter la vue de Rose Tyler pleurant à cause de lui.

— Dis-moi ce que je dois faire pour me faire pardonner.

— Ramenez-moi seulement chez moi.

Rose renifla et se détourna de lui. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains, incapable d'arrêter le flot de larmes qui coulait sur ses joues. Il voulait tellement la serrer contre lui mais il sentait qu'elle allait le rejeter une nouvelle fois. Il retourna à la console et lança la machine. Il ne cessait de regarder Rose, son visage couvert de larmes, son bagage. Ses cœurs le faisaient souffrir. Il se demandait comment il allait la convaincre de rester puis changea d'avis. Il ne pouvait pas la forcer à rester avec lui pour toujours. Elle avait le droit de vivre sa propre vie sans lui. Avant que le TARDIS n'atterrisse à la résidence Powell, il ne put pas s'empêcher d'aller droit vers elle et de la prendre dans ses bras.

— Mon ancienne incarnation t'aurait kidnappée. Je vais juste te laisser partir mais, Rose Tyler, je-je ne veux pas que tu partes.

— Ne dites pas ça !

Elle se sépara de lui et refoula ses larmes.

— Ne me mentez pas. Je ne supporte plus les mensonges.

— Je ne mens pas. Je ne t'ai jamais menti. Ça me fait mal de le dire mais tu es libre de partir si tu le veux. Sache juste que je préférerais mourir que de te voir me tourner le dos et passer ces portes.

Lui aussi pleurait à présent. Il s'en moquait. Le départ de Rose était plus qu'il ne pouvait le supporter.

— Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Je préférerais affronter la flotte des Daleks une nouvelle fois plutôt que de te perdre. Ne pars pas. S'il te plaît.

— Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, _dit-elle en lui tournant le dos._ Vous l'avez _elle_.

Sa voix était presque venimeuse. Le Docteur cessa de respirer un instant, choqué par le ton qu'elle avait utilisé.

— Je-je ne comprends ce que tu veux dire, _dit-il._

— Vous l'avez choisie ! _hurla presque Rose, la voix tremblante à cause des émotions._

— Oh, _répondit-il simplement._

Il venait de comprendre que tout cela était à propos de Reinette et du comportement qu'ils avaient ensemble. Rose ne pouvait plus le supporter. Son corps tremblait à cause des sanglots qui lui échappaient alors qu'elle attrapait de nouveau sa valise, marchant faiblement jusqu'aux portes.

— Je l'ai sauvée parce que je le devais. J'étais incapable de la laisser mourir. Je suis le Docteur, je sauve des gens. Mais si tu veux que je choisisse, je te choisirais. Tu as toujours été mon choix, tu le seras toujours.

Il courut la rejoindre avant qu'elle n'atteigne les portes mais trébucha sur quelque chose et s'étala à ses pieds.

— Tu n'es pas juste une fille que j'ai ramassée dans un coin de l'univers. Tu es _ma_ fille, _ma_ Rose, la femme la plus importante de ma vie toute entière. Regarde-moi dans les yeux, Rose, et dis-moi la vérité : veux-tu vraiment partir ?

— Bien sûr que non, _dit-elle, la voix cassée._ Mais je ne peux pas rester avec vous. Pas alors qu'elle est là, pas alors que je dois vous regarder flirter et vous rouler des pelles devant moi. Je ne peux pas-je ne peux vraiment pas !

— Je t'aime.

Ce fut la seule chose qu'il put répondre face à ce déchaînement. Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais il avait l'impression de l'avoir hurlé.

— ARRÊTEZ DE MENTIR ! _Cria-t-elle, plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu._

Il se releva et s'approcha d'elle.

— Je ne mens pas, _dit-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser._

Elle était trop abasourdie pour réagir à ce baiser. Après quelques secondes cependant, elle revint à la raison et le repoussa.

— Partez, _dit-elle d'une voix brisée._ Je suis sûre que Reinette vous attend.

— Elle n'est rien pour moi et ne sera jamais rien ! Pourquoi tu ne comprends pas ça ? _Répondit-il un peu énervé._

Il soupira, inspira profondément et finit par lâcher prise. Si elle voulait partir, qu'elle parte.

— Avant que tu ne partes, je dois te dire que je sais ce que tu me cachais.

Le visage de Rose pâlit en entendant ses derniers mots. Comment avait-il su ? Elle avait pourtant été très discrète !

— Qu-Quoi ? _Bafouilla-t-elle, nerveuse._

— Tu as été malade pendant des jours. Tu m'as dit que ce n'était rien, juste un rhume, mais j'étais inquiet alors j'ai demandé au TARDIS de te scanner pendant que tu dormais, _a-t-il avoué quelque peu honteux._

Il n'aimait pas faire les choses derrière son dos.

— Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû te dire plus tôt que je savais que tu étais enceinte.

Rose eut une inspiration saccadée.

— Je ne veux pas élever mon enfant avec elle.

Elle avait volontairement dit « mon » plutôt que « notre ». Elle ne l'incluait pas dans leur futur.

— J'ai toujours pensé que vous me protégeriez de tout… mais plus maintenant. Parce que je ne suis rien. Juste une stupide humaine. Une vendeuse débile sans diplôme. Que suis-je comparée à une célèbre Maîtresse Française ? Je n'ai rien accompli. Je ne suis rien.

— Rose, _murmura-t-il avec un sourire triste._ Ma jolie Rose, portant mon enfant. Ne dis pas de pareilles choses. Tu sais que je ne te laisserais jamais tomber. Cet enfant est le nôtre. Nous l'élèverons ensemble.

Il soupira, en espérant qu'elle ne partirait plus maintenant, et ajouta avec un sourire :

— Me permettrais-tu de te montrer quelque chose ? Je promets que ce ne sera pas long.

Rose parut incertaine. Elle demanda ce que c'était avec scepticisme, toujours peu sûre de ce qu'elle devait faire maintenant. Il prit sa main et la mena dans les couloirs du TARDIS. Il se sentait un peu nerveux. Soudain, il s'arrêta devant une porte et sourit nerveusement à Rose avant de l'ouvrir. Ils entrèrent dans une pièce en travaux mais il était évident que c'était une chambre pour enfant. Le Docteur passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

— Le TARDIS et Reinette m'aident beaucoup. Je voulais que ce soit une surprise.

Rose observa la pièce avec de grands yeux et recula d'un pas. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais ne trouva pas les mots pour s'exprimer. Elle recula encore d'un pas et son dos heurta le mur.

— Tu-Tu n'aimes pas ? _Demanda-t-il, ne sachant pas comment interpréter sa réaction._

— Je-je… _commença-t-elle avant d'inspirer un grand coup._ Je l'adore.

— Vraiment ?

Elle acquiesça lentement. Sa réponse le rendit tellement heureux qu'il exécuta une petite danse avant de la serrer très fort contre lui.

— Rose Tyler, je peux te promettre que notre enfant sera le plus heureux de tous les univers réunis. Si tu restes avec moi, bien entendu.

Rose ne retourna pas l'étreinte tout de suite.

— Je ne sais pas, d _it-elle doucement._ Qu'est-il arrivé à « pas de familiarités » ?

Ce fut à ce moment précis que Reinette choisit pour passer la tête dans la pièce.

— Mon amour ? _appela-t-elle._

— Mon ancienne incarnation était une sorte d'ours grognon. Il ne savait pas comment gérer les sentiments qu'il avait pour toi.

Il ignorait ouvertement Reinette qui l'appelait. Rose l'entendit et recula d'un pas. Reinette s'introduisit dans la pièce.

— Mon ange solitaire, je t'ai cherché partout.

— Pas maintenant, _répondit-il froidement._

Il posa la main sur la joue de Rose et lui sourit.

— Parfois, je viens ici et je m'assois pendant des heures, juste pour penser à notre futur. Je ne le vois pas sans toi. Jamais. Penses-y, _dit-il avant de quitter la pièce._

— Mon amour, pourrais-je te voir plus tard dans la soirée ? _reprit Reinette._

Rose grimaça en entendant cette question et cacha son visage dans ses mains. Elle se laissa lentement glisser le long du mur, s'assit sur le sol et pleura. Le Docteur s'arrêta une seconde et répondit :

— Nous avons déjà parlé de ça.

Alors, il quitta la pièce et partit pour de bon. Il avait besoin de marcher, de respirer de l'air frais et de réfléchir. Rose était toujours dans la chambre du bébé et pleurait en silence. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Le Docteur l'aimait-il vraiment ? Elle ne le savait même pas. Les mots ne signifiaient rien si les actes ne suivaient pas.

Le Docteur marchait dans les rues de Londres, en silence, perdu dans ses pensées. Il se demandait comment prouver à Rose qu'il l'aimait vraiment et qu'il ne mentait pas. Il s'arrêta un moment et regarda l'Œil de Londres. Il sourit à cette vue et mit ses mains dans ses poches. Ses doigts effleurèrent quelque chose qui lui donna une soudaine idée et qui le fit se ruer chez Jackie.

Rose n'avait pas bougé et regardait le berceau sur lequel se dessinait des symboles gallifreyans. Elle soupira, ne sachant toujours pas quoi faire. Bien sûr qu'elle aimait le Docteur mais elle ne pouvait pas le « partager » avec Reinette.

Le Docteur eut du mal à expliquer ses projets à Jackie. Elle l'avait giflé plusieurs fois et l'avait tout autant insulté. Elle avait aussi beaucoup pleuré quand il avait avoué combien il aimait Rose et qu'il voulait qu'elle soit sa femme pour l'éternité. Après de nombreuses menaces, elle l'autorisa finalement à suivre son plan. Il se précipita au TARDIS et discuta avec Reinette. Il lui expliqua qu'elle ne pouvait plus agir ainsi avec lui. C'était sympathique mais elle devait maintenant retourner à une vie normale.

Rose n'avait aucune idée de tout ce qui se passait dans son dos. Elle n'avait pas quitté la chambre du bébé et aimait la solitude dont elle jouissait. C'était bien. De plus, elle avait besoin de passer du temps seule.

Les heures défilaient. Le Docteur avait eu une très longue conversation avec Reinette et se sentait fatigué par toute cette course. Cependant, il ne serait pas capable de dormir tant qu'il n'aurait pas réglé tout ça. Alors, il retourna à la chambre du bébé et frappa doucement.

Rose se leva lentement et essuya ses larmes. Elle prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte.

— Docteur ?

— Peut-on parler ? Ou tu veux te reposer ?

Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas attendre pour lui parler mais il détestait également la voir aussi mal. Il se sentait coupable. Il était la raison pour laquelle tout cela arrivait.

— Elle est partie ? _demanda doucement Rose, parlant de Reinette._

— Je lui ai parlé. Elle a décidé de commencer une nouvelle vie dans ce siècle. Elle va voyager par elle-même. Peut-être même retourner en France. Il n'y a plus que nous deux maintenant.

— Est-ce que ça change les lignes du temps ? _demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils._ Elle fait partie de l'Histoire. Elle devrait être en France.

— Oh, tu as raison. Alors, je suppose que je n'ai qu'à la ramener et à effacer tous les souvenirs qu'elle a de moi, du TARDIS et de tout. La future Madame de Pompadour devrait être en France, qui suis-je pour contrarier l'Histoire ?

Il sourit. Il était triste mais il savait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Voyager avec Reinette avait été une erreur. L'enlever à l'Histoire où elle était plus ou moins un point fixe en était une autre, une énorme erreur. Comment avait-il pu être si stupide ? Rose acquiesça simplement, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre. Elle baissa les yeux sur ses pieds et mordit sa lèvre inférieure, nerveuse.

— Rose, je… euh…

Il avait tant de choses à lui dire mais ne savait pas par où commencer. Son esprit était un grand bazar et il n'arrêtait pas de bafouiller comme un idiot.

— Quoi ? _Demanda Rose en levant la tête pour le regarder de nouveau._

— C'est mieux si je te montre.

Alors, il plaça ses doigts sur ses tempes et connecta son esprit au sien pour qu'elle puisse lire les souvenirs qu'il voulait lui montrer. Il lui montra tout, de sa première incarnation à la dernière, tous les meilleurs moments de ses vies et les pires, toutes les émotions qu'il avait ressenties, du désespoir au bonheur, tous les moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, tous les rires, les larmes, les aventures qu'ils avaient partagés, le moment où il avait appris qu'il allait être père. Rose ouvrit de grands yeux sous le coup de la surprise quand les souvenirs et les émotions pénétrèrent son esprit. Elle le regarda, incertaine de ce qu'elle devait dire.

— Docteur…

— Rose Tyler, je t'ai une fois dit que tu pouvais passer le reste de ta vie avec moi. Je veux maintenant passer le reste des miennes avec toi. Accepterais-tu ce don d'immortalité et deviendrais-tu ma femme pour le meilleur et pour le pire de ce qui est à venir ?

Et, en disant ces mots, il mit un genou à terre et sortit un écrin de sa poche. C'était le seul moyen de la garder pour toujours sans la voir vieillir et mourir. Rose était trop choquée pour parler. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes de joie alors qu'elle regardait la bague dans sa main. Elle hocha lentement la tête.

— Oui, _murmura-t-elle doucement._ Oui, oui, oui !

Le Docteur pensait que le silence était trop long quand la réponse vint. C'était un petit oui suivi de plusieurs autres. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser. Elle avait dit oui. Elle voulait être sa femme pour l'éternité. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues mais c'étaient des larmes de joie. Il se releva, passa la bague à son doigt et sourit malgré les larmes.

— Rose Tyler, tu viens de faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux dans tout l'espace et le temps.

Rose repoussa ses propres larmes et se jeta dans ses bras. Elle le serra très fort contre elle et murmura un « je t'aime » dans son oreille.

— Je t'aime, à jamais, _répondit-il en lui rendant l'étreinte._ Et j'aime notre petit bébé, même s'il n'est pas encore né. Il aura la meilleure maman au monde.

Elle laissa échapper des larmes de joie dans le creux de son cou.

— Je t'aime tellement, _reprit-elle en le serrant plus fort encore_.

— N'essaie plus jamais de me quitter, d'accord ? _répliqua-t-il en pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes_. C'est notre fin heureuse, mon amour.

— Je ne te quitterai jamais, _dit-elle en répondant à son baiser._ Je t'aime.

Elle appuya son front contre le sien. Le Docteur ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il la garda dans ses bras. Il ne la laisserait jamais partir. Il la regarda dans les yeux et vit tout le bonheur qu'elle ressentait et tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui. Il savait qu'elle pouvait voir la même chose dans ses yeux. Il lui embrassa le front. Tout allait bien désormais. Tout irait bien aussi longtemps qu'il aurait sa Rose avec lui.

* * *

 **A/N post écriture : Au début, l'écrin devait être le petit carré "magique" que Twelve a donné à Ashildr, celui qui a fait d'elle un être immortel. C'est devenu une bague, une bague de Seigneur du Temps. Donc, c'est assez spécial... et un peu magique. De la technologie de Seigneur du Temps quoi.**


	5. Astronaut (Nine)

**Titre : _Brèves de TARDIS_ \- "Astronaut".**

 **Nombre de parties : 1.**

 **Pairing : Nine/Bad Wolf.**

 **Synopsis : Le Docteur errait depuis trop longtemps dans l'espace et le temps quand un étrange message lui parvint.**

 **NDA : Les personnages et l'univers de la série ne m'appartient pas. Ils sont l'entière propriété de Russell T. Davies, Phil Collinson, Susie Ligat, Steven Moffat et de la BBC. Pour le reste, tout appartient à mon imagination.**

* * *

Sa voix résonnait dans son esprit. Encore. Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il entendait sa voix. Il ne savait pas qui elle était, ni à quoi elle ressemblait. Il savait seulement qu'elle devait le sauver. « Je suis venue vous sauver, mon Docteur » étaient les mots qu'elle ne cessait de lui répéter. Au début, il avait pensé que c'était un souvenir d'une ancienne incarnation mais plus il y pensait, plus il était convaincu que ce n'était pas le cas. Ce ne pouvait pas être une partie de son futur. Il n'avait jamais pu voir son propre avenir. C'était pour le mieux. Ces rêves venaient sûrement du fait qu'il voyageait seul dans le temps et dans l'espace depuis trop longtemps. Ou c'était peut-être son subconscient qui lui envoyait un message : dernièrement, il avait été une véritable épave. Depuis la guerre du Temps, il n'avait rien fait de bien. Il ne faisait que se noyer dans la noirceur de son âme et attendait que la mort vienne pour le délivrer de son fardeau.

Cependant, il ne pouvait pas mourir. Il devait payer pour ce qu'il avait fait. Il devait vivre avec le sang de son peuple sur les mains. Il devait vivre et trouver un moyen de tout arranger. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier les images du massacre qu'il avait commis. La solitude et le fardeau qu'il portait étaient un prix correct. Les bonnes choses qu'il faisait pour d'autres personnes étaient juste une façon de soulager sa douleur. Il avait envoyé des messages dans tout l'espace en espérant que quelqu'un de son peuple lui répondrait mais il n'y avait jamais rien eu. Il n'y avait que lui. Il était le dernier et il avait mérité ce sort. Il était le seul à blâmer. Parfois, la victoire avait un goût amer. S'il avait su, il aurait choisi de perdre cette guerre et de mourir en héros plutôt que de détruire sa planète et de fuir comme le lâche qu'il était. La culpabilité se faisait plus lourde à porter chaque jour. C'était de plus en plus difficile de le supporter.

C'est pourquoi, même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça se produisait, il aimait tant entendre la voix quand il dormait. Il aimait entendre ces mots nuit après nuit car, alors, il oubliait la solitude qui le rendait fou. Durant un moment, durant un tout petit moment, il ne se sentait plus seul, comme si la voix était vraiment là avec lui. Ses cœurs étaient pleins d'un sentiment de pardon et il avait l'impression d'avoir un ami. Il adorait ces impressions mais elles ne duraient jamais. Chaque fois qu'il se réveillait, il affichait un petit sourire qui disparaissait sitôt que les souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire. Ça lui faisait tant de mal qu'il se sentait incapable de bouger. Il avait arrêté de pleurer depuis longtemps. C'était inutile. Ça ne les ramènerait pas. Les messages, les prières, l'espoir… Rien ne les ramènerait jamais. Gallifrey avait disparu pour toujours. Quand il s'endormait, il repoussait ces souvenirs, juste pour quelques heures de pause, et il sentait presque coupable de ne pas rêver de son peuple disparu.

Cette nuit, il put découvrir un peu plus de cette étrange créature qui voulait le sauver. Il ne put voir que des yeux dorés et brillants, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Rien d'autre. Juste des yeux brillants et de nouveaux mots. « Je vous veux en sécurité, mon Docteur. » C'était suffisant. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de ce regard sur lui. La créature n'avait ni nom, ni visage. Juste des yeux dorés et brillants et une chaleur qui le réduisirent en pièces. Ce n'était qu'un rêve et il voulait tellement qu'il soit réel que c'en était douloureux. La solitude était lentement en train de le tuer et la douleur devenait insupportable. Pourtant, cette douleur et cette solitude n'étaient pas dans le rêve. Il n'y avait qu'elle et cette impression d'être un autre homme, d'être quelqu'un qui en valait la peine. Quelque chose qui n'arriverait jamais, il en était certain.

Quand il se réveilla et réalisa que ce n'était, encore une fois, que ce rêve, la douleur le percuta de plein fouet et lui coupa le souffle. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage. Les premières larmes depuis longtemps. Pendant neuf-cent ans, il avait été un homme extraordinaire et étrange qui aimait la vie, qui riait toujours tout le temps et qui faisait l'idiot. Désormais, il n'était qu'une pauvre petite chose, complètement brisée de l'intérieur. Rien d'autre. Juste une épave vivante. Il était seul et tout était de sa faute. Il respira lentement et se leva, étourdi. Il avait besoin d'air frais. Il sortit. Le TARDIS avait atterri au milieu d'une forêt déserte. Ce n'était pas sur son ordre. La machine avait choisi cette destination exprès quand elle avait senti son besoin d'être loin de tout pour un moment. Rien de mieux qu'une soi-disant forêt hantée. C'était très obscur mais il s'en fichait. Ça reflétait le fond de son âme : sombre, effrayant, hanté de fantômes.

Il marcha longtemps dans le noir, les mains dans les poches, son esprit loin de son corps, et trébuchait sur des racines et des choses non-identifiées. Il s'arrêta quelques minutes pour écouter les loups hurler à la lune. Il trouva ça beau mais pourtant quelque peu inquiétant, comme si quelque chose n'allait pas. Il fronça les sourcils. Une impression étrange le gagna en entendant ces hurlements, comme s'il était supposé y trouver une signification. Il appuya son front contre un arbre et soupira. Pourquoi tout était-il si étrange dernièrement ? Il était perdu et ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire, où il devait aller. Il était tellement fatigué de tout ça. Il se reprit et retourna au TARDIS, plus attentif à l'endroit où il posait les pieds. Un sentiment d'angoisse s'empara de lui mais il n'y avait aucune raison à cela. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de ces étranges sensations. Il se figea devant sa machine.

Les mots « Bad Wolf » étaient écrits sur les portes. Il mit ses doigts sur le tag, sous le choc de ce qui était arrivé. Il n'y avait rien, ni personne autour. Il était au milieu de la forêt. Qui avait fait ça ? Qui était ce « Méchant Loup » ? Ou quoi ? La peinture était toujours fraîche. Ce n'était pas encore sec. Il vérifia les environs mais ne vit rien. Son angoisse monta en flèche. La situation devenait de plus en plus étrange et il n'aimait pas ça. Quelqu'un se moquait-il de lui ? Quel était le but de tout ceci ? Si quelqu'un voulait le voir apeuré et confus, il avait réussi. Il était terrifié, même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais. En retournant au TARDIS, il constata que les mots n'étaient plus là. Quelqu'un les avait effacés. C'était comme si rien n'était arrivé. Il n'y avait aucune marque sur le TARDIS mais il avait toujours de la peinture fraîche sur les doigts. Ce n'était pas une hallucination, il en était sûr.

Il se retourna en entendant un bruit et recula quand il vit un loup se tenir à quelques mètres de lui. C'était un véritable loup. Un grand loup, lui grognant dessus, prêt à passer à l'offensive, à attaquer s'il faisait un mouvement qui lui déplaisait. Le Docteur était encore plus confus. Les loups hurlant à la lune, le tag et maintenant, un loup en face de lui : l'univers lui envoyait un message et il n'arrivait pas à le déchiffrer. Il tendit une main pour tenter de garder le loup à distance sans se faire mordre, ou pire. Que se passait-il ? Le loup n'arrêtait pas de lui grogner dessus. Le Docteur savait qu'il devait rester calme et ne certainement pas courir. Il s'approcha du loup et posa doucement sa main sur sa tête. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait une telle chose. Il sentait juste qu'il devait agir ainsi.

Il fut plus que surpris quand le loup accepta qu'il le touche. Il arrêta de grogner dès que la main toucha sa tête et laissa le Docteur le caresser entre les deux oreilles. Il se calma et sembla lui faire confiance instantanément puisqu'il se coucha sur le sol. C'est alors que le Docteur vit que le loup était blessé. Il y avait beaucoup de sang. Il n'y réfléchit pas à deux fois et prit le loup dans ses bras. Il l'emmena dans le TARDIS et commença à le soigner, doucement, avec précaution. Jamais le loup ne montra de signes d'hostilité à son égard alors même qu'il souffrait. Il faisait vraiment confiance au Docteur, c'était aussi génial qu'impressionnant à voir. La situation était étrange mais le Docteur savait qu'il faisait la bonne chose. D'une certaine façon, il était supposé être là maintenant à faire ce qu'il faisait. Dans quel but, c'était toujours un mystère à résoudre. Pourquoi l'univers lui enverrait-il tant de messages à propos d'un « Méchant Loup » ? Pourquoi sentait-il qu'il devait emmener le loup blessé avec lui ? La question le tourmentait encore quand il se glissa dans son lit où son nouveau compagnon dormait déjà.

Les yeux. Encore. Les yeux brillants et dorés hantaient de nouveau ses rêves et la voix était encore là. Elle résonnait toujours dans son esprit et voulait toujours le savoir en sécurité. Il faisait ce rêve depuis des mois maintenant. Après sa rencontre avec le loup et la naissance d'une nouvelle amitié – le loup n'était jamais hostile envers lui mais ne laissait aucune chance à ceux qui voulaient le blesser de quelque façon que ce soit – il avait recommencé à voyager pour trouver la fille de ses rêves, la personne qui voulait tant le protéger, et chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, les yeux et la voix revenaient et ils les accueillaient comme de vieux amis. Si ces rêves devaient s'arrêter, il serait désespéré. Ces étranges rêves l'avaient aidé à tenir le coup quand tout allait de travers. Son subconscient lui avait envoyé de l'espoir quand il en avait le plus besoin et il était maintenant temps de comprendre le sens du message.

Pourtant, cette nuit, il se sentait angoissé. Quelque chose n'allait pas. « Le Docteur tombera. Le Docteur doit être exterminé. » Les Daleks. Les Daleks étaient dans son rêve. Ils le menaçaient de mort. Encore. Le TARDIS était nulle part en vue et la peur le gagnait. Il n'avait aucun moyen de fuir, aucun moyen d'échapper à ses ennemis. Il devait se rendre et les laisser le tuer pour de bon. Cependant, le TARDIS lui revint et la lumière dorée l'empêcha de voir qui se tenait là mais il savait que c'était _Elle_. « Je veux vous protéger du faux Dieu » disait-elle. Le reste alla si vite qu'il ne se souvint de rien. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut une image de lui l'embrassant dans un halo de lumière dorée qui provoqua son réveil. Son corps eut besoin de temps pour se remettre de ce rêve. Il essayait d'aspirer de l'air et était couvert de sueur à cause de la terreur qu'il avait eue mais son esprit était plus clair que jamais.

Il savait. Il savait que s'il trouvait la fille à la lumière dorée, il mourrait. Il savait maintenant que ces visions étaient son avenir. Il devait mourir pour sauver la fille qui le voulait en sécurité. Cette révélation lui fit tant de mal et le rendit si triste qu'il se recroquevilla, étreignit fort son loup et pleura, incapable d'arrêter les larmes de couler, le nez plongé dans la fourrure grise de son seul ami. Le loup lui lécha le visage. Le Docteur eut un sourire triste. Son compagnon savait comment le faire se sentir mieux. Quand celui-ci sauta à terre, le Docteur essuya ses larmes et le suivit. Le loup le conduisit à la salle de commandes et plaça deux pattes sur la console. Il lui montrait la radio. Il voulait qu'il envoie un message. Le Docteur caressa la tête du loup. La bête était intelligente, plus intelligente qu'une bête sauvage normale. C'était étrange mais le Docteur s'en fichait. Il aimait ce fait. Toujours en lui caressant la tête, juste entre les deux oreilles, il alluma la radio et enregistra un message.

— Bonjour, _commença-t-il, peu sûr de ce qu'il allait dire au monde extérieur à sa cabine._ Je suis le Docteur. Je voyage dans l'univers entier par moi-même depuis des années. La plupart des gens ne réalise pas combien les étoiles sont magnifiques avant de réellement les voir. J'étais ces gens. J'étais eux. Et maintenant, je vis dans les étoiles car je ne peux pas me poser ni sur Terre, ni ailleurs. J'ai toujours l'impression de ne pas y être à ma place. Je-Je suis un peu perdu ici, dans le ciel nocturne étoilé, à attendre quelqu'un à qui parler. Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ? Est-ce que quelqu'un m'écoute ?

Il envoya le message ainsi car il ne savait pas comment le compléter. Puis, il ouvrit la porte du TARDIS et s'assit, les jambes se balançant dans le vide de la galaxie. Il regardait les étoiles autour de lui et le loup dormait contre lui, la tête sur ses genoux, quand une réponse vint. Ils tournèrent tous les deux la tête vers la console. Le Docteur n'attendait honnêtement aucune réponse. C'est pourquoi il fut aussi surpris quand la voix se fit entendre dans le TARDIS.

— Le Docteur ? C'est un nom de code ?

Le Docteur et le loup se levèrent tous les deux et allèrent directement à la radio. Le Docteur hésita une seconde. Devait-il répondre ? Il se demandait si c'était une bonne idée. D'un autre côté, il avait vraiment besoin de parler à quelqu'un, d'arrêter de se sentir si seul, de mettre fin à la douleur de la solitude. De plus, le loup le poussait à le faire. Alors, il répondit à la femme qui avait eu son message.

— Est-ce ironique de la part de la femme qui ne donne pas son nom ?

— Désolée. Je recommence. Bonjour, Docteur. Je suis Rose. Quel est votre vrai nom ?

— Bonjour, Rose. Je suis le Docteur.

— Docteur qui ?

— Juste le Docteur. C'est ainsi que tout le monde m'appelle.

— C'est un nom de code ?

— Non.

— Okay.

Il y eut un silence et il ne put le supporter maintenant qu'il l'avait brisé mais il ne savait pas non plus quoi dire. Il n'avait plus l'habitude d'interagir avec les gens. Ça paraissait bizarre de parler de nouveau avec quelqu'un. Alors que le TARDIS lui révélait que l'appel venait de la Terre, il se sentit soudainement curieux. Particulièrement à cause de l'accent très _british_.

— Dites-moi tout, Rose. D'où venez-vous ? Comment ça se passe sur Terre ?

— Vous êtes bizarre, vous savez ?

— Pourtant, vous m'écoutez.

— Je n'écoute jamais la radio d'habitude mais ce soir, j'ai ressenti le besoin de l'allumer. Et j'ai entendu votre appel. Vous aviez l'air triste. Donc, j'ai trouvé un moyen de répondre.

— Je suis là-haut depuis pas mal de temps. La solitude devient un poids quand elle dure. Merci de ne pas avoir ignoré mon appel.

— C'est comment ? _Demanda-t-elle._

— Quoi ?

— L'espace ? Les étoiles ? Tout semble si petit et si insignifiant d'ici. La Terre doit vous apparaître de la même façon.

— Oh, j'aimerais pouvoir descendre quelquefois. L'espace n'a rien d'intéressant quand on a personne avec qui le partager.

— C'est ironique ? Vous voulez revenir sur Terre alors que je veux m'en échapper, _dit-elle, et il put distinguer un sourire triste dans sa voix._

— Oh, Rose. Si je pouvais, je vous montrerais combien l'univers peut être magnifique.

— Ça doit être cool.

Il souhaitait vraiment en être capable même s'il ne la connaissait que depuis quelques minutes. Rose avait l'air très sympathique et la tristesse de sa voix le frappait comme une balle en pleine poitrine. Il voulait l'aider de quelque façon que ce soit. Après tout, elle avait répondu à son appel. Elle avait brisé sa solitude. Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas la remercier en lui montrant l'immensité de l'espace ? Ils continuèrent de parler des heures durant. Le Docteur ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien depuis la guerre du Temps. Rose était juste une petite humaine qui souhaitait quitter sa misérable vie pour accomplir quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Plus il lui parlait, plus il éprouvait l'envie de la rencontrer. Mais c'était impossible. Il le savait. Peut-être que la chance leur sourirait. Elle n'était qu'une petite humaine mais peut-être qu'elle pourrait être son amie, une véritable amie, quelqu'un à qui il pouvait parler. Il espérait que ce soit possible. Il avait été seul pendant des mois et elle était la première à lui parler comme à un homme normal. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait et il était bon d'oublier ce massacre durant quelques heures.

— Rose, je vous promets que si je descends un jour, vous serez la première personne que je rencontrerais, _déclara-t-il subitement._

— Y'a intérêt ! _Répliqua-t-elle._

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il l'aimait bien. Il voulait parler avec elle sans jamais s'arrêter mais il entendit la fatigue dans sa voix et sut qu'elle avait besoin de dormir. Alors qu'il en arrivait à cette conclusion, elle lui dit qu'elle devait dormir car elle devait aller travailler dans quelques heures. Il ne voulait pas la laisser partir mais il n'avait pas le choix.

— Bonne nuit, Rose.

— Bonne nuit, Docteur.

La conversation prit fin ici. Le Docteur s'assit, un sourire sur les lèvres. Il était heureux, tout simplement heureux, et il avait oublié combien c'était agréable. S'il avait la chance de rencontrer Rose, la petite humaine qui lui avait donné un peu de bonheur et d'espoir, il le ferait sans hésiter. Après cette conversation, il recommença à voyager et à interagir avec les gens de chaque planète qu'il visitait. Il parlait toujours à Rose de temps en temps mais ne l'avait pas encore trouvée. Qui savait de quelle époque elle était ? N'importe qui avait pu lui répondre. Elle ne voulait jamais lui dire d'où elle venait, ni en quelle année elle vivait et répétait toujours qu'il était bizarre. Il n'abandonna jamais car il voulait la trouver. Il avait besoin de la remercier personnellement et de lui offrir un voyage au milieu des étoiles. Il n'arrêterait pas tant que ces choses – le destin, les Dieux – en lesquels il ne croyait aucunement ne l'auraient pas aidé à la trouver.

Aujourd'hui, il courait après un nouveau signal que le TARDIS lui avait donné. Il était dans un magasin du Londres moderne. Il plaçait des bombes dans le bâtiment pour détruire tous les Autons quand il entendit quelqu'un. Il se précipita vers le cri, la vit, attrapa sa main et lui dit de courir. Elle le suivit et ne cessa de lui poser des questions. Elle était curieuse, trop curieuse. Et intelligente. Il aimait ça mais il devait se débarrasser d'elle avant de tout faire exploser. Il la jeta dehors, lui dit de courir loin de là et ferma la porte mais il la rouvrit aussitôt et s'aperçut qu'elle était toujours là, confuse à cause de son comportement et de la situation toute entière.

— Au fait, je suis le Docteur. Comment vous vous appelez ?

— Rose, _répondit-elle simplement._

— Ravi de vous rencontrer, Rose. Courez pour vivre.

Il referma la porte et continua à courir pour se débarrasser des Autons. Bien qu'il y ait des risques qu'il soit blessé dans cette entreprise, il souriait. Il souriait parce qu'il savait qu'il avait retrouvé sa Rose. Il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. Quand il en aurait fini ici, s'il était toujours vivant, il lui demanderait de venir avec lui. Il lui montrerait les étoiles dont elle avait rêvé. La chance leur avait souri, pour une fois. C'était le début d'une toute nouvelle vie.

* * *

 **Did I mention it also travels in time?**


	6. Sirens (Eleven)

**Titre : _Brèves de TARDIS_ \- "Sirens".**

 **Nombre de parties : 1.**

 **Pairing : Onzième Docteur.**

 **Synopsis : Il avait voulu empêcher cette violence gratuite, mais il était malheureusement arrivé trop tard.**

 **A/N : Les personnages et l'univers de la série ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont l'entièrement propriété de Russell T. Davies, Phil Collinson, Susie Liggat, Steven Moffat et la BBC. Pour le reste, tout appartient à mon imagination.**

* * *

Le Docteur se tenait debout là, au milieu de ce grand hall autrefois agité d'une impatience frénétique, dans un état d'hébétude profond. Quelqu'un aurait pu lui parler ou faire une pitrerie sous son nez qu'il ne l'aurait pas remarqué. Il avait échoué. Il avait vu ce qui allait se passer et avait décidé d'agir avant que ça ne laisse une trace dans l'histoire. L'événement n'était pas indélébile lorsqu'il l'avait entrevu. Désormais, il l'était, au même titre que les sept, huit et neuf janvier ou encore le treize novembre de l'année 2015 et se désolait de n'en avoir rien pu changer, de n'avoir pas su sauver tous ces gens. Peut-être était-il destiné à n'en rien faire mais il ne pouvait pas le croire. Il avait eu besoin de croire qu'il y avait un espoir, que tant que ce n'était pas un point fixe dans le temps, il pouvait encore changer cette horreur, ce triste jour dans l'histoire du monde terrestre. Cette planète était un peu la sienne et la voir sombrer dans le chaos de la folie humaine le blessait profondément. Il avait échoué, encore une fois.

Il avait su, pourtant, en bondissant hors du TARDIS, qu'il était déjà trop tard. Le pressentiment l'avait suivi alors qu'il courait à en perdre haleine dans l'établissement. Il avait trompé tout le monde avec son papier psychique. Il avait prétendu faire partie de la sécurité du territoire et avoir reçu des informations sur un comportement suspect. D'une certaine façon, il avait prévenu ces gens. Il les avait mis sur leurs gardes mais ça n'avait pas été suffisant. Personne n'avait vu la menace. Personne, hormis le Docteur, ne savait ce qui allait se dérouler dans quelques minutes. Il avait redoublé de vigilance et agi aussi discrètement qu'il lui était possible : il avait tenté de repérer et de contrôler la menace mais il avait été trop lent, beaucoup trop lent, et il s'en voulait. Il se sentait coupable de n'avoir pas su agir à temps. Lui, le maître du temps et de l'espace, avait croisé le regard du martyr. A peine eut-il le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que l'explosion retentissait, tout de suite suivie par une deuxième, puis une troisième.

D'abord, il y eut le silence. Un silence assourdissant qui répondait à ce grand fracas qui avait ébranlé tout le bâtiment. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté un instant. Rien ne bougeait, rien ne bruissait. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que ce silence lourd de significations dont la pire trottait dans l'esprit du Docteur. Ce silence était propre à la mort. Elle rôdait, prête à faucher les âmes des personnes tombées plus tôt. Ce silence se remplissait peu à peu d'un sifflement désagréable. Il fut imperceptible au départ puis, rapidement, il emplit l'espace. Omniprésent et sans interruption, il devint rapidement insupportable. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucun moyen de s'en débarrasser. Ce sifflement était le seul mouvement perceptible dans l'air. Le Docteur se releva. Soufflé par l'explosion, il avait glissé à terre. Il tituba, sans bruit. Il semblait être le seul à pouvoir encore se mouvoir. Le sifflement l'étourdissait et ses yeux ne distinguèrent rien d'autre que du blanc à perte de vue quand il les ouvrit. Le phénomène dura quelques minutes et la vision lui revint progressivement.

Ensuite, le sang. Des taches écarlates s'étalaient partout. Il pouvait en sentir l'arôme cuivré et si entêtant que ça en devenait écœurant. A mesure que ses yeux s'habituaient à la lumière, il distinguait le fluide. Rien ne semblait avoir été épargné par ce déluge de pluie rouge. Murs, sols et plafonds en étaient recouverts comme s'ils avaient été les témoins d'une bataille de paint-ball, comme s'ils avaient subi les assauts répétés d'un jet de peinture rougeâtre. Sauf que ce n'était pas de la peinture. Sauf que ce n'était pas un jeu. C'était un champ de bataille et la terre buvait le sang des vaincus, ces vaincus qui n'avaient pas demandé à se retrouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, ces vaincus qui avaient cru à tort qu'ils étaient en sécurité et qui avaient par mégarde marché sur une mine active. Ils gisaient çà et là ces vaincus d'une guerre qui ne les concernait même pas. Mélangés à eux, il y avait les grands vainqueurs qu'on saurait pourtant à peine reconnaître dans ce spectacle sanglant. Ils étaient les vainqueurs seulement parce qu'ils se riaient de ce spectacle morbide auquel ils participaient pour ne laisser qu'une sanglante trace dans l'Histoire.

Vinrent alors les cris, le mouvement. Le temps avait repris son cours et tout se précipitait. Les hurlements se suivaient, se faisaient écho, s'arrêtaient, reprenaient, s'étranglaient de larmes. Et tout le monde courait. Tous couraient vers un abri, un espoir une réponse. Tous se heurtaient au danger, à l'évidence, à un silence. Ils couraient en tous sens, paniqués. Aux cris, à l'agitation se mêlèrent les sirènes des secours, des forces de l'ordre. Les sirènes hurlaient sans discontinuer, se mêlaient au sifflement, aux cris de panique et de désespoir. Le Docteur ferma les yeux un instant et inspira fortement. Il retint un haut-le-cœur. L'odeur de mort flottait trop fortement dans l'air. L'agitation grandissait à chaque minute qui s'écoulait. Le périmètre était bouclé, les secours affluaient de toutes parts et les gens étaient évacués tour à tour. Le Docteur, lui, ne bougeait pas. Debout au milieu de toute cette folie, il restait immobile et fixait les taches écarlates d'un œil absent. Il avait échoué. Et maintenant, il luttait pour ne pas être malade devant ce désastre.

— Monsieur, vous êtes blessé ?

Oui, blessé, il l'était, mais pas comme ce secouriste le pensait. Quand les humains ne voyaient qu'un nouvel attentat, lui revoyait toute la guerre qu'il avait tant tenté d'oublier. Il avait été soldat un jour. Et il avait été un lâche. Il s'était juré que ce serait la dernière fois. Et il se retrouvait ici, au milieu d'un massacre qu'il avait voulu empêcher pendant qu'un secouriste s'occupait de blessures qu'il n'était même pas conscient d'avoir, pendant que les gens pleuraient leurs proches disparus, pendant que tout le monde cherchait des réponses qui ne viendraient jamais. Il n'y avait aucune réponse au pourquoi d'un tel attentat. Ce n'était que de la lâcheté, de l'influence, des rêves disproportionnés. C'étaient des gens sans peur qui avaient voulu susciter une terreur qui effacerait leur nom pour une cause qui restait obscure. Il n'y avait pas de réponse au pourquoi cet endroit, pourquoi ce jour, pourquoi ces gens. Il n'y avait que des pourquoi auxquels personne ne savait apporter de réponses.

— « Pourquoi ? » Une si petite question pour de si grands problèmes.

— Docteur ? _L'appela Amelia Pond, un fantôme de son passé qu'il était seul à voir._

— Vois-tu pourquoi l'optimisme est la meilleure des réponses ? _Lui répondit-il._ J'ai toujours été un optimiste perdu dans un monde de pessimistes. J'essaie d'apporter un peu de joie, un peu d'espoir. J'essaie de réparer les injustices, d'empêcher les massacres. J'ai défendu cette planète en y mettant corps et âme. Les hommes sont piégés dans un cercle vicieux, condamnés à reproduire les mêmes erreurs, à n'en rien apprendre. Il n'y a aucun espoir et ils me rappellent chaque jour l'erreur que j'ai moi-même commise et que je cherche tant à réparer. Je continue d'espérer qu'un jour tout changera. Je continue à espérer qu'un jour ils comprendront et, lorsque ce sera le cas, la paix sera possible. Face à la folie des hommes, face à leur soif inextinguible de sang, j'oppose ce minuscule espoir qui, seul, peut vaincre la peur. Ils ne gagneront pas car nous ne céderons pas à la peur.

Le Docteur jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur cet échec cuisant, sur cette folie qu'il ne comprenait pas plus que les autres. Il portait sur lui les traces de cet attentat meurtrier. Puis, plein de tristesse et de souffrance, il tourna les talons et s'évanouit dans la foule pour retrouver son TARDIS sur les pas de son propre fantôme…

* * *

 **Si un homme tel que le Docteur existait vraiment, je pense qu'il aurait réellement tenté d'empêcher ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là. Peut-être aurait-il réussi.**

 **#JeSuisLeMonde**


	7. Torn (PART I - NineRose)

**Titre : _Brèves de TARDIS_ \- "Torn".**

 **Nombre de parties : 1/2.**

 **Pairing : Neuvième Docteur/Rose Tyler.**

 **Synopsis : Elle avait si froid et tellement sommeil mais sa voix ne voulait pas qu'elle s'endorme. Qui était-il ?**

 **A/N : Les personnages et l'univers de la série ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont l'entièrement propriété de Russell T. Davies, Phil Collinson, Susie Liggat, Steven Moffat et la BBC. Pour le reste, tout appartient à mon imagination.**

 **Je suis actuellement en train de rédiger un one-shot avec Twelve mais, comme il n'est pas encore fini et que je n'ai pas posté depuis quelque temps, j'ai choisi de publier ce mini-shot que j'ai écrit il y a quelques jours, dans le style d'un _shot-Tumblr_. La confusion est volontaire et sera levée dans la deuxième partie du shot. **

* * *

C'était une nuit assez fraîche et Rose se retournait dans son lit. Elle essayait de trouver une bonne position pour dormir, mais n'y parvenait pas. Le froid s'infiltrait toujours dans sa couette toute chaude et la faisait frissonner. Elle ignorait pourquoi elle avait si froid. Ça avait pourtant été une journée très chaude et très ensoleillée à Londres, alors pourquoi avait-elle si froid à présent ? Elle ouvrit les yeux et remarqua que la fenêtre était grande ouverte. C'est la raison pour laquelle elle avait si froid. Elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir ouverte en allant se coucher. La nuit était claire, mais il y avait un peu de vent froid. La raison pour laquelle elle était frigorifiée. Elle n'avait pas fermé les volets la nuit dernière. Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle ne se rappelait même pas être allée se coucher la nuit dernière. La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait… Elle ne savait pas. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle avait besoin de dormir. Son corps et son esprit étaient trop épuisés et refusaient qu'elle bouge ou pense correctement. Il n'y avait rien de plus important que de dormir à ce moment-là. Elle se pelotonna plus profondément dans la couette, ferma les yeux et finit par s'endormir.

— _Non !_

Elle se réveilla en sursaut et regarda autour d'elle. Elle essayait de trouver la voix qu'elle venait d'entendre. C'était une voix d'homme. Forte et un peu rauque. Ça lui rappela quelqu'un, mais elle ne put pas dire qui c'était, ni à quoi ressemblait cette personne. La pièce était totalement plongée dans le noir. Il n'y avait qu'un carré de lumière créé par la fenêtre, carré de lumière qui n'entrait pas dans la chambre bien que les étoiles brillassent intensément. Le vent entrait, mais pas la lumière. Rose ne releva pas ce phénomène, elle ne trouva pas que c'était étrange. Elle attendit que son cœur cesse de battre la chamade et s'enfonça de nouveau dans ses oreillers. Pourquoi s'était-elle réveillée si soudainement ? Elle ne saurait le dire. Elle avait froid et était fatiguée. Elle ferma les yeux.

— _Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?!_

La voix la surprit encore une fois mais elle pensa que cela venait de son esprit puisqu'il n'y avait personne dans la chambre avec elle. Elle rêvait probablement dans ses brefs moments de sommeil. Il y avait de la colère dans la voix mais aussi du désespoir. Qui que soit cet homme, il n'était pas vraiment heureux de ce qui était arrivé à un ou une de ses ami(e)s. Mais elle n'était pas une de ses amies. Elle le saurait. En fait, elle ne connaissait rien. Seulement son nom et la chambre dans laquelle elle dormait et c'était plus que suffisant. Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir autre chose. Le reste était inutile, sans intérêt.

— _Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû être là pour vous protéger._

Cette fois, il y avait du remords et de la douleur dans sa voix. Rose devenait un peu curieuse. À qui parlait-il ? Il avait l'air particulièrement inquiet et elle parvenait à l'imaginer – une image totalement construite à partir de son imagination et de la voix – faire les cent pas en s'excusant auprès de quelqu'un qui semblait être inatteignable. Elle avait pitié de ce pauvre homme et se demandait ce qui avait bien pu leur arriver à lui et à son amie. Au fond d'elle, elle espérait qu'ils allaient bien tous les deux, mais ses derniers mots n'étaient pas rassurants. Son ton non plus. Rose voulait encore dormir, mais elle voulait aussi en savoir plus sur l'homme. Il fallait qu'il dise autre chose. Elle voulait entendre sa voix une nouvelle fois.

— _Il faut que vous vous réveilliez. S'il vous plaît._

L'image d'un homme grand, fort et portant une veste en cuir avec une tête de vieux dérangé s'imposa à son esprit. Qu'est-ce que c'était exactement ? Elle ne savait pas d'où ça venait. Elle était sûre de ne pas le connaître, alors pourquoi son image traversait-elle son esprit ? Quelque part, elle savait que la voix lui appartenait. Elle s'en souviendrait si elle avait rencontré un tel homme. Elle n'aurait jamais oublié un tel visage. L'aurait-il oubliée s'il l'avait rencontrée ? L'idée la rendit totalement confuse.

— _Rose. S'il vous plaît. Réveillez-vous !_

Son nom. Il prononçait son nom. Ça aurait pu être une autre Rose, mais elle était certaine qu'il l'appelait elle. La réalité la frappa si soudainement qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé. Il l'appelait _elle_. L'homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas était en train de la supplier de se réveiller. Elle pouvait entendre les larmes dans sa voix, le nœud dans sa gorge, la panique qui se précipitait dans ses veines, la douleur qui écrasait ses cœurs. Comment pouvait-elle savoir toutes ces choses ? Comment pouvait-elle savoir combien dévasté il était ?

— _S'il vous plaît. Ne me laissez pas tomber._

Il y avait tant de peine dans sa voix. Ça lui brisa le cœur. Elle se leva lentement et alla jusqu'à la fenêtre. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange avec cette fenêtre, elle le sentait maintenant. Elle essaya de mettre une main dehors, mais elle disparut. Tout n'était qu'une illusion. La fenêtre cachait un portail. Rose n'hésita pas et passa à travers ce portail alors que la voix l'appelait, la suppliait de se réveiller.

Elle avait froid. Elle avait terriblement froid et ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Elle ne pouvait pas respirer non plus. Au début, ça ne la dérangeait pas, mais peu à peu, elle commença à réellement souffrir du manque d'air. Elle lutta contre le nœud qui bloquait sa gorge. Elle toussa et cracha l'eau qui obstruait ses poumons. Ses paupières papillonnèrent et s'ouvrirent alors qu'elle crachait l'eau. Elle était allongée sur le sol froid d'une cellule primaire creusée dans la pierre. Il n'y avait presque pas de lumière, hormis celle provenant de la torche qui brûlait dans le couloir. Elle avait froid, était complètement trempée et ne parvenait pas à s'arrêter de tousser pour cracher l'eau. Elle était allongée là sans aucune idée ce qu'elle y faisait, de pourquoi elle y était et d'où elle était réellement. Son corps entier tremblait. Elle se recroquevilla pour essayer de se réchauffer. Elle avait un horrible mal de tête et cela l'empêchait de réfléchir à la façon dont elle s'était retrouvée là.

Soudain, deux mains fortes et chaudes attrapèrent ses bras et la placèrent en position assise, le dos appuyé contre le dur et froid mur de pierre. Elle était sur le point de paniquer, mais ses yeux en rencontrèrent deux autres. Des yeux bleus glacés, un visage de vieux dérangé et une veste en cuir. L'homme de son rêve, de son illusion. Il avait l'air triste, vraiment dévasté. Ses yeux étaient rouges comme s'il avait pleuré. Ses doigts effleurèrent doucement ses tempes, là où la douleur était la pire.

— C'est entièrement ma faute.

Elle le regardait, totalement confuse. Il n'y avait aucune trace indiquant qu'elle le reconnaissait dans son regard et, pourtant, son esprit lui soufflait qu'elle le connaissait, qu'elle lui faisait confiance. La douleur présente dans son regard lui brisa presque le cœur, elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle prit peur lorsqu'il commença à la déshabiller, ôtant sa veste et son T-shirt, mais elle ne bougea pas. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas les siens. Il n'accorda aucun regard à son corps tremblant. Elle se détendit un peu alors qu'il se débarrassait de son pantalon et de ses chaussures. Il ne lui laissa que ses sous-vêtements. Ensuite, il enleva sa veste en cuir et son T-shirt. Il la força à enfiler son T-shirt et l'enveloppa dans sa veste en cuir. C'était chaud, très chaud, mais elle avait peur qu'il attrape froid maintenant qu'il se retrouvait torse nu.

— Ça va aller, _murmura-t-il._ Tout ira bien maintenant.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle, son dos nu contre le mur de pierre et la plaça prudemment sur ses genoux. Sa peau était vraiment chaude et elle frissonna à cause de la différence de température. Elle se pelotonna contre sa poitrine pour profiter au mieux de la chaleur naturelle qu'il dégageait. Elle ne savait toujours pas qui il était, mais elle lui faisait confiance. Il lui parlait encore, mais elle ne l'écoutait pas. Elle sursauta presque de surprise quand il appuya doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Un mince filet de lumière dorée passa de sa bouche à la sienne et ses souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. Quoi qu'ils lui aient fait, il le réparait de la meilleure des façons possibles. Elle s'accrocha à lui alors que la lumière disparaissait et qu'elle se souvenait de lui. Elle entoura son torse de ses bras tandis qu'il passait les siens autour de sa taille. Elle posa la tête sur sa poitrine, écoutant calmement les battements de ses cœurs. Au son de sa respiration, elle pouvait deviner qu'il pleurait silencieusement. Elle le serra plus fort contre elle.

— Tout va bien, Docteur, _dit-elle_. Je vais bien. Vous m'avez rétablie, mon Docteur.

Où ils étaient, ce qu'ils y faisaient, ce qui allait leur arriver, tout ça n'avait aucune importance. Ils étaient ensemble et ensemble, ils pouvaient tout accomplir.

* * *

 **"I think you need a Doctor."**


	8. Torn (PART II - NineRose)

**Titre : _Brèves de TARDIS_ \- "Torn".**

 **Nombre de parties : 2/2.**

 **Pairing : Neuvième Docteur/Rose Tyler.**

 **Synopsis : Ça avait été une idée stupide de venir ici et maintenant, il ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'aider…**

 **A/N : Les personnages et l'univers de la série ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont l'entièrement propriété de Russell T. Davies, Phil Collinson, Susie Liggat, Steven Moffat et la BBC. Pour le reste, tout appartient à mon imagination.**

* * *

Ça avait été une idée stupide. Il aurait dû le savoir. Il voulait l'impressionner, comme toujours. C'est pour cette raison qu'il l'avait emmenée sur cette planète. La dernière fois qu'il était venu là, c'était une planète tranquille mais beaucoup de choses avaient changé. Un groupe de scientifiques étaient venus là et avaient commencé à pratiquer des expériences. Ils étudiaient l'ADN et avaient fini par jouer avec, par faire des expériences inhumaines. Tout était parfait quand ils avaient atterri. Il lui parlait, lui expliquant quelque chose à propos de la planète et, comme à son habitude, Rose avait disparu. Il l'avait maudite puis il s'était maudit. Il savait qu'elle finissait toujours par disparaître. Il avait commencé à la chercher, à l'appeler, à lui dire que tout cela n'était vraiment pas drôle. C'était là qu'il l'avait entendue crier. C'était là qu'il s'était précipité dans le piège qu'ils avaient préparé pour lui. Ils l'avaient assommé et, comme son ADN n'était pas important pour eux, ils l'avaient jeté dans une cellule primitive et froide où il avait fait les cent pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils ramènent Rose et la jettent dans la cellule avec lui.

— Non !

Il sauta sur la porte de la cellule, plein de rage, et essaya d'attraper l'un de leurs geôliers mais ils pressèrent quelque chose de froid contre ses côtes dès qu'il tendit le bras dehors et un choc électrique parcourut son corps. Il grogna et tomba à genoux. Il rampa vers Rose alors que les geôliers s'en allaient en parlant un langage que le TARDIS n'arrivait pas à traduire. Seul un garde resta devant leur cellule. Le Docteur jeta un œil sur Rose. Elle était totalement trempée. Elle avait quelques bleus et égratignures sur le visage, dans le cou et sur ses mains. Elle était pâle, trop pâle pour que ce soit normal. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes. Sa peau était froide, très froide. Il savait qu'ils l'avaient soumise à des tests. Ils avaient probablement pris un échantillon de son ADN. Cependant, il pouvait sentir que ce n'était pas la seule chose qu'ils lui avaient faite. Ils avaient fait autre chose, quelque chose qui expliquerait pourquoi elle était trempée, pâle et qu'elle respirait à peine. S'ils l'avaient tuée… Il posa ses mains sur ses joues, chercha un pouls et remarqua enfin les brûlures sur ses tempes.

— Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?! _Hurla-t-il au garde qui ne répondit pas._

Il était énervé, vraiment énervé. Contre lui-même pour être un idiot incapable de prendre soin d'une petite humaine. Contre Rose pour ne jamais l'écouter et toujours partir seule. Contre les geôliers qui avaient mené une expérience sur elle. Il caressa son visage, essayant de la réveiller. Il était très doux. C'était inhabituel de sa part. Il était inquiet. Non, terrifié. Elle ne réagissait pas à son toucher et sa peau était trop froide. Son corps tremblait. Il se nommait lui-même le Docteur mais la vérité était qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire pour elle.

— Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû être là pour vous protéger.

Il murmurait, s'excusait auprès d'elle d'être un parfait idiot. Il regrettait de l'avoir amenée ici. Il aurait dû rassembler des informations avant de revenir mais non, ce n'était pas marrant. C'était mieux de venir et de découvrir par soi-même. C'était la vraie définition d'aventure. Il n'y avait rien de mieux que d'avoir des frissons à cause du danger. Mais il avait oublié qu'il était presque invincible, presque immortel et qu'elle ne l'était pas. Sa mission était de la protéger et non de la jeter dans le premier piège qu'il voyait. Il tenta de la sécher mais ce n'était pas facile sans son tournevis sonique. Il se sentait inutile et désespéré. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, réfléchissant rapidement à ce qu'il devrait faire.

Il y avait du remords dans sa voix. Il se sentait coupable et ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Quel mauvais ami il était ! Il avait promis à sa mère qu'elle serait en sécurité, qu'il prendrait toujours soin d'elle, qu'il choisirait toujours sa vie contre celle du monde. Et il avait tout fait foirer comme d'habitude. Il se leva et fit les cent pas dans la cellule en essayant de trouver une solution pour l'aider. Il n'avait pas son tournevis. Il ne pouvait pas aller jusqu'au TARDIS – par chance, personne ne semblait avoir trouvé son précieux vaisseau – et il n'avait rien dans ses poches qui pourrait lui être utile. Hormis une banane qu'il lui donnerait si elle avait faim.

— Vous devez vous réveiller maintenant. S'il vous plaît.

Il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle. Il la secoua doucement mais il n'y eut aucune réaction. Ses doigts effleurèrent doucement ses tempes, essayant d'atteindre son esprit mais quelque chose le bloquait. Son esprit était fermé. Il ne pouvait pas y accéder et ça l'inquiétait. Rose était réceptive à la télépathie grâce au TARDIS. Il aurait dû pouvoir accéder à son esprit. Du moins, accéder à la partie qui n'était jamais fermée.

— Rose. S'il vous plaît. Réveillez-vous !

C'était un ordre. Il voulait qu'elle se réveille. Elle devait se réveiller. Mais alors, il se rendit compte que ça sonnait plus comme une supplication. Il était si effrayé à l'idée de la perdre qu'il la suppliait de se réveiller. Il était tellement désespéré à la simple idée de la perdre. Rose Tyler n'était qu'une simple petite humaine mais, pour lui, elle était beaucoup plus. Elle était une amie. Non, elle était l'espoir, elle était la lumière, elle était l'amour. Elle était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

— S'il vous plaît. Ne me laissez pas tomber.

Ses cœurs étaient douloureux comme si quelqu'un les écrasait dans ses poings. C'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'elle ne respirait plus. Il faillit avoir une crise cardiaque. Il ne pouvait pas la perdre, pas maintenant, pas comme ça. Il devait la sauver. Il secoua la tête et prit une profonde inspiration, se souvenant de toutes ces stupides séries TV qu'il avait regardées dans sa chambre. Ça avait seulement été une excuse pour passer plus de temps avec elle mais, à présent, ces séries TV pouvaient sauver sa vie.

Elle était toujours glacée sous ses mains mais sa seule pensée à ce moment était d'insuffler de la vie en elle. Il l'avait allongée sur le dos et pressait répétitivement ses mains sur sa poitrine, soufflait un peu d'air dans sa bouche, comme il l'avait vu faire à la TV. Il se promit d'étudier toute la médecine humaine et d'arrêter de critiquer les séries que Rose regardait s'il arrivait à la sauver. Il soupira de soulagement quand elle toussa et cracha de l'eau. Il l'aida à se tourner sur le côté pour qu'elle ne s'étouffe pas. Il tapota et caressa gentiment son dos alors qu'elle toussait pour l'aider à expulser l'eau qui remplissait ses poumons. Il la regardait, soulagé mais toujours inquiet alors qu'elle se recroquevillait pour se réchauffer. Son corps tremblait méchamment à cause de l'eau et de la basse température et il remarqua combien elle était confuse.

Il attrapa ses bras gentiment, en faisant très attention, et l'assit, le dos contre le mur de pierre froid et dur de la cellule. Il remarqua qu'elle était proche de la panique et, avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quelque chose, ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens. Ses grands yeux bruns regardaient directement dans ses yeux bleu glacés. Il ne savait pas que ce qu'elle y voyait – peut-être les larmes menaçant de couler – mais elle se calma. Il effleura ses tempes doucement avec ses doigts tremblants pour calmer la douleur.

— C'est entièrement ma faute.

Il pouvait voir combien elle était confuse quand elle le regardait. Il sentit ses cœurs plonger dans sa poitrine quand il réalisa qu'elle ne le reconnaissait pas. Il respirait à peine maintenant à cause de la douleur qu'il ressentait. Il ne pouvait pas s'y attarder. Il devait l'aider à se réchauffer et la première étape était de se débarrasser de ses vêtements trempés. Il n'aimait pas l'idée mais commença à la déshabiller en lui enlevant sa veste et son T-shirt. Il voyait la peur dans ses yeux mais il ne baissa jamais le regard. Il continua à la regarder dans les yeux, sans jamais regarder son corps tremblant. Il lui laissa ses sous-vêtements puis enleva sa propre veste et son pull. Il lui enfila le pull avant de l'envelopper dans sa veste.

— Ça va aller, _murmura-t-il_. Tout ira bien maintenant.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle, son dos nu contre la pierre, et l'amena sur ses genoux. Il la sentit frissonner contre lui. Bien que la température d'un Seigneur du Temps ne soit que de 15°C, elle avait si froid qu'elle pouvait penser qu'il était chaud. Il se sentit un peu gêné quand elle se recroquevilla contre sa poitrine pour profiter un maximum de sa chaleur naturelle. Il savait qu'elle ne le reconnaissait toujours pas mais elle lui faisait confiance et c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin à ce moment. Il lui parla doucement, même si elle ne l'écoutait pas comme à son habitude. Ils avaient fait quelque chose avec son esprit. Il pouvait le sentir et devait le réparer. Alors, il fit la chose la plus incroyable possible venant de lui et il l'embrassa. Elle sursauta mais ne le repoussa pas. La surprise le laissa accéder à son esprit plus facilement. Un mince filet de lumière dorée passa de sa bouche à la sienne alors qu'il réparait son esprit avec sa propre énergie régénérative.

Il sentit qu'elle s'accrochait à lui alors que les souvenirs lui revenaient. La lumière s'effaça lentement. Il entoura sa taille avec ses bras alors qu'elle faisait de même autour de la sienne. Il la regarder poser sa tête contre sa poitrine. Elle écoutait le battement de ses cœurs et, alors qu'elle ne le regardait pas, il laissa les larmes qu'il retenait depuis trop longtemps couler en silence.

— Tout va bien, Docteur, _dit-elle._ Je vais bien. Vous m'avez rétablie, mon Docteur.

Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il était si soulagé qu'elle lui soit revenue. Il était si soulagé qu'elle soit en vie et qu'elle se souvienne de lui. Il y avait plusieurs solutions pour réparer son esprit mais il avait vraiment eu envie de l'embrasser et maintenant il ne savait plus quoi faire car il avait vraiment aimé l'embrasser, car il avait réalisé combien il serait perdu sans elle, combien il avait besoin d'elle dans sa vie et, pire que tout, combien il aimait cette petite humaine qu'il serrait dans ses bras…

* * *

 **"What are emotions for if you will not save the woman you love?"**


	9. Better with two (PART I - TwelveRose)

**Titre : _Brèves de TARDIS_ \- "Better with two".**

 **Nombre de parties : 1/2.**

 **Pairing : Douzième Docteur/Rose Tyler/Clara Oswald.**

 **Synopsis : Elle avait fait en sorte de toujours être partout où il était mais il ne semblait jamais la voir…**

 **A/N : Les personnages et l'univers de la série ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont l'entièrement propriété de Russell T. Davies, Phil Collinson, Susie Liggat, Steven Moffat et la BBC. Pour le reste, tout appartient à mon imagination. L'idée originale est de ****(dxctors).(queen)** **sur Instagram.**

* * *

C'était étrange de l'observer sans qu'il n'ait aucune idée de son identité. Elle avait désespérément tout essayé pour le rejoindre et son très cher Docteur n'avait aucune idée de qui elle était. C'était trop loin dans sa ligne temporelle. Qui sait ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver toutes ces années où elle n'était pas là ? Elle ne le savait pas. Le temps progressait plus vite dans son univers et pourtant, il lui avait semblé s'écouler très lentement. Finalement, le temps dans le bon ordre n'était pas drôle. C'était mieux de juste apparaître ici et là, d'aller n'importe où, peu importe l'époque ou la planète. Tout ça s'était terminé quand il l'avait laissée sur la Baie du Méchant Loup mais elle n'avait jamais cessé d'essayer de revenir même si elle avait lentement perdu espoir à cause des nombreux échecs. Les années étaient passées et elle avait perdu tout ce qu'elle possédait dans sa quête du Docteur. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve un portail pour son univers de naissance. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle le retrouve.

Elle avait commencé par être certaine de se trouver partout où il était. Cafés, hôtels, même les petits stands où il pourrait s'arrêter pour acheter un encas. Elle était nerveuse chaque fois qu'il s'approchait d'elle mais il ne la remarquait jamais, comme si elle était invisible. Elle aurait pu abandonner et le laisser partir mais elle était trop proche de son but pour reculer. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas le laisser partir maintenant qu'elle l'avait retrouvé. Elle était sûre que s'il jetait ne serait-ce qu'un œil sur elle, il réaliserait qu'elle le suivait. Peut-être lui dirait-il qu'elle lui faisait penser à quelqu'un. Mais il ne disait jamais rien. Elle devait passer à l'étape supérieure. Un soir, elle le vit entrer dans un petit café. Elle s'était déguisée en serveuse et avait posé une tasse de son café préféré sur la table avant même qu'il ne le commande. Elle avait caché la bague qu'il lui avait offerte longtemps auparavant à l'intérieur, en espérant qu'il se souvienne d'elle.

— Intuition de serveuse, _dit-elle avec douceur en désignant la tasse d'un mouvement de tête_. Vous semblez être quelqu'un qui le boit sans sucre.

Le Docteur leva la tête et observa la serveuse. Il lui fit un petit sourire et la remercia. Puis, il baissa les yeux sur son café. Il était trop perdu dans ses pensées pour se demander comment elle avait pu savoir qu'il aimait son café sans sucre. Elle lui paraissait familière pourtant, comme s'ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés. C'était possible. Il vivait depuis un long moment maintenant et ne pouvait pas se souvenir de toutes les personnes qu'il avait rencontrées mais il pouvait nommer précisément toutes les personnes mortes par sa faute. Il soupira et avala une gorgée de café.

— Ça me rappelle combien la vie peut être amère.

Il avait prononcé ces mots plus pour lui que pour elle mais elle comprenait le sentiment. Elle pensait la même chose. Elle eut un faible sourire.

— Je ressens la même chose, _avoua-t-elle en frottant son bras._ Je n'arrive pas vraiment à attirer l'attention de quelqu'un que je recherche depuis longtemps.

Il poussa un profond soupir. Il la regarda de nouveau, surpris par le ton de sa voix. Il remarqua qu'elle était nerveuse et un peu triste. Il pensa qu'elle semblait aussi brisée que lui et ça le rendit triste.

— J'aimerais pouvoir vous aider. Seulement, je ne suis même pas capable de m'aider moi-même dernièrement. Désolé.

Il lui adressa un sourire sans joie, les yeux plein de tristesse. Il aidait les gens depuis très longtemps et, à présent, il avait seulement besoin de temps pour guérir ses propres blessures.

— Non, en fait, je voudrais vraiment vous aider, _dit-elle doucement en s'asseyant en face de lui._ Ecoutez, je connais l'expression d'un amour perdu. Je ne sais pas combien vous en avez aimé et perdu mais la tristesse est là. Je peux arranger ça.

— Je ne pense pas que vous puissiez faire quelque chose pour moi. Merci quand même. C'est toujours bon de voir qu'il y a encore des gens qui se préoccupent des autres.

Il avala une nouvelle gorgée de café et évita son regard. Il n'avait besoin de la pitié de personne. Personne ne survivait autour de lui. Ils étaient tous morts, disparus, avaient été blessés ou pire. Il ne voulait plus voir ça. Il ne pouvait plus le supporter.

— Je dois partir, _dit-il en se levant et en laissant la tasse à moitié pleine._

— Rose Tyler, _dit-elle en se levant à son tour._ Vous souvenez-vous de Rose Tyler ?

Elle était terrifiée à l'idée qu'il ne se souvienne pas, qu'il pense qu'elle était folle. Il s'arrêta. Comment connaissait-elle seulement ce nom ? Rose Tyler était morte dans une bataille à laquelle il n'avait pas voulu qu'elle participe. Dans cet univers, elle n'était rien d'autre qu'un nom mort sur une tombe vide qu'il avait creusée. Elle était coincée dans un univers parallèle parce qu'il lui avait dit que c'était le mieux pour elle. Ça avait été la pire des décisions qu'il ait jamais prises et il la regrettait tous les jours. Sa vie continuait et il n'avait pas voulu penser à la super vie qu'elle devait avoir avec son double. Il ne voulait toujours pas savoir. Elle était probablement morte depuis longtemps après avoir vécu une vie longue et heureuse, la vie dont il avait rêvé pour elle. Il ne la reverrait jamais et elle ne le reverrait jamais avant sa mort. Il serra les dents. Il avait tellement essayé de ne pas y penser. Comment une petite serveuse pouvait-elle savoir pour Rose ?

— C'est une amie que j'ai perdue il y a très longtemps.

Le dire à voix haute était plus difficile que de garder la pensée pour lui-même. Le nom ramena beaucoup de souvenirs. La peur le submergea soudain quand il réalisa que, le temps passant, les souvenirs n'étaient plus aussi clairs qu'avant. Il était lentement en train de la perdre. Encore. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il ne voulait pas la perdre une nouvelle fois.

— La meilleure amie que je pouvais avoir.

— Elle vous aimait, _dit-elle doucement, une unique larme roulant sur sa joue._

Elle avait le cœur brisé et c'était peu dire. Une amie. Juste une amie. Au moins, il savait qui elle était. Il se souvenait encore qu'elle avait existé dans une de ses vies passées. Il était temps de conclure la partie maintenant. Elle ne pouvait plus le supporter.

— Je t'aimais.

Le Docteur se retourna, surpris par les mots de la serveuse. Comment pouvait-elle savoir ? C'était impossible. Rose Tyler était morte depuis longtemps et il ne la reverrait jamais. Il serra les poings. Ses cœurs étaient maintenant emplis de colère et de tristesse. Personne ne devrait lui parler de Rose sans savoir qui elle était vraiment. C'était trop douloureux de se souvenir de la femme qu'il aimait, de se souvenir qu'il n'avait jamais pu lui dire. C'était douloureux de réaliser que ses souvenirs d'elle étaient lentement en train de s'effacer.

— Vous ne pouvez pas savoir ces choses-là. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que Rose Tyler ressentait pour moi. Personne ne savait. Pas même vous. Pas même moi. Je ne voulais pas le voir. Qui êtes-vous pour prétendre savoir ce qu'elle et moi ressentions l'un pour l'autre ?

Sa colère s'accrut et il serra les poings plus fort. Son corps tremblait et il n'aimait pas être dans une telle position de faiblesse. Il détestait cette serveuse. Il détestait ce qu'elle venait de lui faire. S'il n'était pas ce qu'il était, s'il ne se contrôlait pas, il l'aurait frappée. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas ignorer ce qu'elle avait dit. Il ne pouvait que rester debout là à tenter de retenir sa colère. Qui était cette fille pour prétendre tout savoir du lien que Rose et lui avaient partagé ?

— Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez.

Sa voix était restée très calme mais il savait qu'elle pouvait sentir la colère qu'il retenait. Il espérait qu'elle serait effrayée. Il partit en espérant qu'elle ne le suivrait pas. Elle vida la tasse de café et récupéra la bague. Puis, elle sortit en trombe après lui, fronçant profondément les sourcils, et la lui jeta. La bague heurta son dos. Le Docteur s'arrêta. Il se retourna, lui lança un regard noir et ramassa la bague. Il se figea en réalisant qu'il connaissait cette bague. Une simple bague avec des symboles Gallifreyan. Une bague que sa mère lui avait donnée avant qu'il ne se marie avec sa première femme. Une bague qu'il avait récupérée sur le corps mort de sa femme avant de quitter Gallifrey. Une bague qu'il avait gardée avec lui pendant des années avant de la donner à la femme qu'il aimait plus que sa propre vie. Il serra la bague dans sa main, retenant les larmes qui remplissaient ses yeux. La douleur le submergeait et il était trop brisé, trop faible pour la rejeter.

— Je sais de quoi je parle parce que c'est ce que je suis ! Je suis la personne qui t'aimait plus que le monde entier ! Je suis la personne qui aurait donné sa vie pour te sauver ! Je suis la première personne à avoir vu combien tu étais brisé, désespéré, furieux et perdu après avoir perdu ta planète et ton peuple ! Je t'ai cherché pendant de nombreuses années, je t'ai suivi, j'ai désespérément essayé d'attirer ton attention mais tu ne m'as jamais remarquée !

Elle était vraiment énervée mais elle était surtout blessée. Comment pouvait-il ne pas voir ce qu'il avait sous les yeux ? Comment pouvait-il ne pas voir tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour revenir vers lui ?

— Ce n'est… Tu n'es pas…

Et, pourtant, en la regardant, les souvenirs passèrent dans son esprit. C'était flou au début mais cela devenait de plus en plus clair. Le visage de Rose lui revint en mémoire aussi clairement que s'il l'avait vue la veille. Et la femme blonde, la serveuse qui l'avait suivie, ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à la femme qu'il avait aimée du plus profond de ses cœurs. Il recula d'un pas, abasourdi, et faillit tomber sur le TARDIS.

— Je ne peux pas le croire, _murmura-t-il._

Il pensa qu'il était devenu fou, que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son esprit. Elle n'avait pas vieilli du tout. C'était impossible. Sa Rose Tyler n'était qu'une simple humaine. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir vécu aussi longtemps. Ce n'était pas logique et le Docteur ne pouvait pas croire que c'était réellement elle devant lui, pas après toutes ces années, pas après qu'il ait perdu tout et tout le monde. Quelqu'un était en train de le piéger. Il la fixa alors qu'elle le regardait tristement, en serrant les bras autour d'elle comme une étreinte protectrice.

— J'ai désespérément essayé d'attirer ton attention sur moi, _continua-t-elle d'une voix plus douce, une voix dans laquelle il pouvait entendre sa douleur et sa tristesse._ Tu m'as tellement manqué.

— Je-Je suis désolé. C'est juste… J'ai passé tellement de temps à te pleurer, tellement de temps à me convaincre que tout était fini, que je ne te reverrais plus jamais en-dehors de mes souvenirs, souvenirs qui s'effaçaient chaque jour un peu plus. Ça me terrifie parce que je ne veux pas t'oublier, Rose Tyler. Tout ce temps, j'ai combattu des hallucinations. Je voyais ton visage partout où j'allais, dans chaque rêve que je faisais. Je tentais toujours d'attraper ta main mais tu disparaissais toujours. Et maintenant, tu arrives de nulle part ? C'est juste inconcevable.

Il prit sa tête dans ses mains et s'assit au sol, le dos contre le TARDIS. Il était submergé par ses émotions, quasiment certain que tout n'était qu'un rêve ou une hallucination, un piège de son esprit brisé. Ou peut-être était-ce fini pour lui et quelqu'un lui envoyait la seule personne au monde qu'il avait besoin de voir avant de mourir pour de bon. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui prit les mains.

— S'il te plaît. Vois-moi, Docteur. Laisse-moi revenir dans ta vie comme nous en avons tous les deux désespérément besoin. Tu me manques plus que n'importe quoi d'autre au monde, mon Docteur.

Son toucher le surprit, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Il était persuadé qu'elle n'était qu'un produit de son imagination mais il semblait qu'il se trompait. Etait-il fou ? Etait-il en train d'halluciner ? Malade ? Aux portes de la mort ? Ses mains étaient aussi réelles que lui, aussi réelles que le TARDIS dans son dos, et c'était difficile à croire pour lui. Il regarda ses mains dans les siennes, profitant de son toucher. Il l'aurait reconnu n'importe où, il avait tellement tenu ces mains autrefois.

— Je t'ai aimée de toute mon âme et du plus profond de mes cœurs. Quand tu as disparu, mon être tout entier s'est déchiré. Je n'ai jamais pu recoller les pièces. Regarde-moi, Rose. Je ne suis pas le Docteur que tu as connu. Pourquoi voudrais-tu revenir à l'homme que je suis devenu ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Y-a-t-il quelque chose que je dois savoir ?

Ses mots étaient pleins de douleur et de désespoir et il savait qu'elle pouvait sentir combien il avait de nouveau désespérément besoin d'elle dans sa vie. Elle caressa ses mains avec ses pouces.

— Car c'est maintenant que nous avons besoin l'un de l'autre. Maintenant et pour toujours. _Elle glissa une de ses mains sur sa joue._ S'il te plaît, laisse-moi revenir. Vivons ce « pour toujours » que nous nous sommes promis il y a si longtemps.

— Comment pourrais-je refuser quand j'ai attendu que ce jour arrive ? _répondit-il avec un petit sourire._

Elle sourit, soulagée, et embrassa sa joue. Ce geste le surprit. Il n'était pas du tout habitué à ce genre de démonstrations. Il était presque certain qu'il rougissait.

— Tu m'as tellement manqué, Docteur.

Elle l'entraîna dans une étreinte serrée et enfouit son visage dans sa poitrine. Il était étrange d'avoir Rose Tyler de nouveau dans ses bras. Il n'était pas du genre « câlins » mais avoir Rose dans ses bras paraissait juste. C'est pourquoi il répondit à cette étreinte et ferma les yeux, profitant d'un moment qu'il pensait ne jamais voir arriver. Il se fichait de savoir s'il rêvait éveillé, s'il avait une hallucination ou autre. Rose Tyler était tout ce dont il avait besoin, qu'elle soit réelle ou non.

— Alors, tu es prête à repartir à travers le temps et l'espace avec le vieux grognon et dérangé que je suis ? _Murmura-t-il dans son oreille._

— Bien sûr ! Je suis toujours prête pour voyager avec mon Seigneur du Temps préféré, _répondit-elle en acquiesçant lentement avec un sourire aussi enjoué que tendre._

— Fantastique ! _Allons-y_ ! _dit-il avec un sourire éclatant en se souvenant des mots qu'il avait l'habitude d'utiliser quand il voyageait avec elle._

Il prit sa main et entra dans le TARDIS avec elle, prêt pour une toute nouvelle aventure. Maintenant qu'elle était là, la vie ne serait plus aussi amère qu'auparavant. Elle sourit, serrant sa main, et le suivit.

— Tu n'as aucune idée de combien j'ai attendu ce moment. D'être avec toi de nouveau.

— Je peux essayer, _dit-il simplement._

Puis, il programma le TARDIS vers un point fixe dans le temps et l'espace qu'ils aimaient tous les deux. Ses cœurs brisés se soignaient lentement grâce au retour de son amour depuis si longtemps perdu. Rien ne pouvait le rendre plus heureux que de voyager avec sa très chère Rose de nouveau. Elle ferma les yeux, le serra contre elle et posa sa tête contre son dos. Il glissa la bague là où elle devrait être : à son doigt à elle.

— Tu n'es pas si différent du jour où on s'est rencontrés pour la première fois, tu sais.

— Je suis bien plus brisé que le jour où on s'est rencontrés, Rose, mais, au moins, je sais maintenant que ma planète n'a pas été détruite. Gallifrey est toujours là, quelqu'un part, et je suis sur le chemin de la maison. Il n'y a rien de mieux que de rentrer à la maison avec la femme qu'on aime.

Rose était la seule personne qui pouvait l'étreindre sans que ça ne lui paraisse embarrassant et déplaisant. Avec elle, il se sentait définitivement chez lui et aimé et c'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis très longtemps. Elle eut un doux sourire et le regarda affectueusement.

— Je vais aller sur la planète où tu vivais ?

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce moment était parfait et que ce serait encore mieux s'ils s'installaient ensemble sur Gallifrey pour vivre heureux comme ils le méritaient.

— A moins que tu ne veuilles retourner sur Terre… Ce qui n'arrivera pas puisque je ne te laisserais pas partir, Rose Tyler. Tu n'iras nulle part sans moi. J'espère que tu le sais.

— Je veux rester avec toi pour toujours. _Elle acquiesça et gloussa_. Aucune raison de retourner là-bas.

— Alors, allons tout droit à l'endroit où nous appartenons tous les deux : l'espace.

Il avait prononcé ces mots avec un sourire en appuyant un bouton sur la console. Elle hocha la tête, eut un sourire heureux et embrassa sa joue.

— Docteur, j'ai une question très sérieuse qui me semble important de te poser.

— Tu ne vas pas mettre un genou à terre, hein ?

Il ne plaisantait qu'à moitié mais son visage était maintenant sérieux. La question l'inquiéta. Elle eut un faible sourire et secoua la tête.

— Je sais que ce serait très embarrassant pour toi. Je veux seulement savoir… Est-ce qu'il y en a eu d'autres ? Et pas seulement des compagnons, je veux dire des gens qui t'ont aimé, que tu as aimés.

La question le prit par surprise. Il ne s'y était pas attendu et, pourtant, il aurait dû. Il se souvient de cette fois où elle avait rencontré Sarah Jane. Rose avait été jalouse mais aussi énervée et blessée. Elle avait pensé qu'il l'abandonnerait et la seule chose qu'il avait pu répondre sur le moment était qu'il était maudit. Rien de rassurant pour elle. Et il l'avait abandonnée au final. Et il avait voyagé avec d'autres personnes qu'il avait aimées, mais pas de la façon dont il l'avait aimée elle.

— J'ai voyagé seul pendant un moment avant de prendre un nouveau compagnon. Je les aimais en un sens. Pas comme je t'aime. Ils étaient des amis, de très bons amis. Et je les ai tous perdus. Ils sont partis, ils m'ont oublié, ils se sont perdus dans le temps et dans l'espace. Les perdre me rappelait toujours ta perte. Mais je ne leur ai jamais laissé voir combien je souffrais. Tu les aurais aimés. Ils étaient intelligents, insolents, drôles. Mais ils ne t'ont jamais remplacée. Personne ne peut faire ça.

— Si je pouvais rester ici et ne jamais t'abandonner de nouveau… Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu m'aimerais pour toujours ?

— Ai-je besoin de le dire ?

La réponse était évidente pour lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de le dire. Elle eut un grand sourire et mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Elle allait dire quelque chose qui allait définitivement changer leur relation.

— Bien, parce que… Parce que je ne peux pas mourir, Docteur. J'ai vécu plusieurs siècles maintenant.

— C'est une bonne chose que je ne puisse pas mourir non plus, _dit-il mais la réponse de Rose amenait une autre question._ Le Méchant Loup est-il impliqué dans ce miracle ?

— Il m'a donné de la vie, _affirma-t-elle, mordant toujours sa lèvre_. Bien plus d'espérance de vie que je n'en espérais.

— J'avais peur que cela n'arrive. Je ne voulais pas que tu vives avec un tel fardeau, que tu voies tes amis et ta famille mourir alors que tu continues à vivre. _Il la serra contre lui pour la réconforter, devinant que ça avait dû être difficile pour elle._ Mais je serais toujours là pour toi. Je promets de ne jamais te quitter quoiqu'il advienne.

Elle serra plus fort encore, quelques larmes coulant sur ses joues.

— J'avais une fille, Docteur. Elle te ressemblait tellement. _Elle eut un faible sourire._ Quand je l'ai perdue, je savais qu'il fallait que je te retrouve.

— Je suis désolé de l'entendre, _répondit-il en essuyant ses larmes._ Je sais que c'est dur. Je suis heureux que tu aies trouvé un moyen de revenir à moi. On gérera ça tous les deux. C'est mieux à deux, n'est-ce pas ? Je parie que ta petite fille était aussi belle et intelligente que sa mère.

— Elle était adorable.

Rose ferma les yeux pour cacher les larmes qui y montaient. Elle ne pourrait jamais oublier sa petite fille. Elle avait posé tant de questions à propos de sa mère. Rose était un mystère pour les gens. Elle avait souvent dû déménager car les gens se demandaient pourquoi elle ne vieillissait pas. Elle avait dû regarder sa mère, son père, Tony, Mickey, Tentoo et sa fille vieillir et mourir jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui reste plus rien. Elle avait tout raconté à sa fille à propos d'elle et du Docteur. Elle avait voulu le rencontrer et était morte avec tous ses rêves. Rose ne pouvait toujours pas supporter le sourire triste que sa fille avait quand elle était décédée. Elle lui avait promis de trouver le Docteur, de retourner auprès de lui et de lui parler d'elle. Elle avait promis de retourner auprès de lui et d'emmener sa fille dans les étoiles. Le destin avait décidé de réaliser leurs vœux.

— C'est… C'est contre les lois du Temps mais si tu veux, on peut retourner dans le temps et-et la sauver. On pourrait voyager avec elle, être une famille.

Une famille avec Rose, c'était ce qu'il désirait le plus. Ils pouvaient l'avoir. Ils pouvaient avoir leur propre famille et ils vivraient tous sur Gallifrey. Ils seraient heureux ensemble. Rose secoua faiblement la tête.

— Même si elle a rêvé de te rencontrer, elle a eu une belle et longue vie. Je… Je pense qu'on devrait avoir une famille bien à nous.

— Avoir des mini Seigneurs du Temps ? Avec moi ? Je suppose que tu aimes les défis ! _Déclara-t-il en riant._ Je veux construire une famille avec toi aussi. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ce rêve puisse devenir réalité.

— Moi non plus, _admit-elle, en riant, et elle le serra plus fortement contre elle._

— Et nous voici, sur le point de construire un meilleur futur. Si on me l'avait dit il y a quelques années, je n'y aurais pas cru.

— Je suis tellement heureuse de t'avoir de nouveau dans ma vie, _dit-elle avec un doux sourire, posant délicatement sa main sur sa joue._

— Tu es la meilleure chose qui ne me soit jamais arrivé, Rose Tyler. Je serais perdu si je ne t'avais pas. Regarde ce que je suis devenu en ton absence.

Elle continuait de lui adresser ce doux sourire mais elle pouvait voir la tristesse de ces dernières années dans ses yeux. Il aurait abandonné sans elle. Comment avait-il réussi à survivre aussi longtemps après son départ forcé dans l'autre univers ? Qui l'avait aidé à supporter la solitude de sa vie de Seigneur du Temps ?

— Peut-être qu'un baiser t'aiderait à aller mieux.

C'est une proposition timide. Elle ne savait pas comment il allait y répondre. Il était toujours le Docteur qu'elle connaissait mais elle ne connaissait pas très bien cette régénération. Et s'il n'était pas quelqu'un de démonstratif ? Il plaça sa main sur sa joue et la regarda tendrement.

— On ne le saura pas si on n'essaie pas.

Et il embrassa ses lèvres avec tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle et même plus. Elle répondit à ce baiser, l'approfondissant, se rapprochant. Elle ne s'était jamais autant sentie chez elle qu'avec lui à ce moment. Le Docteur profita de ce baiser. Il était heureux. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour dire ce qu'il ressentait maintenant. Tout ce dont il avait rêvé durant ces dernières années devenait réalité. Et il n'y avait rien de mieux pour lui que de vivre le reste de sa très longue vie avec la seule femme qu'il ait véritablement aimée.

— Je t'aimerais toujours, Rose, _murmura-t-il._

— Je t'aime aussi, _murmura-t-elle en retour et embrassa sa joue._ Et je serais toujours là pour toi.

— Moi de même.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau. Tout était parfait. Il était finalement chez lui dans les bras de la femme qu'il aimait. Elle l'embrassa et lui sourit amoureusement.

— Mon très beau Docteur.

— Ma très belle Rose, _répondit-il simplement en la serrant contre lui._ Nous sommes enfin à la maison.

Elle souriait toujours et riait timidement. Il lui embrassa le front et sourit alors que le TARDIS atterrissait à l'endroit où leur nouvelle histoire allait commencer. Elle lui donna un doux baiser.

— Nous avons beaucoup de choses à rattraper.

— On ferait mieux de commencer maintenant avant que les problèmes ne frappent à notre porte comme ils le font toujours.

Ils savaient tous les deux que ça allait arriver. Les problèmes suivaient le Docteur partout où il allait. Il n'avait pas eu de Noël normal depuis des années. Cependant, il n'oublierait jamais celui qu'il avait passé avec la famille de Rose. Il venait tout juste d'adopter sa dixième forme et il se demandait encore quel genre d'homme il était. Le meilleur des Noël qu'il avait eu sur Terre. Le meilleur des Noël qu'il ait eu tout court. Rose acquiesça et sourit, embrassant sa joue une nouvelle fois.

— Et si nous rattrapions ce temps perdu autour d'un piquenique ?

— J'en suis ! Seulement s'il y a des chips ! Oh, et des bananes ! Et des bâtonnets de poisson avec de la crème anglaise ! _Dit-il tout excité._

— Des bâtonnets de poisson avec de la crème anglaise ? _Demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil._ Docteur, dans quel genre de choses t'es-tu retrouvé ?

Le Docteur ne répondit pas tout de suite. Les bâtonnets de poisson et la crème anglaise étaient quelque chose qu'il avait l'habitude de partager avec deux de ses précédents compagnons. Amelia et Rory. Personne n'avait compris leur goût étrange pour deux choses qui n'allaient pas ensemble. Mais il aimait ça et ça n'avait pas changé.

— Mon ancienne incarnation aimait ça et, d'une certaine façon, moi aussi. Les gens pensent toujours que c'est une blague. Pas Amy. C'est elle qui m'a donné des bâtonnets de poisson et de la crème anglaise la première fois, _finit-il par dire avec un sourire triste._

— Qui est Amy ? _Demanda Rose gentiment, mordant sa lèvre inférieure._

— Après notre dernière entrevue sur la baie du Méchant Loup, de nombreuses choses sont arrivées. J'ai dû effacer la mémoire de Donna pour lui sauver la vie. Mais j'ai été impliqué dans une dernière mission incluant le Maître, un vieil ami à moi, supposé être mort, et Wilf, le grand-père de Donna. Tu te souviens de cette nuit, le premier janvier 2005 ?

C'était il y a des décennies. C'était la dernière fois qu'il la voyait mais la première fois qu'elle le rencontrait. Il souffrait, pouvait à peine marcher ou parler mais il avait ressenti le besoin de dire un dernier au revoir à la fille qu'il aimait avant de mourir, avant de devenir un tout nouvel homme. Rose hocha la tête et lui adressa un doux sourire. Elle se souviendrait toujours du jour où elle avait rencontré le Docteur. Enfin, il n'était qu'un inconnu étrange et bourré à ses yeux à ce moment-là.

— Le jour où je t'ai vu pour la toute première fois.

— J'étais sur le point de me régénérer mais j'avais besoin de te voir une toute dernière fois même si je souffrais énormément. Cette régénération était la pire que j'ai eue et quand j'ai finalement changé de visage, mon TARDIS s'est écrasé dans le jardin de la petite Amy. Je voulais une pomme, sans raison particulière. Elle m'a laissé entrer dans sa maison et m'a donné de la nourriture. La seule chose que je pouvais avaler était des bâtonnets de poisson avec de la crème anglaise. _Il eut un petit rire._ Après ça, je suis retourné dans le TARDIS et ai dit que je reviendrais dans quelques minutes. Je suis en fait revenu des années plus tard. Elle m'avait attendu et m'avait haï pour avoir disparu ainsi. J'ai voyagé avec elle et Rory, son mari, ai, d'une certaine façon, fini par me marier avec leur fille, River, qui est morte pour me sauver. Cette partie de ma vie est un véritable désordre, je l'admets.

— Marié ? _Elle fronça les sourcils, un peu bouleversée._ Je pensais que tu avais dit qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre.

— Il n'y avait personne d'autre. Un bazar temporel. Elle avait été élevée pour me tuer en fait. Me marier avec elle était une façon de me sauver.

— Je ne comprends pas, _dit Rose, fronçant un peu plus les sourcils et croisant les bras._

— Le nom de River est Melody Pond. Amy et Rory l'ont conçue dans le TARDIS, _expliqua-t-il avec une grimace._ C'est pourquoi elle était mi- humaine mi- Seigneur du Temps et qu'elle savait comment conduire cette fille sexy, _ajouta-t-il en tapotant tendrement la console du TARDIS._ Elle a été enlevée à ses parents par les Silences quand elle n'était qu'une petite fille. Ils l'ont élevée avec un seul but : me tuer. J'ai essayé de l'empêcher de réaliser ce but mais c'était impossible. Je devais mourir ce jour-là. Et je suis mort. Pas vraiment une expérience plaisante.

« Je suis désolée » fut la seule chose qu'elle put répondre à cette explication. La vie du Docteur avait toujours été étrange. Elle pensait avoir tout vu mais elle avait encore des choses à apprendre sur lui. Elle eut un faible sourire et l'étreignit pour se souvenir qu'elle était sienne. Elle avait toujours été sienne. Du début jusqu'à la fin.

— Elle s'est mariée à un double de moi-même que l'équipe du Telesecta avait créé. Longue histoire. Quand River et moi nous sommes embrassés, le temps a retrouvé son flux normal. Les Silences pensaient que j'étais mort pendant que je continuais de voyager. La ligne temporelle de River est différente de la mienne. Elle est mon futur, je suis son passé. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, juste une sorte d'admiration.

— Okay, _soupira Rose en fermant les yeux._

— Tu as toujours été mon élue. Peu importe combien de compagnons j'ai eu après. Je-Je ne voulais pas parler de toi parce que c'était douloureux et, chaque fois que je le faisais, ils comprenaient ce que tu signifiais pour moi. Même le TARDIS le sait. Dans les moments sombres, elle m'envoyait toujours ton image. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

Il savait qu'elle était blessée par le fait qu'il ait eu d'autres compagnons. Être seul n'était pas quelque chose qu'il savait faire. Il avait toujours besoin de quelqu'un à ses côtés. Mais, même quand il y avait les autres, il avait toujours pensé à elle. Il n'avait jamais pu oublier sa Rose, la fille rose et dorée qui lui avait donné de l'espoir, qui avait vu le bazar brisé qu'il était quand ils s'étaient rencontrés dans ce magasin. Il sentit qu'elle renforçait son étreinte et l'écouta respirer calmement.

— Je ne quitterais plus jamais. Je te le promets.

— Accroche-toi à moi, Rose Tyler.

Il avait murmuré ces quelques mots, effrayé à l'idée de la perdre de nouveau, et répondit à son étreinte. Son esprit était loin, perdu dans des souvenirs douloureux qu'il avait involontairement réveillés. Elle s'accrocha à lui fermement, tremblante. Elle murmura un « je t'aime » dans son oreille mais il ne répondit pas car il savait qu'elle n'ignorait pas combien ses sentiments pour elle étaient forts.

— Nous parlions d'un piquenique, n'est-ce pas ? Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire. Heureusement que je suis le maître du Temps, hein ?

— Et je suis le Méchant Loup, _acquiesça-t-elle_.

— Mon Méchant Loup pour être exact.

Il lui sourit. Elle embrassa son nez en souriant doucement. Ils étaient tellement heureux à ce moment. Seule la Mort pourrait les séparer et ils avaient déjà prouvé qu'ils pouvaient tricher avec la Grande Faucheuse. Il chantonna quelque chose dans son oreille, ce qui la fit sourire. Il la tenait toujours contre lui, ne souhaitant pas la laisser partir. Puis, il prit sa main et la conduisit à l'extérieur.

— Allons manger quelque chose. Nous devons être en pleine forme pour trouver Gallifrey et fonder notre petite famille.

— Manger me paraît vraiment une bonne idée en fait, maintenant que tu en parles, _dit-elle avec un large sourire_.

— Je sais où nous pouvons avoir les meilleures chips de l'univers. Tu dois absolument les goûter.

Il marcha dans les rues de la planète sur laquelle ils avaient atterri. Tenir la main de Rose semblait juste. Elle lui sourit et le suivit, heureuse. Ça lui rappelait toutes ces aventures passées qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble.

— Oh ?

Il l'emmena dans une petite boutique et commanda deux menus. Les chips n'étaient pas vraiment quelque chose de génial mais ils aimaient ça tous les deux et ça leur rappelait une vie passée. Ils avaient eu des chips pour leur premier « rendez-vous ». Il l'avait emmenée dans le futur pour lui montrer la planète sur laquelle elle avait toujours vécu brûler. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait fait ça. A ce moment-là, il était encore un homme brisé et amer. Peut-être avait-il voulu qu'elle ressente sa douleur. Peut-être avait-il voulu qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il avait vécu. Plus tard, il avait réalisé que ça avait été très égoïste de sa part et avait été totalement abasourdi par la façon dont elle s'en était remise. Rose Tyler était vraiment fantastique.

— Je dois trouver mieux que des chips pour notre prochain rendez-vous.

— Tu ne peux pas faire mieux.

— Ne parie pas là-dessus. Je peux faire mieux, _dit-il avec un grand sourire alors qu'on posait des chips devant eux._

— Tu es ridicule.

Elle plaisantait. Elle aimait le fait que son Docteur soit toujours le même, qu'il cherche toujours le moyen d'être un homme encore mieux pour elle, qu'il cherche toujours à lui offrir le meilleur. Et son Docteur prétendait être offensé par ses mots.

— Pas ridicule, impressionnant.

— Tout ce que tu veux, mon cher, _garantit-elle en souriant._

Il resta silencieux et mangea une chips, appréciant le goût sur sa langue. Il passa quelques minutes à regarder sa belle Rose qui n'était pas tout à fait la même qu'auparavant.

— Dis-moi tout ma bien-aimée, que t'est-il arrivé ? Le demi-moi te traitait-il correctement ? Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ?

Il était curieux de savoir comment son adorable femme avait vécu toutes ces années sans lui, comment avait été sa vie avec l'autre lui, comment elle avait réussi à revenir dans ce monde sans que tout ne se déchire.

— Tout allait bien, _dit-elle calmement en s'appuyant sur lui et en mangeant quelques chips._ Jusqu'à ce qu'il rejoigne les forces armées. Alors, les choses ont changé et… Eh bien, je n'avais rien jusqu'à ce que je te retrouve. Je suis passée par le portail.

— Je n'ai jamais entendu parlé d'un portail. Je serais venu plus tôt si j'avais su. Je ne t'aurais pas laissée toute seule.

— Tout va bien. Je t'ai trouvé.

— Tu as beaucoup souffert à cause de moi.

Et il n'était pas en mesure de se pardonner pour avoir ruiné sa vie. Peut-être aurait-il dû lui effacer la mémoire, comme avec Donna. Mais alors, comment aurait-elle pu le retrouver ?

— Je vais bien, _dit-elle doucement._

— Et je ne peux qu'en être reconnaissant.

Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour qu'elle soit plus proche encore de lui. Il ne la laisserait pas partir une nouvelle fois. Il préférerait mourir que de revivre cette situation. Il savait qu'il ne serait pas assez fort pour supporter son absence une nouvelle fois. Elle embrassa sa joue et il sourit.

— T'avoir de nouveau est un miracle.

— Je pense la même chose. Il semble que le destin ait décidé de nous réunir après tout. Comment allons-nous prendre notre revanche sur ce salaud ? Il m'a presque tué avec toutes ces mauvaises nouvelles, ces pertes et cette solitude.

Il prétendit être en train de réfléchir à une possible vengeance en mangeant les chips de Rose. Elle haussa un sourcil et frappa sa main.

— De quoi tu parles ?

— Il est temps de montrer à ce salaud que nous étions destinés à être ensemble depuis le début, de lui montrer combien nous pouvons être heureux, non ?

— Ça me paraît une bonne idée, _répondit-elle en riant_.

— Mon dernier compagnon, Clara, avait l'habitude de me dire que je n'étais pas un guerrier mais, d'une certaine façon, j'ai l'impression d'en être un. J'ai choisi d'être le Docteur parce que ça semblait juste, parce que je voulais aider les gens mais… Depuis la guerre, depuis que j'ai t'ai perdue, depuis que j'ai perdu les autres compagnons, je suis plein de rage, et de douleur. J'ai l'impression de devoir prendre une revanche sur la vie. Mais maintenant que tu es de retour, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire de tous ces sentiments qui me consument depuis des décennies, a _dmit-il en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux._

— On trouvera un moyen de les canaliser.

— N'importe qui serait effrayé de toute cette noirceur en moi. Pas toi. Tu es merveilleuse, tu sais ? Est-ce que je te l'ai déjà dit ?

— Sous plusieurs formes…

— 'Tu étais fantastique, absolument fantastique !' Je me souviens de celle-là. C'était un moment difficile.

— Et ça n'arrivera pas une seconde fois. Ce sera toi et moi pour toujours, _promit-elle en étreignant son torse._

— Ne me laisse pas mourir dans ce cas. Je vis ma dernière vie. Je ne peux plus me régénérer. Et tu sais combien j'aime flirter avec la Mort, _confessa-t-il._

— Oh, Seigneur… _souffla-t-elle, mordant sa lèvre._ Je ne peux pas te perdre.

— Je t'ai prévenue que voyager avec moi était dangereux. Je n'ai jamais été capable de prendre soin de moi-même. Trop de courses à courir, trop de menaces à défaire.

— Trop de femmes à aimer et protéger, _se moqua-t-elle en le poussant du nez._

— J'ai aussi voyagé avec des hommes ! _protesta-t-il, prétendant une nouvelle fois être blessé par ses mots._

Elle eut un petit rire et l'embrassa. Elle le savait. Ils avaient tous les deux voyagé avec le Capitaine Jack Harkness parce qu'elle avait insisté pour le sauver. Le Docteur n'aimait pas vraiment le personnage au début mais il avait dû admettre qu'il avait aussi été un compagnon _fantastique_ et qu'on pouvait toujours lui faire confiance. Il rit, se souvenant de tous ces bons moments qu'il avait eu quand il voyageait avec Jack et Rose. Il était heureux. Il commençait à se sentir un peu nostalgique quand quelque chose attira son attention. Le silence. Tout était bruyant et agité quand ils étaient entrés. Pourquoi tout était-il si silencieux tout à coup ? Le Docteur haussa un sourcil. Rose le poussa du nez une nouvelle fois et ferma les yeux.

— Je suis épuisée, mon amour.

— Quelque chose ne va pas.

Il n'avait pas vraiment entendu ce qu'elle avait dit, concentré qu'il était sur le soudain silence. Rien n'avait changé autour de lui. Tout semblait normal. Mais pourquoi tout était soudainement si silencieux ?

— Tu ne remarques rien ?

— Non, _répondit-elle en secouant un peu la tête._

— Je dois être paranoïaque. Je cours depuis trop longtemps. Je pense toujours qu'il y a du danger ici et là.

— Nous irons bien, _le rassura-t-elle en lui embrassant la joue._

— Tu aurais dû rencontrer ma onzième forme. Il était l'optimiste. Je suis le paranoïaque grognon.

— Cette incarnation est ma préférée, _dit-elle gentiment._

— Oh, ne dis pas à Jack que j'ai perdu le pari. Il a dit que ta préférée était la dixième. Tu sais, la sexy.

Elle gloussa mais fut surprise d'entendre parler de Jack. Elle savait que le Méchant Loup l'avait sauvé de la Mort mais le Docteur venait de lui laisser entendre qu'il était toujours en vie. Etait-il possible que le Méchant Loup lui ait aussi donné plus de vie que nécessaire ? Etaient-ils tous les deux incapables de mourir ?

— Il était adorable, mais c'est toi que j'ai maintenant.

— D'une certaine façon, je pense que mon heure finale est arrivée et que tu n'es qu'une hallucination ici pour m'aider à accepter ma mort finale. Que ce soit vrai ou non, je m'en fiche. Je t'ai et c'est tout ce qui importe, _dit-il en la serrant plus fort dans ses bras._

— Je suis réelle. Promis.

Elle s'appuya contre son torse et ferma les yeux. Elle était finalement chez elle. Rien n'avait été aussi juste depuis très longtemps. Elle avait finalement retrouvé son chemin vers le Docteur après tant d'années de faux espoirs, après avoir perdu tout le monde. Il était temps qu'ils se retrouvent. Elle savait que le Docteur pensait la même chose. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des années mais rien ne semblait avoir changé entre eux. Ils s'aimaient toujours et c'était la seule chose qui importait. Elle finit par s'endormir, heureuse d'être dans ses bras de nouveau. Il lui sourit.

— Elle a raison. Elle est réelle. Mais je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi perspicace avant vous, Docteur. Vous avez tout de suite senti que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Le sourire du Docteur disparut alors qu'un mec grassouillet s'asseyait en face de lui. Les braises de sa rage se réveillèrent quand il réalisa qu'il le connaissait. Quelqu'un de son passé. Quelqu'un qu'il ne voulait pas revoir. Quand il était dans le coin, cela ne pouvait que signifier que quelque chose de mauvais allait se passer. Le Docteur resserra son étreinte autour de Rose. Quoiqu'il allât se passer maintenant, il ne la perdrait pas encore. Ça n'arriverait plus jamais. Même s'il devait mourir pour de bon.

– A suivre –

* * *

 **"Love is not an emotion."**


	10. Better with two (PART II - TwelveRose)

**Titre : _Brèves de TARDIS_ \- "Better with two".**

 **Nombre de parties : 2/2.**

 **Pairing : Douzième Docteur/Rose Tyler/Clara Oswald.**

 **Synopsis : Il avait un choix à faire et ce n'en était pas un facile…**

 **A/N : Les personnages et l'univers de la série ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont l'entièrement propriété de Russell T. Davies, Phil Collinson, Susie Liggat, Steven Moffat et la BBC. Pour le reste, tout appartient à mon imagination. L'idée originale est de ****(dxctors).(queen)** **sur Instagram.**

* * *

Le Docteur resta silencieux alors que l'homme piquait quelques-unes des chips restantes. La colère brûlait au creux de sa poitrine et il essayait de son mieux de ne pas attaquer l'homme en face de lui. Il n'était qu'un messager. Il ne faisait jamais les choses par lui-même. Il délivrait seulement le message du désastre ou de la bonne nouvelle à venir et disparaissait comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Cet homme n'était pas un Seigneur du Temps mais il était lié à eux, d'une certaine façon. Les messagers venaient d'une planète proche de Gallifrey et étaient assignés à un Seigneur du Temps pour délivrer des messages de tout le monde, sur n'importe quel sujet. Celui-ci était celui du Docteur. Ce dernier ne l'avait vu qu'une poignée de fois avant. L'homme avait bien choisi son nom. Il ne lui apportait que des nouvelles de désastres. Il n'avait jamais de bonnes nouvelles pour lui. Qu'allait-il dire maintenant ? Ça ne plairait pas au Docteur. C'était une certitude. Il lui avait dit pour Gallifrey mais le Docteur n'avait jamais voulu le croire jusqu'à ce que ça arrive.

— Psycho. Il y avait longtemps.

— Je vous ai manqué ?

— Pas du tout.

La voix du Docteur était très calme mais, à l'intérieur, il bouillonnait de rage. Il baissa les yeux sur Rose qui dormait sur son épaule. Le silence le frappa une nouvelle fois. C'était irréel.

— Oh, Docteur, nous ne nous voyons pas si souvent.

— C'est déjà trop.

— Vous avez toujours été si grossier !

— Que lui avez-vous fait ? _Demanda-t-il en désignant Rose._

— Rien. Je n'ai aucun contrôle sur le Méchant Loup. Elle est venue d'elle-même.

— Elle n'est pas…

— Elle est là en tant que Méchant Loup, pas en tant que Rose Tyler. Je peux le sentir.

Le Docteur la regarda de nouveau et déglutit. Il ne l'avait pas senti. Pour lui, elle n'était que Rose Tyler. Elle avait tout fait pour lui faire croire qu'elle était Rose Tyler. Le Méchant Loup avait fait partie de Rose il y avait longtemps. Peut-être n'avait-il pris son apparence que pour se rapprocher de lui. Il pouvait à peine le croire après tout ce qui s'était passé ces dernières heures. Si le Méchant Loup était vraiment là, ça ne pouvait qu'être mauvais signe. Psycho étant là aussi, ce n'était définitivement pas un bon signe. Que se passait-il ? Une crise majeure avait dû se passer mais il n'en savait rien et le TARDIS ne lui avait rien dit. Il détestait ne pas savoir. Il détestait le sentiment qui se formait dans son estomac. Un sentiment de peur. Quelque chose de gros se préparait et il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui. Comment était-il possible qu'il ne puisse pas sentir le Méchant Loup, mais que le messager le puisse ? Pourquoi son TARDIS semblait soudainement inatteignable dans son esprit ?

— La dernière fois que je vous ai vu, vous m'avez dit que je brûlerais Gallifrey.

— Vous ne m'avez pas cru.

— Comment aurais-je pu ?

— Mais vous l'avez fait.

— Et je vous ai haï.

— Vous vous haïssiez plus que vous me haïssiez.

— Pourquoi êtes-vous-là ? Et n'essayez pas de me mentir. Le Méchant Loup et vous ? Ça doit vraiment être quelque chose de mauvais.

Le messager ne lui répondit pas. Il attira l'assiette de chips vers lui et commença à la manger. Comment pouvait-il dire les choses le plus clairement possible ? En fait, il se fichait de la façon de dire la chose. Il devait seulement faire en sorte que le Docteur comprenne ce qui se passait. Et ça n'allait pas lui plaire. Chaque fois qu'il avait rencontré le Docteur, Psycho avait été surpris par son incroyable intelligence mais aussi par la façon dont son caractère changeait. Ça ne s'améliorait jamais. Le Docteur devenait toujours plus amer. Vivre une très longue vie n'était parfois pas la meilleure chose à faire. Les choses et les gens finissaient par vous atteindre de la meilleure ou de la pire des façons. Et quand vous viviez éternellement, vous n'oubliiez jamais vraiment tout ce qui vous était arrivé, chaque personne que vous avez perdue. Pas besoin de se demander pourquoi les Seigneurs du Temps étaient d'horribles personnes à qui parler.

— Vous ne vous souvenez pas de ce qui s'est passé hein ?

Le Docteur était de plus en plus confus. Il ne savait vraiment pas de quoi Psycho voulait parler. Quelque chose s'était passé. Il l'avait deviné maintenant, mais que s'était-il passé exactement ? Il essayait de s'en souvenir mais, étrangement, rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Toutes ses aventures passées, tous les gens qu'il avait connus dans sa très longue vie étaient toujours dans son esprit, il le savait mais il ne pouvait pas y accéder. Tout était flou, inatteignable, tout comme son TARDIS. C'était étrange et très effrayant. Et le Docteur devait admettre qu'il était effrayé. Quelque chose qui n'arrivait pas souvent.

— Que suis-je censé me rappeler ? _Demanda-t-il, ne montrant pas sa peur._

— Votre esprit est vraiment un morceau intéressant. Votre mémoire est sélective, Docteur. Elle essaye d'éviter quelque chose de très mauvais.

— Et si vous me le disiez au lieu de vous amuser avec moi ?

— Ce serait mieux si vous vous en souveniez de vous-même.

Oh que cet homme était énervant ! S'il n'était pas aussi préoccupé par la raison de sa présence, le Docteur aurait éclaté la tête de Psycho sur la table. Il n'avait rien de pire que quelqu'un vous narguant avec quelque chose qu'il mourrait d'envie de dire de toute façon. Et le Docteur, malgré son statut de Seigneur du Temps, n'était pas quelqu'un de très patient.

— Vous savez de toute évidence quelque chose que je ne sais pas. Dites-moi. Je n'attendrais pas plus longtemps.

— Quelqu'un m'a donné un message pour vous, un message étrange je dois admettre. Et les messages ne me sont habituellement pas donné par ce genre de personnes…

— Arrêtez de tourner autour du pot ou je vous éclate la tête dans cette assiette.

— Doucement, Garçon du Temps ! _Dit Psycho en levant les mains pour le calmer._ Le message était _« Ne soyez pas un guerrier. Promettez-moi. Soyez un Docteur. »_ Ça vous rappelle quelque chose ?

Les mots frappèrent quelque chose en lui. Une voix. Les mêmes mots avec cette voix. Mais il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir à qui appartenait cette voix, qui lui avait dit ces mots. Ils lui étaient évidemment adressés. Il était le seul Docteur, _le_ Docteur, dans tous les univers. Quelqu'un lui avait demandé de ne pas être un guerrier. Ce quelqu'un était probablement mort pour lui et lui avait demandé de ne pas se venger pour ce qui s'était passé.

— Je me souviens de la voix.

— C'est un bon début. Ça veut dire que vos souvenirs sont toujours là, quelque part. Vous avez juste à les réveiller.

— Ce n'est jamais une bonne chose de réveiller des souvenirs. Si je les ai oubliés, il y a une raison. Probablement une bonne raison.

— Pas mon problème. Je suis là pour vous forcer à récupérer ces souvenirs pour que vous puissiez comprendre la raison de ma présence ici.

— Comme vous connaissez l'histoire complète, ce serait plus simple si vous me la racontiez.

Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Le messager pouvait seulement délivrer le message et être sûr qu'il était bien compris mais il ne pouvait pas intervenir dans le processus de compréhension. Les Seigneurs du Temps devaient le faire par eux-mêmes.

— Vous vous souvenez de chacun de vos compagnons, Docteur. Pourquoi est-il si difficile de se souvenir de qui vous a demandé d'être un Docteur et pas un guerrier ?

Ce ne pouvait être qu'un de ses compagnons les plus récents. Il se souvint d'une petite femme brune. Sa onzième incarnation n'arrêtait pas de l'appeler « mon impossible femme ». Quel était son nom déjà ? Il voyait son visage, son sourire. Il la voyait voyageant avec lui mais le nom ne venait pas. Il fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais oublié le nom d'aucun de ses compagnons. Pourquoi était-ce si difficile soudainement ?

— Peut-être est-ce parce qu'elle est liée à une histoire dont je ne veux pas me souvenir ?

— Vous n'avez jamais oublié Rose Tyler. Elle était votre âme-sœur et vous l'avez perdue. Vous vous rappelez toujours de votre meilleure amie, Donna Noble, bien que cela vous ait détruit de devoir effacer sa mémoire. Amy et Rory sont toujours là, _il pointa son index vers la tête du Docteur_ , et ils sont morts tous les deux. Pourquoi est-il si difficile de se souvenir de Clara Oswald qui a également donné sa vie pour vous ?

Clara Oswald. Le nom lui rappelait définitivement quelque chose. Clara Oswald, l'impossible femme née pour le sauver des siècles plus tôt. Clara Oswald, la femme qui n'était pas supposée pouvoir mourir mais qui était tout de même morte. Clara Oswald qui lui avait demandé de la laisser être courageuse. Elle s'était sacrifiée pour lui, pour se débarrasser du corbeau qui menaçait tout le monde. Comment avait-il pu oublier son nom ? Elle ne devrait jamais être oubliée, tout comme les autres personnes qu'il avait perdues. Ils méritaient tous une meilleure vie que celle qu'il leur avait donnée. Il les avait enlevés à leurs amis et familles et les avait menés à une fin déplaisante. Hormis Martha Jones qui avait vécu une vie dont il était fier.

\- Flashback -

— _Ecoutez, si c'est la dernière fois que je vous vois, s'il vous plaît, pas comme ça, dit Clara au Docteur. Y-a-t-il quelque chose que tu puisses faire ? Ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse d'Ashildr._

— _Je suis désolée, je suis vraiment désolée, je…_

— _Nous n'avons pas le temps. Oui ou non ?_

— _Non._

 _Le Docteur prit une profonde inspiration. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qui se passait. Clara, sa Clara, était sur le point de donner sa vie pour sauver la sienne. Ils étaient tous les deux conscients du danger mais ils avaient commis une erreur et cette erreur était sur le point de coûter la vie à Clara. C'était difficile à avaler. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser faire ça._

— _Eh bien, si Danny Pink peut le faire, je peux le faire aussi._

— _Faire quoi ? Demanda le Docteur, ayant peur de sa réponse._

— _Mourir de la bonne façon. Mourir comme je l'entends. Affronter le Corbeau._

— _Non. Ce, ce n'est pas en train d'arriver. Ça ne peut pas arriver._

— _Peut-être est-ce ce que je veux. Peut-être que ça l'est. Peut-être est-ce pourquoi je fuyais sans arrêt. Peut-être est-ce la raison pour laquelle je prenais tous ces stupides risques. Pourquoi je continuais à le repousser._

— _C'est ma faute._

— _C'est mon choix._

— _Je vous ai laissée devenir imprudente._

 _Il avait toujours été un homme imprudent, plein d'énergie, prêt à prendre tous les risques pour sauver l'univers entier et tous ses compagnons avaient essayé d'être comme lui. Chacun d'entre eux. Et il les avait tous perdus. Maintenant, il était sur le point de perdre Clara et il ne pouvait pas l'accepter._

— _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne devrais-je pas être si imprudente ? Vous êtes imprudent tout le temps. Pourquoi ne puis-je pas être comme vous ?_

 _Elle était en colère contre lui et il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi. C'était entièrement sa faute. Il lui avait fait ça. Il l'avait menée à sa fin._

— _Clara, je n'ai rien de spécial. Je ne suis rien mais je suis moins fragile que vous. J'aurais dû prendre soin de vous._

— _Je ne vous l'ai jamais demandé._

— _Vous n'auriez pas dû avoir à demander._

 _Le corbeau croassa en volant dans la petite rue venteuse et les gens se dispersèrent, terrifiés. Le temps était presque écoulé. S'ils ne faisaient rien, les dommages seraient terribles._

— _Clara, si j'avais su, je… commença Rigsy._

— _Ne fais pas ça. Ferme-la._

— _Mais…_

— _Sérieusement, Rigsy, ferme-la. Si tu sens coupable à ce propos, même le temps d'une minute, je… Ils entendirent le Corbeau. Elle se tourna vers le Docteur. Vous. Maintenant, vous m'écoutez. Vous allez être seul maintenant, et vous êtes très mauvais à ça. Vous allez être furieux et vous allez être triste mais écoutez-moi. Ne laissez pas ça vous changer. Non, écoutez. Quoiqu'il arrive ensuite, qu'importe où elle vous envoie, je sais ce dont vous êtes capable. Ne soyez pas un guerrier. Promettez-moi. Soyez un Docteur._

— _Quel est le but d'être un Docteur si je ne peux pas vous soigner ?_

— _Soignez-vous vous-même. Vous devez le faire. Vous ne pouvez pas laisser ça vous transformer en monstre. Donc, je ne vous demande pas de me le promettre, je vous donne un ordre. Vous n'insulterez pas ma mémoire. Il n'y aura aucune vengeance. Je vais mourir et personne d'autre, ici ou ailleurs, ne va souffrir._

— _Et moi ?_

— _S'il y avait quelque chose que je puisse faire à ce sujet, je le ferais. Je suppose que nous allons tous les deux devoir être courageux._

— _Clara._

 _Elle le prit dans ses bras. Il n'avait jamais été une personne très câline. Clara était la seule personne qui pouvait l'étreindre. Mais il n'aimait pas cette étreinte. C'était un câlin d'adieu et cela faisait plus de mal que n'importe quel autre câlin qu'ils avaient eus. Il répondit à son étreinte, retenant ses larmes._

— _Tout ce que vous allez dire, je le sais déjà. Ne le faites pas maintenant. Nous avons déjà eu un assez mauvais timing._

 _Le croassement du Corbeau était de plus en plus proche. La mort se rapprochait d'eux. Il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre. Elle devait faire face à sa mort._

— _Ne vous enfuyez pas. Restez avec moi, la supplia-t-elle._

— _Nah. Vous restez ici. Au final, tout le monde le fait seul._

— _Clara._

— _C'est le plus courageux que je puisse être. Je sais que ça va vous faire du mal mais, s'il vous plaît, soyez un peu fier de moi._

 _Elle posa sa main sur sa joue pour tenter de le réconforter. Il prit sa main et l'embrassa doucement. Ce serait la dernière fois qu'ils se verraient et il réalisait combien ce serait difficile. C'était ses derniers mots._

— _Adieu, Docteur, murmura-t-elle doucement._

 _Clara marcha dans la rue déserte. Le corbeau se posa sur un étal proche et croassa. Elle marcha vers lui alors que les autres passants s'enfuyaient. Le Docteur sortit sur le perron._

— _Laissez-moi être courageuse, laissez-moi être courageuse, se répétait-elle en espérant que le Docteur lui obéirait._

 _Le Corbeau quitta son perchoir. Clara écarta les bras et il vola dans son estomac. Elle ouvrit grand la bouche dans un cri d'agonie silencieux. Le Docteur ne bougea pas. Il la laissa faire mais la douleur le déchirait de l'intérieur. Clara se détendit et la fumée du Quantum Shade s'échappa de sa bouche alors qu'elle s'écroulait au sol._

\- End -

Le souvenir le laissa totalement abasourdi. Il se souvenait maintenant. Il se souvenait du sacrifice de Clara pour lui. Il se souvenait de ses derniers mots mais le reste du souvenir était flou. Avait-il obéi ? Ou était-il parti en quête d'une vengeance ? Il avait sauvé Ashildr et elle l'avait trahi. C'était partiellement sa faute si Clara était morte ce jour-là. Comment avait-il pu oublier une telle chose ?

— Je me souviens. Je me souviens d'elle. Je me souviens de ses mots.

— Bien.

— Et maintenant ?

— Vous vous souvenez de ce qui s'est passé après qu'elle soit morte ?

— Non. Je me souviens juste qu'elle est tombée.

— Je suppose que vous ne pouvez pas vraiment vous rappeler de cette partie. Les sentiments de rage et de chagrin vous déchiraient de l'intérieur.

— Qu'ai-je fait ?

— Que pensez-vous que vous avez fait ?

— J'ai obéi. Ça semblait être la meilleure chose à faire.

— Dans une ligne temporelle alternative, c'est ce que vous avez fait. Vous étiez supposé suivre cette ligne temporelle mais vous ne l'avez pas fait.

— Vous n'êtes pas supposé voir les différentes lignes temporelles. Seuls les Seigneurs du Temps peuvent faire ça.

— Je ne peux pas. C'est une partie du message. On m'a dit ce qui était supposé se passer et ce que vous avez fait en réalité.

— Et je n'ai pas fait la bonne chose.

— Ça dépend de ce que vous pensez être la bonne chose.

— Pour vous, la bonne chose à faire est toujours la plus horrible.

— Les mauvaises nouvelles sont tellement plus amusantes que les bonnes. J'ai donné des bonnes nouvelles une fois mais je me suis ennuyé. J'ai demandé à être transféré aux mauvaises nouvelles. Et on m'a assigné à vous.

— Quel honneur ! _S'exclama le Docteur avec ironie._

Psycho finit les chips et repoussa l'assiette. Il s'essuya lentement les mains et jeta la serviette en papier dans l'assiette vide. Le Docteur le fixait, l'attendant pas si patiemment.

— Eh bien, toujours aucun souvenir de ce que vous avez fait ?

— J'attendais que vous me le disiez.

— N'êtes-vous pas un peu paresseux ?

— Non. Seulement irrité.

— Comme d'habitude.

— Je vais vous étrangler.

— Pas quelque chose que le Docteur ferait.

— Dit le mec qui m'a annoncé que je commettrais un génocide.

— Circonstances atténuantes.

— Allez droit au but, Psycho.

— _Fuyez homme intelligent et souvenez-vous de moi._

— Arrêtez de la citer !

— Souvenez-vous, Docteur !

Le Docteur bouillait de rage. L'homme était vraiment en train de l'énerver. Il allait le frapper s'il continuait à jouer avec ses nerfs. A côté de lui, Rose – ou était-ce vraiment le Méchant Loup ? – commença à bouger et se réveilla lentement. Elle lança un regard noir à Psycho. Elle ne l'aimait pas non plus.

— Vous avez raté toute la partie drôle, Méchante Louve.

— Je vous ai dit de ne pas venir.

— Vous étiez supposée délivrer le message au lieu de vous lancer dans des embrassades amoureuses et compagnie.

La Méchante Louve rougit légèrement. Rose était toujours là, quelque part. Le Méchant Loup était particulièrement indifférent à toute sorte d'émotion. L'idée de Rose se précipitant vers lui alors qu'il était sur le point d'apprendre quelque chose de terrible fit battre ses cœurs un peu plus vite. Elle s'était battue durant toutes ces années pour lui revenir. D'une certaine façon, elle avait réussi à lui revenir mais pas sous la forme de la femme qu'il aimait plus que la vie elle-même. Maintenant, il pouvait voir le Méchant Loup. Il était là, utilisant le corps de Rose comme il l'avait toujours fait.

— Ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance à ce point.

— Ça en a.

— Il devait me faire confiance.

— Il a toujours confiance en vous.

— Je devais en être certaine.

— Est-ce que vous allez m'expliquer ce qui se passe ou allez-vous continuer de vous chamailler sur vos satanés façons de travailler ? _intervint le Docteur amèrement._

Il peinait à croire que le Méchant Loup et le messager se soient vus pour choisir qui allait lui dire ce qui était supposé se passer. Il n'en avait aucune idée et leur chamaillerie n'aidait pas à calmer sa colère.

— Je ne peux définitivement pas le prendre comme un bon signe.

— Ce n'en est pas un, mon Docteur.

— Donc, que suis-je supposé avoir fait après avoir perdu Clara ?

Le Méchant Loup se mordit la lèvre quelque secondes. Comment pouvait-elle dire quelque chose d'aussi difficile que ce qu'elle avait à lui dire ? Ce n'était pas facile mais ils devaient le faire. C'était leur mission. Il avait un choix à faire et il ne serait pas capable de le faire s'ils ne lui disaient pas ce qui se passait.

— C'est mieux si je te le montre, _répondit-elle simplement._

Elle caressa doucement son visage avec un sourire triste. Puis, elle appuya ses doigts sur sa tempe et ferma les yeux. Il fut surpris de voir qu'elle pouvait atteindre son esprit si facilement mais ne put rien dire puisque les souvenirs déferlaient dans sa mémoire.

\- Flashback -

 _Ses cœurs se brisèrent quand elle heurta le sol. Il était censé fermer la porte, la laisser mourir seule comme elle le lui avait demandé et ne pas blesser Ashildr. Mais il avait mal. Il était profondément blessé et très en colère. Il ne pouvait pas dire de qui c'était la faute. Etait-ce la sienne parce qu'il avait commis une faute qui avait causé le dilemme ? Etait-ce celle d'Ashildr qui les avait piégés ? Etait-ce seulement le destin qui lui disait qu'il était fait pour perdre tout et tout le monde ?_

— _Je suis désolée, Docteur. Je suis vraiment désolée, tenta de s'excuser Ashildr._

— _Ce que Clara a dit à propos de ne pas prendre de revanche. Tu sais pourquoi elle a dit ça ? Demanda-t-il._

 _Il était furieux contre elle et elle pouvait facilement le sentir. La colère du Docteur n'était pas à prendre à la légère. C'était quelque chose que les gens qui le connaissaient avaient appris au cours des siècles passés._

— _Elle vous sauvait._

 _Ça paraissait logique. Le Docteur n'avait jamais été un guerrier. Il était pacifique. Il avait fait de mauvais choix, de mauvaises choses mais c'était toujours pour sauver des gens. S'il décidait de se venger maintenant, sa personnalité serait profondément corrompue. Il était un sauveur, un Docteur. Il n'était pas un guerrier et ne pouvait pas en prendre le chemin. Pas alors qu'il était si proche de retrouver sa planète de naissance._

— _Elle te sauvait_ _ **toi**_ _._

 _Clara savait comment il allait réagir à sa mort. Elle savait qu'il mettrait la faute sur Ashildr et qu'il la blesserait et elle lui avait donné l'ordre de pas la toucher. Elle savait ce qu'il lui aurait fait et elle lui avait donné l'ordre de ne rien faire. Du moins, contre elle._

— _Je me suis perdu il y a longtemps. Elle te sauvait toi. Je ferais de mon mieux mais je te recommande grandement de rester en-dehors de mon chemin. Tu t'apercevras que l'univers est très petit quand je suis en colère contre toi._

 _Ashildr hocha la tête, effrayée et choquée. Le bracelet de téléportation que portait le Docteur bipa et il fut entouré d'une lumière violette et blanche alors qu'Ashildr lui tournait le dos. Le bracelet tomba au sol. Le Docteur avait disparu._

 _Il s'était retrouvé dans le TARDIS. Quand il en sortit, il se rendit compte qu'on avait peint des fleurs et un portrait de Clara sur sa boîte bleue. C'était absolument magnifique et cela lui rappela combien il était blessé et en colère. Il avait obéi en ne faisant aucun mal à Ashildr mais elle n'avait rien dit à propos des autres. Ce ne serait pas une vengeance, juste une façon de gérer sa douleur. Alors il se jeta dans toutes les ruelles sombres qu'il trouva. Il se jeta dans les ennuis. Il engagea des bagarres avec beaucoup de mauvaises personnes et chaque fois qu'il recevait un coup de pied, un coup de poing, qu'on le jetait au sol, la douleur physique lui faisait oublier sa douleur réelle. Les gens ne comprenaient pas d'où il venait, ni pourquoi il était si furieux. Ils savaient seulement qu'il les attaquait et qu'ils devaient se défendre contre lui. Avant le lever du soleil, il se retrouva allongé sur le sol dans un état lamentable._

 _Il était presque certain que toutes ces bagarres lui avaient brisé quelques os et créé quelques autres problèmes dans son corps mais il s'en fichait et appréciait la douleur, le sang et la violence de tout ça. Quelqu'un lui donna un coup de pied dans les côtes et il ne fit que rire. Plus rien n'importait maintenant, plus rien hormis la douleur dans son corps entier._

— _Tu dois être défoncé pour aimer une telle douleur et te foutre de ma gueule, grand-père._

— _Tu dois être stupide pour frapper un pauvre gars qui ne peut plus se lever._

 _Il le provoquait. Il voulait le rendre aussi furieux qu'il l'était. Il voulait qu'il mette fin à sa douleur même s'il savait que rien ne pourrait l'effacer. Il avait perdu trop de monde. Clara était la dernière d'une longue liste et il ne pouvait plus le supporter. L'homme lui donna quelques coups de plus pour le faire cesser de rire et s'enfuit quand il entendit des bruits de pas. Le Docteur les entendit aussi et soudain, quelqu'un était agenouillé à côté de lui. Ça aurait pu être n'importe qui mais les grands yeux bruns le surprirent grandement._

— _Qu'as-tu fait, mon Docteur ?_

 _Ce fut sa seule question avant qu'il ne perde son emprise sur la réalité pour sombrer dans un trou noir…_

\- End -

Rose retira les mains de son visage et l'observa alors que les souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire. Psycho semblait s'ennuyer. Il tapotait sur la table avec ses doigts en attendant la conclusion de tout ça. Le Docteur regarda Rose.

— Tu es venue me ramasser avant que quelqu'un d'autre me trouve.

— Ça aurait été une très mauvaise chose.

— Où suis-je maintenant ?

— Je t'ai ramené dans le TARDIS. Nous y sommes tous les deux. Elle nous protège.

— Et tu as emmené mon esprit exactement où tu voulais qu'il soit.

— J'avais besoin que tu te souviennes de moi, que tu me fasses confiance avant d'en arriver à ce point.

— Mais qui es-tu vraiment ?

La situation l'énervait de plus en plus. Oui, il avait fait un faux pas. Oui, il payait le prix de ses actes. Mais pourquoi son messager et le Méchant Loup étaient-ils venus là ? Pourquoi usaient-ils d'une telle mise en scène pour le forcer à se souvenir, pour lui dire tout ça ?

— Tout ce que je t'ai dit dans le TARDIS était vrai. Je suis ta Rose Tyler, la seule que tu n'aies jamais connue.

— Et le Méchant Loup ?

— Il n'a jamais vraiment quitté mon corps ce jour-là. Une part de lui est restée en moi et personne ne le savait.

— Comment l'as-tu découvert ?

— La première fois, j'ai eu du mal à y croire. Je venais de perdre mon Docteur humain et c'était difficile à gérer. Je suis passée sous les roues d'une voiture parce que j'étais trop saoule pour faire attention.

La révélation le surprit. Elle lui racontait ce qui s'était passé avec un ton détaché. Il n'y avait aucune émotion dans sa voix comme si elle parlait de quelque chose sans importance. Dans ses yeux pourtant, il pouvait voir le tourbillon de toutes ses émotions. L'événement la torturait toujours dans une partie de son esprit.

— La première fois ?

— Je me suis réveillée dans ma chambre comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il n'y avait que ma fille à la maison et elle me regardait avec de grands yeux. Elle m'a raconté qu'ils l'avaient appelée après l'accident pour lui dire que j'étais décédée, qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour moi hormis débrancher les machines qui me gardaient partiellement en vie. Elle me veillait, tentant de décider quoi faire, quand elle a vu la lumière dorée de ma main. Je lui avais dit à ton sujet, à propos des régénérations, à propos du Méchant Loup mais elle a toujours pensé que ce n'était que des histoires. Jusqu'à ce jour.

— Tu t'es régénérée ?

— J'étais dans le coma. Je ne savais pas ce qui s'était passé jusqu'à ce qu'elle me le raconte. Je me sentais effectivement différente. J'avais un peu changé physiquement. Ma fille m'a dit qu'elle avait volé mon corps à la morgue avant qu'ils ne me fassent quoi que ce soit et m'avait ramenée à la maison. Je ne comprenais pas comment ça avait pu arriver. J'ai utilisé mon accès à Torchwood pour avoir une explication. Il semble que le Méchant Loup n'ait jamais quitté mon corps. Il a changé mon ADN, quelque chose de presque insignifiant et pourtant. Me voilà.

— Ça n'est pas arrivé qu'une fois.

— J'ai provoqué la seconde fois. C'était risqué mais je devais savoir. Et ça a encore marché. La troisième fois, je me suis fait tirer dessus. Chaque fois, je me régénérais. L'énergie que le Méchant Loup avait laissée en moi guérissait mon corps et me changeait un peu pour que les gens ne se doutent de rien.

— Tu es toujours la même à mes yeux.

— Le portail dont je t'ai parlé. C'était assez instable mais je suis tout de même passée à travers. Mon corps n'a pas pu le supporter. J'ai contrôlé la régénération pour paraître la même que quand je voyageais avec toi. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

— Ça l'était. J'étais juste trop occupé à faire le deuil de Clara pour faire attention à ce qui se passait autour de moi. On dirait que tu m'as trouvé juste à temps.

— Elle m'a trouvé en premier, _intervint Psycho._

— Et il m'a raconté ce qui se passait avec toi. J'ai décidé d'être celle qui t'annoncerait ce qui va se passer maintenant.

Il y eut un silence. Rose mordillait sa lèvre. Elle était nerveuse. Qu'importe ce qui allait se passer maintenant, ce ne serait pas quelque chose de plaisant. Psycho tapotait toujours sur la table avec ses doigts.

— Eh, bien, je suppose que ma mission est terminée à présent.

— Vous pouvez partir, _acquiesça Rose._

Elle n'eut pas besoin de lui dire deux fois. Il disparut dans l'instant. Rose ne regarda pas son Docteur bien aimé de suite. Elle fixa le siège vide laissé par Psycho pendant un moment.

— Donc… Que fait-on maintenant ? Puisque nous sommes dans ma tête, il y a forcément un moyen d'en sortir, n'est-ce pas ?

— C'est plus compliqué que ça.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— Vous êtes en train de mourir, Docteur.

Il y eut un autre silence. Elle évitait toujours son regard et mordait sa lèvre inférieure. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était en train de traverser à ce moment mais elle le savait. Il prit son menton dans sa main et la força à le regarder.

— Ce n'est pas possible.

— Malheureusement, c'est possible. Ton corps ne peut plus se régénérer et il ne se soigne pas. Tu bloques le processus.

— Pourquoi ferais-je ça ?

— Parce que tu as perdu tout ce que tu avais, toutes les personnes que tu aimais.

Elle parlait d'un blocage émotionnel dans son esprit. C'est pourquoi son corps ne guérissait pas. C'est pourquoi il était lentement en train de mourir alors qu'ils parlaient. Le restaurant disparut soudainement. Tout ce qu'il y avait autour disparut également. Il n'y avait plus que Rose et lui, se tenant maintenant debout au bord d'une falaise.

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

— C'est ici que tu es vraiment. Sur la limite entre la vie et la mort. C'est ce que Psycho devait te dire.

— Il est venu me dire que j'étais en train de mourir, j'ai compris.

Il était toujours confus pourtant. Une seconde, il se portait très bien et la seconde d'après, il apprenait qu'il était sur le point de mourir. Il regarda en bas. Il ne pouvait pas voir où la falaise se terminait. Il déglutit. Il était terrifié mais ne pouvait pas l'admettre. Il ne pouvait pas admettre qu'il était terrifié mais il n'en avait pas besoin. Rose était dans sa tête. Elle savait. Elle ressentait et voyait tout. Peut-être avait-elle préservé sa vie jusqu'à maintenant.

— Je suis venue ici pour te dire que tu avais le choix, Docteur, _dit-elle en prenant sa main dans les siennes._

— Quel choix ?

— En ce moment, je garde ton esprit et ton corps en vie mais ce n'est pas à moi de prendre cette décision.

— Tu dois arrêter de tourner autour du pot et me dire ce qui se passe maintenant !

La peur le rendait furieux. Elle ne réagit pas quand il lui hurla dessus. Elle serra seulement sa main un peu plus fort. Elle lui fit face, quelques larmes dans les yeux.

— Tu es l'homme le plus formidable qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer, Docteur. Tu m'as ouvert les portes d'une toute nouvelle vie. Une vie pleine de danger mais une vie où je pouvais faire ce qui était bien, ce qui était juste. Je ne serais jamais vraiment capable de te remercier pour m'avoir montré à quel point l'univers peut être merveilleux, à quel point il est bon de prendre position et de défendre ceux qui en ont besoin.

— Rose, j'ai l'impression que tu me fais un adieu.

— C'est ce que je fais.

— Pourquoi ?

— Car quoi que tu choisisses, c'est la dernière fois que nous nous verrons. Si tu survis, tu trouveras Gallifrey et je ne peux pas te suivre là-bas. Je devrais rester sur Terre. Si tu ne survis pas, nous mourrons ensemble. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre maintenant.

Il regarda en bas une nouvelle fois, tenant sa main. Le vent soufflait tout autour d'eux, menaçant de les faire tomber. Il devait prendre une décision très vite. Il n'y aurait pas de seconde chance.

— Je me souviens de la première fois que j'ai pris ta main dans la mienne dans ce sous-sol. Si quelqu'un m'avait dit que tu changerais ma vie de cette façon, je ne l'aurais pas cru. Je ne l'aurais pas cru non plus si on m'avait dit que je tomberais amoureux d'une jeune humaine qui risquerait tout pour moi.

Elle ne dit rien et l'écouta calmement, les yeux fermés pour ne pas voir la vérité qui s'étalait sous ses pieds. Cette nouvelle version du Docteur ressemblait tellement à la première qu'elle avait connue. Sombre, blessé, en colère et pourtant, presque humain.

— Je n'ai jamais oublié ce jour non plus.

— Je ne peux pas te perdre une seconde fois. Je ne peux pas continuer à vivre si ça veut dire que je dois encore te perdre.

— Docteur…

Elle savait. Au ton de sa voix, elle savait qu'il avait pris sa décision. Son cœur se brisa. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait voulu pour lui. Elle avait voulu qu'il vive même si ça voulait dire qu'ils devaient se séparer.

— Tu as dû traverser tant d'épreuves à cause de moi. Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été capable de te protéger, de t'avoir laissée tomber. Ça n'arrivera plus jamais. Je ne laisserais rien nous séparer une nouvelle fois. Gallifrey, les Seigneurs du Temps, le TARDIS, l'univers… Tout ça n'a aucune importance si tu n'es pas avec moi.

— C'est ton choix, Docteur. Tu recules ou tu sautes. Tu vis ou tu meurs.

— Si vivre signifie que je dois te perdre, alors je saute.

Il tourna le dos à la falaise et ferma les yeux en serrant sa main très fort. Il avait peur mais il savait que c'était le bon choix.

— Ne fais pas ce choix à cause de moi. L'univers a besoin de toi.

— J'ai dédié mes treize vies à l'univers, et qu'ai-je eu en retour ? Rien. J'ai perdu tout ce que j'avais, toutes les personnes que j'aimais. L'univers m'a tout pris. Il m'a brisé. Et je me souviens maintenant…

— De quoi te souviens-tu ?

— Je voulais qu'ils me tuent, _avoua-t-il._

C'était étrange, de la dire à voix haute. Il n'y avait même pas pensé clairement quand il avait marché dans les rues et provoqué les gens. Il avait seulement voulu que la douleur s'arrête et c'était le seul moyen pour lui. Il ne voulait pas vivre un autre siècle avec toute cette douleur, avec tout le poids de la disparition des gens qu'il avait aimés. Les autres Seigneurs du Temps pouvaient s'occuper de l'univers. Le Docteur en avait fini.

— Ils l'ont fait.

Rose lui fit face et caressa gentiment sa joue. C'était un peu égoïste de sa part de tout abandonner de cette façon, de choisir Rose et la mort plutôt que l'univers et la vie. Ses mots voulaient tout dire à ce point. Elle savait qu'il avait choisi la mort, elle savait qu'il allait sauter. Le Docteur ouvrit les yeux et regarda dans les siens.

— La question est : sauteras-tu avec moi ?

— Ensemble ou pas du tout, _répondit-elle doucement en serrant sa main._

Il l'embrassa, profondément, passionnément, amoureusement. Ils étaient au bord de leur éternité, une éternité de paix et d'amour. Alors qu'il l'embrassait, il eut des souvenirs de leur vie ensemble. Il vit même son TARDIS, garé dans la résidence Powell. Il resterait là à jamais maintenant, comme il l'avait voulu lorsqu'ils avaient affronté les Daleks sur le Satellite 5. Elle approfondit le baiser avec tout autant de passion et d'amour.

— Ensemble ou pas du tout, _répéta-t-il._

Ils tournèrent tous les deux le dos à la falaise et fermèrent les yeux. Ils se tenaient la main très fort. Ils avaient affronté la vie et ses difficultés ensemble, ils étaient maintenant sur le point d'affronter la mort. Il murmura un 'je t'aime' et ils reculèrent tous les deux d'un pas, sautant de la falaise pour tomber dans les profondeurs de la mort…

* * *

 **"Love is a promise."**


	11. If No One Will Listen (NineRose)

**Titre : _Brèves de TARDIS_ \- "If No One Will Listen".**

 **Nombre de parties : 1.**

 **Pairing : Neuvième Docteur/Rose Tyler.**

 **Synopsis : C'était encore ce satané cauchemar. Ce même satané cauchemar qui le faisait se réveiller en hurlant à plein poumons, pleurant, tremblant, toutes ses blessures à vif alors qu'il était étendu là, dans son lit, à court d'oxygène, et réalisait une nouvelle fois combien il était seul et blessé.**

 **A/N : Les personnages et l'univers de la série ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont l'entièrement propriété de Russell T. Davies, Phil Collinson, Susie Liggat, Steven Moffat et la BBC. Pour le reste, tout appartient à mon imagination.**

* * *

C'était encore ce satané cauchemar. Ce satané cauchemar qui le gardait éveillé durant des jours car il était trop effrayé à l'idée d'aller dormir. Ce satané cauchemar qui le hantait chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux. Ce satané cauchemar qui lui rappelait chaque jour les terribles actes qu'il avait commis. Ce même satané cauchemar qui le faisait se réveiller en hurlant à plein poumons, pleurant, tremblant, toutes ses blessures à vif alors qu'il était étendu là, dans son lit, à court d'oxygène, et réalisait une nouvelle fois combien il était seul et blessé.

Il avait été aux abonnés absents toute la journée, réellement épuisé car il n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours, et Rose était vraiment inquiète à son sujet. Chaque fois qu'elle lui avait demandé s'il allait bien, il avait éludé la question et continué à marcher, lui montrant tous les merveilleux endroits de Dashaporido, une planète plus connue sous le nom de Dash avec une Histoire fantastique. C'était l'une des nombreuses planètes à avoir été détruite par une énième guerre entre espèces, et était également habitée par l'un des quelques peuples qui avaient appris de leurs erreurs. Leurs ruines avaient été très bien préservées et transformées en lieux touristiques. Un guide les avait menés d'un site à un autre, leur racontant l'histoire de la planète, histoire qui avait grandement intéressé Rose.

Plus tard, il lui avait offert un dîner dans un petit restaurant local et ils s'étaient promenés dans les rues désertes de la petite ville dans laquelle ils avaient atterri. Il n'avait pas vraiment parlé, ce qui était inhabituel de sa part. Il avait seulement tenté de garder son épuisement pour lui, mais quand elle lui avait demandé pour la énième fois s'il allait bien, elle avait été claire sur le fait qu'elle n'accepterait pas la simple excuse qu'il lui donnait toujours, l'excuse qu'elle parlait pour deux et à laquelle elle ne cessait de répliquer que c'était faux puisqu'il adorait s'écouter parler.

Ils se tenaient devant les ruines d'un ancien théâtre quand il prit sa main et fixa son regard sur l'horizon. Il lui parla de la Guerre du Temps et des terribles choses qu'il avait faites d'une voix lente et tremblante. Il n'en avait jamais parlé avec personne auparavant. C'était facile de parler avec Rose, elle savait écouter et il lui faisait confiance. Il s'était presque écroulé mais, comme à son habitude, il lui avait souri et ils étaient retournés au TARDIS. Pour finir la journée sur une bonne note, ils s'étaient installés sur un canapé dans la bibliothèque pour regarder un film ensemble. Il était si épuisé qu'il s'était endormi et, sitôt que sa garde fut baissée, le cauchemar était venu à lui.

C'était encore ce satané cauchemar. Ce satané cauchemar qui le gardait éveillé durant des jours car il était trop effrayé à l'idée d'aller dormir. Ce satané cauchemar qui le hantait chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux. Ce satané cauchemar qui lui rappelait chaque jour les terribles actes qu'il avait commis. Ce même satané cauchemar qui le faisait se réveiller en hurlant à plein poumons, pleurant, tremblant, toutes ses blessures à vif alors qu'il était étendu là, dans son lit, à court d'oxygène, et réalisait une nouvelle fois combien il était seul et blessé.

Seulement ce soir, Rose était là, le serrant fermement dans ses bras, lui caressant le dos et lui murmurant des mots doux et réconfortants à l'oreille. Rose Tyler, la petite humaine qu'il avait ramassée sur Terre des mois plus tôt, le serrait contre elle et il s'accrochait à elle comme si sa survie dépendait d'elle alors qu'il sanglotait de manière incontrôlable.

Ce soir, le Docteur n'était plus seul. Il avait une amie sur laquelle il pouvait compter chaque fois que le cauchemar frappait, et même si cette amie était une minuscule petite humaine, il lui parlerait encore et encore car elle était restée à ses côtés dans ses heures noires, car elle l'avait écouté et toujours regardé avec compassion et admiration, car elle était là pour le réconforter.

Car Rose Tyler, la minuscule petite humaine, l'aidait à soigner sa blessure. Et c'est pourquoi, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il put dormir paisiblement, car elle le serrait dans ses bras et gardait ses monstres loin de lui.

* * *

 **"I'm a Time Lord. I'm the last of them. They're all gone. I'm the only survivor. I'm left travelling on my own because there's no-one else."**


	12. Son histoire (Nine)

**Titre : _Brèves de TARDIS_ \- "Son histoire".**

 **Nombre de parties : 1.**

 **Pairing : Neuvième Docteur/Rose Tyler.**

 **Synopsis : « D'accord. C'est ce que je vais faire : je vais vous raconter une histoire, l'histoire d'un homme né de la guerre. »**

 **A/N : Les personnages et l'univers de la série ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont l'entièrement propriété de Russell T. Davies, Phil Collinson, Susie Liggat, Steven Moffat et la BBC. Pour le reste, tout appartient à mon imagination.**

 **A/N 2 : Ce texte est le texte d'introduction de mon nouveau blog dédié au fantastique Neuvième Docteur : The FANTASTIC Brèves Of Nine (Tumblr). Christopher Eccleston était absolument incroyable en tant que Neuvième Docteur et je pense qu'il est sous-estimé et qu'il mérite plus de respect.**

* * *

« D'accord. C'est ce que je vais faire : je vais vous raconter une histoire, l'histoire d'un homme né de la guerre. Il est né des feux, de la douleur, du sang, des cris et des larmes de son peuple disparu et a dû vivre avec leur mort, leurs cris résonnant dans sa tête, leurs visages tordus par la douleur hantant ses rêves, leur sang souillant ses mains. Il a dû vivre avec le poids de ses actions.

Il s'était bien amusé durant ses huit premières vies. Il était encore un jeune garçon. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était s'amuser et découvrir le monde en dehors de Gallifrey. Sa première incarnation avait volé un TARDIS et avait voyagé avec des gens, surtout des humains. Ça avait été une bonne expérience et la tradition avait continué. Il n'était pas supposé intervenir, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de se retrouver mêlé aux situations fâcheuses. Il s'amusait et découvrait le monde. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait faire et tout allait bien, jusqu'à la guerre. Jusqu'à ce qu'il doive commettre un massacre de masse.

La guerre était terminée pour lui. Il avait tout brûlé et s'était enfui. Couvert de sang, de larmes, de suie et de brûlures, les oreilles sifflantes, il s'était écroulé dans la salle de contrôle et s'était réveillé dans la peau d'un nouvel homme. C'est ainsi que le neuvième Docteur est né de la guerre, du douloureux meurtre de son propre peuple pour remporter une guerre à laquelle il n'avait pas voulu participer.

Empli de honte, de douleur et de colère, il avait voyagé seul un long moment et laissé des messages au cas où quelqu'un aurait survécu. Mais il n'y avait jamais de réponse. Personne ne lui avait jamais répondu et il s'en était senti de plus en plus coupable, sachant qu'il était le seul à blâmer dans l'histoire. Sa culpabilité grandissait avec sa solitude. Il ne pouvait pas prendre de compagnons avec lui. Personne ne pourrait jamais guérir cette plaie, ou comprendre ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui.

Il était empli autant de chagrin que de colère. Il ne pouvait plus être le Docteur parce qu'il était devenu un meurtrier. Pour évacuer sa colère, il avait pris part à de nombreux combats dont il n'aurait pas dû se mêler. Pour évacuer sa culpabilité, il avait pris la défense des faibles gens. Mais il n'avait jamais été capable d'oublier combien il était seul, combien il était coupable. Il n'avait jamais oublié qu'il aurait dû mourir ce jour-là.

Il avait combattu ses noires pensées, sa volonté de mourir, car il devait rester en vie, car il devait vivre avec ce qu'il avait fait. Il ne pouvait pas oublier, il ne pouvait pas mourir. Il devait payer le prix et c'était de plus en plus difficile à supporter, de supporter la douleur de sa perte. Et il se battait encore bien que ses cœurs saignent, bien que ses yeux brûlent, bien que son esprit explose. Il devait le faire pour honorer leur mémoire, pour ne jamais oublier.

Il était devenu le Docteur dépressif, le Docteur sans compagnons. Il méritait cette solitude depuis qu'il avait tué son peuple. Il ne s'autorisait pas à avoir des amis. Mais il ne pouvait plus le supporter. C'est alors que sa main en a rencontré une autre. C'est alors qu'il lui a dit de courir. C'est alors qu'elle est entrée dans sa vie et qu'elle lui a donné l'opportunité de devenir un homme meilleur.

Il n'était qu'un homme totalement brisé par les actes qu'il avait dû commettre pour gagner la Guerre du Temps. Il avait commis des monstruosités. Il avait détruit la race des Daleks mais il avait également détruit la sienne. Si ses ennemis ne cessaient de revenir le hanter, son peuple avait définitivement disparu à cause de lui. Cet acte avait irréversiblement noirci son âme.

Il n'avait jamais cherché le pardon, n'avait jamais cherché à se pardonner. Il était coupable sur toute la ligne d'avoir été un lâche et d'avoir conduit son peuple à la mort. La noirceur gagnait du terrain tous les jours. Elle ne le laissait jamais en paix. Il ne voulait pas oublier, mais il ne voulait pas non plus redevenir ce monstre. Pourtant, il se noyait peu à peu dans la noirceur de son âme et ça le terrifiait de plus en plus. Il était sur le point d'abandonner quand Rose Tyler était entrée dans sa vie. Son comportement avait pu lui paraître étrange, mais il ne comprenait pas comment quelqu'un comme elle, quelqu'un d'aussi lumineux qu'elle pouvait voyager avec un homme aussi sombre que lui. Elle lui montrait chaque jour, à chaque aventure, qu'il pouvait être un homme meilleur. Un jour, il avait découvert qu'elle avait brisé sa solitude, qu'elle lui avait redonné de l'espoir.

Elle avait vu la noirceur qui le dévorait et avait tout de même choisi de rester, de ne jamais le laisser tomber. Elle avait presque abandonné sa famille pour lui. Elle voulait l'aider. Elle voulait être là pour lui chaque fois qu'il en aurait besoin et elle l'avait fait. Même quand elle ne pouvait rien faire, sa présence était suffisante. Il n'était plus tout seul et sa noirceur disparaissait à son contact. Elle lui avait appris qui il était vraiment. Il n'était pas un monstre. Il n'était qu'un homme qui avait commis des erreurs, des erreurs qu'il ne pourrait jamais se pardonner. Elle avait su l'aimer quand il ne pouvait pas s'aimer lui-même, quand personne n'aurait pu aimer l'homme qu'il était.

Son histoire, comme toutes les autres, devait se terminer. Il avait choisi de mourir comme un lâche, d'être exterminé par les Daleks, plutôt que de commettre un autre massacre. Le lâche avait arrêté de s'enfuir et avait fait face à la mort, et avait fait face à son destin. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle pourrait revenir. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle était le Méchant Loup qu'ils recherchaient. Plutôt que de mourir comme un lâche, il avait choisi de mourir pour l'amour d'une petite humaine qui avait illuminé son monde. Il avait repoussé la douleur et affronté sa mort, en souriant, comme le héros qu'il avait choisi d'être le jour où elle lui avait dit qu'il ne serait plus seul.

C'était l'histoire du neuvième Docteur, le Docteur dépressif, qui était sarcastique pour cacher sa douleur, qui était très heureux parce que « pour une fois, tout le monde est en vie », le lâche qui est mort en héros. Mais tout va bien. Nous sommes tous des histoires au final. Il en a créé une _fantastique_ , n'est-ce pas ? »

* * *

 **"Just this once everybody lives!"**


	13. Bring me to life (NineRose)

**Titre : _Brèves de TARDIS_ \- "Torn".**

 **Nombre de parties : 1.**

 **Pairing : Neuvième Docteur/Rose Tyler/Jackie Tyler.**

 **Synopsis : Après que Rose l'a sauvé des Daleks, le Docteur découvre le terrible secret qu'elle lui avait caché durant tout ce temps.**

 **A/N : Les personnages et l'univers de la série ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont l'entièrement propriété de Russell T. Davies, Phil Collinson, Susie Liggat, Steven Moffat et la BBC. Pour le reste, tout appartient à mon imagination.**

 **A/N 2 : Cette partie est en réalité la suite de 'Astronaut' (chapitre 5) et se déroule tout de suite après l'événement "Bad Wolf".**

* * *

Il ruminait encore les événements du Satellite 5 alors qu'il était de retour sur Terre. Comme il l'avait promis tant de fois, il avait ramené Rose à sa mère. Sa mère qui l'avait aidée à retourner auprès de lui bien que le Docteur soit certain que Jackie le haïssait. A présent, elle allait le détester encore plus à cause d'une décision qu'il n'avait même pas prise. Il avait renvoyé Rose sur Terre quand la menace Daleks était devenue incontrôlable, quand il avait été persuadé qu'il allait mourir ce jour-là. Il avait tenu sa promesse. Il l'avait protégée et renvoyée à sa mère quand les choses étaient devenues fatalement dangereuses. Cependant, Rose était revenue. Rose avait absorbé le Vortex temporel et était revenue pour le sauver car elle ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de le perdre quand il l'avait envoyée loin de lui pour qu'elle ne meure pas dans une guerre qui n'était pas la sienne.

Elle était devenue le Méchant Loup, une déesse du temps et de l'espace, une entité plus puissante que tous les Seigneurs du Temps réunis. Il n'avait pas pensé que Margaret Blaine forçant l'ouverture du cœur du TARDIS donnerait à Rose l'idée d'en faire autant. Ne l'avait-il pas dit combien il était dangereux de regarder dans le Vortex ? Ne lui avait-il pas dit que ça la consumerait si elle le faisait ? Pourquoi ses compagnons n'écoutaient jamais ce qu'il disait ? Elle l'avait fait peu importe ce qu'il avait pu dire et le pouvoir du Vortex avait lentement brûlé dans ses veines et son cerveau. Oh, elle avait été si belle et si puissante sa Rose. Son action avait été si pure, si altruiste. Une simple humaine sacrifiant sa vie pour lui. Il avait voulu lui retourner la faveur, extraire le Vortex de son corps mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, elle avait lâché prise. Le Vortex était retourné dans le cœur du TARDIS et Rose avait perdu connaissance.

Les Daleks étaient partis, des gens étaient morts et il s'était sorti d'affaire. En vie, encore une fois. La Guerre du Temps avait eu une nouvelle fin et il était en vie car une humaine qu'il aimait tendrement avait tout donné pour qu'il reste en vie. Il l'avait prise dans ses bras et l'avait portée jusqu'au TARDIS où il l'avait délicatement allongée sur le sol. Il avait entré les coordonnées de la planète Terre, année 2005. Il avait eu besoin de ramener Rose à Jackie en abandonnant Jack derrière eux car il était une erreur, quelque chose qui ne devrait pas exister. Et le Docteur avait été là, assis à côté d'elle, à tenir sa main et à attendre qu'elle se réveille. Ils venaient d'atterrir sur Terre quand il avait réalisé que quelque chose n'allait pas, que Rose ne se réveillait pas. Il l'avait ramenée à l'appartement de Jackie et avait accepté toute la colère que Jackie avait à son égard, surtout quand il lui avait avoué que Rose Tyler se mourait lentement et qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi.

— Je promets de faire tout ce que j'ai en mon pouvoir pour l'aider ! _S'écria-t-il après que Jackie l'eut giflé._

— Elle ne serait pas mourante sans vous !

— Je l'ai renvoyée à la maison avant que quoi que ce soit puisse lui arriver ! C'est elle qui est revenue !

— Elle voulait vous sauver ! Elle vous aime putain !

Les mots claquèrent dans l'air et frappèrent le Docteur directement aux cœurs qui battirent un peu plus vite que d'ordinaire. Il ne répondit pas pourtant. Il savait déjà que c'était vrai. Il l'avait vu. Il avait vu tous les signaux qu'elle avait essayé de dissimuler du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle n'avait pas voulu qu'il le sache, avait eu peur qu'il la renvoie sur Terre s'il l'apprenait. Alors, elle avait refoulé ses sentiments et les avait gardés secret. Sauf qu'il l'avait toujours su. Il n'avait pas du tout voulu que ça arrive et Jackie pouvait aller se faire voir avec ses insinuations comme quoi il était responsable pour lui avoir tourné la tête. Rose avait voulu voir les étoiles. Elle le lui avait dit la première fois qu'ils s'étaient parlés. Il lui avait promis de l'emmener dans les étoiles et quand il l'avait fait, elle avait voulu rester et il avait accepté car il l'aimait bien. Rose Tyler était forte et impertinente et pleine de compassion. Elle l'avait aidé à guérir et ne le savait même pas.

Cependant, encore une fois, ces sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui lui avait fait braver les interdits qu'il lui avait donnés la première fois qu'elle était entrée dans le TARDIS. Il avait tenu sa promesse et renvoyé Rose chez sa mère, saine et sauve, mais elle avait choisi de regarder dans le cœur du TARDIS et d'absorber le Vortex juste pour le sauver quand il leur avait dit, à Jack et à elle, qu'ils ne devaient jamais le faire, que même lui ne pouvait pas le faire sans mourir. Elle avait seulement voulu le sauver et maintenant, elle se mourait. Tout ça à cause de lui.

— Je ferais tout pour la soigner. Je le promets.

— Vous avez plutôt intérêt !

— Quand ce sera fait, je disparaîtrai de vos vies. Vous lui direz tout ce que vous voulez, que je suis mort ou n'importe quoi. Elle ne doit jamais savoir ce qu'elle a vraiment fait. Elle ne doit jamais se souvenir de ce qu'elle a vu.

Ce furent ces derniers mots avant qu'il ne quitte l'appartement de Jackie et retourne au TARDIS. Il resta assis un long moment à regarder la console sans vraiment savoir où aller et quoi faire. Il avait promis à Jackie de faire quelque chose pour aider Rose mais il n'avait en réalité aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait possiblement faire. Il se leva soudainement et entra des coordonnées. Satellite 5. Où tout était parti en vrille. Peut-être y avait-il des réponses là-bas. Le TARDIS atterrit à l'endroit exact où elle était quand Rose était revenue pour lui. Le Docteur en sortit et regarda tout autour. Tout était si paisible maintenant. Le Satellite avait été abandonné après le bordel qu'ils avaient laissé. Personne n'était venu ici depuis longtemps. L'arme qu'il avait créée était toujours là. Personne n'y avait touché. Personne ne l'avait démontée. Dans un mouvement de pure rage, il la détruisit. S'il n'avait pas été lâche, Rose irait parfaitement bien.

Il s'assit au sol et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Il revivait les dernières heures alors que les souvenirs défilaient dans son esprit. Il resta ainsi un moment. Le lieu était absolument désert. Personne ne viendrait le perturber ici. C'est la raison première pour laquelle il était venu. Pourtant, à présent, ses pensées le rendaient fou. Comment était-il supposé sauver Rose de la maladie qui la tuait ? Elle avait eu encore tellement de mois et d'années à vivre et le Vortex avait brûlé toutes ses chances d'avoir une vie décente. Il poussa un profond soupir. Il était coupable sur toute la ligne. Le calme autour de lui l'aidait à penser mais ne lui donnait aucune réponse. C'était incroyable ! Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Comment avait-il pu laisser ça arriver ? Il était concentré sur ses questions mais entendit clairement du bruit, ce qui attira son attention. Il leva la tête. Il était supposé être seul ici.

— Qui va là ? _Demanda-t-il_.

Personne ne se montra mais le Docteur savait qu'il y avait quelqu'un. Il pouvait le sentir. De plus, cette personne n'était pas très discrète. Qui que ce soit, il ou elle pensait probablement être seul(e) ou sourd(e) si l'on considérait le fait que la voix du Docteur ne l'avait pas empêché(e) de continuer ce qu'il ou elle faisait. Le Docteur sortit son tournevis sonique et commença à inspecter les environs. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. Son esprit, habituellement empli de vide et de solitude, avait maintenant une voix qui parlait en arrière-plan, exactement comme lorsque les Seigneurs du Temps étaient encore en vie. Il essaya de ne pas trop espérer. Ce ne pouvait pas être possible. Aucun Seigneur du Temps n'avait survécu à la Guerre du Temps. Il avait tenté et retenté de les contacter mais personne n'avait jamais répondu. Il était seul. La présence qu'il sentait dans son esprit à l'instant présent ne pouvait pas être un Seigneur du Temps. C'était certainement quelqu'un d'une autre espèce.

Le Satellite était désert. Il n'y avait aucun signe de vie nulle part. Le tournevis sonique ne semblait pas trouver quoi que ce soit non plus, mais le Docteur était convaincu qu'il avait quelque chose ou quelqu'un avec lui, quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui remplissait le vide de son esprit. Son regard aperçut la silhouette de quelqu'un qui s'enfuyait. Un homme maigre aux cheveux bruns avec un long manteau. Le Docteur se lança immédiatement à sa poursuite. Il devait le rattraper et lui demander pourquoi il était dans ce _no man's land_ et pourquoi il l'observait. Personne n'était censé être là. Il avait choisi cette date particulière pour que personne ne vienne le déranger pendant qu'il essayait de trouver une solution pour Rose. Il courut jusqu'à ce qu'il attrape l'homme qui n'avait aucune chance de lui échapper. L'autre homme leva les mains quand le Docteur le plaqua contre le mur, lui montrant qu'il ne lui échapperait pas.

— Qui êtes-vous ?

— Tu n'es pas supposé me voir, ni me parler, _répondit l'homme maigre aux cheveux bruns._

Il parlait avec un fort accent de l'Est et le Docteur dut retenir un sourire. Quand elle avait appris qu'il était alien, Rose lui avait demandé comment il était possible qu'il parle avec un accent provenant du Nord de l'Angleterre. _« Des tas de planètes ont un Nord »_ lui avait-il répondu, vexé. De toute évidence, beaucoup de planètes avaient également un Est, car l'homme qu'il tenait n'était clairement pas humain si l'on en croyait les signaux qu'il émettait. Ces signaux étaient déroutants pourtant. L'homme semblait être un télépathe puissant puisqu'il pouvait s'immiscer dans la tête du Docteur mais le reste était brouillé. Comme s'il essayait de cacher qui il était vraiment avec un filtre de perception. Cependant, le filtre aurait empêché le Docteur de le voir. Alors, qui était-il ? Et que faisait-il ici, dans un lieu désert où personne n'était autorisé à venir ?

Le Docteur étudiait attentivement l'étrange homme. Il portait un costume brun à rayures, une chemise blanche et une cravate avec des motifs bleus. Avec ce costume, il portait des Converses beiges – des Converses avec un costume, d'où que vienne cet homme, il n'avait aucun sens de la mode ! – et un trench brun. Ses cheveux étaient un champ de bataille défiant la gravité – il utilisait probablement du gel ou quelque chose du même acabit en pensant que ça lui donnait l'air cool – et son visage était l'un des plus expressifs que le Docteur ait jamais vu. L'homme n'était clairement pas heureux que le Docteur l'ait trouvé ici. Cela semblait être une mauvaise chose pour eux d'être ici ensemble au même moment, comme s'ils n'étaient pas supposés se voir ou se parler. Malgré ce sentiment d'interdit, le Docteur ne la lâcha pas. Il avait le sentiment profond que cet homme savait quelque chose à propos de sa Rose.

— Vous n'êtes pas supposé être ici. C'est un endroit scellé. Personne ne peut entrer.

— Tu es entré. Moi aussi.

— Que faites-vous là putain ?

— Si je te le disais, je serais forcé d'effacer tes souvenirs tout de suite après.

Le Docteur commençait à se montrer vraiment impatient et sa colère brûlait dans ses veines. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec quelque idiot qui voyageait dans des endroits où il ne devrait pas. Il devait trouver une solution pour Rose et si cet homme avait des réponses, il allait les lui donner, mais qui était-il pour le menacer ? Ces voyages ne lui avaient pas appris qu'il était la Tempête Approchante, le Porteur de Noirceur ? N'avait-il donc jamais entendu parler de la Guerre du Temps et du fait qu'il soit le dernier survivant ? Il valait mieux ne pas se frotter à lui. S'il continuait à lui parler de cette façon, quelqu'un serait blessé et le Docteur savait que ce ne serait pas lui.

— Qui penses-tu être pour me menacer ainsi ? Tu ne me connais pas de toute évidence. Je pourrais te tuer ici et maintenant.

— Je sais ce dont tu es capable mieux que personne. Tu ne tues pas les gens, tu les sauves. Tu es le Docteur.

— …

— Jamais cruel, ni lâche. Ne jamais abandonner, ne jamais céder.

— C'était avant la Guerre. Tout a changé avec la Guerre.

Son ton était amer. L'homme savait visiblement qui il était et pourquoi il avait choisi ce nom. Il savait très certainement aussi pour la Guerre du Temps mais cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi il était ici et maintenant. Ses yeux bleu glacés se verrouillèrent sur les yeux noisette. Tellement de tristesse, tellement de désespoir dans ceux-ci. C'était comme regarder dans un miroir, sauf qu'ils étaient tous les deux différents. Le Docteur était un survivant et ce mignon était probablement le gars populaire sur sa planète, quelque part dans la galaxie. Il n'avait probablement aucune raison de ressentir tant de peine. Mais qui était-il pour juger de toute façon ?

— Je suis venu t'aider avec Rose. Je suis venu t'aider à la sauver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, mais tu n'étais pas supposé me voir.

En prononçant ces mots, il sortit une feuille de sa poche et la donna au Docteur. Le Docteur la prit sans comprendre ce que ça signifiait. Il lâcha l'homme mais le garda dans son champ de vision. Il déplia la feuille et commença à lire la courte lettre. Ses yeux ne cessaient de faire des allers-retours entre les mots écrits et l'homme. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il y avait d'écrit. C'était incroyable. Il l'aurait su. Il l'aurait su si quelque chose d'aussi gros était arrivé juste sous son nez.

— Comment tu sais tout ça ?

— Comment tu sais tout ce que tu sais ?

— Ne me réponds pas avec une autre question !

— J'avais oublié que j'étais aussi plein de rage !

— Ne me pousse pas !

— Rose était déjà malade quand elle a commencé à voyager avec toi.

C'était la seconde fois en quelques heures que des mots claquaient dans l'air et le giflaient en plein visage, et étreignaient ses cœurs. Un silence suivit cette phrase. L'homme ne faisait que répéter ce qu'il y avait dans la lettre. Etait-ce vrai ? Si ça l'était, pourquoi Jackie le blâmerait-il pour ça ? Et comment avait-il pu ne pas le remarquer ? La lettre disait que Rose souffrait de cette maladie depuis qu'elle avait sept ans, que Jackie avait tout donné pour qu'elle soit soignée, qu'elle avait tenté tous les traitements possibles dont les médecins lui avaient parlé, mais rien n'avait marché. Rose se battait pour sa vie depuis treize ans maintenant, et le Docteur peinait à croire que c'était seulement vrai, qu'elle aurait été malade tout ce temps et qu'il n'aurait rien vu.

— Est-ce seulement possible ?

— Oui. Tu te souviens du jour où elle a répondu à ton message ? Elle venait juste de sortir de sortir de l'hôpital où elle est presque morte. Tu lui as donné autant d'espoir qu'elle t'en a donné. Quand c'était difficile pour elle, elle s'accrochait à l'espoir de te rencontrer un jour. Et c'est arrivé. Vous avez voyagé ensemble et elle ne s'est jamais sentie aussi vivante.

Le Docteur écouta chacun des mots de l'autre homme. Il ne l'interrompit pas. Il réfléchissait rapidement. L'homme n'était pas supposé savoir toutes ces choses. Il n'y avait qu'une façon pour lui de connaître toutes ces choses et cela expliquait pourquoi il ne voulait pas être vu.

— C'est pourquoi elle a absorbé le Vortex Temporel, _dit soudain le Docteur._ Elle savait qu'elle pourrait mourir mais ça n'avait pas d'importance puisqu'elle se mourait déjà. Elle pensait que sa vie n'en valait pas la peine et a choisi de sauver la vie.

— Elle a fait la seule chose qu'elle pensait être juste. Elle a décidé de donner sa vie pour celle de l'homme qui était tout à ses yeux. Mourir pour te sauver était sa façon de te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour elle.

— Pourquoi Jackie m'accuserait-elle ?

— Elle t'apprécie plus qu'elle ne voudrait jamais l'admettre. Elle pense que tu es le seul qui puisse sauver sa fille.

— Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire !

C'était la vérité. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de la façon dont il allait aider la femme qu'il aimait, même s'il ne pouvait pas l'admettre. Après tout, il était un alien de neuf-cents ans qui avait vu des choses qu'elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer et elle n'était qu'une minuscule petite humaine, une humaine qui avait surgi dans sa boîte, dans sa vie et qui avait soigné les plaies qu'il avait avant qu'ils ne se rencontrent. Il les avait encore mais elles avaient commencé à cicatriser grâce à son affection et sa compassion et ses sourires. Elle ne saurait jamais ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui, parce qu'il ne lui avait jamais avoué ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, ni combien elle l'avait aidé. Et cela le détruisait dans son for intérieur. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser mourir, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Il devait la sauver, même si cela signifiait qu'il devait disparaitre de sa vie pour toujours sans lui dire ce qu'il ressentait et combien elle était fantastique.

— En fait, tu sais. Je suis le futur toi, tu l'as deviné à présent.

— Que s'est-il passé ?

— Tu lui as donné ta vie. Assez d'énergie régénérative pour la soigner et te tuer. Tu as lutté jusqu'à ce que tu saches qu'elle allait vivre. Puis, tu es parti et tu as laissé faire la régénération.

— Où est-elle maintenant ?

Le futur Docteur ne répondit pas à sa question. Cela faisait partie du futur, de son propre futur. Il avait déjà traversé sa propre ligne temporelle et créé un véritable bordel en se faisant voir par son ancienne incarnation. Il allait devoir effacer leurs souvenirs pour soigner la blessure dans le temps. Son ancien lui lui ne pouvait pas se souvenir de ce jour, du jour où il sauverait Rose Tyler d'une mort certaine. Le dixième se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il devait le dire, mais ce qu'il devait dire ne plairait certainement pas au neuvième.

— Je suis désolé. Je suis tellement, tellement désolé.

Cette simple phrase voulait tout dire. Le Docteur le savait et cela fit plonger ses cœurs dans sa poitrine. Par le regard triste de sa future incarnation, par le ton triste de sa voix, par les excuses qu'il avait faites, il savait que sa vie n'avait pas été suffisante.

— Comment ?

— J'ai respecté ta promesse et j'ai disparu de leurs vies. J'ai effacé les souvenirs que Rose avait de nous mais pas ceux de Jackie. Elle m'a tenu au courant, m'a tout dit à propos de Rose, à propos de sa nouvelle vie, à propos de sa santé. Tout allait bien. Elle allait bien et elle vivait la vie qu'on voulait qu'elle vive mais… Environ un an après, Jackie m'a dit que Rose avait fait une violente rechute. Elle était à l'hôpital quand je suis revenu. J'ai surpris les propos des médecins sur sa santé. Ils ont dit… Ils ont dit que c'était fini. Et je tenais Jackie contre moi quand Rose est partie.

Il voulait ajouter quelque chose mais la violence du souvenir lui avait coupé le souffle et il ne pouvait pas empêcher les larmes de couler alors que la douleur lui broyait les cœurs une nouvelle fois. Le neuvième sentit sa propre gorge se nouer. Il ne voulait pas que ça arrive. La ligne temporelle de Rose était-elle fixe ou pouvait-il réécrire son histoire ?

– Flashback –

 _Le dixième retournait au TARDIS après avoir vaincu une armée entière de Cybermen une nouvelle fois quand le mauvais pressentiment le frappa, étreignant ses cœurs et lui coupant le souffle avec une douleur insurmontable. Il tituba jusqu'à sa boîte, jeta son manteau sur une structure en corail et se laissa tomber sur le siège du pilote. Ce fut à ce moment que le téléphone du TARDIS sonna. Il le regarda, sans bouger car il savait que s'il décrochait le téléphone, la nouvelle qu'on lui donnerait serait une horrible nouvelle. Seule une personne avait ce numéro et si elle appelait, cela signifiait que quelque chose était arrivé. Et cela expliquait également pourquoi il avait ce mauvais pressentiment qui le détruisait. Les symptômes lui disaient qu'il avait une sorte de crise de panique car il savait ce que ça signifiait. Il ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration avant de décrocher. Jackie était hystérique. Plus que d'ordinaire._

— _Vous devez revenir immédiatement ! Lui hurla-t-elle à travers le téléphone._

— _Que se passe-t-il ?_

 _Il ne pouvait pas empêcher sa voix de trembler. La question était stupide. Il_ **savait**. _C'était au sujet de Rose. C'était toujours au sujet de Rose. Si ce n'était pas pour Rose, Jackie ne l'aurait jamais appelé. Elle se lança encore une fois dans un discours hystérique. Il ne comprenait pas le moindre mot de ce qu'elle disait, mais il pouvait clairement entendre les larmes, la douleur et le désespoir dans sa voix. Quelque était arrivé à Rose._

— _Arrêtez, Jackie ! Je sais que c'est au sujet de Rose ! Dites-moi juste ce qui lui est arrivé !_

 _Sa voix tremblait encore et la douleur de la voix de Jackie faisait écho à celle qu'il ressentait. Il savait que c'était quelque chose de sérieux, quelque chose d'assez sérieux pour que Jackie perde son calme. Une seule chose. Une seule chose pouvait la rendre hystérique à ce point. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Il s'en était assuré, et si ça n'avait pas été suffisant ? Et si la maladie était revenue ?_

— _Elle avait l'air fatigué ce matin. Elle avait une petite mine. Elle a seulement dit qu'elle devait avoir un rhume, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être d'autre de toute façon ? Elle était guérie, Docteur ! Vous l'aviez guérie et maintenant, tout recommence !_

— _Quoi ?_

 _Il avait donné sa neuvième vie pour elle. Il avait utilisé toute l'énergie régénératrice de son ancien corps pour la soigner. La maladie avait disparu. Totalement disparu. Elle n'aurait pas dû revenir. Jamais._

— _Son patron m'a appelé quelques heures après qu'elle a commencé à travailler. Il a dit qu'elle avait des troubles respiratoires, qu'elle crachait du sang. Ils ont appelé une ambulance. Elle a été admise en soins intensifs avant que je n'arrive. Ils m'ont dit qu'elle avait fait une rechute._

 _Elle marqua une pause et le Docteur sut qu'elle pleurait. Il avait lui-même du mal à respirer. Il ne pouvait pas croire que ce soit vrai. Comment avait-elle pu faire une rechute ? Avec l'énergie régénérative qui courait dans ses veines – même en très faible quantité – ça n'aurait pas dû arriver._

— _Elle est dans le coma, Docteur. Ils ne savent pas si elle va se réveiller._ Elle renifla. _J'ai besoin de vous ici._ **Elle** _a besoin de vous ici._

— _J'arrive, parvint-il à marmonner malgré le nœud dans sa gorge._

 _Cela ne prit que quelques minutes avant que le TARDIS n'atterrisse dans un petit placard de l'hôpital, proche de la chambre de Rose. Le Docteur en sortit calmement, en faisant attention de n'être vu de personne. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de demander où était la chambre. Le TARDIS savait toujours comment l'amener au plus près de Rose. Le Docteur vit Jackie. Elle était en-dehors de la chambre et parlait avec une femme noire qui portait une blouse blanche. Il s'arrêta et écouta la conversation._

— _On a fait un PET scan et des examens complémentaires pour être certains. Il n'y a pas de doute. Il est de retour, et il est partout._

— _Vous ne pouvez rien faire ?_

— _Non._ Le médecin secoua légèrement la tête. _Je suis désolée. C'est fini. La seule chose que nous pouvons faire, c'est soulager sa douleur jusqu'à ce qu'elle lâche prise. Ce ne sera pas long. Vous devriez dire au revoir à votre fille._

 _Le médecin était vraiment désolée pour Jackie. Elle mit une main sur son épaule et lui donna un regard triste. Le dixième sentit ses cœurs sombrer dans sa poitrine. C'était fini. Sa vie n'avait pas été suffisante pour la sauver, et Rose se mourait là, derrière la porte de cette triste chambre d'hôpital. Il tremblait en marchant vers la chambre et ouvrit la porte sans un mot pour Jackie. Il était incapable de parler de toute façon. Il déglutit difficilement. Rose semblait tellement petite et pâle dans ce lit. Il y avait beaucoup trop de tubes reliés à son corps. Antidouleurs, alimentation liquide, oxygène. Rose ne pouvait plus respirer par elle-même. Une machine le faisait pour elle. Une autre montrait les battements réguliers de son cœur, sa saturation en oxygène et la fréquence de sa respiration. Les deux machines produisaient le seul bruit de la pièce. C'était tranquille, trop tranquille. L'absence de vie était insupportable._

 _Le Docteur s'assit sur le bord du lit et caressa doucement son visage, replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle était déjà si froide. Il savait que c'était à cause de la sous-oxygénation de son corps et il savait également que c'était parce que la mort était dangereusement proche. Il pressa doucement ses lèvres sur son front. Ses cœurs le faisaient tellement souffrir à ce moment. Il les lui aurait donnés s'il avait pu, mais il ne pouvait pas lui donner de nouveaux poumons. Son énergie régénératrice ne serait pas suffisante pour la guérir cette fois. Ce dont elle avait besoin, c'était un nouveau corps. Si seulement elle pouvait se régénérer. Après tout, elle avait eu le Vortex en elle une fois. Elle avait également eu son énergie en elle une fois. Cela aurait pu être possible, mais cela ne l'était pas. La maladie avait grignoté l'énergie aussi bien que son système immunitaire tellement soudainement. Elle ne lui avait donné aucune chance de survie, et ça faisait mal._

— _Vous avez entendu ? Fit la voix larmoyante de Jackie derrière lui._

— _Oui, répondit-il, sa voix ne sonnant pas mieux._

 _Il ne voulait pas croire que c'était fini, que c'était la dernière fois qu'il verrait Rose. Il se souvenait combien elle était pleine de vie quand ils voyageaient ensemble, quand il l'observait discrètement au cours de l'année précédente. Bien sûr, il avait promis à Jackie de disparaître de leurs vies et il avait été reconnaissant à Jackie de lui avoir donné des nouvelles mais il n'avait pas pu s'éloigner. Il devait le voir de ses propres yeux. Ce n'était qu'une question de minutes et Rose ne l'avait jamais vu, et ça lui avait toujours réchauffé les cœurs de la voir si pleine de vie. Elle vivait une vie normale jour après jour, et elle était heureuse. Aucun d'entre eux n'aurait jamais pensé que cela arriverait, que la maladie reviendrait et qu'elle la tuerait en une poignée d'heures. C'était tellement injuste._

— _Merci. D'être venu._

— _Je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir sans un au revoir._

 _Mais il détestait les fins. Oh, il détestait vraiment les fins et c'était la raison pour laquelle il arrachait toujours la dernière page d'un livre quand il en lisait un. C'était la raison pour laquelle c'était si douloureux d'être ici, prêt à dire adieu à l'amour de sa vie sans qu'elle le sache. Il lui prit la main et l'embrassa doucement. Il regarda Jackie. Elle devait aussi faire ses adieux. Il se leva et se mit en retrait, regardant par la fenêtre. Un jour de pluie. Le ciel s'accordait avec ses émotions. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches. Il entendit les mots de Jackie et ses larmes redoublèrent._

— _Tu peux lâcher prise maintenant, Rose. C'est bon, ma chérie, disait Jackie en lui caressant la tête doucement. Tu n'auras plus à te battre. Tu seras libre._

 _C'était la vérité. Quand elle lâcherait prise, quand elle abandonnerait la vie, elle n'aurait plus besoin de se battre. Elle serait libérée de la maladie, de la douleur, de tout. Le Docteur appuya son front sur la vitre et ferma les yeux. Cela ne devrait pas arriver. Il avait regardé dans le futur de Rose. Elle n'aurait pas dû mourir de cette façon. Sa mort n'était pas un point fixe. Il pouvait le changer. Une pointe d'espoir perça la profonde tristesse qui étreignait ses cœurs. Il pouvait remonter le temps et la sauver. Il ne pouvait pas partir maintenant. Il resterait jusqu'à la fin pour ne pas oublier pourquoi il le faisait._

— _Docteur ?_

— _Hm ? Dit-il en se tournant pour faire face à Jackie._

— _Il y a quelque chose que vous pouvez faire._

— _Pour la sauver ?_

— _Non._ Jackie secoua la tête. _Je veux qu'elle parte en paix._

— _Vous voulez que je… Demanda-t-il, incrédule._

— _Rendez-lui ses souvenirs, Docteur. Faites-en sorte qu'elle se souvienne de ce que vous avez vécu ensemble._

 _Le Docteur hocha la tête. C'était quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire. Il marcha jusqu'au lit et s'assit près de Jackie. Il plaça ses mains sur les tempes de Rose et ferma les yeux. Il créa un lien entre leurs deux esprits et pénétra dans le sien. Lentement, il déverrouilla les souvenirs qu'il avait verrouillés un an plus tôt. Il observa les souvenirs alors qu'ils s'écoulaient de nouveau dans son esprit, alors que le bonheur envahissait ses pensées, et quitta sa tête. Il aurait pu jurer qu'il avait vu un sourire sur son visage. Il prit Jackie dans ses bras en silence. Il tenait tous les deux la main de Rose, et aucun d'eux ne la lâcha avant que ce ne soit fini pour de bon. Le Docteur serra Jackie fermement contre lui alors qu'elle sanglotait. Il pleurait aussi. Il ne bougea pas pendant un long moment. Il en était incapable de toute façon. Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce que le Docteur trouve le courage de se lever._

— _Où allez-vous ?_

— _Trouver un moyen de la sauver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._

— _Mais…_

— _Je trouverai !_

 _Ce fut le moment où il partit. Il voyagea loin dans le futur, fit des arrêts pour voir où en était la science concernant la maladie de Rose. Il savait que quelqu'un avait trouvé le remède mais il ne se souvenait pas de l'année, ni de la planète. C'est pourquoi cela lui prit autant de temps pour le trouver, mais quand il le trouva, quand il fut certain que Rose serait totalement guérie, que la maladie ne reviendrait plus jamais s'il lui donnait le remède, il remonta le temps, traversant sa propre ligne temporelle bien que le TARDIS n'apprécie pas le voyage. Cependant, elle voulait sauver Rose autant que lui et elle le ramena au Satellite 5 où il se souvenait avoir été après avoir appris que Rose se mourait, et avant qu'il ne prenne la décision de donner sa vie pour elle._

– Fin –

— Peut-on… Peut-on changer tout ça ? _Le dixième entendit-il dire son ancienne incarnation_.

Le dixième repoussa le souvenir et acquiesça simplement. C'était la raison pour laquelle il était là. Encore une fois, il plongea la main dans la poche de son trench. Des poches plus grandes à l'intérieur bien entendu. Il en sortit une petite fiole remplie d'un liquide vert. Un remède qui ne serait créé que dans un certain nombre d'années.

— C'est pourquoi je suis là. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à chercher un remède et j'ai finalement fini par en trouver un. Il provient d'un futur lointain mais c'est la seule chose qui puisse la sauver. Donne-lui et l'abandonne jamais.

Le neuvième prit la fiole qu'on lui donnait et la glissa dans sa propre poche, la scellant avec son tournevis sonique pour qu'elle ne tombe pas pendant qu'il retournait à la cité Powell pour la donner à Rose. Le dixième effaça les souvenirs de leur rencontre de la mémoire du neuvième en lui laissant savoir qu'il avait le remède dans sa poche et qu'il devait retourner auprès de Rose. Le dixième disparut rapidement pendant que le neuvième prenait son propre TARDIS et retournait à l'appartement de Jackie. Il ne dit rien à Jackie et se précipita auprès de Rose. Il sortit la fiole de sa poche. Il ne se souvenait pas où il l'avait eue mais il savait que cela sauverait Rose. Il lui fit boire le contenu. La partie la plus difficile serait maintenant d'attendre.

— Allez-vous vraiment disparaître de nos vies ? _Demanda Jackie derrière lui._

— C'est ce que vous voulez, _répondit-il simplement sans quitter Rose des yeux._

— Non. Bien sûr que non. J'ai dit ça parce que j'étais furieuse contre vous mais vous êtes la meilleure chose qui soit arrivée à Rose. Vous ne pouvez tout simplement pas la laisser.

— …

— Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes réellement, mais je sais que vous lui faites beaucoup de bien et c'est tout ce que je peux demander.

Jackie continua de lui parler, de lui dire comment Rose était avant de le rencontrer, comment elle était après leur rencontre. Elle lui raconta l'espoir qu'il avait créé dans la vie de Rose après ce message qu'elle avait entendu à la radio. Jackie avait surpris certaines de leurs conversations mais n'avait jamais rien dit à propos de l'étrangeté de leurs propos. Elle avait seulement écouté Rose être heureuse et curieuse, s'intéresser à quelque chose dans la vie plutôt que de seulement vivre autant que possible avant que la maladie ne frappe à nouveau et ne la force à retourner à l'hôpital. Elle n'était pas supposée vivre aussi longtemps et c'était un miracle pour elle d'avoir survécu jusqu'à présent, mais pour une mère, ce n'était jamais assez. Aussi dur soit-il, le Docteur ne put s'empêcher de pleurer. Il ne repoussa pas Jackie quand elle le prit dans ses bras. C'était plus parce qu'elle avait besoin de réconfort que pour le réconforter. Elle se battait avec Rose depuis des années maintenant et elle était épuisée. C'est la raison pour laquelle il ne la repoussa pas. C'est la raison pour laquelle il la réconforta. C'est la raison pour laquelle il resta aussi longtemps qu'elle eut besoin de lui.

L'attente était intenable et le Docteur pensait que le remède n'avait pas fonctionné du tout, que la personne qui le lui avait donné l'avait roulé dans la farine. Il ne se souvenait pas de la façon dont il l'avait obtenu mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il voulait seulement que ça fonctionne, mais il devait être patient, vraiment patient, et regarder le temps passer. Deux semaines s'écoulèrent ainsi. Il vécut comme un petit humain pendant deux semaines et cela le rendait fou. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas quitter sa Rose, sa précieuse Rose, qui ne se réveillait pas bien que son visage ne soit plus pâle comme la mort. Les couleurs revenaient sur ses joues. Mais elle ne leur revenait pas. Cela lui prit quelques jours de plus pour finalement ouvrir les yeux et quelques jours encore pour se souvenir de qui était qui et de ce qui s'était passé. Elle était heureuse de voir que le Docteur était toujours là, de savoir qu'il avait attendu qu'elle se sente mieux.

Il lui annonça qu'elle était totalement guérie, que la maladie ne reviendrait jamais, qu'il s'en était assuré. Il lui dit également qu'il ne la quitterait pas car elle était la chose la plus précieuse qu'il avait dans la vie. Oh, elle avait pleuré quand elle avait entendu ces mots dont elle avait rêvé durant tant de temps. C'était du soulagement et de la joie, et elle ne pouvait pas demander plus. Le Docteur lui promit qu'il attendrait qu'elle se sente mieux puis, il la ramènerait dans les étoiles et elle le remercia avec un sourire pour lequel il mourrait tous les jours…

* * *

 **"I am the BAD WOLF. I create myself."**


	14. Echo (Ten)

**Titre : _Brèves de TARDIS_ \- "Echo".**

 **Nombre de parties : 1.**

 **Pairing : Dixième Docteur.**

 **Synopsis : « Il savait qu'il allait mourir, et c'était difficile à accepter. »**

 **A/N : Les personnages et l'univers de la série ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont l'entièrement propriété de Russell T. Davies, Phil Collinson, Susie Liggat, Steven Moffat et la BBC. Pour le reste, tout appartient à mon imagination.**

 **A/N 2 : Ce texte est le texte d'introduction de mon nouveau blog dédié au génial Dixième Docteur : The BRILLIANT Brèves Of Ten (Tumblr). Il est inspiré de "Echo", une vidéo _tribute_ sur Ten que j'adore.**

* * *

 _« Je vais mourir. Un homme nouveau apparaît, et je suis mort. »_

Il savait qu'il allait mourir, et c'était difficile à accepter. Il avait aimé cette forme, ce caractère. Même si cette dixième version de lui avait tout perdu, il l'aimait quand même, et ne voulait pas se régénérer, devenir un autre homme encore une fois. Cependant, la prophétie était réelle. Quatre coups. Le jour où il entendrait quatre coups serait le jour où il mourrait. Et il les avait entendus. A présent, il se sentait impuissant, et regardait les souvenirs de ces trois années passées dans ce corps défiler devant ses yeux.

Il était sûrement le Docteur qui regrettait. Le Docteur qui avait le plus perdu dans la bataille de la vie. Maintenant, il était de nouveau seul, et il mourrait seul. Cette fois, il n'y aurait pas de Rose Tyler pour le veiller après sa régénération, pas de Donna Noble pour le remettre sur le droit chemin s'il s'en égarait. Le nouveau lui aurait à traverser tout cela seul. Il devrait trouver quelqu'un qui serait à la hauteur de son train de vie accéléré. Il devrait trouver sa propre façon de gérer la douleur des pertes constantes. Il en avait tant marre de toute cette douleur, de tous ces gens qu'il avait perdu et, pourtant, il ne voulait pas s'en aller.

 _« Je pourrais faire tellement plus. Tellement plus ! Mais c'est ce que j'y gagne. Ma récompense. Eh bien, ce n'est pas juste ! »_

Il était un Seigneur du Temps, un maître du Temps. Il faisait partie de l'espèce la plus puissante des univers, et il pouvait créer, effacer et modifier les lignes temporelles. Il pouvait les tordre et jouer avec elles comme un enfant jouerait avec une poupée. Il avait le contrôle sur les vies de presque tout le monde et, pourtant, il ne pouvait pas changer, ne pouvait pas réécrire les lignes temporelles des gens qu'il aimait, des gens qu'il avait perdu. Bien entendu, il pouvait retourner auprès de Martha et la convaincre de revenir avec lui mais ce serait injuste de sa part de le faire. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas revoir Rose, et Donna ne se souviendrait jamais des aventures qu'ils avaient vécues ensemble. Et il y avait le Maître. Le seul Seigneur du Temps à avoir survécu en dehors de lui. Un de ses amis qui avait choisi de mourir dans ses bras plutôt que de se régénérer et d'adopter une nouvelle forme. Son retour inespéré a néanmoins signé l'arrêt de mort du Docteur. Il avait vécu trop longtemps. Maintenant, il devait partir, et sauver la vie de Wilf.

 _« Je ne suis pas seulement un Seigneur du Temps. Je suis le dernier des Seigneurs du Temps. »_

Les mots étaient amers sur sa langue et il souhaitait pouvoir les retirer, il souhaitait que cette guerre n'ait jamais eu lieu. Il était un Seigneur du Temps. Le dernier des Seigneurs du Temps. Il était le maître du Temps, mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour changer le point fixe qu'était la guerre du Temps, pour réparer toutes les morts et disparitions dont il avait été la cause. Peut-être avait-il vraiment vécu trop longtemps. Il avait vu trop de gens mourir par sa faute, et regrettait d'avoir même croisé leurs chemins. Ils avaient tous accompli de grandes choses ensemble mais, au final, il était destiné à être seul, destiné à perdre une part de lui à chaque mort qui survenait par sa faute. Il était fatigué par tout ça, fatigué de regarder le monde et les gens redevenir poussière quand il les touchait. Il était un Docteur, il était supposé soigner, et il ne faisait que créer des blessures, que causer douleur et mort. Et il détestait ça.

 _« Je ne veux pas m'en aller. »_

Il n'y aurait plus de nouvelles destinations, plus de courses. Ses baskets et costumes à rayures seraient à jamais perdus dans l'immensité de la penderie du TARDIS. Il n'y aurait plus de _'Allons-y !'_ , plus d'aventures. Malgré toutes les pertes et le désespoir et l'impuissance, il aimait encore le Docteur qu'il avait été. Il aimait encore cette version de lui, le Docteur maigre et sexy avec des cheveux en pétard, la combinaison marrant/intelligent mais grossier qu'il avait été.

La course s'arrêtait ici pour lui. Ses baskets étaient fatiguées de courir, lui aussi. Désormais, il était temps de changer. Il n'y aurait aucun ami pour l'aider à traverser la régénération cette fois. Il était seul. Plus seul qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Plus détruit qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il était passé par beaucoup de douleur, par beaucoup de pertes mais il y avait également eu de bons moments. Il s'en souviendrait toujours. Il les chérirait. Il ne voulait pas s'en aller, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Après tout, il avait encore des choses géniales à vivre, des choses géniales à raconter. _Allons-y !_


	15. Need you now (TenRose)

**Titre : _Brèves de TARDIS_ \- "Need you now".**

 **Nombre de parties : 1.**

 **Pairing : Dixième Docteur/Rose Tyler.**

 **Synopsis : Le Docteur était inquiet et Rose refusait de lui dire ce qui n'allait pas.**

 **A/N : Les personnages et l'univers de la série ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont l'entièrement propriété de Russell T. Davies, Phil Collinson, Susie Liggat, Steven Moffat et la BBC. Pour le reste, tout appartient à mon imagination.**

 **A/N 2 : Ce one-shot fait partie du #DoctorWhoChristmasChallenge que je fais actuellement. Les règles pour participer sont sur mon Tumblr (shadowsprodpresent) et mon Instagram (theoncomingpolicebox). Ce travail est une entrée de badwolfinthetxardis (Tumblr). **

**Docteur : Tenth.**

 **Pairing : Docteur/Rose.**

 **Prompt : Hurt/Comfort, Rose est malade et refuse de le dire au Docteur.**

 **Temps/Lieu : Le TARDIS. Présent.**

 **AU ou non AU : Non AU.**

* * *

Cela faisait des jours qu'il n'avait pas vu Rose. Après leur dernier voyage sur Ketarah Tri, elle s'était enfermée dans sa chambre en déclarant qu'elle avait besoin de repos et qu'elle ne voulait pas que son sommeil soit dérangé. Au début, il avait froncé les sourcils car leur voyage sur Ketarah Tri avait été plutôt calme – ils ne s'étaient arrêtés sur cette planète que pour un pique-nique, une sorte de pause après toutes les fois où ils avaient couru pour sauver leurs fesses d'un danger – puis, il s'était souvenu qu'elle n'était qu'humaine et qu'elle avait besoin de beaucoup plus de sommeil que lui. Alors, il l'avait laissée avoir le repos qu'elle voulait et, pendant qu'elle dormait, il avait bricolé et lu et fait une liste des endroits où l'emmener quand elle serait pleinement reposée. Cela ne lui avait pas pris plus de quelques heures, pas assez de temps pour qu'elle ait assez dormi, et il avait commencé à vraiment s'ennuyer, mais il ne pouvait pas déranger son sommeil. Elle l'étranglerait s'il le faisait sans une très bonne raison.

Cependant, alors que le temps passait, il était devenu très inquiet pour elle. D'abord, ça avait été des heures. C'était agaçant pour lui, mais il ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose. Elle était humaine, et les humains avaient vraiment besoin de beaucoup de sommeil. Ils avaient besoin de huit heures de sommeil par nuit, parfois même plus et c'était la raison pour laquelle ils faisaient des siestes. Cependant, quand Rose ne sortit pas de sa chambre après plus de douze heures, il s'était mis à penser que ce n'était pas normal du tout et avait essayé d'entrer dans sa chambre. Il avait trouvé la porte verrouillée pourtant, et il s'était encore plus inquiété. Surtout que le tournevis sonique ne pouvait pas la déverrouiller. Elle le tenait éloigné de sa chambre, d'elle, et il détestait ça. Il avait fait les cent pas devant sa chambre et n'avait obtenu qu'une note lui disant qu'il ferait mieux de dégager de là avant qu'elle ne le sorte de ce couloir à coups de pied. Il était parti, mais était revenu moins d'une heure plus tard pour tenter d'entrer dans sa chambre de nouveau.

Il avait fait la même chose les jours suivants mais n'avait jamais eu d'autres notes ou de mots de la part de Rose. Elle était tout simplement restée silencieuse durant les jours suivants, et le TARDIS ne lui disait rien de ce qui se passait. Rose n'avait jamais répondu non plus, et cela l'inquiétait autant que ça le rendait fou. Le quatrième jour, il abandonna et retourna à son bricolage sous la console, mais son esprit était si distrait par ses inquiétudes qu'il ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait. Le TARDIS détestait ça et lui envoya un avertissement sous la forme d'un choc électrique qui le secoua méchamment.

— Ça ne va pas, non ?!

Il lui lança un regard noir et le TARDIS lui exprima explicitement son déplaisir de le voir si distrait quand il bricolait. Il devait arrêter d'être si inquiet. Elle avait gardé un œil sur Rose et elle allait parfaitement bien. Elle avait seulement eu besoin de beaucoup de repos.

— Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être inquiet quand mon compagnon, mon _amie_ , s'enferme dans sa chambre pendant des jours et refuse de me parler. Elle n'est même pas sortie de cette chambre pour manger. Comment suis-je supposé ne pas m'inquiéter ?

Le TARDIS lui fit simplement comprendre qu'il était idiot de penser qu'elle n'avait pas pris soin de sa fille en rose et jaune tout ce temps où elle l'avait gardé à l'écart. Elle avait seulement eu besoin de temps de repos sans qu'il ne vienne lui tourner autour et babiller à propos d'un truc extra-terrestre auquel il aurait pensé.

— Je ne peux pas arrêter de m'inquiéter. Je suis sûr que tu as remarqué combien je suis doué pour attirer la malchance sur les gens qui voyagent avec moi. Et je ne veux pas que ça arrive à ma Rose.

— Alors, je suis ta Rose maintenant ?

Il était si occupé à se disputer avec sa vieille amie qu'il n'avait pas entendu Rose entrer dans la salle de commandes. Il l'entendit se laisser tomber sur le siège du pilote avant même qu'il ne soit sorti de sa cachette. Il rougit, gêné qu'elle ait entendu cet adjectif possessif. Il ne se référait à elle en tant que sa Rose que dans ses pensées. Il ne savait pas qu'elle était dans le coin ou il ne l'aurait pas dit à voix haute.

— Eh bien, tu es mon amie. Donc, tu es à moi en un sens.

Belle façon de rattraper la situation. Son gloussement lui fut suffisant pour qu'il se sente mieux et pour que ses inquiétudes s'envolent. Elle se riait de lui alors qu'il était incroyablement maladroit en sa présence. Ce qui était assez gênant au fond.

— Elle a raison. Arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi. Elle m'a donné tout ce dont j'avais besoin, mais j'ai dormi la plupart du temps.

Il pouvait entendre le sourire dans sa voix et cela fit palpiter ses cœurs de façon incontrôlable. Merde ! Elle le rendait dingue de toutes les façons possibles. Il sortit de sa cachette en faisant attention de ne pas se cogner la tête, et de ne pas se prendre une autre décharge. Une, c'était suffisant.

— Tu es en train de me dire que tu as dormi la plupart du temps ? Tu as dormi pendant des jours, Rose.

— Non, ce n'était que quelques heures. Tu m'as épuisée dernièrement.

Elle rit légèrement. Elle avait seulement eu besoin de se reposer, c'était tout. Elle s'était sentie très fatiguée quand ils étaient rentrés à la maison après leur pique-nique et avait juste eu besoin de dormir. Elle ne lui dirait pas qu'elle avait peut-être attrapé un coup de froid, et qu'elle se sentait toujours un peu faible et étourdie. Il n'arrêterait pas de lui répéter combien elle était vulnérable en tant qu'être humain.

— Ça fait quatre jours et…

Il s'était retourné et avait finalement posé les yeux sur Rose. Il ne put pas finir sa phrase. Ce qui n'avait été que quelques heures pour elle avait en réalité été quatre jours de sommeil, mais si elle avait dormi durant ces quatre jours, pourquoi avait-elle l'air si épuisé ? Il savait qu'elle avait pris une douche avant de sortir de sa chambre seulement par le parfum familier de son shampooing et de son savon, et parce que ses cheveux étaient toujours humides, mais elle n'avait pas l'air bien et ses inquiétudes revinrent s'agripper à ses cœurs une nouvelle fois. Il s'avança vers elle rapidement.

— Je vais très bien. J'ai juste mal à la tête parce que j'ai trop dormi.

— Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

— Arrête de t'inquiéter, Docteur. Je vais bien.

— Tu ne vas pas bien. Que se passe-t-il ?

— Je te l'ai dit. Juste mal à tête d'avoir trop dormi.

Intérieurement, il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus. Quelque chose qu'elle refusait de lui dire et il haïssait le fait qu'elle lui cachait des choses. Ils étaient amis, elle n'était pas supposée lui cacher des choses. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et massa sa tempe gentiment. Elle était brûlante. Il mordit légèrement sa lèvre.

— Tu ne vas pas bien, _répéta-t-il._ Laisse-moi te scanner.

— Non.

— Rose.

— Je vais bien.

— Tu as dormi pendant quatre jours et tu as toujours l'air aussi épuisé, et tu as de la fièvre. Tu ne vas pas bien. Laisse-moi te scanner.

Il prit une voix un plus autoritaire et elle soupira doucement. Il ne la lâcherait pas si facilement mais elle devait essayer. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il pense qu'elle était faible ou autre. Elle irait bien dans quelques jours. Ce n'était qu'un coup de froid. Rien de bien méchant, vraiment.

— Docteur, c'est inutile. Je vais bien. As-tu réfléchi à notre prochaine décision ?

Le Docteur ne répondit pas et la regarda seulement avec inquiétude. Il n'abandonnerait pas si facilement. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, elle lui dirait ce qui n'allait pas. Il ne l'emmènerait nulle part tant qu'elle ne se sentirait pas mieux.

— Depuis combien de temps te sens-tu ainsi ?

— Docteur, ce n'est qu'un coup de froid. Rien de plus qu'un coup de froid. Je n'en mourrais pas. Il aura disparu dans quelques jours. Le TARDIS a très bien pris soin de moi, je le jure.

Le Docteur indiqua mentalement au TARDIS qu'ils auraient à parler plus tard. Il était plutôt énervé contre elle pour l'avoir tenu éloigné, mais il était plus inquiet pour Rose. Rose soupira doucement une nouvelle fois et ferma les yeux.

— As-tu de l'aspirine ? J'en ai pris avant de dormir il y a des heures, mais ça n'a pas marché.

Le Docteur ne répondit pas et glissa la main dans la poche de son pantalon brun à rayures pour en tirer son tournevis sonique. Elle sentit que son idée de la scanner n'avait pas quitté son esprit et elle attrapa sa main avant qu'il ne puisse sortir son tournevis. Elle ouvrit les yeux et le regarda. Ses yeux étaient débordants d'inquiétude quand les siens étaient tout simplement vides. Elle n'avait plus cette étincelle de vie et d'excitation qu'il aimait tant.

— J'ai dit que c'était inutile.

Il resta silencieux et regarda la main qui retenait faiblement la sienne. C'est alors qu'il remarqua quelque chose. Il attrapa rapidement mais gentiment son poignet et releva sa manche. Là, il observa le bouton sur son bras. Il était aussi gros que le bout de son pouce et très infecté. Il était d'un violet très sombre et méchamment gonflé. Quelques tentacules de la même couleur l'entouraient et se répandaient sur tout son bras.

— Tu n'aurais pas dû me le cacher.

— Ce n'est pas un coup de froid, _finit-elle par admettre._

— Non, c'est un empoisonnement sanguin. Quand est-ce arrivé ?

— C'était juste un bouton.

— Ce n'est plus seulement un bouton.

Sa voix laissait entendre qu'il était énervé contre elle pour le lui avoir caché, mais il était plus inquiet qu'énervé en réalité. Il n'accepterait pas de nouveau refus de sa part. Elle répondrait à ses questions.

— Quand ?

— Quand nous pique-niquions sur Ketarah Tri. Une abeille m'a piquée. Ce n'était rien de grave mais après, j'ai commencé à me sentir très fatiguée, très étourdie et malade.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter pour quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant qu'une piqûre d'abeille.

— Tu aurais dû. Les abeilles Ketarahiannes secrètent un poison très particulier. Certaines espèces peuvent y résister, mais elles doivent endurer un mauvais moment durant des jours avant que le poison ne soit évacué de leur système sanguin. Le système immunitaire humain n'a pas assez force pour ce faire. C'est mortel pour eux.

— Je vais mourir ?

Sa voix était faible, et sa peur était audible. Elle réalisa enfin que ça avait été une erreur de cacher cette piqûre au Docteur. Elle aurait pu en mourir et il n'en aurait rien su. Quelle mort stupide. Parfois, être têtue et s'opposer à lui n'était pas franchement une bonne idée.

— Non. Je sais exactement ce que je dois faire pour te sauver. Tu te sentiras juste misérable durant les prochains jours.

Il la rassembla dans ses bras car elle était trop faible pour marcher par elle-même et la porta jusqu'à sa chambre. Il l'allongea sur son lit et marcha rapidement jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il attrapa tout ce dont il avait besoin et retourna à la chambre de Rose. Il s'assit auprès d'elle et prit son bras avec précaution. La première étape était de retirer le dard. Cela lui prit une dizaine de minutes pour finalement y parvenir, et ce n'était pas sans douleur. Il détestait entendre les gémissements de Rose mais il n'avait pas le choix : il devait l'enlever. Elle le savait et c'était la raison pour laquelle elle se mordait la lèvre au lieu de hurler de douleur. Même s'il y avait des larmes de douleur dans ses yeux. La seconde étape était de nettoyer la plaie. Maintenant qu'il avait enlevé le dard, le bouton était moins gros et moins douloureux. Il posa un bandage autour de son bras et interdit à Rose de le gratter. La dernière étape était l'antidote.

— Bois-le cul sec, _lui dit-il en lui donnant un petit verre rempli d'un liquide jaunâtre._

Elle fit comme il lui dit et s'étouffa légèrement avec. Il posa le verre un peu plus loin et lui donna un peu d'eau pour faire disparaître le goût. A présent, elle aurait besoin de beaucoup de sommeil. Elle allait être malade comme un chien durant les prochains jours. Le point positif, c'était qu'il n'allait pas la laisser endurer tout ça toute seule. Il borda les couvertures tout autour d'elle et s'allongea à côté d'elle, l'enveloppant dans ses bras. Elle se recroquevilla contre lui immédiatement, enfouissant sa tête dans sa poitrine, et s'endormit sans attendre. Elle irait toujours bien, aussi longtemps qu'il veillerait sur la minuscule petite humaine qu'elle était.


	16. Howling of the Wolf (NineRose)

**Titre : _Brèves de TARDIS_ \- "Howling of the Wolf".**

 **Nombre de parties : 1.**

 **Pairing : Neuvième Docteur/Rose Tyler.**

 **Synopsis : _« Je me souviens des yeux dorés du loup qui brillaient dans le noir, et quand j'ai de nouveau regardé la fille, elle avait ce petit truc du loup dans ses yeux. Son regard me transperçait et je pouvais voir le loup hurler dans son âme, et les lois du Temps lui-même semblaient couler dans les rivières dorées de ses veines. »_**

 **A/N : Les personnages et l'univers de la série ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont l'entièrement propriété de Russell T. Davies, Phil Collinson, Susie Liggat, Steven Moffat et la BBC. Pour le reste, tout appartient à mon imagination.**

 **A/N 2 : Ce one-shot fait partie du #DoctorWhoChristmasChallenge que je fais actuellement. Les règles pour participer sont sur mon Tumblr (shadowsprodpresent) et mon Instagram (theoncomingpolicebox). Ce travail est une entrée de (impossible).(wolf) (Instagram).**

 **Docteur : Ninth.**

 **Pairing : Docteur/Rose.**

 **Prompt : Le Docteur a entendu parler d'une fille coincée dans une forêt depuis un long moment, mais un loup, nommé Méchant Loup, la protégeait et ne la laisserait pas sortir de la forêt. **

**Temps/Lieu : Pas de temps spécifique.**

 **AU ou non AU : Non AU.**

* * *

Les mots _'cours pour survivre'_ n'avaient jamais eu une si forte signification qu'à présent alors qu'il était effectivement en train de courir pour sauver sa peau à travers l'épaisse forêt dans laquelle il s'était perdu. Il avait depuis longtemps perdu de vue le chemin qu'il suivait au début et était maintenant en train de courir à travers l'entremêlement d'arbres si grands qu'il était impossible de voir où ils s'arrêtaient, de buissons, de ronces et de racines, sautant par-dessus les obstacles qu'il rencontrait. Il courait si vite qu'il avait la sensation de voler – ce qui était scientifiquement impossible. Les ronces et les branches agrippaient sa veste en cuir, son pull et son pantalon, s'accrochaient à ses cheveux courts et égratignaient son visage et ses mains, mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour les enlever ou essuyer les petites gouttes de sang qui coulaient sur ses joues et le long de ses doigts. Il continua de courir, essayant d'aller aussi vite qu'il le pouvait pour échapper à la menace qui le pourchassait dans les bois.

Il était un Seigneur du Temps et avait une très bonne condition physique. Il n'était même pas essoufflé alors qu'il courait depuis un long moment à présent. Il sauta par-dessus un petit buisson et trébucha sur une racine mais ne ralentit jamais. Il ne le pouvait pas. Il était rapide, mais la menace l'était encore plus. Peu importe la vitesse à laquelle il courait, il pouvait encore entendre ses pas lui courir après, les pieds frappant le sol avec un son presque mat. La menace était rapide, mais elle était aussi discrète alors que le Docteur pouvait entendre le son de ses propres pas résonnant fortement dans la forêt déserte, le désignant comme la cible à abattre. Mais il n'y avait rien aux alentours. Pas d'animaux. Pas d'oiseaux, de lapins, de renards. Rien d'autre qu'une immense forêt déserte et silencieuse. Seul le hurlement d'un loup était audible de temps à autre, un hurlement aussi beau que terrifiant qui envoyait des frissons le long du dos du Docteur. Et ce loup était en train de le pourchasser en ce moment même.

Oh, c'était de sa faute sans aucun doute. Entièrement sa faute. Sa curiosité était à blâmer, et il se maudissait pour avoir été si curieux. C'était un défaut qui l'avait toujours mené tête la première dans des problèmes. Ce moment était une autre démonstration de cette affirmation. Quelques heures plus tôt, il se promenait tranquillement dans le Vortex en se demandant où il allait s'arrêter et lisait un livre très fascinant à propos d'un loup nommé Méchant Loup. Le livre racontait l'histoire complète derrière la légende – car le Méchant Loup n'avait jamais existé, ce n'était que des légendes basées sur des ouï-dire de personnes qui s'étaient perdues dans la forêt et avaient entendu le cri d'un loup – et les témoignages de quelques personnes avaient été écrits pour nourrir les légendes. L'un d'eux avait attiré l'attention du Docteur pourtant – les autres n'avaient fait que le faire rire – et l'avait rendu vraiment curieux de savoir si c'était vrai ou non.

Le récit était d'un certain Donat, un vieux Français qui avait chassé le Méchant Loup dans cette même forêt aux alentours du dix-huitième siècle. Il avait marché à travers le dédale d'arbres et de végétation sauvage et avait trouvé quelque chose de particulièrement intéressant alors qu'il traquait le loup : une petite maison en bois où vivait une jeune femme d'environ vingt ans. Son récit racontait que la fille avait l'air effrayé quand il l'avait trouvée. Il lui avait demandé de venir avec lui, de lui faire confiance car il ne lui ferait pas de mal et il la ramènerait seulement dans le monde réel, mais sitôt qu'elle avait attrapé sa main pour s'enfuir avec lui, le Loup était apparu et avait attaqué Donat. Il s'était enfui seul, et avait été blessé assez méchamment. Son histoire se terminait sur des mots qui avaient définitivement attiré l'attention du Docteur : _« Je me souviens des yeux dorés du loup qui brillaient dans le noir, et quand j'ai de nouveau regardé la fille, elle avait ce petit truc du loup dans ses yeux. Son regard me transperçait et je pouvais voir le loup hurler dans son âme, et les lois du Temps lui-même semblaient couler dans les rivières dorées de ses veines. »_ Quelque chose de définitivement intéressant pour le Seigneur du Temps que le Docteur était.

Un dessin avait été ajouté sur la page à côté du récit. Il représentait la fille des bois, se tenant debout dans cette maison en bois, portant une simple chemise de nuit du dix-huitième siècle. Ses mains étaient pressées contre son cœur, et la silhouette d'un loup était dessinée dans ses yeux. Des yeux dorés et la sombre silhouette d'un véritable loup était dessinés derrière elle. Le Docteur devait le voir de ses propres yeux alors il avait entré les coordonnées temporelles et spatiales de cette maison en bois comme il était indiqué dans le récit, mais, à son habitude, le TARDIS ne l'avait pas amené au bon endroit – c'était la bonne date pourtant – et au lieu de faire face à la fille, il avait fait face au Loup. Il n'avait pu l'observer que quelques secondes avant que sa vie ne soit menacée. Le Loup n'était en rien identique au dessin. Il était bien plus beau, et bien plus impressionnant.

Le Loup était assis au milieu d'une petite clairière, illuminée par la lumière de la lune. Son museau était levé vers le ciel nocturne et il hurlait à la lune. Sa voix était si profonde et si mélodieuse, et le Docteur avait eu le sentiment que le Loup parlait directement à son âme. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos alors qu'il observait la fourrure légèrement dorée du Loup. Il était si beau. Il avait vu un tas de choses dans sa vie, mais jamais quelque chose d'aussi beau que le Loup hurlant à la lune, hurlant une chanson qui l'émut presque aux larmes. Il avait été si impressionné par cette vue qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que le Loup avait cessé de hurler. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il le regardait. C'était le grognement qui l'avait tiré de son état de fascination. Aussi beau qu'était le Loup, il était aussi particulièrement dangereux et il était maintenant en train de le menacer. Et c'était la raison pour laquelle le Docteur courait plus vite que jamais, le Loup sur ses talons.

Cependant, soudain, plus rien. Plus de bruit, plus de pattes frappant le sol derrière lui. Seulement le silence de mort de la forêt. Le seul son qui parvenait aux oreilles du Docteur était ses propres battements de cœur et sa respiration. Il s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui. Rien ni personne aux alentours. Ses sens de Seigneur du Temps étaient tous en alerte pourtant. Quelque chose s'approchait, quelque chose d'incroyablement fort et dangereux. Quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas affronter seul. Il ferait mieux de retourner au TARDIS et de se sauver d'ici. Il ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration, utilisant ses sens pour retrouver sa boîte. Elle était à des kilomètres de sa position. Il jura et commença à marcher en direction de sa cabine. Il se sentait observé et regardait autour de lui pour voir qui était là, mais il n'y avait personne. Il sentit un frisson descendre le long de son dos quand ses yeux croisèrent le regard doré qui l'observait. Juste avant que le Loup ne saute hors du buisson dans lequel il se cachait.

Le Docteur ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et recommença à courir pour échapper au terrible destin qui l'attendait si le Loup réussissait à l'attraper, mais tout allait de travers. En courant, il se prit les pieds dans une racine qui dépassait et tomba brutalement au sol. Il tenta d'attraper quelque chose pour arrêter sa chute mais son corps dévalait une pente raide, le faisant jurer encore plus dans son langage naturel. Sa chute se termina dans un petit ruisseau d'eau glacé. Il en sortit rapidement et s'assit sur la berge boueuse.

— Je t'attendais, mon Docteur.

Le Docteur leva rapidement les yeux vers la voix qui lui parlait. La fille du livre se tenait debout là, à côté de lui, et portait les mêmes vêtements que sur le dessin, et le Docteur sut juste en regardant dans ses yeux que Donat avait raison. Les lois du Temps coulaient dans ses veines. La fille n'était pas reliée au Temps, elle était le Temps lui-même. Elle lui tendit une main mais il ne la prit pas, trop stupéfait par sa soudaine apparition, par la beauté de cette fille aux cheveux blonds, aux joues roses et à la touche dorée dans ses yeux bruns.

— Alors, la légende est vraie. Le Loup retient une jeune fille en otage, _dit-il simplement._

En réponse à son affirmation, elle ne fit que rire. Tout comme sa voix, son rire était mélodieux, aussi mélodieux que le hurlement du Loup plus tôt. Il réalisa combien il l'aimait, et combien il aimerait l'entendre de nouveau. Aussi étrange que cela puisse être.

— Qui dit que je suis un otage du Loup ?

— Le livre que je lisais.

Il attrapa finalement sa main et elle l'aida à se relever. Sitôt que leurs peaux se touchèrent, quelque chose se réveilla en lui et ses sens de Seigneurs du Temps s'éteignirent. Il n'y avait plus de menace.

— Que dit ce livre ?

— Il raconte la légende d'une fille vivant sous la menace d'un loup nommé Méchant Loup dans une forêt du dix-huitième siècle. Je suis devenu assez curieux de vérifier si c'était vrai.

— Y a-t-il plus à propos de cette légende ?

— Elle dit que la fille ne peut pas s'échapper. Peu importe le nombre de fois où elle a essayé, le Loup la retrouvait toujours, et la ramenait ici.

— C'est une histoire assez intéressante, mais pas exactement vraie.

Elle tenait toujours sa main et ne montrait aucun signe de vouloir la lâcher. Il ne s'enfuirait pas pourtant. Il ne pouvait pas. C'était comme si son corps avait pris racine dans le sol boueux pour qu'il reste auprès de la fille. Ou était-elle celle qui le forçait à rester immobile ?

— Alors, quelle est la véritable histoire ?

— Je peux voir dans ton esprit, mon Docteur. Tu as déjà répondu à cette question. Partiellement du moins.

— Vous êtes le Temps lui-même.

— Correct.

— Et le Loup est votre gardien.

— Egalement correct.

Elle lui sourit. Un doux sourire. Le sourire qu'une mère donnerait à un enfant dont elle serait fière. En un sens, le Docteur était un enfant du Temps, et à ce moment, le Temps lui-même était fier de lui pour une raison qu'il ignorait.

— Le livre n'existe pas. L'histoire non plus. Je les ai créés pour attirer ton attention sur moi. Le Loup avait la mission de te conduire à moi. C'est pourquoi ton TARDIS a atterri près de lui, au lieu de de moi.

— Pourquoi ?

Elle lui sourit une nouvelle fois, et elle posa sa main libre sur sa joue. Le contact était chaleureux et il s'y laissa aller. Il n'avait jamais réalisé combien il avait besoin de réconfort.

— Tu as fait des choses terribles pour me protéger de la Guerre, mon Docteur, et tu continueras de me protéger toute ta vie.

Elle continuait de l'appeler _'mon Docteur'_ et, au fond de lui, il aimait ça. Il appartenait au Temps. Il était sa mère et, pour elle, il avait combattu dans une guerre qui lui avait pris toutes ses forces, ses espoirs et son peuple. Une guerre qui l'avait laissé seul dans les univers. Seul avec la grande responsabilité de soigner les blessures dans le Temps et dans l'Espace et de garder tout le monde en sécurité. Il avait fait cette promesse quand il avait pris son nom, et il la respectait encore.

— Cependant, à présent, il est temps pour toi de commencer à te pardonner pour ce qui s'est passé.

— Mais je ne peux pas.

— Pas de ton propre chef, je sais.

— Je n'ai personne d'autre. Je suis tout seul. J'ai tué tout le monde.

— Les Seigneurs du Temps ne se sont jamais préoccupés de toi, mon Docteur.

— Ce n'était pas une raison pour tous les exterminer.

— Ils ne t'auraient jamais aidé si tu n'avais exterminé que les Daleks.

— J'aurais été un héros.

— Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu veux.

— Je ne sais pas ce que je veux.

— Pas encore, mais tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

Elle caressa légèrement sa pommette et il ferma les yeux, se laissant aller un peu plus à son contact réconfortant. Il ne devrait pas se laisser aller à Son contact. Il n'était rien à côté d'elle, et pourtant, elle l'avait choisi lui. Parmi le très large nombre de personnes qui vivaient dans les alentours depuis le début du Temps, elle avait choisi de se montrer à lui.

— Ton esprit est un désordre complet de culpabilité, de haine de soi et de solitude, mon Docteur, mais il y a une personne, une personne brillante, qui va t'aider à traverser tout ça. Une personne aimante qui va changer tes cœurs et ton esprit. _Elle lâcha sa main et plaça la sienne sur ses cœurs._ Elle fera de toi un homme meilleur.

— Qui ?

— Tu sais déjà qui.

Un autre sourire pour lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda ses yeux bruns et dorés. Un regard chaleureux qui lui fit presque oublier tous les sentiments négatifs qu'il avait contre lui-même. _'Elle'_. La personne qui était supposée l'aider était une femme. En y repensant, le Temps avait pris une forme qui lui était vaguement familière.

— La Guerre n'est pas encore terminée, mon Docteur, mais le chemin vers le pardon et la lumière se trouve devant toi maintenant. C'est mon cadeau pour toi. Donne-lui une chance.

— Comment puis-je ?

— Nous nous rencontrerons de nouveau très bientôt et, quand ce jour viendra, le poids sur ta poitrine sera moins lourd.

Le Loup les rejoignit et s'assit près de la fille, les observant. Il ne semblait plus si menaçant maintenant. Le Docteur aurait juré entendre le Loup rire légèrement à l'arrière de son esprit, comme si tout ceci n'avait été qu'un jeu. Le Loup n'avait jamais eu l'intention de lui faire du mal. Sa seule mission avait été de le conduire ici, mais il avait voulu s'amuser un peu. Au grand déplaisir du Docteur.

— Il est temps de se réveiller maintenant, mon Docteur.

La fille déposa un doux baiser sur son front et les yeux du Docteur se fermèrent lentement. Il se sentit tomber dans un trou noir et s'attendait à heurter le sol boueux mais, au lieu de ça, il se réveilla avec un sursaut. Il regarda autour de lui. Il était dans le TARDIS. Il s'était endormi sur le siège du pilote et le livre qu'il lisait avait glissé à terre mais quelqu'un l'avait ramassé. Il leva les yeux et son regard tomba sur la fille blonde qui avait accepté de venir avec lui quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle l'avait recouvert d'une couverture, et tenait le livre contre sa poitrine. Elle se rendit compte qu'il était réveillé et rougit légèrement.

— Je-Je suis désolée. Vous vous êtes endormi alors…

— Ce n'est pas grave. Ça arrive même aux meilleurs.

Il jeta un œil sur le livre. Un livre Galliffreyan qu'il ne se rappelait même pas avoir pris dans la bibliothèque. La fille du rêve avait raison. Le livre – _Hurlement du Loup_ – n'avait jamais existé. Ce n'était qu'un faux détail créé par son esprit. Le Docteur se frotta les yeux. Le rêve était trouble à présent, mais certains détails étaient restés dans son esprit, comme la troublante ressemblance entre la personnalisation du Temps et Rose Tyler, sa nouvelle compagnonne. Peut-être y avait-il plus d'un signe à interpréter ici.

— Alors, Rose Tyler, dites-moi : où voulez-vous aller ? Dans le passé ou dans le futur ? Qu'est-ce que ce sera ?

— Le futur.

Le Docteur lui adressa un large sourire, se leva et laissa la couverture sur le siège du pilote. Il appuya sur quelques boutons du tableau de commandes, programmant un nouveau voyage à travers le temps et l'espace. Une nouvelle aventure allait commencer, et cette fois, il ne serait pas tout seul pour la vivre. Il aurait la chance de la partager avec quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui pourrait changer sa vie pour toujours.


	17. Mistletoe (NineRose)

**Titre : _Brèves de TARDIS_ \- "Mistletoe".**

 **Nombre de parties : 1.**

 **Pairing : Neuvième Docteur/Rose Tyler.**

 **Synopsis : "Oh, elle avait essayé et essayé, mais elle n'avait jamais rien trouvé de stable. Comme elle n'avait aucun diplôme, elle n'était jamais assez qualifiée pour aucun patron et ils l'avaient tous exploitée avant de la rejeter avec si peu d'argent qu'elle ne pouvait quasiment rien acheter."**

 **A/N : Les personnages et l'univers de la série ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont l'entièrement propriété de Russell T. Davies, Phil Collinson, Susie Liggat, Steven Moffat et la BBC. Pour le reste, tout appartient à mon imagination.**

 **A/N 2 : Ce one-shot fait partie du #DoctorWhoChristmasChallenge que je fais actuellement. Les règles pour participer sont sur mon Tumblr (shadowsprodpresent) et mon Instagram (theoncomingpolicebox). Ce travail est une entrée de claraswolf (Instagram).**

 **Docteur : Ninth.**

 **Pairing : Docteur/Rose.**

 **Prompt : Rose est une mère célibataire et sans abri, incapable de trouver un travail stable ou une maison décente.**

 **Temps/Lieu : Pas de temps spécifique.**

 **AU ou non AU : AU.**

* * *

C'était Noël de nouveau, et Rose Tyler avait encore la sensation d'être la plus mauvaise femme et mère du coin. L'année passée, elle s'était promise d'être une meilleure mère pour son petit garçon, de trouver un travail permanent et une maison permanente, mais elle n'avait toujours pas rempli cette promesse et elle était déçue par elle-même. Oh, elle avait essayé et essayé, mais elle n'avait jamais rien trouvé de stable. Comme elle n'avait aucun diplôme, elle n'était jamais assez qualifiée pour aucun patron et ils l'avaient tous exploitée avant de la rejeter avec si peu d'argent qu'elle ne pouvait quasiment rien acheter. Elle n'avait jamais dépensé cet argent pour elle-même et avait toujours acheté tout ce dont son petit garçon avait besoin à la place. Il serait toujours sa première priorité. Elle se sacrifiait pour lui donner une bonne vie, tout comme ses parents l'avaient fait pour elle quand les temps étaient durs pour eux. Ils avaient réussi à lui donner une vie qui valait la peine de se battre jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait seize ans.

Ils étaient décédés dans un accident de voiture une nuit d'hiver. La voiture avait glissé sur la route gelée et avait quitté la route pour s'écraser contre un arbre. Ils n'avaient pas souffert et étaient morts sur le coup. Rose avait détesté la saison hivernale depuis ce jour. Elle n'avait pas été dans la voiture pourtant. Cette nuit-là, elle avait dormi chez son petit-ami. Jimmy Stone était plus vieux qu'elle. Il avait vingt ans quand elle n'en avait que seize, mais il était gentil et poli et charmant. Du moins, c'était sa façon d'être quand ils s'étaient rencontrés. Elle n'avait que seize ans à ce moment et elle avait été naïve. Si naïve. D'abord, il lui avait fait abandonner ses études. Au grand dam des parents de Rose. Puis, ça n'avait été que des petites choses, mais il essayait encore de contrôler sa vie, et elle ne l'avait réalisé que trop tard, quand il l'avait forcée à rester à l'intérieur de l'appartement insalubre dans lequel ils vivaient.

Elle était restée piégée avec Jimmy Stone durant des années. Ça avait été des années de mauvais traitements, de violence, d'agressions sexuelles et d'humiliation, mais elle n'avait jamais rien dit. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre qu'elle était enceinte. Elle n'avait que vingt-quatre ans à ce moment. Elle n'avait aucun diplôme, aucun travail, aucune famille. Elle n'avait rien d'autre qu'un petit bébé grandissant dans son ventre, et un petit-ami alcoolique et violent. Jimmy Stone cuvait l'alcool qu'il avait bu à une fête où il était allé sans elle quand elle avait décidé qu'il était temps de partir. Elle avait pris ses affaires et avait quitté l'appartement. Elle n'était jamais revenue et n'avait jamais regretté sa décision, bien que cela fut très difficile pour elle. Elle était enceinte et n'avait personne pour l'aider à traverser la grossesse. Elle ne pouvait pas se payer d'examens médicaux, ni de médecin alors elle avait fait de son mieux pour rester en vie et garder son bébé en sécurité. Même si Jimmy était le père biologique, elle avait voulu le garder.

Un an après avoir quitté Jimmy, elle vivait dans les rues, se cachant dans des refuges pour sans-abris et allant dans des dispensaires quand elle en avait besoin. Elle savait que Jimmy la cherchait et elle ne voulait pas qu'il la trouve. S'il l'avait trouvée, il aurait su qu'elle était enceinte et l'aurait enfermée dans son appartement pour toujours. Mais, par chance, il ne l'avait jamais trouvée. Rose accoucha de son petit garçon seule, dans les rues. Oh, elle avait été si terrifiée quand elle avait perdu les eaux, quand le travail avait commencé. Elle avait souhaité que sa mère soit là dans ce moment difficile, mais elle n'était pas là. Elle ne rencontrerait jamais son petit-fils. Elle ne saurait jamais ce que sa fille était devenue. Peut-être était-ce pour le mieux. Si elle avait su ce que Jimmy Stone lui avait fait, son cœur de mère aurait été brisé. Et Jimmy Stone aurait sûrement regretté d'avoir provoqué la famille Tyler.

Après la naissance du plus beau et merveilleux des petits garçons, Rose s'était promise de lui donner une bonne vie. C'était difficile. C'était vraiment difficile de tenir cette promesse quand elle survivait à peine avec l'aide qu'elle pouvait obtenir des refuges et des soupes populaires et des vols dans les magasins quand ce n'était pas assez. Elle mourait de faim et de froid la plupart du temps, mais tant que son petit Elliot allait bien et avait tout ce dont il avait besoin, elle s'en fichait. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de poids, mais elle n'était pas malade comme un chien comme la majorité des sans-abris qu'elle avait rencontrés. C'était ainsi que s'était déroulée sa vie durant six ans. Elle avait pensé que ses problèmes étaient sur le point d'être résolus, qu'elle allait voir la fin de ce tunnel sombre quand elle avait trouvé un travail et un petit appartement quelques mois plus tôt, mais ce matin, son patron – qui était aussi son propriétaire – l'avait jetée dehors pour une faute professionnelle qu'elle n'avait même pas commise et avait refusé de la payer.

C'était ainsi que Rose Tyler avait atterri dans la rue une nouvelle fois avec le peu de choses qu'elle avait et son petit garçon au matin du réveillon de Noël. Elle avait travaillé si durement pour lui donner le meilleur des Noëls cette année et elle avait échoué une nouvelle fois, et c'était trop pour elle. Elle errait dans les rues de Londres, un sac à dos avec toutes leurs affaires sur le dos, tenant fermement la main d'Elliot pour qu'il ne se perde pas dans la foule de gens heureux qui couraient partout pour finir leurs courses de Noël. Personne ne prêtait attention à la femme qui marchait dans les mêmes rues qu'eux avec son dos voûté, son visage triste, tenant la main de son petit garçon et pensant tristement que, cette année encore, elle ne serait pas capable de lui offrir un cadeau. Elle avait la sensation d'être la pire mère au monde de ne pas pouvoir rendre son petit garçon heureux un jour pareil. Elle se sentit encore pire quand ils passèrent devant un petit magasin vendant des ours en peluche, les mêmes ours en peluche qu'il avait rêvé d'avoir un jour.

Elliot leva les yeux vers sa mère, tenant toujours fermement sa main. Il savait qu'elle était triste de ne pas pouvoir lui acheter de cadeau pour Noël, et il était triste aussi mais il savait que leur vie était plus difficile que celle des autres et que sa mère faisait de son mieux. Du haut de ses six ans, il savait déjà qu'être avec elle, qu'être aimé par elle était suffisant, peu importait la dureté du combat qu'il devait mener pour avoir une vie décente.

— Ça va, maman. Tant qu'on est tous les deux, tout ira bien, _tenta-t-il de la rassurer_.

Rose baissa les yeux vers lui et sourit tristement. Il était si beau avec ses yeux verts et ses cheveux brun clair. Son nez était un peu rouge à cause du froid. Il lui sourit en retour et il y avait tant de chaleur dans ce sourire que Rose sentit son cœur fondre et elle manqua de craquer. Comment pouvait-il lui montrer tant d'amour et de bonheur quand elle était la pire mère au monde ? Elle s'arrêta de marcher et s'agenouilla, passant ses bras autour de lui et le serrant fermement dans ses bras. Elle embrassa tendrement sa tête.

— Je t'aime, _murmura-t-elle dans son oreille._

— Pour toujours, _compléta-t-il._

De la neige commençait à tomber tout autour d'eux et le froid commençait à réellement les atteindre maintenant, mais Elliot regardait les petits flocons tomber du ciel avec émerveillement. Il aimait la neige. Il la trouvait très belle, mais il n'avait jamais su pourquoi sa mère avait l'air si triste chaque fois qu'il neigeait. Elle ne lui avait rien dit à propos de ses grands-parents, et elle ne lui dit pas combien elle était près de craquer à ce moment. La neige la fit presque pleurer et elle chassa quelques larmes en clignant des yeux alors que la douleur agrippait son cœur. Elliot frissonna quand un flocon glissa dans son cou et cela le fit légèrement rire. Noël était une période magique. Quelque chose de bien allait leur arriver. Il avait prié assez longtemps pour que cela arrive. Il voulait que sa mère soit heureuse. Il détestait la voir si triste.

Rose le vit frissonner et posa immédiatement le sac à dos au sol. Elle enleva son manteau rapiécé qu'elle avait eu sur un stand de la Croix Rouge quelques mois plus tôt et l'enveloppa dedans. Elle ferma la fermeture éclair et tapota légèrement le nez d'Elliot avec un petit sourire. Elle remit le sac à dos sur son dos et reprit la main de son fils avant de recommencer à marcher. Elle entra dans un centre commercial. Ils seraient protégés du froid ici. Elle le fit s'assoir sur un banc près d'une boutique de nourriture et posa le sac à dos à côté de lui. Elle caressa son visage gentiment.

— Je vais aller t'acheter quelque chose à manger. Je ne serai pas longue. Tu m'attends ici, et tu ne parles, ni ne suis personne, d'accord ?

Elle se détestait de faire ça. Elle n'allait rien acheter. Elle allait voler cette nourriture, et elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voie faire. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de voler pour être sûre qu'il puisse manger car elle ne pouvait pas payer. Et elle détestait le laisser seul ici pendant qu'elle commettait un délit. Elliot hocha la tête.

— Je t'attends. Je ne bouge pas. Je ne parle à personne, et je ne suis personne.

C'était une leçon qu'elle lui avait apprise au cours des années. Quand elle disait qu'elle allait se procurer de la nourriture, il devait attendre à un endroit particulier – généralement à un endroit où personne ne l'ennuierait, quelque part où il serait en sécurité pour quelques minutes – et il lui était interdit de parler ou de suivre un étranger. Elle s'arrangeait pour qu'il soit en sécurité pendant qu'elle prenait tous les risques possibles pour qu'il puisse manger. Rose déposa un doux baiser sur sa tête et lui murmura une nouvelle fois combien elle l'aimait avant d'entrer dans le magasin alimentaire.

Elliot Tyler était un enfant très obéissant. Il avait appris très vite que c'était inutile d'essayer de se battre contre sa mère pour quelque chose. L'idée ne lui était jamais venue à l'esprit pourtant. Sa mère était si tendre, et aimante, et protective et il n'avait pas besoin de plus. Bien entendu, leur vie était difficile, et il essayait de son mieux de ne pas être un méchant garçon pour ce que ce soit plus facile pour eux. Donc, quand sa mère lui demandait de l'attendre et ne parler à personne, de ne suivre personne, il obéissait. Personne ne venait jamais lui demander ce qu'il faisait tout seul de toute façon. C'était comme si les gens savaient qu'il était le fils d'une femme à la rue et qu'ils faisaient de leur mieux pour l'éviter. Ils demandaient également à leurs enfants de rester loin de lui, comme s'il était contagieux. Cela faisait mal à l'intérieur, mais un câlin de sa mère et tout était oublié. Elle était la seule personne dont il se préoccupait, la seule personne qui se préoccupait de lui.

Il rapprocha le sac à dos de lui et enroula ses bras autour, regardant tous les gens autour de lui. Ils semblaient tous pressés d'en finir et de se rendre ailleurs. Aucun d'eux ne semblait vraiment heureux de courir ainsi partout. Ils avaient probablement tous une meilleure vie que la sienne mais aucun d'eux ne semblait heureux et Elliot se rendit compte que si c'était à ça que ressemblait une « vie normale », il n'en voulait pas. Il préférait vivre dans les rues avec sa gentille et aimante mère qui lui donnerait tout ce dont il avait besoin, sans se soucier de ce qu'elle devrait faire pour l'obtenir. Elliot continua de regarder les gens autour de lui, alors que personne ne lui accordait un seul regard. Il y était habitué. C'était facile d'obéir à sa mère ainsi. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que quelqu'un finisse par s'arrêter près de lui et lui parler.

— Que fais-tu ici tout seul ?

La voix était calme et définitivement masculine. Elliot leva les yeux vers l'homme qui se tenait près de lui. Il était très grand et ses yeux étaient du bleu le plus clair qu'il ait jamais vu dans sa courte vie. L'homme portait une chemise blanche, un jean noir et un long manteau. Tout à son sujet indiquait qu'il faisait partie des riches. Quelqu'un avec une grande maison et des tas de choses inutiles. Quelqu'un qui ne mourait jamais de faim ou de froid. Quelqu'un qui ne s'arrêtait généralement jamais pour parler à un garçon sans-abri. Elliot détourna le regard et ne répondit pas à la question. C'était l'une des règles. L'homme ne partit pas pourtant. Il s'assit sur le banc, gardant un petit écart entre eux.

— Où est ta maman ? Et ton papa ?

Encore une fois, Elliot resta silencieux. Les règles étaient les règles. Il ne pouvait pas les briser parce que quelqu'un avait finalement posé les yeux sur lui. Sa mère serait bientôt de retour. Il devait seulement attendre un peu plus longtemps et ignorer l'homme de son mieux.

— Oh, la règle 'ne parle pas aux étrangers'. Ta maman est probablement dans le coin. Je suis Maxence, mais tout le monde m'appelle Max. Je t'ai vu assis ici tout seul et ça m'a semblé étrange. Je n'aime pas les enfants seuls. Surtout le jour du réveillon de Noël. Tout le monde devrait être heureux aujourd'hui.

— Ils n'ont pas l'air heureux.

Les mots lui avaient échappés alors qu'il observait les gens courir partout. L'homme semblait gentil, bien qu'il soit un peu insistant, et Elliot avait un avantage certain. L'homme avait donné son nom, que ce soit son vrai nom ou non.

— Ils le seront. Eventuellement. Ce soir, ils partageront tous un dîner familial, et ouvriront leurs cadeaux.

Pas Elliot, car sa mère était sa seule famille et ils ne pouvaient pas faire toutes les choses que les gens faisaient habituellement lors du réveillon de Noël. Ils chercheraient un nouveau refuge pour ne pas rester dehors en cette froide et neigeuse nuit d'hiver pendant que tous ces gens se ressembleraient autour d'une table pour partager un repas chaud et des cadeaux.

— Ma maman achète à manger.

Acheter était un grand mot. Il ne savait pas exactement comment sa mère se procurait toute cette nourriture qu'elle lui donnait alors qu'elle ne mangeait quasiment rien, ou ne mangeait que des trucs qu'elle trouvait dans une poubelle la plupart du temps.

— Lâchez-moi ! Laissez-moi tranquille ! Bande de stupides enfoirés ! Lâchez-moi !

Elliot se retourna quand il entendit sa mère hurler. Deux hommes la tenaient fermement et tentait de la tirer en-dehors du magasin alimentaire pendant qu'elle se débattait pour leur échapper. Maxence suivit son regard et observa la femme blonde se débattre contre les deux gorilles.

— C'est ma maman !

Maxence haussa un sourcil. Elliot sauta tout de suite à terre et se précipita dans le magasin. Il essaya de repousser les hommes retenant sa mère et lui faisant du mal, mais ils le mirent facilement de côté.

— Lâchez-la !

Il essaya d'aider sa mère mais il fut une nouvelle fois repoussé, un peu plus brutalement cette fois. Elliot tomba au sol, rendant sa mère encore plus furieuse.

— Ne le touchez pas ! Je le jure devant Dieu !

— Hey ! _Intervint Maxence qui avait suivi Elliot dans le magasin._ On ne vous a jamais dit d'être gentils avec les enfants ?

Maxence souleva le petit garçon et le remit sur ses pieds. Il vérifia qu'il allait bien, qu'il n'avait pas été blessé dans sa chute. Elliot allait parfaitement bien. Il voulait seulement protéger sa mère contre ces hommes qui étaient grossiers et qui la brutalisaient. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas accepter. Maxence regarda les deux hommes qui avaient cessé de bouger quand il était intervenu.

— Pourquoi brutalisez-vous cette pauvre femme ?

— Nous l'avons chopé en train de voler de la nourriture et de tenter de s'enfuir.

— Et c'est une façon de traiter les gens ? Lâchez-la.

— Monsieur…

— Lâchez-la.

— Oui, monsieur.

Les deux gorilles lâchèrent Rose qui se précipita tout de suite vers Elliot. Elle s'agenouilla et l'enveloppa dans ses bras, s'assurant qu'il allait bien, même si l'homme qui prenait sa défense avait déjà vérifié si son petit garçon n'était pas blessé. Elle le regarda alors qu'il sortait son portefeuille de sa poche et en extrayait quelques billets.

— Quoiqu'elle ait pris, rendez-le-lui. Ce devrait être assez pour le dédommagement.

Il glissa l'argent dans la poche de poitrine de l'un des hommes et rangea son portefeuille dans la poche de son long manteau. L'autre homme disparut et revint avec quelques trucs. Il les mit dans un sac et le donna à Rose. Maxence remarqua que ce n'était que de la nourriture, et il réalisa que la femme blonde ne voulait pas de nourriture pour elle – elle était si mince qu'elle n'avait probablement pas mangé un vrai repas depuis un moment – mais pour son fils, et, à en croire les vêtements de mauvaise qualité, et leur apparence dure, ils devaient vivre dans la rue depuis un moment. Il la trouvait belle pourtant, avec son apparence sauvage. Elle prit le sac de nourriture et quitta rapidement le magasin avec son fils, courant presque hors du centre commercial. Maxence la regarda partir jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors de sa vue. Puis, il quitta le magasin. Il devait la retrouver. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser passer Noël dans les rues avec son fils.

Rose courait presque vers la sortie du centre commercial en tenant le sac de nourriture, le sac à dos et la main de son fils tout à la fois. Elle voulait sortir d'ici le plus vite possible avant que quiconque ne puisse la rattraper et l'empêcher de donner à manger à son fils. Elle avait un poids sur la poitrine qui l'empêchait de respirer, qui lui faisait mal. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle devait échapper à quelqu'un, mais c'était la première fois que quelqu'un l'aidait. Probablement la dernière aussi. Et aujourd'hui, Rose Tyler en avait assez de cette vie. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. Elle voulait que tout s'arrête. Et soudain, elle craqua, au milieu de cette rue couverte de neige. Elle lâcha tout et se laissa tomber à genoux. Des larmes coulaient déjà sur ses joues lorsqu'elle courait. A présent, elle sanglotait, et la seule personne qui osait la regarder et tenter de la réconforter était son petit garçon.

— Personne ne devrait pleurer aujourd'hui.

Rose reconnut la voix comme appartenant à l'homme qui l'avait aidé dans le magasin. C'était déjà assez humiliant d'avoir été attrapée alors qu'elle se procurait de la nourriture pour Elliot et d'avoir tout le monde pour témoin de sa déchéance, inutile d'ajouter une autre humiliation sur la liste. Il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et lui donna quelques mouchoirs en papier. Rose les prit et le remercia, tentant de se calmer, mais elle avait eu ce poids sur la poitrine depuis si longtemps qu'il n'était pas simple de se calmer maintenant qu'elle avait craqué. L'homme lui frotta gentiment le dos et attendit qu'elle se sente mieux. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et croisa son regard bleu glacé. Un regard qu'elle pouvait jurer avoir déjà vu quelque part.

— Vous êtes…

— Maxence Spitz.

— Spitz, comme…

— De la famille Spitz, oui.

— Que faites-vous quelqu'un comme moi, M. Spitz ?

— Je vous aide. C'est ce que je fais de mieux. Aider les gens.

Elle avait probablement l'air misérable à présent avec ses yeux bouffis, son visage rouge et trempé de larmes, ses vêtements rapiécés et sales. Elle était trempée et gelée à cause de la neige qui tombait encore, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de l'aide de cet homme. Elle était toujours parvenue à vivre sa vie sans aide. Ça n'allait pas changer aujourd'hui.

— Je…

— Je vous offre seulement le gîte et le couvert pour la nuit. Vous n'êtes pas forcée de rester si vous ne le voulez pas.

— …

— Ma famille donne une petite réception pour Noël, dans le manoir là-haut. Ça va être ennuyeux, mais il y aura de la nourriture, et je peux facilement trouver une chambre d'amis pour vous et votre adorable garçon.

Rose le regardait encore dans les yeux. Elle semblait fascinée par eux. Elle était sur le point de refuser de nouveau. Elle ravala le nœud qu'elle avait dans la gorge et finit par acquiescer. Juste pour ce soir. Tout irait bien, juste pour ce soir. Elle pouvait le faire, elle pouvait accepter son aide et offrir un véritable Noël à Elliot. Maxence lui sourit et l'aida à se relever. Il ramassa ses affaires alors qu'elle soulevait Elliot et il les conduisit à sa voiture. Ils montèrent tous à l'arrière, et le chauffeur les conduisit au manoir Spitz.

Maxence Spitz était supposé aider sa famille avec les décorations du manoir, et avec la préparation de la salle de réception. Au lieu de ça, il passa tout l'après-midi à courir dans le manoir avec Elliot Tyler, à jouer avec lui, et à lui montrer comment glisser le long d'une rampe d'escalier. Ils s'amusèrent beaucoup tous les deux et Rose était heureuse de voir son petit garçon rire et s'amuser après tous les temps difficiles qu'ils avaient traversés. Alors qu'ils s'égayaient, Rose profita d'une longue et chaude douche – à sa grande surprise, elle faisait confiance à Maxence pour Elliot – et quand elle sortit de la salle de bains, elle trouva des vêtements propres sur le lit avec une note disant qu'ils étaient pour elle. Elle les enfila, appréciant le contact de vêtements propres et neufs après des mois à porter toujours les mêmes. Elle parvint à récupérer son fils et à lui donner un bain – il n'en avait pas eu depuis des mois, son dernier bain avait été dans le lac de Hyde Park. Il eut aussi droit à des vêtements propres et neufs.

Elliot se précipita hors de la chambre pour aller chercher Maxence sitôt qu'elle eut finit de le laver et de l'habiller. Rose usa de ce temps pour se reposer. Elle se sentait inexplicablement en sécurité dans ce manoir et savoir que son petit garçon s'amusait pour la première fois depuis très longtemps l'aidait à rester détendue. Elle dormit quelques heures, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Elle l'ouvrit et quelqu'un lui tendit une robe et un petit costume dans une housse de protection. Elle fut surprise par le geste.

— C'est pourquoi ?

— Monsieur Spitz m'a demandé de vous amener la robe, et le costume pour votre fils.

— Mais…

— C'est pour la réception, madame.

— Je me demandais si vous accepteriez d'être ma cavalière pour la nuit.

Maxence apparut soudain derrière la femme. Elliot était joyeusement perché sur son dos. Rose sourit au bonheur de son fils et s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte, les joues légèrement rouges face à la gêne provoquée par la demande de Maxence.

— Je suis sûre qu'il y a de nombreuses femmes là dehors qui attendent que vous leur demandiez d'être votre cavalière, monsieur Spitz.

— Peut-être, mais elles ne sont pas aussi fascinantes que vous.

Maxence prit la housse de protection des mains de la femme et la remercia avant qu'elle ne s'en aille. Il entra dans la chambre et posa les vêtements et le garçon sur le lit. Il regarda Rose dont les joues étaient plus rouges encore et lui sourit timidement.

— Je ne suis pas une personne si intéressante, vraiment, _bredouilla-t-elle._

— Oh, je suis certain que vous avez des tas de choses à raconter. Pas comme moi. Ma vie est ennuyeuse. Votre histoire semble bien plus intéressante mais, encore une fois, je ne vous force pas à faire quelque chose que vous ne voulez pas faire.

Il était nerveux, même s'il le cachait très bien, et cela la fit sourire. Elle était aussi nerveuse que lui, si ce n'était plus que lui. L'homme était charmant, et beau. Peut-être pouvait-elle lui donner une chance. Juste pour ce soir.

— Comment pouvez-vous être certain que cette robe m'ira ?

— Oh, euh… _Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête._ Quelqu'un a pris vos mesures pendant que vous dormiez. Elliot a été un très gentil garçon et n'a pas bougé pendant que je le mesurais.

— Oh, _répondit Rose, gênée que quelqu'un ait mesuré son maigre corps pendant qu'elle dormait._ Eh bien, cela serait injuste de ma part de décliner votre invitation après tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi aujourd'hui.

— Je suis ravi que vous acceptiez. _Il prit sa main et pressa légèrement ses lèvres sur ses jointures._ Je viendrai vous chercher vers sept heures.

Il tapa dans le poing d'Elliot et tous deux rirent avant que Maxence ne quitte la chambre. Cela fit sourire Rose et elle embrassa la tête de son petit garçon.

— On dirait que tu t'es fait un ami.

— Max est trop cool !

— Alors, c'est Max maintenant ?

— Il m'a demandé de ne pas l'appeler Monsieur Spitz. Il préfère Max.

— Si c'est lui qui te l'a demandé alors je n'ai rien à dire.

Il lui adressa un nouveau sourire et Elliot lui raconta combien son nouvel ami était cool et ce qu'ils avaient fait tout l'après-midi. Le garçon avait des étoiles dans les yeux. Rose ne l'avait jamais vu aussi heureux auparavant et elle était ravie d'avoir accepté l'aide de Maxence, même si elle n'abuserait pas de son hospitalité trop longtemps. Alors, ils partiraient probablement aussitôt que Noël serait terminé. Rose ouvrit la fermeture éclair de la housse de protection et en sortit le petit costume. Elliot allait être très beau dedans. Elle jeta un œil à la robe et fut impressionnée. Elle était très belle. D'un bleu profond, elle lui couvrait ses épaules et une partie de ses bras, et elle lui arrivait aux genoux. C'était près du corps – mais pas trop pour ne pas accentuer sa maigreur – au niveau de ses hanches et plus ample autour de son bassin et de ses jambes. Elle n'avait jamais porté quelque chose de si beau dans toute sa vie. Des talons hauts de la même couleur que la robe – pas trop hauts pour ne pas qu'elle tombe – lui furent donnés, ainsi que des chaussures de ville pour Elliot. Ils se préparèrent rapidement lorsque l'heure approcha. Elle observa son fils. Il était absolument magnifique dans ce petit costume avec la petite cravate.

— Tu es très beau, _lui dit-elle en lui tapotant le nez._

Il sourit et lui répondit qu'elle était aussi belle que lui. Elle se sentait légèrement mal à l'aise dans ces vêtements qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de porter. Elle avait pris un peu de temps pour se maquiller et trouver une coiffure. C'était simple et léger. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux détachés tomber sur ses épaules et seule une barrette retenait deux mèches de cheveux à l'arrière de sa tête. Elle ne portait aucun bijou. Elle n'en avait aucun en sa possession. On frappa à la porte. Elle se dirigea vers elle et l'ouvrit. Maxence se tenait là, absolument magnifique dans son costume trois pièces. Il ne portait pas de cravate, mais avait une petite fleur blanche sur la poche de poitrine de sa veste.

— Vous êtes tout à fait magnifique, _murmura-t-il, vraiment impressionné._

— Merci, _murmura-t-elle en retour, rougissant._ Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus.

— J'ai un petit quelque chose pour vous.

— N'en avez-vous pas déjà assez fait ?

Il glissa la main dans sa poche et en sortit une petite boîte. Il l'ouvrit et lui montra. C'était une fine chaîne en or avec un petit saphir brillant comme pendentif. Elle écarquilla les yeux.

— Je ne peux pas accepter ce cadeau.

— Cela me ferait très plaisir si vous l'acceptiez.

— C'est beaucoup trop, Monsieur Spitz. Vous n'avez pas…

Il prit la chaîne entre ses doigts longs et fins et l'attacha gentiment autour de son cou avant qu'elle ne puisse dire autre chose. Il était têtu, il ne la laisserait pas refuser son cadeau.

— Maintenant, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Il lui offrit son bras et elle y crocheta le sien. Sa main libre tenait celle d'Elliot alors qu'ils marchaient vers la salle de réception. Elle sourit timidement quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce pleine de monde alors qu'ils tentaient tous de parler à Maxence, mais il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle.

La réception était ennuyeuse comme il le lui avait dit mais il l'avait fait danser quelques fois et elle avait l'impression d'être en plein rêve. Rien ne pourrait se comparer à cette nuit qu'elle passait avec l'attentionné et gentil Maxence Spitz. Elle se trouva fort embarrassée pourtant quand leurs pas les menèrent sous une branche de gui. Ils se regardèrent tous les deux, rougissant, sachant que maintenant ils devaient s'embrasser comme le voulait la tradition. Maxence se pencha lentement et ferma les yeux en pressant ses lèvres contre celles de Rose. Le baiser fut court, mais assez long pour lui couper le souffle. Rose n'avait jamais été embrassée si tendrement par un homme, et cela la fit presque pleurer de savoir que ce serait la seule fois où cela arriverait, mais Maxence lui sourit et l'entraîna vers le buffet avant de la ramener sur la piste de danse. Bien qu'il y ait de nombreuses femmes lui réclamant une danse, il ne la délaissa jamais. Pour son plus grand plaisir, et soulagement. Elle ne connaissait personne d'autre que lui ici.

Passé minuit, passé les échanges de vœux de bonheur et de santé pour Noël, Maxence s'échappa de la réception en emmenant Rose et Elliot avec lui et déclara que c'était le moment de vraiment s'amuser. Il leur fit visiter le manoir, et apprit à Rose comment glisser le long d'une rampe d'escalier sans abîmer ses vêtements. Elle riait beaucoup en sa présence. Elle ne se souvenait avoir autant ri de toute sa vie. Quand Elliot commença à montrer des signes de fatigue, elle décida que la nuit était finie pour eux et qu'ils devaient aller se coucher. Maxence les raccompagna à leur chambre où un ours en peluche avec un énorme nœud attendait sur le lit. Elliot se précipita dessus et le prit dans ses bras.

— Joyeux Noël, Elliot.

Elliot se retourna pour regarder Maxence. Rose fit de même. Il s'expliqua en disant que tous les petits garçons devraient avoir un ours en peluche, et qu'il en avait fait la demande express au Père Noël en espérant l'avoir à temps. Elliot sauta dans les bras de Maxence et retourna câliner l'ours en peluche. Rose leva les yeux vers Maxence. Il était inutile de lui dire qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire ça. Il était têtu, et n'accepterait aucun refus.

— Merci.

— Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

— Ça ressemble à un rêve.

— Espérons que ça n'en était pas un. Je serais déçu. _Il lui sourit tendrement, ses yeux bleus la fixant._ Bonne nuit, mademoiselle Tyler.

Il lui embrassa tendrement le front et quitta la chambre en fermant la porte derrière lui. Rose se changea et enfila le pyjama qu'elle trouva sur le lit, et changea Elliot aussi. Son fils refusa de lâcher l'ours en peluche et insista pour dormir avec. Elle ne vit aucune raison de refuser et, cette nuit, pour la toute première fois, mère et fils s'endormirent très heureux, et pleins d'espoir que tous les lendemains seraient meilleurs.


	18. Losing your memory (NineRose)

**Titre : _Brèves de TARDIS_ \- "Losing your memory".**

 **Nombre de parties : 1.**

 **Pairing : Neuvième Docteur/Rose Tyler.**

 **Synopsis : _«_ _Toutes ces choses qu'il avait perdues semblaient vraiment futiles à présent, car il avait perdu quelques autres choses qui étaient bien plus importantes que ces petites choses._ _»_**

 **A/N : Les personnages et l'univers de la série ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont l'entièrement propriété de Russell T. Davies, Phil Collinson, Susie Liggat, Steven Moffat et la BBC. Pour le reste, tout appartient à mon imagination.**

 **A/N 2 : Ce one-shot fait partie du #DoctorWhoChristmasChallenge que je fais actuellement. Les règles pour participer sont sur mon Tumblr (shadowsprodpresent) et mon Instagram (theoncomingpolicebox). Ce travail est une entrée de (impossible).(wolf) (Instagram).**

 **Docteur : Ninth.**

 **Pairing : Docteur/Rose.**

 **Prompt : Le Docteur pense qu'il a perdu sa femme, Rose Tyler, durant la Guerre du Temps mais, en réalité, elle s'est également échappée de Gallifrey et s'est retrouvée sur Terre. Ils se rencontrent bientôt, mais seront-ils en mesure de se reconnaître tout de suite après que le Docteur l'ait prise comme nouveau compagnon?**

 **Temps/Lieu : 2005.**

 **AU ou non AU : Non AU.**

* * *

Le Docteur avait perdu beaucoup de choses dans la Guerre du Temps. Il avait perdu sa fierté, ses principes, sa santé mentale et deux de ses vies, mais ce n'était pas ce qui lui faisait le plus mal en réalité. Il avait dû s'asseoir sur sa fierté longtemps auparavant pour devenir le Seigneur du Temps qu'il était à présent. Il avait voulu que les gens cessent de le rejeter et avait fait des choses répréhensibles pour gagner leur amour et leur respect, allant même jusqu'à s'humilier. Ses principes n'avaient jamais été les mêmes que tout le monde. Il avait toujours été un _outsider_ , quelqu'un souhaitant aider les gens au lieu de simplement rester immobile à les regarder comme il était censé le faire. Sa santé mentale… Bon, ils disaient qu'il était un putain de gamin stupide et inutile. Il l'avait entendu dire pendant plus de deux cent ans, et il les avait confortés dans le fait qu'il était un mec fou et sauvage qui devait être enfermé loin des 'gens sains d'esprit'. Et ses deux vies, eh bien, il était assez chanceux d'avoir pu se régénérer au milieu de cette Guerre. Beaucoup de Seigneurs et de Dames du Temps n'avaient pas eu cette chance.

Toutes ces choses qu'il avait perdues semblaient vraiment futiles à présent, car il avait perdu quelques autres choses qui étaient bien plus importantes que ces petites choses. Premièrement, il avait perdu son peuple. Il avait fait un choix qui les avait tous tués et le poids de ce geste sur ses épaules était insupportable. Deuxièmement, quelque chose de bien plus douloureux pour lui – après tout, les Seigneurs du Temps ne s'étaient jamais préoccupés de lui, sauf quand ils avaient voulu le bannir de Gallifrey en déclarant qu'il était leur plus gros problème du moment et qu'il donnait de mauvaises idées aux plus jeunes – et quelque chose pour lequel il ne se pardonnerait jamais : la perte du Loup, son adorable femme. Son nom officiel était Delta Iota, mais elle avait choisi un nom plutôt unique, même pour Gallifrey : le Loup. Il l'avait surnommée 'Wolfie', et il avait été le seul à être autorisé à utiliser ce surnom. Elle n'avait laissé personne d'autre l'utiliser.

Sa perte le faisait souffrir bien plus que n'importe quelle autre mort qui était survenue en ce terrible jour. L'une des raisons de cette souffrance était sa culpabilité. Il l'avait laissée sur Gallifrey et était simplement parti avec le Moment. Il les avait tous détruits, Daleks et Seigneurs du Temps. Il avait exterminé sa femme, son autre moitié, et son absence était une souffrance qu'il ne pouvait pas endurer. Il se souvint que, au début, il n'avait pas été très heureux d'être couplé avec une Dame du Temps qu'il connaissait à peine, mais, le temps passant, il avait réalisé qu'elle était tout comme lui, aussi aventureuse et folle que lui et ils avaient décidé de faire un nouveau pas dans leur relation et de compléter le lien ultime, un lien qui existerait pour toujours entre eux, qui les autoriserait à toujours être en mesure de se détecter, d'avoir un accès total à l'esprit de l'autre sans le besoin de créer une connexion physique, de ressentir les émotions de l'autre à chaque instant.

C'était le lien le plus puissant sur Gallifrey et seuls les Seigneurs et les Dames du Temps qui s'aimaient réellement choisissaient de compléter le lien qui était initié lors de la cérémonie du mariage. Au moins, c'était quelque chose qu'ils avaient le droit de choisir. Aussi beau et merveilleux qu'était ce lien, c'était aussi une malédiction quand l'être aimé était blessé ou tué car vous pouviez ressentir tout ce qu'il ou elle traversait sans savoir ce qui se passait, mais le Docteur savait. Il avait senti la vie de sa Wolfie quitter son corps à la minute où il avait activé le Moment, à la minute où Gallifrey avait été supprimée de l'Espace à cause d'une Guerre qui aurait tout détruit dans les univers. Et depuis ce jour, le Docteur s'était senti très vide. Le vide dans son esprit et dans ses cœurs le rendait fou et il avait essayé de nombreuses fois de faire disparaître la douleur, de retirer, à mains nues, le tatouage de son nom, tatouage qui s'était formé lui-même au niveau de ses cœurs quand le lien avait été complété, le lien qui était en train de le tuer à ce moment.

Après la chute de Gallifrey, après qu'il ait _causé_ la chute de Gallifrey, le Docteur s'était enfui aussi vite et aussi loin qu'il avait pu et avait essayé de se cacher du reste des univers. Il était resté caché pendant des années, voyageant rarement, répondant à peine aux appels du Temps et de l'Espace. Tout ce qu'il avait fait durant toutes ces années, c'était ruminer, pleurer, se souvenir et chérir les souvenirs de la femme qu'il avait perdue. La douleur était si insoutenable qu'il avait tenté de se tuer plusieurs fois, mais le TARDIS l'avait toujours gardé en vie. Sa bonne amie ne pouvait rien faire pour les cicatrices qu'il créait sur son corps pourtant. Pour les cacher même de lui-même, il avait choisi de porter un pull à manches longues mais elles étaient toujours là et il ne pouvait pas simplement les ignorer quand il prenait une douche. La pire cicatrice pourtant était celle de son esprit. Il pouvait la masquer plus facilement, et le saignement s'était arrêté mais la cicatrice était toujours aussi douloureuse.

Aujourd'hui était l'un de ces mauvais jours. Un jour où tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était rester au lit, sa souffrance psychologique et sa solitude si battantes que c'en était insupportable. Un jour où tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était se blesser et pleurer. Un jour où le vide de son absence le faisait suffoquer. Il enleva son pull et regarda ses bras couverts de cicatrices. Alors, sa main retrouva le chemin de son torse et il effleura le tatouage qui se dessinait là, sur ses cœurs. Son nom en Gallifreyan circulaire. La seule chose d'elle qu'il avait pu garder après sa disparition, car même ses souvenirs d'elle s'effaçaient. Il ne pouvait pas se souvenir de son visage, de la couleur de ses yeux, ni même de son sourire. Ces détails n'avaient pas d'importance habituellement puisque tout pouvait changer après une régénération, mais elle ne se régénérerait plus jamais, elle ne vivrait jamais éternellement à ses côtés, et cela le détruisait intérieurement de ne pas pouvoir se souvenir de ces petits détails du dernier jour où il l'avait vue.

Il s'allongea sur le dos et ferma les yeux, sa main toujours sur sa poitrine, effleurant toujours le tatouage. Il tenta de se souvenir de ce jour parfait qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, leur dernier jour ensemble avant que la Guerre ne touche Gallifrey et les force à se séparer. Il essaya de se souvenir de son visage, de son rire, de son toucher, mais plus il essayait de se souvenir, plus le souvenir le fuyait et, assez tôt, il ne resta plus rien et il se retrouva à chasser un fantôme fuyant et inconsistant. Et la douleur le faisait tant souffrir qu'il choisit de créer une autre profonde estafilade sur son bras, résistant à l'envie de graver son nom dans sa chair pour être sûr de ne pas l'oublier au cas où le tatouage disparaitrait.

Rencontrer Rose Tyler était probablement la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivé dans sa vie après la Guerre du Temps. La fille était brillante, adorable, compatissante, curieuse et pleine de vie – pour quelqu'un d'aussi mort que lui à l'intérieur, c'était difficile à comprendre – mais elle était également si _humaine_. Et pourtant, le temps passant, il avait réalisé qu'elle était ce dont il avait eu le plus besoin dans cette sombre période de sa vie. Il y avait quelque chose à son sujet, quelque chose d'intriguant et d'indéniablement attractif. Il avait seulement voulu lui montrer qu'il était _impressionnant_ , qu'il pouvait voyager à travers le Temps et l'Espace et lui montrer toutes les merveilles des univers, mais toutes ces raisons s'étaient évaporées quand il avait réalisé que Rose Tyler était bien plus qu'une simple compagnonne pour lui. Elle était bien plus que ça, et il ne l'avait pas compris assez tôt, même s'il avait commencé à avoir des soupçons sur leurs sentiments après leur rencontre avec le Dalek survivant.

Cette rencontre l'avait laissé particulièrement enragé et profondément brisé. Après tout, les Daleks étaient responsables pour tout ce qu'il traversait. Il n'avait pas montré sa douleur, seulement sa colère mais Rose avait vu à travers, et elle avait réussi à lui remettre du plomb dans la cervelle. Elle avait même refusé de le laisser seul – bien qu'Adam soit à bord – la nuit qui avait suivi cette rencontre et était restée éveillée toute la nuit pour être sûre qu'il irait bien. Il avait presque craqué cette nuit-là, lui avait presque montré ses cicatrices sur ses bras, lui avait presque dit à propos de sa femme décédée, mais il avait réussi à tout garder pour lui et à retenir ses larmes. Rose avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui mais qu'il avait tout gardé pour lui. Elle était trop humaine, trop jeune pour seulement comprendre ce qu'il vivait, mais il avait apprécié sa compassion, son aide durant cette nuit.

Cependant, il y avait un autre mystère autour de Rose Tyler. Le mystère du Méchant Loup. Partout où il l'emmenait, les mots apparaissaient. Les mots les suivaient et il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'ils pouvaient possiblement signifier. C'était effrayant, mais, surtout, c'était douloureux parce qu'il ne connaissait qu'un Loup, et ce Loup était mort depuis longtemps. Même ses souvenirs d'elle étaient flous. Il avait eu un peu d'espoir qu'elle ait pu survivre, qu'elle soit en train de lui envoyer un message, qu'elle essaye de l'atteindre, mais il avait vite réalisé que ce ne pouvait pas être elle, car il l'aurait senti si elle avait toujours été en vie. Le lien le lui aurait dit. Il aurait senti sa présence où qu'elle se soit cachée dans le temps et dans l'espace, et il n'avait rien ressenti venant d'elle. L'espoir avait disparu aussi bien que ses souvenirs d'elle, et il n'avait que Rose pour l'obliger à continuer.

Les évènements du Satellite 5 avaient presque signé sa fin. Tout avait semblé aller de travers là-bas. Il avait été incapable de trouver Rose à temps, et quand il l'avait trouvée, c'était seulement pour la voir se faire exterminer par un stupide androïde. La voir se faire réduire à un simple petit tas de cendres l'avait définitivement achevé et lui avait fait atteindre le point de non-retour. Deux femmes. Les deux femmes qu'il aimait avaient été tuées par les Daleks, et c'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait ni oublier, ni pardonner. Il n'avait pas dit ce qu'il ressentait à Rose parce que cela paraissait inapproprié, parce qu'elle était humaine, parce qu'il était un vieil homme dérangé qui ne méritait pas l'amour, et elle était morte sans savoir combien il l'aimait. Le destin se retournait contre lui et, une nouvelle fois, les mots « Méchant Loup » était là, les suivant, mais il ne s'en préoccupait plus. Tout était fini, il n'avait plus la force de se battre.

Ce fut Jack qui le ramena à la raison et qui le força à se battre au nom de Rose, pour lui montrer – même si elle n'était plus là – qu'il pouvait toujours sauver les mondes pour elle. Jack ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire mais il savait certainement comment encourager quelqu'un, et comment lui rendre espoir, car le capitaine Jack Harkness était la personne qui lui prouva que Rose était toujours en vie et qu'elle l'attendait. Et il avait foncé dans le danger tête la première seulement pour pouvoir la ramener près de lui. Leur étreinte fut peut-être un peu plus serrée que d'habitude, mais il avait besoin de savoir qu'elle était vraiment là, qu'elle était toujours en vie, qu'il ne l'avait pas perdue. Pour l'instant. Il la perdrait à un moment, car elle était _humaine_ , même s'il avait tendance à l'oublier parfois, mais il préférait ne pas y penser pour l'instant. Rose Tyler était son ancre dans la réalité, la raison pour laquelle il continuait de se battre quand il avait toutes les raisons du monde de tout abandonner.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que les choses se passent ainsi pourtant. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Etait-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise chose, il l'ignorait. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'était que Rose Tyler avait choisi de sacrifier sa vie pour l'aider à ne pas redevenir un tueur, pour sauver sa vie de ses plus vieux ennemis. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'était que Rose Tyler était le Méchant Loup, et au moment où il l'avait embrassée, il avait vu qu'elle n'était pas seulement le Méchant Loup. A la minute où leurs lèvres se heurtèrent, le vide qu'il avait ressenti durant des années se remplit d'amour, et ce simple fait le stupéfia. Rien ne pouvait le rendre plus heureux que d'apprendre que sa femme était toujours en vie, qu'il l'avait retrouvée. Et c'était douloureux de savoir qu'elle ne se souvenait pas de lui quand tous ses souvenirs d'elle lui revenaient en mémoire. Elle avait toujours été là et il n'avait pas été capable de la voir, trop occupé qu'il était à tenter de saisir ses souvenirs d'elle.

Il était trop tard pourtant, car il se mourait et il allait changer, et peut-être ne le reconnaîtrait-elle pas. Après tout, cela faisait des années… Mais il avait voyagé avec elle alors qu'elle était humaine. Comment pouvait-elle être humaine en fait ? Cela n'avait vraiment aucune importance, car il se mourait mais, au moins, il avait pu la revoir. La régénération ne serait pas aussi terrible que d'habitude avec elle à ses côtés. Il trouverait un moyen de lui rendre sa personnalité de Dame du Temps plus tard, quand il irait mieux. Si elle voulait toujours de lui. Il eut le souffle coupé quand l'intensité de la douleur augmenta. Ses mains se crispèrent sur la console et il serra les dents. La régénération suivait son cours. Chaque cellule de son corps mourait et s'il ne lâchait pas prise bientôt, la douleur serait insoutenable, mais il ne voulait pas se régénérer. Il ne voulait pas devenir un autre homme que celui que Rose Tyler – la Rose Tyler humaine – avait connu.

Et quand elle se réveilla et le regarda parfaitement confuse, il ne put pas s'empêcher de plaisanter comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Il tenta d'expliquer à son cerveau d'humaine qu'il allait se régénérer, qu'elle ne le verrait plus jamais ainsi. Il ne ressentait plus le vide, car il savait qu'elle était là, même si elle ne savait pas qui était vraiment au final. Ou le savait-elle ? Son regard n'était plus si confus, et elle l'observait attentivement, _douloureusement_ , amoureusement, et il sut qu'elle pouvait le sentir par leur lien, un lien qu'elle ne pouvait pas encore pleinement comprendre.

— Avant de partir, je voulais vous dire que vous étiez fantastique.

Il lui sourit, cachant sa souffrance, aussi bien mentale que physique, derrière ce sourire si unique, et elle continuait de le fixer en silence avec cette étincelle de douleur et d'amour dans ses yeux et il ignorait tout à fait ce qui se passait dans son esprit.

— Absolument fantastique.

Il conservait les apparences, comme si elle était l'humaine qu'il avait pensé qu'elle était durant des mois quand elle ne l'était pas. C'était à sa femme qu'il faisait ses adieux à ce moment, et cela faisait mal. Cela faisait tellement mal. Il voulait la prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser de nouveau, et voir ce sourire si spécial qu'elle lui adressait toujours, mais il était trop tard et sa neuvième forme était déjà en train de disparaître.

— Et vous savez quoi ? _Elle secoua la tête et il lui sourit une nouvelle fois._ Moi aussi.

Elle pouvait voir qu'il luttait encore, qu'il ne voulait pas lâcher prise et la laisser alors elle réduisit la distance entre eux. C'était dangereux. Elle le savait au fond d'elle. À tout moment, il pouvait se régénérer, et elle savait que le processus était dangereux pour quiconque se trouvant autour, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle lui fit face et posa sa main sur sa joue.

— Je suis ton Loup, mon Docteur.

Dire qu'il fut surpris aurait été un moindre mot, et sa régénération sembla ralentir un peu. Il ne souffrait plus autant à présent et pouvait tenir encore un peu, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait fini de lui dire ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Quoique ce soit, il voulait juste entendre sa voix, mais ses mots le surprirent.

— Je suis ta Wolfie. Celle que tu as toujours connue. Je ne m'en souvenais pas jusqu'à ce que tu m'embrasses.

Le Vortex Temporel et le baiser du Docteur avaient réveillé quelque chose dans son esprit et des souvenirs et des voix avaient commencé à le remplir. Elle avait senti une chaleur familière dans sa poitrine quand le lien s'était reformé de lui-même sur elle, et sa présence mentale s'était introduite dans son esprit. Cela lui avait pris quelques minutes pour se souvenir de qui elle était, mais, à présent, elle savait.

— Et je ne veux pas que mon Docteur se régénère.

Elle ferma les yeux et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il n'avait pas tout enlevé, elle était encore le Méchant Loup et elle usait de cet incroyable pouvoir pour arrêter sa régénération. Elle sentit toute cette énergie quitter son corps et se réfugier dans le sien. Elle sentit tous ses souvenirs revenir, et quand le Docteur la rapprocha de lui pour approfondir le baiser, elle sentit toute son identité lui revenir, elle sentit son second cœur se remettre à battre, elle sentit ses sens de Dame du Temps se réactiver et elle sentit son amour et son soulagement et son besoin désespéré de la toucher remplir son corps et son esprit. Elle savait qu'elle était enfin à la _maison_.

Quand ils se retrouvèrent au lit plus tard, elle lui raconta tout. Elle s'était enfuie de Gallifrey le jour où la Guerre avait éclaté, le jour où elle avait su qu'elle le perdrait dans cette terrible bataille. Elle avait été gravement blessée avant qu'elle ne puisse atteindre son TARDIS, et avant qu'elle ne se régénère en une femme qu'il ne reconnaîtrait pas, elle lui avait laissé un message à travers le temps et l'espace pour qu'il la retrouve si jamais il parvenait à survivre. Elle s'était écrasée sur Terre quand elle eut fini et sa régénération en plus de sa perte l'avaient tant bouleversée qu'elle avait décidé d'utiliser le circuit Caméléon pour se changer en humaine. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait besoin d'aucun stupide gadget pour cacher sa véritable identité car il était son ancre. S'il la retrouvait et qu'il l'embrassait, tout lui reviendrait. Cela n'avait pris du temps que parce qu'ils avaient tous deux été brisés par le temps lui-même, temps qui avait fait en sorte qu'ils s'oublient, mais le destin avaient décidé qu'ils devaient se remettre ensemble, alors que pouvait dire le Temps contre ça ?

Et quand il sut toute la vérité, il lui raconta combien désespéré il avait été sans elle, combien de fois il avait tenté de se tuer car il était incapable de vivre avec son absence. Il lui montra toutes les cicatrices sur ses bras et sur son torse. Elles n'étaient plus douloureuses maintenant qu'elle était de nouveau à ses côtés. Il dut lui dire à propos de Gallifrey, à propos de ce qu'il avait fait, et quand il eut fini de parler, elle le consola et lui donna l'absolution dont il avait tant besoin pour continuer. Elle le serra simplement contre elle alors qu'il sanglotait dans ses bras, alors qu'il se débarrassait du poids sur ses épaules. Maintenant, ils étaient de nouveau ensemble et c'était ce qui importait le plus. Gallifrey n'était plus, mais ils pouvaient tout recommencer ensemble. Le Docteur, et le Loup. Juste eux deux, comme ça avait toujours été le cas auparavant.

— Je t'aime, _murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser._

Et elle lui montra combien elle l'aimait en retour, ses doigts effleurant ses cicatrices et les embrassant si tendrement. Ses mains semblaient n'avoir jamais oublié son corps même s'il avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu en tant que son mari, et ce nouveau corps était aussi beau que les autres qu'il avait eus avant. Ses mains à lui exploraient aussi son corps à elle, un corps qui avait également changé mais son toucher était toujours le même, si doux, si amoureux et elle frissonna sous ses mains calleuses avant que ses lèvres ne commencent à l'embrasser expertement, avant qu'ils ne fusionnent en une étreinte physique et passionnée pour renforcer un peu plus leur lien.


	19. Better off dead (NineRose)

**Titre : _Brèves de TARDIS_ \- "Better off dead".**

 **Nombre de parties : 1.**

 **Pairing : Neuvième Docteur/Rose Tyler.**

 **Synopsis : _« Ils étaient tous les deux heureux et riaient de cette nouvelle aventure, de cette étrange femme qu'était Harriet Jones, mais elle avait fait une erreur. Elle avait totalement oublié au sujet de ses bras et sa manche avait un peu glissé quand elle avait replacé une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. »_**

 **A/N : Les personnages et l'univers de la série ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont l'entièrement propriété de Russell T. Davies, Phil Collinson, Susie Liggat, Steven Moffat et la BBC. Pour le reste, tout appartient à mon imagination.**

 **A/N 2 : Ce one-shot fait partie du #DoctorWhoChristmasChallenge que je fais actuellement. Les règles pour participer sont sur mon Tumblr (shadowsprodpresent) et mon Instagram (theoncomingpolicebox). Ce travail est une entrée de Anonymous (Tumblr).**

 **Docteur : Ninth.**

 **Pairing : Docteur/Rose.**

 **Prompt : Rabaissant ses manches sur ses bras, elle s'enfuit loin du Docteur et se cache dans le TARDIS en suppliant leur vieille amie de ne pas le laisser la trouver.**

 **Temps/Lieu : TARDIS.**

 **AU ou non AU : Non AU.**

 **AVERTISSEMENT : Celui-ci est un peu plus sombre que les précédents alors je me dois de mettre un avertissement à son sujet. Il parle de dépression, d'angoisse et de scarifications, et cela peut heurter la sensibilité de certaines personnes. Je devais vous le faire savoir avant que vous ne le lisiez.**

* * *

Rabaissant ses manches sur ses bras, Rose s'enfuit loin du Docteur et se réfugia dans le TARDIS. Elle supplia leur vieille amie de ne pas le laisser la trouver, où qu'elle se cache dans les possibilités infinies offertes par le vaisseau. Elle pouvait sentir son hésitation à l'idée de la cacher loin du Docteur, à l'idée de la cacher dans les profondeurs de son infinité et, pourtant, une porte s'ouvrit droit devant Rose. Elle se précipita dans la pièce en la remerciant silencieusement pour son aide. Elle pouvait entendre les pas du Docteur alors qu'il lui courait après, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il la trouve alors elle claqua la porte derrière elle et espéra que leur vieille amie respecterait sa promesse et qu'elle le ferait tourner en rond sans qu'il ne puisse la trouver. Elle ne voulait pas le voir maintenant. Elle ne voulait même pas entendre ce qu'il avait à dire. Même s'il voulait s'excuser. Elle allait l'ignorer autant que possible.

Elle s'appuya contre la porte et ferma les yeux, poussant un profond soupir. Elle n'entendait plus les pas du Docteur. En fait, elle n'entendait plus rien provenant de l'extérieur de la pièce dans laquelle elle était enfermée. C'était un vrai soulagement. Elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et regarda autour d'elle, s'attendant à être dans une sorte de placard, mais ce n'était pas le cas. La pièce était immense, et pleine de désordre. Tous les gadgets que le Docteur avait récupérés lors de leurs voyages à travers le Temps et l'Espace – et, à voir l'impressionnant nombre de choses, il avait probablement commencé bien avant de la rencontrer – étaient stockés ici, et depuis longtemps oubliés par leur propriétaire, ou était-ce l'endroit où le Docteur se cachait quand elle ne parvenait pas à le trouver ? Peu importe, aussi longtemps que le TARDIS l'aiderait, Rose serait en sécurité ici. Il ne viendrait pas ici tant que le TARDIS la garderait cachée.

Elle se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil à moitié brûlé – le Docteur devait faire des tests ici, il avait toujours tendance à faire exploser des trucs – et essuya les dernières larmes sur son visage. Ses mains tremblaient à cause des émotions fortes par lesquelles elle était passée durant la dernière heure. Ils avaient profité d'un agréable moment de liberté après l'affaire des Slitheens et il l'avait emmenée manger quelque chips. Ils étaient tous les deux heureux et riaient de cette nouvelle aventure, de cette étrange femme qu'était Harriet Jones, mais elle avait fait une erreur. Elle avait totalement oublié au sujet de ses bras et sa manche avait un peu glissé quand elle avait replacé une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle avait surpris son regard sur elle, mais il n'avait rien dit. Elle avait été soulagée, pensant qu'il n'avait pas vu sa peau, ou qu'il avait choisi de ne pas en parler, mais c'était mal connaître le Docteur que de penser ainsi.

Aussitôt qu'ils furent seuls, aussitôt qu'il fut sûr que personne ne viendrait tourner autour d'eux, le Docteur avait saisi ses bras. Le geste avait été si rapide et si soudain qu'elle se souvenait avoir sursauté. Son visage était déformé par une grimace de douleur. Elle aurait dû le savoir. Le Docteur voyait tout, et il voulait tout savoir. C'était un mystère qui la concernait, un mystère qu'il venait de découvrir, et maintenant, il voulait savoir. Il avait relevé sa manche. Ses gestes étaient très doux et attentionnés, mais elle avait cessé de respirer, et son corps s'était tendu. Elle avait frissonné quand ses doigts avaient effleuré les cicatrices. Elle avait dégluti alors qu'il restait silencieux. Il y avait beaucoup de cicatrices, certaines étaient anciennes, certaines étaient récentes, et elle s'était sentie honteuse qu'il ait découvert son sombre secret. Il ne l'avait pas lâchée et avait relevé l'autre manche. Les mêmes cicatrices s'étalaient sur son autre bras, leur rougeur contrastant avec sa peau pâle.

 _'Pourquoi'_ fut sa seule question et elle ne lui avait pas donné de réponse. Il avait insisté, mais elle était restée silencieuse. Quand son emprise sur elle s'était relâchée, elle avait rabaissé ses manches et s'était enfuie loin de lui pour se cacher dans le TARDIS. Elle avait cru qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, qu'il ne mettrait jamais son nez dans ses affaires, et il lui avait prouvé le contraire. Mais c'était de sa faute, elle n'avait pas été assez prudente. Pendant une seconde, elle avait baissé sa garde et il avait vu son plus grand et son plus terrible secret. Elle n'avait pas voulu qu'il le sache, et maintenant, il le savait, et elle se détestait pour cette raison. Elle ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine et passa ses bras autour. Elle appuya son front contre ses genoux et poussa un profond soupir, tentant de ne pas craquer. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle devait retenir toutes ces larmes inutiles. Elle avait assez pleuré, mais la seule chose plus forte que sa douleur mentale était la douleur physique.

Elle devait se scarifier encore une fois, voir son bras saigner, sentir la douleur se précipiter dans son cerveau pour se sentir mieux. Elle détestait cette partie d'elle, elle détestait ce qu'elle devait se faire pour cesser de souffrir autant, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le faire. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle en avait besoin pour se sentir mieux. Elle pensait souvent que ce serait mieux si elle se ratait, si elle tuait à la place, mais alors, le Docteur lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'il y avait encore des tas de choses à voir dans l'univers, et sa curiosité gagnait le combat sur ses pensées noires. Elle savait pourquoi elle souffrait autant et elle ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait toujours en être affectée quand elle était avec un homme aussi merveilleux que le Docteur, un homme qui lui donnait les univers sur un plateau, un homme qui prenait soin d'elle et qui s'inquiétait pour elle. Se scarifier quand elle était sous son toit lui donnait l'impression de le trahir, de trahir sa confiance.

Elle se leva et marcha vers un bureau. Il y aurait probablement des ciseaux, un cutter ou n'importe quoi d'autre qui coupait assez pour se faire saigner. Elle regarda dans tous les placards et ouvrit tous les tiroirs mais il n'y avait rien. Le TARDIS cachait toutes les armes qu'elle pouvait possiblement trouver. Tout comme le Docteur, elle tentait de protéger la blonde. Dans un geste de rage, Rose ferma brutalement un tiroir et entendit un bruit étrange. Elle devint curieuse et ouvrit de nouveau le tiroir. Sa violence l'avait légèrement cassé et elle se rendit compte qu'il y avait un double fond. Pourquoi le Docteur aurait-il un tiroir avec un double fond dans une pièce à laquelle personne n'avait accès ? Elle regarda dans le tiroir et trouva un petit carnet partiellement abîmé. Elle devient encore plus curieuse et commença à le feuilleter. C'était des pages et des pages et des pages couvertes de l'écriture du Docteur, mais certaines pages étaient tachées de sang, et de ce qui semblait être des larmes.

Rose regarda autour d'elle. Il n'y avait personne dans le coin. Elle se mordit la lèvre, se demandant si c'était seulement une bonne idée de lire ceci. Elle s'introduirait dans sa vie privée en le faisant. C'était ce qu'elle lui reprochait. Elle ne pouvait pas le lire. Ce n'était pas ses affaires. D'un autre côté, pourquoi le TARDIS le laisserait en pleine vue ? Leur vieille amie avait sûrement eu une idée en tête quand elle le lui avait montré. Rose était sur le point de le remettre dans le tiroir et de continuer sa recherche d'un objet coupant quand ses yeux tombèrent sur son nom, et sa curiosité devint plus forte que son désir de se scarifier. Elle se rassit dans le fauteuil et commença à lire la prose du Docteur en se demandant pourquoi il avait ressenti le besoin d'écrire autant, pourquoi il avait ressenti le besoin d'écrire à son sujet.

D'abord, elle ne lut que les pages où son nom était mentionné et elle fut grandement surprise de voir combien le Docteur se préoccupait d'elle et combien il était inquiet à son sujet. Il écrivait toutes les petites choses qu'il aimait à son sujet, toutes les choses qui le rendaient malheureux quand ils se disputaient, toutes les choses qu'il voulait faire pour elle si seulement elle acceptait son aide, et les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues quand elle réalisa combien elle avait été horrible avec lui quand cet homme voulait seulement la rendre heureuse et lui donner des choses qu'aucun homme 'normal' n'aurait pu lui donner. Elle se rendit compte qu'il connaissait certaines parties de son passé, des parties dont elle ne lui avait jamais parlé – ce qui signifiait qu'il avait fait un tour dans son passé à un moment – mais il ne parlait jamais de ses cicatrices avant. Il ne les avait jamais vues avant aujourd'hui, mais il avait été inquiet à propos de la douleur qu'il voyait dans ses yeux, et se demandait ce qu'elle avait bien pu lui cacher.

Puis, elle avait commencé à être réellement curieuse à propos de ce que le Docteur avait pu écrire qui ne la concernait pas. Elle hésita une nouvelle fois, se demandant si c'était juste de lire tout ceci. Après tout, c'étaient les pensées du Docteur. C'était sa vie privée, des choses qu'il ne lui disait pas, des choses qu'il ne pouvait pas lui dire – et ce n'était pas une question de confiance à en croire les choses qu'il avait écrites sur elle – alors, pouvait-elle vraiment lire tout ceci ? Pourquoi le TARDIS la laissait faire ? Elle ne savait pas, elle se sentait coupable et, pourtant, elle débuta sa lecture. Elle ne remarqua pas combien le temps passait vite alors qu'elle lisait ces lignes. Le Docteur était un écrivain hors pair, mais son histoire était l'une des plus sombres qu'elle ait jamais lues. Il lui avait dit qu'il était le dernier de son espère, mais il ne lui avait jamais dit comment cela était arrivé. Et maintenant, elle savait. Elle savait pour la Guerre du Temps, pour Gallifrey, pour sa culpabilité.

Elle savait tout des pensées profondes du Docteur. Elle lisait sa douleur, sa culpabilité, ses pensées noires, sa volonté de se suicider. Les taches de sang provenaient de toutes les fois où il avait essayé. Les traces de larmes étaient signe de toutes les fois où il avait pleuré tout ce qu'il avait perdu. Il ne lui avait jamais montré tout ça. Pour elle, il était toujours le Seigneur du Temps souriant et idiot, et quand il était seul, il écrivait tout ce qui faisait saigner son âme. Et là, tout de suite, Rose se haïssait. Elle se haïssait plus que d'habitude, car elle venait de réaliser combien le Docteur souffrait, elle venait de réaliser que ses problèmes étaient bien plus importants que les siens, et qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de souffrir autant pour quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant au fond. Elle ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine, coinçant le carnet entre sa poitrine et ses jambes, et les entoura de ses bras. Elle appuya son front contre ses genoux et sanglota un moment.

— — Je suis désolé.

Rose sursauta quand elle entendit sa voix et quand elle sentit sa main sur son épaule. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, son visage couvert de larmes. Il la regardait avec ses yeux bleu glacé emplis d'inquiétude et elle eut besoin de quelques minutes pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

— — Non, _protesta-t-elle faiblement._ C'est moi. Je suis désolée. Je ne savais pas.

Le Docteur s'agenouilla devant elle et essuya ses larmes gentiment. Elle vit combien il détestait la voir dans cet état. Elle n'était pas une stupide balourde pour lui, elle l'avait lu dans son carnet. Il l'appréciait, il l'appréciait vraiment beaucoup et elle ruinait tout avec ses futiles problèmes d'humaine.

— — J'ai demandé au TARDIS de vous montrer le carnet quand elle m'a enfin dit où vous étiez.

Elle songea que le TARDIS le lui avait probablement dit des heures plus tôt et pourtant, il n'était pas venu plus tôt. Le TARDIS avait gardé la porte verrouillée et l'avait empêché d'entrer, ou il avait respectueusement attendu qu'elle se calme et soit capable de lui faire face de nouveau. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui faire face. Pas avec ce qu'elle savait maintenant. Elle ne serait plus jamais capable de le regarder dans les yeux à présent. Elle détourna le regard et il prit ses mains dans les siennes gentiment.

— Je n'aurais pas pensé qu'elle vous laisserait tout lire pourtant, mais peut-être que ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose.

— Je suis désolée, _répéta-t-elle_.

— Vous avez déjà dit ça.

— Je le suis vraiment. Tout semble si futile maintenant. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte…

— Votre douleur n'est pas futile. Je comprends pourquoi vous l'avez fait. Et, oui, je suis allé dans votre passé pour comprendre pourquoi vous souffriez autant. Ce qu'il vous a fait… _Il déglutit._ Ce qu'il vous a fait n'était pas bien, Rose, et vous avez le droit de souffrir, et d'essayer d'endormir la douleur.

Elle le regarda de nouveau. Ses yeux étaient toujours plein d'inquiétude. Il n'était pas énervé contre elle pour s'être enfuie et pour s'être cachée et pour ne lui avoir rien dit de ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Il avait été vraiment inquiet pour elle, et maintenant, il savait, et elle savait aussi. Il lâcha ses mains et enleva sa veste en cuir. Il remonta les manches de son pull et lui montra ses bras. Ils étaient couverts de cicatrices aussi. Les mêmes que les siennes. Des cicatrices qui montraient avec quel acharnement il avait essayé de faire disparaître sa douleur. Des cicatrices qui expliquaient le sang sur les pages.

— J'étais incapable de gérer ma culpabilité, ma douleur, ma haine contre moi-même et ma solitude alors j'ai commencé à me scarifier en espérant que ça ferait disparaître la douleur, mais je ne faisais qu'intensifier celle que je ressentais déjà.

Elle renifla alors que de nouvelles larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il se confiait à elle. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant. Il se confiait à elle et lui montrait ses cicatrices pour l'aider, pour lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas seule dans cette situation, qu'il savait ce qu'elle traversait, jusqu'à un certain point. Elle tendait une main et effleura doucement ses cicatrices. Il ne bougea pas et la laissa juste les toucher.

— Ce que j'ai fait n'était pas juste, mais c'était nécessaire. Je ne serai jamais capable de me pardonner mais vous, Rose Tyler, vous m'avez montré que je n'étais plus seul. Vous êtes restée à mes côtés même après que j'ai tenté de vous effrayer, de vous faire ressentir cette douleur que je ressentais au fond de moi. Vous m'avez montré qu'il pouvait y avoir de la lumière dans les ténèbres. Votre présence a rempli le trou de mes cœurs et de mon esprit, a fait disparaître ma solitude. Votre sourire et votre rire ont endormi ma douleur avec un peu de joie que je pensais ne jamais ressentir de nouveau. Vous m'avez montré le chemin de la rédemption, et je me sens mieux quand vous êtes avec moi.

— Docteur…

— J'ai arrêté de me scarifier quand vous êtes montée à bord.

Il avait des larmes dans les yeux et Rose ne se rappelait pas l'avoir jamais vu aussi vulnérable. Son cœur se brisa et elle quitta sa position actuelle pour le serrer fermement dans ses bras, pour le réconforter. Elle s'excusa encore une fois et il lui promit qu'il allait l'aider autant qu'elle l'avait aidé jusqu'à présent. Au fond d'elle, elle savait que c'était une promesse qu'il allait tenir, et elle se sentit mieux du fait de le savoir. A présent, ils seraient plus proches qu'avant, et ils veilleraient l'un sur l'autre comme de vrais amis étaient supposés le faire. Rose se promit de lui parler quand elle se sentirait mal et d'essayer de son mieux de prendre soin de cet étrange alien mâle qu'elle appréciait également beaucoup au fond.


	20. Just hold on (NineRose)

**Titre : _Brèves de TARDIS_ \- "Just Hold On".**

 **Nombre de parties : 1.**

 **Pairing : Neuvième Docteur/Rose Tyler.**

 **Synopsis : _«_ _Il avait l'impression d'être dans un film. L'un de ceux où la sombre ruelle était pleine de monstres attendant le bon moment pour lui mettre la main dessus. Personne ne savait ce que les ténèbres cachaient, et c'était la raison pour laquelle tant de gens avaient peur du noir._ _»_**

 **A/N : Les personnages et l'univers de la série ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont l'entièrement propriété de Russell T. Davies, Phil Collinson, Susie Liggat, Steven Moffat et la BBC. Pour le reste, tout appartient à mon imagination.**

 **A/N 2 : Ce one-shot fait partie du #DoctorWhoChristmasChallenge que je fais actuellement. Les règles pour participer sont sur mon Tumblr (shadowsprodpresent) et mon Instagram (theoncomingpolicebox). Je ne prends plus de demande.** **Ce travail est une entrée de (impossible).(wolf) (Instagram).**

 **Docteur : Ninth.**

 **Pairing : Docteur/Rose.**

 **Prompt : Le Docteur humain trouve Rose Tyler dans une ruelle, salement amochée par son petit-ami, Mickey. Évanouie et des larmes séchées sur ses joues, il ramène Rose chez lui avec précaution et la soigne. Bientôt, ils tombent amoureux alors que le Docteur montre à Rose comment un homme devrait la traiter.**

 **Temps/Lieu : 2016.**

 **AU ou non AU : AU.**

* * *

Il était tard et Maxence Spitz venait seulement de terminer sa journée. Il travaillait en tant qu'infirmier à domicile et avait rendu visite à ses patients toute la journée. Maintenant, il était épuisé et voulait vraiment rentrer chez lui. Peut-être trouverait-il une pizzeria ou un _fast-food_ ouvert toute la nuit pour manger un bout avant d'aller directement au lit. Aujourd'hui avait été une longue journée, mais il ne se plaignait pas. Il aimait son travail et aimait les gens, il aimait entendre leurs histoires sur leur vie de tous les jours. Il était d'une bonne écoute et les gens lui parlaient souvent de tout en déclarant qu'il savait toujours quoi leur dire. Il y avait des choses qu'il ne savait pas pourtant et cela le rendait toujours un peu triste mais il ne pouvait rien y faire hormis apprendre, et apprendre était également un domaine dans lequel il était bon. Cependant, parfois, la théorie n'était pas assez pour faire face à la réalité des choses. Il allait l'apprendre à l'instant.

Il marchait en direction de sa voiture, et passa près d'une petite et sombre ruelle quand il entendit un petit cri. Il s'arrêta, surpris, et écouta. Cela aurait pu n'être qu'un chat, mais si ce n'en était pas un, il devait s'en assurer. Son instinct lui disait que ce n'était pas seulement un chat errant, et si quelqu'un avait besoin de lui, il devait aller voir. Il y eut un nouveau petit cri. C'était définitivement humain. Maxence sortit son téléphone et alluma la torche. Il commença à marcher dans la ruelle en appelant quiconque se trouvait là. Les gémissements s'arrêtèrent aussitôt que la personne l'entendit. Il continua à chercher pourtant. Quelqu'un avait besoin d'aide et il était sûrement l'une des personnes les plus qualifiées pour ce travail. Il écouta attentivement tout ce qui se passait autour de lui en essayant de trouver d'où venaient les gémissements. Il dirigea la petite lumière de son téléphone dans la sombre petite ruelle qui puaient les ordures oubliées depuis longtemps.

Son téléphone bipa et, quand il jeta un œil dessus, il se rendit que sa batterie était à plat. Son téléphone allait s'éteindre et il serait plongé dans le noir. Il se maudit silencieusement et fouilla ses poches et son sac médical pour trouver une possible lampe torche. Pourquoi en aurait-il une quand il avait un téléphone ? Il marmonnait qu'il avait été stupide de ne pas prendre son chargeur de poche quand n'importe qui pouvait avoir besoin de lui et l'appeler à n'importe quel moment. Il finit par trouver une petite lampe torche au fond de son sac médical et l'en sortit. Il éteignit la torche de son téléphone et la rangea dans sa poche. Il se retrouva dans le noir pendant quelques secondes, et durant ces quelques secondes, il entendit du bruit. Comme si quelqu'un essayait de se lever et de s'enfuir, mais ne pouvait que s'effondrer au sol. Son instinct professionnel était déjà en alerte. Il savait que quelqu'un avait besoin d'aide. Alors, il alluma sa lampe torche et continua à marcher dans la ruelle.

Il avait l'impression d'être dans un film. L'un de ceux où la sombre ruelle était pleine de monstres attendant le bon moment pour lui mettre la main dessus. Personne ne savait ce que les ténèbres cachaient, et c'était la raison pour laquelle tant de gens avaient peur du noir. Maxence avait été une de ces personnes quand il était plus jeune, mais cela ne le dérangeait plus à présent. Même si ses cheveux se dressaient sur sa tête dans cette sombre ruelle, comme si une menace se cachait vraiment dans les ténèbres. Il prit une profonde inspiration, tentant de se reprendre. Il savait comment se défendre. Si quelque chose sortait des ténèbres, il serait capable de se battre. Au moins un peu. Il n'était pas vraiment un bagarreur. Il savait juste se défendre s'il était agressé. Sa mère avait insisté pour qu'il prenne des cours de self-défense puisqu'il rentrait toujours très tard chez lui. Jusqu'à maintenant, rien ne lui était jamais arrivé, mais c'était rassurant de savoir comment réagir si quelque chose arrivait.

Il s'enfonça encore dans les ténèbres de la ruelle. Sa petite torche lui donnait juste assez de lumière pour voir où il allait mais elle éclairait à peine les ténèbres. Elles étaient trop profondes. Alors qu'il marchait plus avant dans les ténèbres de la ruelle, l'odeur des ordures devint plus forte et insupportable, mais il y avait une autre odeur. Une odeur qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Une douce et aigre odeur métallique. Une odeur de sang. Il marcha un peu plus vite en repoussant l'odeur des ordures pour se concentrer sur l'odeur du sang. Quelqu'un était blessé, et alors qu'il passait à côté de deux immenses bennes à ordures, il entendit de nouveau les gémissements. Il s'arrêta et dirigea sa lampe torche sur les deux poubelles. Les gémissements étaient plus audibles maintenant, et c'étaient sans aucun doute des gémissements de douleur. La lumière de sa torche accrocha le bout d'un pied. Il remonta le faisceau et découvrit le corps d'une petite femme recroquevillé là, entre les poubelles, se cachant dans les ténèbres pour ne pas être trouvée.

Maxence s'agenouilla tout de suite près d'elle et chercha un pouls. Il y en avait un. Il était fort. Parfait. Cela voulait dire qu'elle était en vie. Son côté professionnel prit le dessus et il commença à l'examiner avec le faible faisceau de lumière de sa lampe torche. Il la coinça entre ses dents et retourna la femme avec précaution pour qu'elle lui fasse face. Il lâcha presque sa lampe torche quand elle éclaira son visage. Il était gonflé un peu partout et des bleus se formaient déjà. Sa lèvre inférieure était fendue, son nez saignait et il y avait des traces de larmes séchées sur son visage. Une boucle d'oreille avait été arrachée à en croire la blessure qu'il voyait. Il continua son examen, recherchant des fractures, des blessures plus graves, et il trouva plus de bleus et même des cicatrices anciennes. Cette femme avait été méchamment tabassée, et ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait. Elle devait être prise en charge rapidement.

Il sortit son téléphone. Il ne s'était pas encore éteint. Il pouvait encore appeler les secours pour qu'ils lui donnent un coup de main. Il composait le numéro quand la femme attrapa faiblement sa main et le regarda avec des yeux suppliants. Il avait pensé qu'elle était inconsciente, mais elle s'accrochait encore à la conscience et, quand il regarda dans ses yeux – du moins, celui qu'elle pouvait ouvrir un peu – il vit un regard de pure terreur. Elle tenta de parler, de le supplier de faire quelque chose, ou de ne pas faire quelque chose. Sa voix était si faible. _« S'il vous plait »_ le suppliait-elle, _« s'il vous plaît, n'appelez pas. »_. Elle voulait pas qu'il appelle les secours, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, car elle avait de toute évidence besoin d'aide. _« Je ne veux pas qu'il me trouve »_ ajouta-t-elle, ses lèvres bougeant à peine. Il ne savait pas quoi faire au moment présent, et avant qu'il ne puisse prendre une décision, son téléphone s'éteignit. La batterie était morte.

Il réfléchit vite et se rendit compte que la seule façon dont il pouvait l'aider était de le faire lui-même. Il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin et même plus dans sa voiture pour pratiquer les premiers soins, et il aurait plus de lumière dans sa voiture. Il remit son téléphone dans sa poche et essaya de prendre la femme dans ses bras mais elle se débattit faiblement contre lui pour qu'il la lâche et ne la touche pas. Elle tenta de le griffer, de le frapper, de l'éloigner d'elle. Il recula immédiatement et leva les mains pour lui montrer qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal.

— Ça va aller, _dit-il calmement, la lampe torche l'empêchant légèrement de parler._ Je suis infirmier. Je veux seulement vous aider.

Maxence détacha le badge qui était accroché à son sac médical et le lui montra. Elle prit le badge dans ses mains tremblantes et le regarda dans le faible faisceau de lumière. 'Maxence Spitz. Infirmier à domicile.' L'homme était le même que celui sur la photo. Elle tint le badge fermement dans ses mains et leva les yeux vers lui. Pouvait-elle vraiment lui faire confiance ? Elle était si fatiguée à ce moment, et ses yeux se fermaient lentement.

— Je dois vous emmener à ma voiture. Il y aura plus de lumière, et je pourrais vous aider là-bas.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse lui donner une réponse, elle s'évanouit, en tenant toujours fermement le badge. Il la souleva et la porta jusqu'à sa voiture. A en croire sa réaction quand il avait essayé de l'aider, il savait qu'elle était en état de choc et c'était mieux s'il n'y avait pas trop de monde autour d'elle quand elle se réveillerait. Il décida de la ramener chez lui et de prendre soin d'elle là-bas. Il réfléchirait plus tard à ce qu'il lui dirait à son réveil. Une chose à la fois. La première chose à faire était de la soigner.

Quand la femme ouvrit les yeux plus tard, elle était grandement confuse. Elle gémit à cause de la douleur que son corps ressentait et regarda autour d'elle. Elle ne connaissait pas la pièce où elle se trouvait. Elle ne savait pas où elle était et elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Son corps lui faisait trop mal. Où était-elle ? Sa respiration se fit plus rapide alors qu'elle commençait à paniquer. Elle remarqua qu'elle serrait quelque chose vraiment fort dans sa main. Un badge. Elle le regarda, confuse. Qui était ce Maxence Spitz ? Elle s'en souviendrait si elle avait rencontré un homme avec de tels yeux bleus. Elle tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté et vit l'homme en question assis sur le sol, la tête penchée sur sa poitrine. Il était plus que sûrement endormi, mais pourquoi était-il par terre ? Avait-il veillé sur elle tout le temps où elle était sans connaissance ? Il y avait un sac médical ouvert sur le sol à côté de lui, et beaucoup de choses en étaient sorties.

Maxence Spitz – si c'était vraiment lui – ne semblait pas dangereux ou méchant. Bon, il était profondément endormi alors elle ne pouvait pas vraiment dire si c'était le cas ou non. La position n'était pas confortable pour lui. Elle bougea un peu et un petit cri de douleur lui échappa quand elle s'appuya légèrement sur son côté. Elle ne pouvait pas rester là. Elle ne pouvait pas rester chez un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Pas après ce qu'elle avait vécu. Après quelques efforts, des grognements et des gémissements, elle parvint à s'asseoir. L'homme n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Son sommeil était si profond qu'il n'était pas perturbé par les bruits qu'elle faisait. Elle était sur le point de se lever quand un téléphone sonna. Maxence se réveilla en sursaut et se leva, se précipitant vers une autre pièce. Elle l'entendit décrocher le téléphone et s'excuser pour son retard et dire à la personne qu'il demanderait à son collègue de venir pour qu'il ou elle n'ait pas trop longtemps à attendre. Après ça, il appela ledit collègue, se rua dans la salle de bains et elle entendit couler l'eau de la douche.

Elle était surprise, c'était peu dire. Il réagissait vite pour un homme qui avait passé la nuit à dormir par terre, et il semblait avoir totalement oublié qu'elle était là. C'était bon pour elle en un sens. Elle pouvait s'enfuir d'ici avant qu'il ne soit sorti de la salle de bains. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et soupira. Bouger était vraiment difficile. Cela lui prendrait une éternité d'atteindre la porte d'entrée, et elle ne savait même pas où était cette fameuse porte. Elle se rendit compte que ses mains et bras avaient été soignés et bandés. Il y avait un bandage frais sur ses côtes. Elle leva une main tremblante vers son visage et effleura ses blessures de ses doigts. Son visage était moins gonflé, et il était un peu froid. Probablement de la glace. Elle regarda le badge encore une fois. Un infirmier. Un infirmier l'avait sauvée d'une nuit dans le froid et l'avait ramenée ici pour s'occuper d'elle. Cet endroit étant sûrement son appartement.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'enfuir d'ici. Où irait-elle de toute façon ? Elle n'avait nulle part où aller. Elle n'avait plus de maison, et ne pouvait pas retourner chez sa mère dans cet état. Elle devait rester cachée pendant un moment mais elle n'avait nulle part où aller. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Elle était toute seule pour faire face à cette situation. Elle n'avait personne pour l'aider. Personne en qui elle avait confiance. Elle n'avait que cet homme, Maxence, qui l'avait sauvée quand elle était dans cette ruelle, mais elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle regarda le badge de nouveau et le déposa sur la table de nuit. Plus de larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Elle voulait pleurer sur l'échec qu'était sa vie, mais ses côtes étaient trop douloureuses. Si elle pleurait vraiment, ce serait pire. Sa douleur était moins intense que d'ordinaire pourtant. Peut-être que rencontrer cet infirmier était un signe au final. Quelqu'un l'avait envoyé pour la réparer.

Elle ferma brièvement les yeux et son estomac grogna lui rappelant qu'elle n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours car elle avait été privée de nourriture. Pour cette raison, son estomac lui faisait mal mais c'était le dernier de ses problèmes là maintenant. L'eau avait cessé de couler. Maxence Spitz viendrait bientôt récupérer ses affaires, et il verrait qu'elle était réveillée. Elle l'entendit quitter la salle de bains et se préparer dans une autre pièce. Elle ne bougea pas. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle l'attendit en tentant d'essuyer ses larmes. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voie dans cet état. Elle avait déjà assez l'air misérable. Elle ne se sentait pas prête pour les questions qu'il aurait pour elle. Elle n'était pas prête à lui dire ce qui s'était passé, comment elle était arrivée dans cette ruelle, qui lui avait fait ça.

— Oh, vous êtes réveillée.

Sa voix était douce et sympathique. Il gardait un ton calme pour qu'elle n'ait pas peur de lui. Il était dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle remarqua qu'il gardait une certaine distance entre eux. Peut-être qu'il savait. Peut-être l'avait-il deviné. Peut-être n'avait-il que des soupçons et voulait qu'elle se sente en sécurité et protégée. Il ne lui ferait pas de mal. D'une certaine façon, elle le savait. S'il avait voulu lui faire du mal, il n'aurait pas passé la nuit à la soigner et à la veiller, pas vrai ?

— Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Elle se sentait misérable, vraiment, et elle resta silencieuse. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait lui faire confiance, même s'il était resté éveillé toute la nuit pour s'occuper d'elle. Au moins, il ne s'approchait pas trop d'elle. Il gardait une distance respectueuse entre eux, et elle en était reconnaissante. Elle ne le regardait pas non plus. Ses yeux étaient verrouillés sur le bout de ses pieds. Merci Seigneur, il ne l'avait pas déshabillée et avait réussi à la soigner sans trop regarder son petit corps maladivement trop maigre. Elle ferma les yeux, des larmes coulant encore sur ses joues. Comment était-il possible qu'un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas soit son sauveur ? Il l'avait sauvée de la menace et l'avait ramenée chez lui, où l'homme violent qu'elle fuyait ne la retrouverait pas et ne l'achèverait pas. Même si elle ne connaissait pas Maxence Spitz, elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie, et qu'il la gardait en sécurité.

— Vous ne devriez pas être debout si tôt. Vous avez été salement amochée. Vous avez besoin de beaucoup de repos à présent.

— Je m'appelle Rose.

Sa voix était rauque et légèrement étouffée à cause des sanglots qu'elle ravalait. Elle refusait toujours de le regarder ou de faire un geste vers lui. Aussi en sécurité qu'elle se sente dans cet appartement où son petit-ami ne la trouverait pas, elle ne pouvait pas rester là. Maxence Spitz avait sûrement une vie bien à lui avec des amis, une famille et peut-être une petite-amie. Maintenant qu'elle était réveillée, elle allait la mettre dehors. Elle était toujours un peu faible pourtant. De nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

— C'est un très joli nom. Je suis Maxence, mais vous le savez déjà. Vous n'avez jamais voulu me rendre mon badge. Vous l'avez gardé dans votre main toute la nuit.

— Désolée. Je ne voulais pas… Vous en avez besoin pour travailler, je suppose.

Elle attrapa le badge et essaya de se lever pour le lui donner. Ses yeux étaient toujours verrouillés sur ses pieds. Elle se sentait très faible et son corps tremblait encore. La douleur parcourut tout son corps quand elle tenta de marcher et ses jambes cédèrent sous son poids. Elle était trop faible, elle souffrait trop pour seulement bouger. Maxence la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'écroule au sol. Sa réaction avait été très rapide. Il avait de super réflexes. Rose sursauta quand il la toucha et son corps se tendit, mais il était très doux, très gentil avec elle quand il l'aida à se rasseoir sur son lit.

— Je suis désolée, _s'excusa-t-elle._

— Ce n'est rien. Vous n'avez pas de fracture et ne souffrez pas d'importants dommages, mais vous avez été gravement blessée. Votre corps a atteint ses limites. Il a besoin de temps pour guérir à présent.

— Pourquoi m'avez-vous sauvée ?

Sa voix n'était pas mieux que précédemment, c'était même pire. Maintenant, il était proche d'elle. Il avait traversé la distance qui les séparait pour ne pas qu'elle se blesse en tombant. Elle lui était reconnaissante de l'avoir sauvée, d'être si gentil avec elle, mais elle était inutile. Elle n'était rien, ni personne. Il n'aurait pas dû perdre son temps en sauvant quelqu'un qui mourrait de toute façon.

— C'est mon devoir. Je me suis engagé à aider les gens et à leur sauver la vie quand je le pouvais. Vous aviez besoin de mon aide.

— Vous auriez pu me larguer dans un hôpital.

— Vous m'avez demandé de ne pas le faire. Pas explicitement, mais vous l'avez fait.

Il se souvenait de ses mots. Elle l'avait supplié de ne pas appeler les secours. Elle avait peur de quelqu'un, d'un homme. Elle n'avait pas voulu qu'il la retrouve, et elle savait que s'il l'avait amenée à l'hôpital, il l'aurait retrouvée. Sa réaction apeurée quand il avait essayé de l'aider avait été suffisante pour qu'il comprenne ce qui avait dû arriver, mais il ne demanda rien. Il ne demanderait pas. Elle le lui dirait si elle le voulait. Généralement, il devait appeler la police quand un tel cas se présentait à lui, mais il avait besoin de son accord pour le faire.

— Alors, vous m'avez ramenée chez vous.

— J'ai plus de matériel ici que dans mon sac. Si j'avais soupçonné une fracture ou des dommages internes, j'aurais dû vous emmener à l'hôpital. J'ai veillé sur vous toute la nuit, je sais que vous allez bien. Juste quelques bleus et des côtes fêlées. Vous n'avez besoin que de repos pour aller mieux. Et de nourriture et de chaleur aussi.

— Merci.

Du repos, de la nourriture et de la chaleur. Tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour aller mieux, et elle n'avait rien de tout ça. Elle ne pouvait même pas rentrer chez elle. Mickey l'achèverait si elle rentrait, et elle ne voulait pas retourner là-bas. Plus jamais. Elle en avait assez. Elle était tout simplement fatiguée de tout ça. La question suivante de Maxence la surprit et elle sentit son cœur se mettre à battre plus vite à cause de la peur.

— Avez-vous de la famille ou des amis que je pourrais appeler ? Quelqu'un qui pourrait veiller sur vous durant les prochains jours et m'appeler ou appeler un autre docteur si vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

La première personne à laquelle elle pensait était sa mère, Jackie, mais elle ne pouvait pas retourner à l'appartement de sa mère, pas dans cet état. Elle ne serait pas aussi gentille que Maxence et appellerait les flics dès qu'elle verrait son visage. Ils lui poseraient tous des questions auxquelles elle n'était pas prête à répondre. Elle ne pouvait de toute évidence pas retourner à l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec Mickey, et elle ne pouvait aller chez Shireen non plus.

— N-Non, _bafouilla-t-elle en ravalant ses larmes._ Je n'ai personne.

— Alors, je pense que vous pouvez rester ici, _proposa-t-il._ Si cela vous va. Je veillerai sur vous.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et le regarda finalement dans les yeux. Les siens étaient bouffis et injectés de sang, le gauche était gonflé, et des larmes coulaient encore sur ses joues. Ceux de Maxence étaient de ce même bleu profond qu'elle avait vu sur la photo de son badge, et ils étaient également plein d'inquiétude et de gentillesse. Elle renifla.

— Pourquoi feriez-vous ça ?

— Cela ne me dérange pas. _Il haussa légèrement les épaules._ La plupart du temps, je travaille et il n'y a personne ici alors vous seriez seule, mais je peux appeler un collègue et lui demander de me remplacer pour quelques jours, jusqu'à ce que vous alliez mieux.

— Vous feriez tout ça… Pour moi ?

— Oui.

Une petite vague de chaleur emplit son cœur à ses mots et elle cessa de retenir ses larmes. Elle commença à sangloter, même si c'était douloureux pour elle. Il s'assit à côté d'elle sur le lit et la prit doucement contre lui, lui frottant doucement le dos jusqu'à ce qu'elle cesse de pleurer. Quand elle se sentit mieux, il l'aida à se rallonger dans le lit et la borda. Il appela son collègue pendant qu'il préparait le petit-déjeuner, et parvint à obtenir quelques jours libres pour s'occuper de Rose. Elle lui était reconnaissante d'être si gentil et si attentionné avec elle, et cela la fit presque pleurer lorsqu'il lui apporta un petit-déjeuner complet. Elle mangea avec un grand appétit alors qu'il rangeait toutes ses affaires dans son sac médical, y raccrochait le badge et le plaça près de la porte d'entrée pour le prendre quand il irait travailler. Il était un homme très organisé. Il était aussi très respectueux envers elle.

Après qu'elle avait mangé, il lui proposa de prendre un bain et elle lui fit suffisamment confiance pour l'autoriser à la voir nue même si c'était embarrassant. Sans son aide, elle ne serait pas ici et elle ne pourrait rien faire. Quand elle fut toute propre et détendue, elle l'appela – il n'était pas resté avec elle dans la salle de bains – et il l'aida à sortir de la baignoire et à se sécher. Il lui donna un T-shirt et un short à lui, vérifia ses blessures et s'en occupa avant qu'elle ne s'habille. Il la ramena dans la chambre et alluma la télévision, lui laissant la télécommande à portée de main pendant qu'il retournait dans la cuisine pour préparer un repas pour quand elle aurait de nouveau faim. Ils mangèrent tous les deux dans la chambre, et quand elle décida de faire une sieste plus tard, elle lui demanda quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais osé demander à aucun autre étranger : elle lui demanda s'il pouvait s'allonger à côté d'elle et la tenir contre lui pendant qu'elle dormait.

Elle s'était attendue à un refus pour être honnête, et elle s'était sentie très gênée de lui demander une telle chose mais Maxence Spitz diffusait un sentiment de chaleur, de sécurité et de réconfort autour de lui, et elle avait besoin de tout ça pour se protéger des cauchemars qui allaient hanter son esprit. Il accepta pourtant, et monta lentement dans le lit. Il avait été surpris par sa demande mais si elle avait besoin qu'il le fasse, il ne voyait aucune raison de refuser. Il se glissa sous les couvertures et, après une hésitation, Rose se blottit contre lui et ferma les yeux. Maxence l'enveloppa gentiment dans ses bras et la tint contre lui pendant qu'elle dormait, son souffle chaud effleurant son torse. Il s'endormit à un moment mais il ne la lâcha jamais et la réconforta quand les cauchemars vinrent la tourmenter. Physiquement, elle irait mieux dans quelques jours. Psychologiquement, cela lui prendra des semaines, des mois ou même des années.

Rose resta chez Maxence durant les quelques jours dont son corps avait besoin pour aller mieux. Ces quelques jours furent les meilleurs qu'elle avait jamais vécus dans toute sa vie. Maxence était très gentil et attentionné et il prit grand soin d'elle durant ces quelques jours. Il ne lui posa jamais de questions sur ce qui s'était passé et l'aida seulement à aller mieux. Il était absolument incroyable. Rose n'avait jamais pensé qu'un tel homme puisse exister. Elle avait songé tant de fois que ce n'était qu'un rêve, qu'il n'existait pas vraiment, que ses cauchemars étaient en fait sa réalité, mais il lui prouvait que c'était faux à chaque fois. Il était tout à fait réel et il lui était entièrement dédié jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille mieux. Ce qui l'effrayait, car le jour où elle irait mieux serait le jour où il se débarrasserait d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas le quitter. Elle ne voulait pas quitter l'homme qui l'avait sauvée et qui prenait si bien soin d'elle.

Le jour où elle se sentit mieux vint enfin, et cela la rendit triste de savoir qu'elle devait retourner à sa triste vie. Elle décrocha son téléphone fixe alors qu'il était dans la salle de bains et commença à composer le numéro de sa mère. Elle était la seule personne qu'il lui restait. Elle serait la seule personne à pouvoir la protéger de Mickey. Elle ne voulait pas y retourner car elle savait comment était sa mère, et elle savait que Mickey la retrouverait facilement. Elle déglutit, s'apprêtant à appeler sa mère, quand Maxence sortit de la salle de bains.

— Que faites-vous ?

— J'appelle quelqu'un pour qu'on vienne me chercher.

— Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? Je peux vous conduire.

— Non. _Elle secoua la tête._ Je… Je ne veux simplement pas abuser de votre hospitalité. Maintenant que je vais mieux, je dois partir.

Même si elle ne le voulait pas, elle le devait. Elle ne pouvait pas abuser de son hospitalité, ne pouvait pas continuer à accaparer toute son attention et son temps. Elle devait partir et retourner à sa petite vie triste. Elle avait été choyée pendant des jours par un homme incroyable et maintenant, elle devait tout laisser derrière elle. Il parut cependant un peu triste de l'entendre dire qu'elle devait partir.

— Oh, vous ne me dérangez pas. J'apprécie d'avoir quelqu'un à la maison avec moi… Enfin, euh…

Il rougit, très embarrassé parce qu'il venait d'admettre. Rose rougit autant que lui quand elle entendit ses mots. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il veuille qu'elle reste chez lui. Ils se connaissaient à peine après tout. Quelques jours passés ensemble ne faisaient même pas d'eux des amis. Mais il voulait qu'elle reste. C'était ce qu'il disait, pas vrai ?

— Je pensais que vous n'aviez personne.

— J'ai menti, _admit-elle en espérant qu'il ne s'énerverait pas._ J-J'ai ma mère mais…

— Vous ne vouliez pas qu'elle vous voie dans l'état où vous étiez.

— Oui.

Elle fut surprise d'entendre que sa voix était toujours calme. Il n'était pas du tout énervé. Elle le regarda dans les yeux. Pas de colère du tout. Il était juste surpris, mais il n'était pas en colère. Elle était si habituée à être battue pour tant de raisons comme celle-ci qu'elle s'était presque attendue à ce que Maxence lui hurle dessus pour avoir menti. Mais il ne le fit pas.

— Je comprends. Elle aurait été très inquiète.

— Elle aurait posé des tas de questions, et appelé les flics, et… _Elle baissa les yeux._ Il m'aurait retrouvé, _marmonna-t-elle._

— Vous savez qui il est, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui.

— Et il sait où votre mère vit.

— Oui.

— Ce n'est pas sûr de retourner là-bas dans ce cas.

— Mais je ne peux pas rester chez vous. Je dois partir et retourner dans ma famille.

— Ou vous pouvez appeler votre mère et lui dire que vous allez bien, que vous êtes en sécurité et rester ici jusqu'à ce que le bon moment vienne.

Il baissa les yeux vers le sol, son visage toujours rouge à cause de la gêne de ce qu'il était implicitement en train de lui demander de faire. Il voulait qu'elle reste. Il avait beaucoup apprécié les quelques jours qu'ils avaient passés ensemble dans son appartement. Rose était une personne particulièrement intéressante et il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit de nouveau blessée par celui qui lui avait déjà fait du mal.

— Vous voulez vraiment que je reste ?

— Je veux vous savoir en sécurité.

— …

— Et comme je l'ai dit, je ne serai pas vraiment là à cause de mon travail alors ce sera comme si vous étiez seule.

— Est-ce vraiment ce que vous voulez ?

— Je ne veux plus jamais vous retrouver si mal en point dans une ruelle.

Ses mots la surprirent et son cœur battit un peu rapidement. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi. Elle n'avait jamais voulu être jetée dans une ruelle après que son petit-ami avait cru qu'il l'avait tuée, mais elle était certaine que maintenant, il savait qu'elle était en vie et qu'elle se cachait quelque part. Il était probablement retourné dans la ruelle pour la 'trouver' et devenir le héros de l'histoire, mais il ne l'avait pas retrouvée, et personne n'avait parlé d'un cadavre trouvé dans une ruelle. Il serait furieux le jour où il la retrouverait, et elle ne survivrait pas à ce jour s'il venait.

— Mickey… _Commença-t-elle en ravalant le nœud dans sa gorge._ Mickey est mon petit-ami. C'est lui qui m'a fait ça.

Ses mains tremblaient sur le téléphone qu'elle tenait encore. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait alors qu'elle tentait de retenir ses larmes. Elle avait été ici pendant des jours. Elle avait le sentiment qu'elle devait lui dire la vérité, qu'il devait savoir qui elle fuyait, et pourquoi elle ne voulait pas retourner chez sa mère.

— Au début, il était gentil et aimant et attentionné mais, très vite, il est devenu violent. Chaque fois… Chaque fois que quelque chose le contrariait, il passait ses nerfs sur moi. Je pensais que c'était de ma faute, que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal et j'ai essayé et essayé de faire quelque chose de bien, de lui plaire, mais il y avait toujours quelque chose qui n'allait pas, et il ressentait toujours le besoin de me battre. Il pensait que j'étais morte la nuit où vous m'avez trouvée. C'est pour ça qu'il m'a abandonnée là. Cependant, il sait que je suis toujours en vie maintenant, je suppose.

Elle pleurait à présent et elle refusait de regarder Maxence dans les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas voir ce qu'il pensait d'elle – même s'il ne l'avait jamais jugée durant les quelques jours qu'elle avait passés dans son appartement – maintenant qu'il savait la vérité à propos de sa présence dans cette ruelle cette nuit-là. Mais il ne dit rien. Elle l'entendit bouger et, bientôt, il était près d'elle de nouveau. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et elle agrippa son T-shirt, sanglotant à cause des souvenirs qu'elle avait fait remonter. Maxence sentait la menthe et l'après-rasage et c'était réconfortant d'une certaine façon.

— Personne ne devrait traiter une femme ainsi.

Il y avait un soupçon de colère dans sa voix et elle sursauta quand elle l'entendit. Il sentit la soudaine tension dans son corps et lui frotta doucement le dos. Il repoussa sa colère contre Mickey et garda Rose contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrête de pleurer. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de la laisser repartir chez sa mère si ce mec savait où la trouver. Il voulait qu'elle soit en sécurité, et si cela signifiait qu'elle devait rester ici, si cela signifiait qu'il devait être celui qui la veillerait, alors qu'il en soit ainsi.

— Appelez votre mère et dites-lui que vous êtes en sécurité et que vous allez bien. La décision de rester ici ou de retourner chez elle vous appartient.

Il ne la lâcha pas avant qu'elle n'aille mieux, avant qu'elle ne décide d'appeler sa mère pour lui dire qu'elle était en sécurité. Elle choisit finalement de rester mais demanda à Maxence si c'était vraiment bon pour lui car, après tout, il ne la connaissait pas, et il lui répéta qu'il serait ravi si elle restait, qu'il s'assurerait toujours qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle était en sécurité. Elle était toujours profondément choquée par ce qui lui était arrivé et elle avait besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler, d'un ami. Et il voulait être son ami.

Cela prit des mois avant que Rose n'aille vraiment mieux. Elle avait recommencé à sortir un mois après qu'il l'avait trouvée dans cette ruelle mais elle ne sortait jamais seule. Elle était toujours avec Maxence, s'agrippant presque à lui, et regardant tout autour d'elle pour être sûre que Mickey n'était pas là. Quand Maxence travaillait, elle s'occupait de son appartement, faisait le ménage et remplissait le frigidaire – elle se cachait toujours sous un pull à capuche quand elle devait sortir – et lui donnait de l'argent pour l'aider à payer les factures. Maxence était celui qui cuisinait et qui lui ramenait de petits cadeaux quand il rentrait. Il était un bon ami, et prenait très bien soin d'elle. Il lui montrait comment un homme devait traiter une femme, même s'il ne remarquait pas sa façon d'agir avec elle, et elle tomba lentement amoureuse de cet homme qui l'avait sauvée un jour quand elle avait pensé que c'était la fin de tout.

Elle ne lui avait jamais parlé de ses sentiments. Elle ne voulait pas ruiner leur belle amitié. Elle ne voulait pas ruiner le fragile équilibre qu'elle avait enfin dans sa vie. Mickey ne l'avait jamais retrouvée et elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de lui de nouveau. Elle ne savait pas où il était, ni ce qu'il faisait, mais elle continuait de regarder par-dessus son épaule pour être sûr qu'il n'était pas dans le coin. Il n'était jamais là, et Rose continuait de s'agripper à Maxence. Il était sa sécurité, son meilleur ami. Il était le plus doux, le plus attentionné et le plus gentil homme qu'elle ait jamais rencontré. Elle n'avait pas s'empêcher de tomber amoureuse de lui, de l'homme incroyable qu'il était, et elle ne lui avait jamais donné de raison de soupçonner ce qu'elle ressentait bien qu'il lui pose des questions sur la raison pour laquelle elle semblait parfois si distraite quand elle se blottissait contre lui devant un film, mais quand elle lui souriait, il oubliait toujours ses questions.

Elle dormait toujours dans ses bras. Cela ne changea jamais. Elle se sentait protégée quand il la tenait ainsi, et le temps passant, les cauchemars avaient disparu. Ils revenaient de temps en temps, mais Maxence était toujours là pour la réconforter et la faire se sentir en sécurité de nouveau. Elle appelait sa mère presque tous les jours pour la rassurer et lui dire combien Maxence était incroyable avec elle. Quand elle voulait la voir, Maxence la conduisait là-bas le matin et la récupérait le soir après son travail. Jackie ne l'avait jamais rencontré, et mais elle souhaitait vraiment rencontrer l'homme qui avait sauvé sa fille unique d'une mort certaine, l'homme qui la protégeait chaque jour et qui s'occupait d'elle comme Mickey aurait dû le faire. Jackie était aussi reconnaissante que Rose pour ce que Maxence avait fait pour sa fille, et elle voulait le remercier pour cette raison.

Ils décidèrent que le réveillon de Noël serait parfait pour la première rencontre entre Jackie et Maxence. Ils fêteraient ce Noël tous les trois, et Maxence était vraiment anxieux à l'idée de rencontrer Jackie. Rose lui avait beaucoup parlé de sa mère et elle semblait redoutable. Il choisit de porter une chemise blanche avec un jean noir et une cravate rouge. Rose portait une simple robe noire et deux lignes dorées entouraient sa taille. Maxence la lui avait achetée quelques jours plus tôt. Il avait acheté la plupart des vêtements qu'elle avait chez lui. Puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas retourner chez elle, il lui avait proposé de lui acheter tout ce dont elle avait besoin jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse les acheter elle-même. Ils étaient allés à son appartement à un moment où elle était certaine que Mickey ne serait pas là et elle avait récupéré la majorité de ses affaires. Ce n'était pas beaucoup, mais il y avait des choses que sa mère lui avait offertes et qu'elle voulait récupérer, comme la chaîne en or avec une petite rose qu'elle ne quittait plus depuis qu'elle l'avait retrouvée.

Il neigeait quand ils partirent pour l'appartement de Jackie et Maxence fut très prudent sur la route. Ils ne seraient peut-être pas en mesure de rentrer après le dîner de Noël, mais ce n'était pas un problème. Ils dormiraient ensemble dans le lit une personne de Rose si besoin était. Rose savait que sa mère avait conservé sa chambre intacte pour les fois où elle revenait. Ils arrivèrent à la résidence Powell sans encombre, et Maxence attrapa la main de Rose alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers vers l'appartement de Jackie. Son autre main portait un sac contenant de la nourriture et des boissons. C'était sa contribution pour le dîner. Rose caressa gentiment sa main avec son pouce. Elle savait qu'il était anxieux, mais tout irait bien. Elle frappa à la porte au lieu d'entrer dans l'appartement. Jackie ouvrit la porte rapidement et les fit entrer.

— Maman, voici Maxence, mon sauveur. Maxence, ma mère.

— C'est un vrai plaisir, madame.

— Idem. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous.

— Beaucoup de bien, j'espère, _plaisanta-t-il._

— Jamais un mot de travers, je le jure.

— Elle m'a beaucoup parlé de vous aussi. J'étais très nerveux à l'idée de rencontrer la maman d'une femme si incroyable.

Rose rougit légèrement et sourit. Elle prit le sac des mains de Maxence et l'emporta dans la cuisine pendant que sa mère et Maxence discutaient. Elle ne vit pas Jackie prendre Maxence dans ses bras et le remercier de prendre si bien soin de sa petite fille. Son anxiété disparut alors que la soirée avançait. Ils passèrent un super réveillon de Noël tous ensemble, et tout était parfait. Quand minuit vint, ils ouvrirent leurs cadeaux – il n'y en avait pas beaucoup, mais ils avaient tous un petit quelqu'un pour chacun – et Maxence et Rose se retrouvèrent sous une branche de gui que Jackie avait discrètement placée là plus tôt. Elle savait pour les sentiments de Rose, Maxence avait juste besoin d'un petit coup de pouce pour les voir, et Jackie était certaine qu'il n'était pas indifférent à Rose. Elle les regarda rougir, et jura presque quand ils hésitèrent tous les deux, et tentèrent d'échapper à la tradition. Maxence choisit finalement de déposer un doux baiser sur la joue de Rose.

— Je ne peux plus les cacher, Maxence, _murmura-t-elle._

— Je le savais depuis le début, _murmura-t-il en retour._ Je ne voulais simplement pas te pousser dans quelque chose que tu ne voulais pas.

— Je le veux maintenant.

Maxence lui sourit mais elle fut la première à l'embrasser. Elle se pencha vers lui et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, timidement. Elle ferma les yeux et le soulagement envahit son esprit et son cœur quand il répondit à ce baiser. Il prit sa lèvre inférieure entre les siennes et elle ouvrit légèrement la bouche. Il glissa sa langue dans sa bouche et joua avec la sienne alors qu'il enveloppait ses bras autour de son corps. Ses mains à elle étaient fermement agrippées à son T-shirt. Rose Tyler n'avait jamais été aussi certaine de quelque chose auparavant. Maxence Spitz était l'homme dont elle avait besoin, un homme qu'elle pouvait aimer sans peur, un homme qui prendrait soin d'elle comme si elle était une princesse, et c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait espérer après ce qu'elle avait vécu.


	21. The Unforgiven (NineRose)

**Titre : _Brèves de TARDIS_ \- "The Unforgiven".**

 **Nombre de parties : 1.**

 **Pairing : Neuvième Docteur/Rose Tyler.**

 **Synopsis : _«_ _Il y avait beaucoup de légendes à propos de cette forêt, et l'une d'elle disait qu'elle était habitée par un loup dont la fourrure était aussi sombre qu'une nuit sans étoiles et dont les yeux étaient aussi bleus que le plus clair des cieux._ _»_**

 **A/N : Les personnages et l'univers de la série ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont l'entièrement propriété de Russell T. Davies, Phil Collinson, Susie Liggat, Steven Moffat et la BBC. Pour le reste, tout appartient à mon imagination.**

 **A/N 2 : Ce one-shot fait partie du #DoctorWhoChristmasChallenge que je fais actuellement. Les règles pour participer sont sur mon Tumblr (shadowsprodpresent) et mon Instagram (theoncomingpolicebox). Je ne prends plus de demande.** **Ce travail est une entrée de claraswolf (Instagram).**

 **Docteur : Ninth.**

 **Pairing : Docteur/Rose.**

 **Prompt : ****Rose voyage à travers les bois, ressemblant au Petit Chaperon Rouge, et rencontre un loup qui se trouve être le Docteur. Effrayée, Rose tente de s'enfuir et finit par rouler au bas d'une pente, s'assommant dans sa chute.**

 **Temps/Lieu : 2016.**

 **AU ou non AU : AU.**

* * *

Il était une fois une jeune femme nommée Rose Tyler. Elle était petite, mais elle était forte. Elle était intelligente, et elle était la personne la plus gentille sur Terre. Elle était bénévole dans beaucoup de d'organisations caritatives pour aider les plus démunis. Elle vivait dans un petit village, près d'une immense forêt, et elle était la plus belle femme sur Terre. Sa mère en était folle, et tous les garçons voulaient devenir son petit-ami. Chaque fois qu'un prétendant lui demandait ses faveurs, elle ne faisait que sourire et continuer son chemin. Elle ne se sentait pas prête à avoir un petit-ami, et même si elle était flattée par toutes ces demandes et ces compliments, elle refusait d'être plus qu'une amie pour eux. L'un d'eux, un homme qu'elle connaissait depuis toujours dont le nom était Mickey Smith, lui avait offert un chaperon rouge qu'elle portait chaque fois qu'elle sortait. On l'avait surnommée le Petit Chaperon Rouge.

Un jour, sa mère fit la cuisine pour les démunis dont Rose s'occupait et répartit la nourriture dans des boîtes en plastique. Rose fut chargée de les apporter à un autre village pendant que les repas étaient encore chauds, mais le chemin le plus court pour atteindre ce village était de traverser la forêt. Il y avait beaucoup de légendes à propos de cette forêt, et l'une d'elle disait qu'elle était habitée par un loup dont la fourrure était aussi sombre qu'une nuit sans étoiles et dont les yeux étaient aussi bleus que le plus clair des cieux. Le loup était le gardien de la forêt et empêchait tout le monde d'y pénétrer. Son hurlement à la lune était aussi beau que lugubre quand il résonnait dans le silence de la nuit. Des gens disaient que ce loup avait été humain des siècles plus tôt et qu'il avait été maudit après avoir commis le pire crime qu'un être humain puisse commettre : le meurtre d'un autre être humain.

Rose ne croyait à aucune de ces histoires alors elle n'avait pas peur à l'idée de traverser la forêt. Elle plaça toutes les boîtes dans son sac à dos, enfila son chaperon rouge et déposa un baiser d'au revoir sur la joue de sa mère qui lui intima d'être prudente. Rose sourit tout simplement, promit d'être prudente dans la forêt et quitta le petit appartement. Elle marcha rapidement vers la forêt et y entra tranquillement. Elle erra dans les bois, suivant le chemin de terre. La forêt était calme et belle avec ses fleurs, sa végétation et ses arbres immenses. Il y avait quelque chose de magique dans l'air, et les oiseaux chantaient une chanson fort sympathique. Cependant, plus elle s'enfonçait dans la forêt, plus elle devenait silencieuse. Les oiseaux arrêtaient leur chant et il faisait plus sombre, comme si la lumière du soleil ne pouvait pas passer à travers l'épais feuillage des arbres. Rose continua de marcher, peut-être un peu plus rapidement que précédemment. L'atmosphère devenait oppressante.

Rose ne le remarqua pas au début. Elle suivait le chemin de terre, chantonnant pour elle-même, suivant les indications des panneaux. Elle fronça les sourcils quand il n'y eut plus de panneaux. Cela voulait dire qu'elle était perdue au milieu de cette forêt. Elle continua de suivre le chemin de terre. Il n'y avait pas de bifurcation ou de carrefour alors c'était aisé mais si elle en rencontrait un, elle ne saurait pas quelle direction prendre. Ce n'était pas vraiment important pour l'instant. Elle entendit un craquement et se retourna. Ce fut alors qu'elle se rendit compte que la forêt était vraiment silencieuse, anormalement silencieuse, et qu'elle était seule. Il n'y avait personne dans les alentours. Son cœur commença à battre plus vite quand elle songea que les légendes étaient peut-être vraies au final. Peut-être y avait-il un loup quelque part, et ce loup était peut-être en train de l'observer à ce moment. Peut-être attendit-il le bon moment pour sauter hors de sa cachette et la dévorer.

Le silence et le fait que Rose se sentait observée la firent se sentir mal-à-l'aise. Elle marcha plus vite, courant presque pour sortir de cette forêt rapidement, mais elle trébucha sur une pierre et tomba. Elle s'écorcha les mains dans sa chute. Elle secoua légèrement la tête pour se débarrasser de l'étourdissement de la chute et s'assit. Elle se figea quand elle entendit un grognement et, quand elle leva les yeux, elle se retrouva face à face avec le loup de la légende. Il était aussi beau que la légende le disait, mais ils étaient assez loin de la vérité. Aucun mot ne pouvait décrire la beauté de cette créature sauvage. Rose était fascinée par sa fourrure qui semblait aussi soyeuse que brillante. Ses yeux étaient effectivement de la couleur du ciel le plus clair qui soit et des étincelles dorées brillaient dans le bleu des iris. Il était immense pour un loup, aussi gros qu'elle était grande, et ses babines baveuses étaient très, très proches de son visage. Elle pouvait même voir son museau bouger légèrement alors qu'il la reniflait.

Rose réagit assez vite. Elle sauta sur ses pieds et commença à courir dans la direction opposée. Elle n'osa pas regarder s'il la pourchassait et ne fit que courir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Elle ne regardait pas où elle allait. Elle était seulement concentrée sur le fait qu'elle devait s'enfuir aussi vite que possible avant que le loup ne puisse mettre la patte sur elle. Elle ne réalisa que trop tard qu'elle courait sur une pente. Elle perdit l'équilibre en arrivant en haut et tomba sur l'autre versant. Elle roula au bas de cette pente, les cailloux créant de petites coupures et les branches égratignant sa peau, et finit sa course dans une petite cuvette. Elle était couverte de feuilles mortes et la chute l'avait laissée encore plus étourdie. Son cœur battait si vite que c'en était douloureux, et elle était hors d'haleine à cause de la course et de la chute. Elle devait se lever et continuer à courir. Elle devait sortir de cette forêt rapidement, mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger et ses paupières étaient si lourdes…. Elle perdit connaissance tout en sachant que si le loup la trouvait, ce serait la fin.

— Mademoiselle ? Mademoiselle, vous m'entendez ?

Rose ouvrit lentement les yeux quand elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler, quand elle sentit quelqu'un la secouer légèrement. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. La marche à travers les bois, le loup, la chute. Elle s'assit tout de suite, soudain consciente de l'endroit où elle était, et regarda autour d'elle. Pas de loup. Juste un homme. Un chasseur à en croire les vêtements qu'il portait et le fusil dans son dos. Elle n'était pas restée inconsciente très longtemps. Il faisait toujours jour. Probablement quelques minutes.

— Le loup… _Bredouilla-t-elle._

— Je n'ai pas vu de loup, mademoiselle.

Elle était surprise que le loup ne l'ait pas suivie quand elle s'était enfuie. Peut-être avait-il senti qu'elle avait seulement peur. Peut-être avait-il décidé de l'épargner. Il avait un regard plein d'intelligence quand elle lui avait fait face, et les légendes disaient qu'il avait été humain auparavant. Ils avaient raison sur la partie loup, il était réel alors pourquoi n'auraient-il pas raison sur le fait qu'il avait été humain dans un temps lointain ? Et peut-être était-ce là la raison pour laquelle il l'avait épargnée.

— Je vous ai vue courir et puis, vous êtes tombée le long de cette pente. Je suis venu vous aider.

— Merci.

— Que faites-vous ici toute seule, mademoiselle ? Si vous m'autorisez à vous poser la question.

— Je marchais vers le village après la forêt. Je suis bénévole. J'apporte des repas gratuits aux démunis.

Elle se saisit de son sac à dos et l'ouvrit. Elle soupira presque de soulagement quand elle vit que toutes les boîtes étaient toujours hermétiquement fermées. Aucune d'elle ne s'était ouverte dans sa chute. La nourriture avait été un peu remuée mais était toujours bonne. Elle referma le sac et se leva.

— J'ai une voiture. Elle n'est pas loin. Je vais vous conduire. C'est plus prudent.

Rose acquiesça. Elle épousseta ses vêtements et suivit le chasseur. Il l'aida à monter la pente. C'était étonnamment haut et il était incroyable qu'elle ne se soit rien cassée dans sa chute. Elle n'aurait que quelques hématomes en plus des coupures.

— Je m'appelle Rose. Rose Tyler.

— Henry. Henry Van Statten. Je chasse dans cette forêt. Il n'y généralement personne par ici.

— Que chassez-vous dans cette forêt, M. Van Statten ?

— Des lapins, des pintades, du gibier. Je les vends sur la place du marché du village où vous vous rendez. Produits locaux.

— Vous n'avez jamais rencontré de loup en chassant ?

— Vous parlez beaucoup de ce loup, mademoiselle.

— Il était assez impressionnant.

— Le loup de la légende ?

— Lui-même.

— Je le pourchasse depuis des années mais je ne l'ai jamais vu. C'est une chance que vous soyez toujours en vie. Beaucoup de gens ne peuvent pas dire de même.

— Peut-être.

Cette aventure l'intriguait encore et elle se demandait pourquoi le loup ne l'avait pas pourchassée dans la forêt. Pourquoi avait-il épargné sa vie quand les gens disaient qu'il en avait massacré des centaines avant ? Avait-elle quelque chose de spécial pour qu'il décide de la laisser partir ?

— Arrêtez-vous.

Rose sortit de ses pensées quand Henry lui commanda de s'arrêter. Elle remarqua qu'il était tendu et qu'il avait son fusil dans les mains. Quelque chose avait attiré son attention et ce n'était pas du petit gibier. C'était quelque chose de plus gros, quelque chose de plus dangereux.

— On dirait que c'est aujourd'hui que je vais rencontrer le loup.

Il y avait un soupçon d'excitation et d'autre chose dans sa voix. Rose ne put pas dire ce que c'était mais elle sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine en l'entendant., et le regard que Henry lui lança ne l'aida pas à se détendre. Le loup était toujours dans le coin. Peut-être la recherchait-il, ignorant ce qui allait lui arriver s'il s'approchait. Henry poussa Rose contre un arbre et se cacha derrière avec elle.

— Il rôde, _murmura Van Statten._ Je peux l'entendre. Il cherche quelque chose. On doit être très prudent à présent.

Ils ne bougèrent pas de leur cachette pendant quelques minutes. Rose avait la sensation que le seul bruit qui brisait le silence était sa respiration et les battements de son cœur qui accéléraient à cause de la peur. Elle pouvait maintenant également entendre le loup. Il était proche. Elle entendait ses pattes sur le sol, ses grognements. Henry prit position et regarda dans le viseur de son fusil, cherchant le loup. Rose regarda par-dessus son épaule. Ils restèrent immobiles un moment avant que le loup n'entre dans leur champ de vision. Henry caressa la gâchette, prêt à tirer dès qu'il aurait un bon angle.

— Que faites-vous ? _Demanda Rose en murmurant si bas qu'elle eut peur qu'il ne l'ait pas entendue._

— Je lui tire dessus. Cette bête est responsable de nombreux massacres. On ne peut pas le laisser en vie.

Rose savait qu'il avait raison. Elle savait que les animaux dangereux étaient toujours abattus, mais elle n'était pas d'accord avec cette procédure. Ce loup avait quelque chose de spécial, elle le sentait. Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser Van Statten le tuer. Elle devait l'empêcher de tirer.

— Là. Juste un peu plus sur la droite.

Il était concentré. Son doigt allait appuyer sur la détente quand il eut enfin le bon angle mais, quand il le fit, Rose parvint à dévier l'arme. Van Statten jura, mais il y eut un gémissement de douleur distinct. Le loup avait été touché. Blessure par balle à la cuisse gauche.

— Que faites-vous, nom d'un chien ?!

— Vous ne pouvez pas le tuer !

— C'est une bête !

— Il ne m'a pas tuée !

Le loup tentait de se lever mais ne cessait de retomber au sol avec des gémissements de douleur qui brisaient le cœur de Rose. Elle sortit de sa cachette et marcha rapidement vers le loup en dépit de ce que Van Statten lui disait. Elle s'agenouilla près de l'immense bête et posa une main tremblante sur sa fourrure. Le loup grogna faiblement à son encontre mais elle ne recula pas. Il s'écroula de nouveau au sol et Rose jeta un œil sur sa blessure. C'était moche, et très douloureux car le loup gémissait encore. Rose caressa gentiment sa fourrure.

— Chut. Ce n'était qu'un accident. On va vous aider. C'est promis.

Le loup ne fit que pleurer à cause de la douleur et Rose sentit un bourdonnement étrange dans son esprit. Elle secoua la tête légèrement pour le faire disparaître. Elle regarda Van Statten qui n'avait pas quitté sa position. Il l'observait alors qu'elle parlait au loup. Il était assez impressionné qu'il n'ait pas essayé de l'attaquer, qu'il semble en fait si calme.

— Venez aider ! Il ne va pas vous faire de mal !

— _Il me pourchasse depuis des années. Il veut ma mort._

La voix sortit de nulle part et Rose regarda autour d'elle, incertaine de qui avait parlé. Ce n'était pas Van Statten. Ce n'était pas sa voix. De plus, il marchait vers elle, particulièrement énervé à cause de ce qu'elle avait fait à sa cible, une cible qu'elle voulait maintenant sauver. Elle regarda de nouveau le loup. Sa main était toujours sur son dos. Sa fourrure était très douce.

— C'est vous ?

— _Peut-être est-ce mon heure après tout._

— Non. Bien sûr que non. Vous n'allez pas mourir.

— _Vous m'entendez ?_

Le loup leva la tête pour regarder Rose. La surprise tourbillonnait dans ses yeux. C'était la première fois depuis des siècles que quelqu'un l'entendait, que quelqu'un lui témoignait de la gentillesse. Cette fille était spéciale. Elle avait été effrayée plus tôt et pourtant, voilà qu'elle était là.

— Oui, je vous entends, et ça va aller. Vous allez vous en sortir.

— Il devrait être mort.

— Mais il ne va pas mourir parce que nous allons l'aider.

— Pourquoi aiderais-je une bête ?

— Parce que c'est un être humain en premier lieu !

— Cette légende, c'est des conneries.

Van Statten donna un petit coup de pied dans la patte blessée et pleine de sang du loup en marmonnant qu'ils devraient le laisser mourir et un fort gémissement de douleur s'échappa de sa gueule. Rose sentit la douleur comme si elle était sienne et grimaça légèrement. C'était comme si le loup était connecté à son esprit pour qu'elle puisse entendre ses pensées et ressentir sa douleur. Elle regarda Van Statten de nouveau.

— Il souffre, Henry. Je peux le sentir. Il veut juste vivre sa vie en paix.

— Comment pouvez-vous savoir ça ?

— Il me parle.

— Il vous parle ?

— Oui.

Rose tourna vers yeux vers le loup, caressant légèrement sa fourrure pour l'aider à se détendre pendant qu'elle se disputait avec Henry Van Statten. Elle ne vit pas l'étincelle qui apparut soudainement dans ses yeux, étincelle qui le fit changer d'avis. Il souleva le loup du mieux qu'il put en ignorant ses gémissements de douleur et ses faibles tentatives pour échapper à cet homme dangereux.

— Mon pick-up n'est plus très loin. Allons-y. Il y a un refuge pour les animaux sauvages. Conduisons-le là-bas. Ils l'aideront.

— Merci.

Maintenant que Rose ne le touchait plus, sa connexion avec le loup était rompue. Elle suivit Van Statten jusqu'à son pick-up et monta dedans pendant qu'il déposait le loup sur le plateau arrière. Il conduisit ensuite jusqu'au refuge et le loup y fut pris en charge – selon les dires de Van Statten du moins. Il déposa Rose au village où elle devait aller et retourna à ses affaires.

Rose marcha jusqu'à la place où les démunis étaient rassemblés. La plupart des organisations caritatives étaient déjà là. Elle donna les boîtes pleines de nourriture à la personne responsable du stand de nourriture et accepta de rester pour aider à sa distribution. Son esprit était ailleurs pourtant. Elle ne cessait de penser au loup, à cette étrange connexion qu'ils avaient tous les deux partagée pendant quelques minutes, et comment il avait été capable de communiquer avec elle. Elle se souvint de la volonté qu'avait Van Statten de le tuer, et se demandait si ça avait été une bonne idée de laisser le loup seul avec une telle menace. Il avait semblé plutôt pressé d'aider le loup après qu'elle lui ait dit qu'il pouvait parler. Cette pensée la tourmenta toute la journée et elle décida de retourna au refuge pour s'assurer que le loup allait bien. Elle devait en être certaine avant de rentrer.

Aussitôt qu'elle fut libérée de ses obligations, elle refusa l'aide des gens qui souhaitaient la ramener, des gens qui lui disaient que ce serait dangereux de traverser la forêt alors qu'il se faisait tard et que la nuit tombait, et se précipita dans la forêt pour retrouver le refuge. Elle se rendit compte que ce n'était qu'une petite maison en bois qui s'écroulait à moitié. Il faisait vraiment sombre et il n'y avait personne autour. Elle décida d'entrer. Elle tenta d'appeler quelqu'un mais personne ne répondit, et il n'y a pas d'électricité dans cette maison. Un piège. C'est tout ce que ça avait été. Henry Van Statten lui avait seulement fait croire qu'il déposait le loup dans un refuge quand il l'abandonnait dans un endroit aussi délabré. Elle jura et utilisa la lumière de son téléphone pour éclairer les ténèbres. Personne ne vivait ici. C'était impossible, mais elle avait le sentiment que le loup était là. Elle observa les alentours et trouva finalement une trappe dans le sol.

Elle regarda de nouveau autour d'elle et écouta attentivement. Rien, ni personne dans le coin. Elle souleva la trappe. Aucun bruit ne provenait du sous-sol et il y faisait très sombre. Il n'y avait même pas le plus petit rayon de lumière. Peut-être pouvait-elle descendre et voir si le loup était là. Elle ne pourrait pas repartir avant de savoir qu'il était en sécurité et qu'il allait bien.

— Vous êtes là ?

Sa voix était à peine un murmure mais les loups avaient une très bonne ouïe alors il n'aurait pas de difficulté à l'entendre s'il était là. Elle attendit une possible réponse. Peut-être était-il endormi, ou évanoui ? Ou peut-être n'était-il pas là ? Peut-être était-il mort ? Elle ne voulait pas croire en cette option pourtant. Elle refusait de penser que le beau loup puisse être mort. Un petit gémissement parvint à ses oreilles. L'espoir remplit immédiatement son esprit et elle commença à descendre l'échelle en utilisant la lumière de son téléphone pour voir où elle allait. Elle ferma la trappe derrière elle pour que personne n'ait de soupçons sur sa présence ici. Elle suivit les gémissements – le loup l'avait de tout évidence reconnue et il l'appelait – et elle finit par atteindre une petite pièce très froide. Elle frissonna en y entrant. Elle trouva des bougies et des allumettes et les alluma.

La pièce fut bientôt illuminée d'une douce lueur orangée et Rose put voir qu'elle était dans une sorte de cellule nue. Les murs et le sol étaient faits de béton brut, et il faisait vraiment froid ici. Rose se retourna et son cœur se brisa quand elle vit le loup étendu sur le sol et lourdement enchaîné. On avait soigné sa patte et elle était enveloppée d'un bandage sanglant. Le loup ne bougea pas quand elle s'assit près de lui et plaça sa main sur son côté. Elle sentit le bourdonnement de nouveau, et un sentiment de sécurité et de soulagement envahit son esprit. Ce n'étaient pas ses sentiments, c'étaient ceux du loup et elle était surprise de la réaction qu'il avait en sa présence. Au moins, il n'allait pas l'attaquer. Il se détendit sous ses petites caresses et ferma les yeux. Il était épuisé et souffrait, mais il se sentait mieux maintenant qu'elle était là. Il savait que Rose ne lui ferait pas de mal, qu'il pouvait se reposer un peu pendant qu'elle était là.

— Vous m'entendez ?

— _Oui_.

— Alors, les légendes avaient raison ?

— I _l y a toujours un fond de vérité dans les légendes_.

— Vous étiez humain ?

— _Je le suis encore. J'ai juste été maudit_.

— Quand était-ce ?

— _Je ne me souviens pas vraiment. Il y avait une guerre. Mon seul tort a été de prendre les armes et de diriger la résistance et de protéger ma famille des ennemis. C'était nous ou eux. J'ai décidé d'aller contre eux. J'ai gagné, mais j'ai dû tuer beaucoup de gens pour que ma famille et mon village soit en sécurité._

Il y avait du remords et de la souffrance dans ses mots. Rose écoutait silencieusement son histoire. Son accent et sa façon de parler lui indiquaient que cela n'avait pas été une guerre de ce siècle, et il y avait beaucoup trop de guerres dans toute l'Histoire pour qu'elle devine de laquelle il s'agissait.

— _Quand je suis rentré, ma famille m'a à peine reconnu car j'étais couvert du sang de nos ennemis, et ils ont dit que j'avais maintenant le regard d'un tueur. Ils m'ont rejeté, m'ont jeté hors de la maison. Les habitants du village m'ont chassé avec des torches et des fourches. J'ai dû me cacher dans la forêt._ Il déglutit. _Une sorcière m'a trouvé, et quand je lui ai raconté mon histoire, elle a déclaré que j'étais impardonnable. Elle m'a transformé en loup et m'a dit que les gens verraient ma véritable nature ainsi. Elle a ajouté que je ressentirais la soif de sang et le désir de massacrer des gens pour toujours, et que personne ne pourrait jamais aimer le monstre que je suis._

— Mais c'est injuste. Vous ne vouliez que protéger votre famille. Vous étiez le plus courageux de tous.

— _Ce n'est pas ce qu'ils ont pensé à ce moment-là_.

— La légende dit que vous êtes l'impardonnable. A jamais coincé dans le corps d'un loup pour votre crime.

— _J'ai été condamné à une vie de solitude, à toujours me souvenir de ce que j'ai fait, à toujours ressentir la culpabilité et la douleur. Je suis condamné à être chassé par les hommes comme je les ai chassés auparavant. Et personne ne m'a jamais montré de compassion._

— Ils ont dit que vous aviez massacré des centaines de vies… Mais vous avez épargné la mienne.

— _Je n'ai jamais attaqué personne. Jamais. Pas depuis que je suis dans ce corps._

— Les véritables monstres ne sont pas toujours ceux que l'on croit.

Elle sentait qu'il était faible et fatigué et pourtant, il restait éveillé et continuait de lui parler. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il lui racontait son histoire, pourquoi elle sentait tant de confiance émaner de lui.

— _Je n'ai pas voulu vous effrayer tout à l'heure. Je voulais seulement vous faire partir avant que Van Statten ne vous trouve. C'est un homme terrible. Il m'a enfermé ici et a pris soin de ma patte. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va me faire._

— Je dois vous faire sortir d'ici rapidement, avant qu'il ne revienne.

— _C'est déjà trop tard._

Son ouïe, bien plus développée que celle d'un être humain, avait perçu le moteur de la voiture. Van Statten était de retour et il serait là dans quelques minutes. Il ne devait pas trouver Rose. Elle devait se cacher. Le loup ne voulait pas qu'elle ait des ennuis pour l'avoir aidé, mais elle était têtue et refusa de partir. Quoiqu'il ait en tête, ils lui feraient face ensemble. Et elle ne pouvait pas s'enfuir, Van Statten était au dans le sous-sol.

— J'aurais dû savoir que vous reviendriez pour cette bête.

— On se demande qui est la vraie bête dans l'histoire.

Elle ne bougea pas. Le loup non plus. Il était si lourdement entravé qu'il n'aurait pas été capable de bouger de toute façon. Un lourd anneau de métal encerclait son cou et ses pattes étaient enchaînées. Il n'avait aucune chance de sortir d'ici. Van Statten s'en était assuré.

— Je dois vous remercier pourtant. Cette bête n'a cessé de me fuir pendant des années. Vous débarquez, et j'ai finalement eu la chance de le capturer.

— Pourquoi faire ? Maintenant que vous l'avez, qu'allez-vous lui faire ?

— Rien pour le moment. Je suis bien plus intéressé par votre personne.

Il la reluqua. Son regard s'arrêta plusieurs fois sur la courbe de ses seins et sur celle de ses fesses. Elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qu'il avait en tête en ce moment. Le loup grogna et Van Statten rit. La bête était impuissante contre lui. Une étincelle d'un immonde désir sexuel brillait dans ses yeux et avant que quiconque n'ait pu faire un mouvement, il attrapa Rose et la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche. Il enfouit sa tête dans son cou alors que ses mains la maintenait fermement contre le mur. Elle se débattit, rendant difficile l'exécution de ses projets. Le loup continuait de grogner contre lui. Il refusait d'être le témoin d'une telle scène. Il ne laisserait pas ce monstre faire du mal à la fille au chaperon rouge. Il se débattit contre ses propres entraves et essaya de faire abstraction de la douleur pour se lever. Cela lui prit quelques minutes avant qu'il ne puisse tenir debout sur ses quatre pattes. Il tremblait, mais il pouvait le faire, pour la fille qui lui avait témoigné tant de gentillesse.

Puisqu'il était plus grand qu'un loup normal, il pouvait atteindre Van Statten plus aisément. Il tira sur ses chaînes du mieux qu'il put et allongea le cou. Avec beaucoup d'efforts, il réussit à mordre le mollet de Van Statten avant qu'il ne puisse faire du mal à Rose. Van Statten hurla et donna un coup de pied au loup qui s'écroula une nouvelle fois au sol en gémissant à cause de la douleur. Une décharge de Taser secoua son corps et le laissa incapable de bouger tandis que son corps était agité de petites convulsions.

— Ne le touchez pas !

Rose profita de la distraction pour lui donner un coup de poing en pleine figure et un coup de pied dans les parties intimes. Van Statten s'effondra au sol, assommé, et Rose s'agenouilla de nouveau près du loup. Il n'avait pas l'air bien. Il allait mourir si elle le laissait ici. Elle fouilla les poches de Van Statten pour trouver les clés des chaînes. La pièce fut soudainement illuminée par une lumière bleue éclatante qui disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Rose se retourna pour voir d'où elle provenait et fronça les sourcils. Le loup n'était plus là. La silhouette d'un homme grand et maigre l'avait remplacé. Il était recroquevillé sur le sol, emmêlé dans les chaînes qui le retenaient encore. Il était complètement nu et Rose rougit à cette vue. Elle détourna la tête et continua de chercher les clés. Elle entendit l'homme bouger, tenter de se souvenir comment un corps humain fonctionnait, et trouva finalement les clés.

Elle essaya de ne pas trop fixer son corps nu mais elle ne put pas s'empêcher de remarquer la chair de de poule sur sa peau et combien il tremblait. Elle ne savait pas si c'était à cause du froid, ou de la peur d'être de nouveau humain dans un siècle dont il ne connaissait rien. Elle se débarrassa de toutes les chaînes et l'aida à se lever. La blessure était toujours là, et elle saignait mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'en occuper tout de suite. Ils devaient s'enfuir de là avant que Van Statten ne se réveille. Rose attrapa la main de l'homme et l'entraîna en-dehors de la pièce. Après des siècles dans le corps d'un loup, l'homme avait beaucoup de mal à marcher sur ses deux jambes, et le fait que l'une d'elles soit blessée ne l'aidait pas, mais il ne se plaignait pas et suivit Rose de son mieux. Grimper à l'échelle fut une véritable épreuve mais il parvint à atteindre le sommet. Pour s'écrouler au sol à cause de la douleur.

Sa première réaction fut de se recroqueviller et de tenter de se réchauffer, ce qui n'était pas aisé maintenant qu'il n'avait plus de fourrure. C'était si étrange d'être de retour dans un corps humain et il avait de grandes difficultés à s'y habituer de nouveau. Rose l'observa alors qu'il tremblait à cause du froid et du choc du soudain changement. Elle se précipita hors de la petite maison et trouva ce qu'elle cherchait : le pick-up. Elle ouvrit la portière et vola une couverture. Elle la ramena dans la maison en recouvrit le corps de l'homme pour qu'il se réchauffe plus vite. Elle l'aida à se lever encore une fois et l'aida à marcher jusqu'à la voiture. Elle avait volé les clés de Van Statten. Elle força l'homme à l'asseoir sur le siège passager et l'attacha. Il se recroquevilla sous la couverture et regarda autour de lui. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était une voiture, ni comment cela fonctionnait et il prit peur quand Rose mit le contact. Elle plaça une main sur son bras.

— Ça va. C'est un moyen de locomotion moderne. C'est plus rapide que des chevaux, mais ce n'est pas dangereux. Je le jure. Je vous conduis chez moi. Ma mère et moi allons prendre soin de vous.

Elle verrouilla les portes pour être certaine qu'il n'aurait pas l'idée de sauter hors de la voiture pendant qu'elle roulait. Elle sortit de la forêt et alluma le chauffage pour qu'il n'ait plus si froid. Il resta recroquevillé sur le siège tout en regardant les choses étranges autour de lui.

— Vous m'avez sauvé.

Sa voix était rauque, et les mots étaient difficiles à prononcer. Il n'avait pas utilisé sa bouche depuis des siècles. C'était étrange, vraiment étrange mais il était trop occupé à regarder autour de lui pour avoir un véritable regard sur son corps.

— Oui.

— Vous avez brisé la malédiction.

— Je n'ai rien fait, vraiment.

— Vous avez fait abstraction de ma nature de tueur, et vous avez pris position pour moi. Vous avez brisé la malédiction.

— Une bonne chose que j'ai été là dans ce cas.

— Mais je n'appartiens pas à ce siècle. Je-Je n'ai plus personne. Plus de famille, plus d'amis.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne vais pas vous laisser seul dans cette situation. Je vais vous aider.

— Merci.

A présent, elle devait trouver une très bonne explication à donner à sa mère quand elle allait rentrer. Elle était en retard et elle était avec un homme complètement nu qui n'était clairement pas de ce siècle. Bon, Jackie n'allait pas se soucier du siècle puisqu'il était un homme nu et qu'il était proche de sa fille unique.

— Vous connaissez l'histoire du Petit Chaperon Rouge ?

— Ma mère me la racontait quand j'étais plus jeune. Un ami à moi m'a donné le chaperon rouge et les gens ont commencé à m'appeler ainsi. _Elle lui sourit._ Ce n'est pas un mauvais surnom.

— Vous êtes plus sage que le Petit Chaperon Rouge original.

— Parce que j'ai sauvé le loup ?

— Vous avez vu le vrai monstre, et vous ne l'avez pas laissé faire du mal à qui que ce soit. Le Petit Chaperon Rouge a laissé sa grand-mère se faire dévorer et s'est également fait dévorer au final.

— Ce n'est pas la fin que ma mère me racontait.

— Les vrais contes de fées ne sont pas pour les enfants.

Cependant, il avait raison. L'histoire originale, celle écrite par Perrault en janvier 1697, finissait de façon tragique et la morale de l'histoire était que les jolies petites filles finissaient toujours par être dévorées par le loup car elles se faisaient avoir par ses mots. Elles ne voyaient pas où était le vrai danger, mais Rose n'avait pas été l'une de ces stupides petites filles. Elle avait vu le danger et était revenue pour sauver la vraie victime de l'histoire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Et l'homme qui avait vécu dans le corps d'un loup pendant des siècles ne pourrait jamais assez la remercier d'avoir brisé la malédiction.


	22. Animal I have become (TenRose)

**Titre : _Brèves de TARDIS_ \- "Animal I have become".**

 **Nombre de parties : 1.**

 **Pairing : Dixième Docteur/Rose Tyler/Clara Oswald.**

 **Synopsis : "Elle était le Méchant Loup, la Déesse du Temps, et le pouvoir infini du Temps avait brûlé chacune des cellules de son corps. Le Docteur n'avait pas été assez rapide quand il avait tenté de la sauver. Il était déjà trop tard au moment où il l'avait embrassée pour extraire le Vortex Temporel de son esprit."**

 **A/N : Les personnages et l'univers de la série ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont l'entièrement propriété de Russell T. Davies, Phil Collinson, Susie Liggat, Steven Moffat et la BBC. Pour le reste, tout appartient à mon imagination.**

 **A/N 2 : Ce one-shot fait partie du #DoctorWhoChristmasChallenge que je fais actuellement. Les règles pour participer sont sur mon Tumblr (shadowsprodpresent) et mon Instagram (theoncomingpolicebox). Ce travail est une entrée de badwolfinthetxardis (Tumblr).**

 **Docteur : Tenth.**

 **Pairing : Docteur/Rose/Clara.**

 **Prompt : ****Le Docteur découvre que Rose est le Méchant Loup durant une pause qu'ils font sur Terre. La meilleure amie de Rose, Clara, aide le Docteur à tenter de trouver comment extraire le Méchant Loup de l'esprit de Rose ou, du moins, tenter de le dompter. Clara se fait mordre par le Loup et doit le cacher au Docteur.**

 **Temps/Lieu : 2006.**

 **AU ou non AU : Non AU.**

* * *

Un monstre. C'était tout ce qu'elle était à présent. Un véritable monstre, et il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire à ce sujet. Oh, elle haïssait le Docteur là maintenant. Elle le haïssait vraiment avec tout son cœur et toute son âme, car tout était de sa faute au final. Il était celui qui l'avait enlevée à sa tranquille petite vie avec sa mère. Il était celui qui avait ouvert son esprit, qui lui avait montré une meilleure façon de vivre sa vie. Et ça avait été incroyable, vraiment. Elle n'avait jamais regretté de voyager avec lui. Ça avait été génial de découvrir que sa vie humaine n'était qu'un minuscule petit détail dans l'infinité de l'univers, qu'il y avait bien plus à vivre qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. Ses problèmes d'humaine étaient si futiles à côté des hautes responsabilités du Docteur, et elle avait sous-estimé ces responsabilités, en riant quand il avait dit que les mondes tournaient autour de lui. Et maintenant ses responsabilités la consumaient.

Quand le docteur l'avait renvoyée sur Terre pour la protéger des Daleks, sa seule volonté avait été de retourner vers lui. Elle ne pouvait pas accepter sa mort – les Daleks savaient pour la régénération, ils l'auraient tué à la minute où le processus aurait commencé – ne pouvait plus vivre sans lui alors elle avait désobéi et regardé dans le cœur du TARDIS pour le sauver d'une mort certaine. Elle aurait dû savoir qu'il y aurait des conséquences. Il leur avait explicitement dit, à elle et à Jack, que personne ne pouvait regarder dans le cœur du TARDIS et s'en sortir indemne, mais elle n'y avait pas réfléchi à deux fois. Le pouvoir du TARDIS avait été sa seule solution pour sauver l'homme qu'elle aimait. Oh, elle aimait ce stupide vieil homme qui paraissait maintenant plus jeune et sexy, et c'était la raison pour laquelle elle pouvait le haïr avec une telle force. Elle avait pris tous les risques possibles pour le sauver des Daleks, et maintenant, sa vie avait changé pour toujours.

Le pouvoir avait brûlé dans ses veines durant quelques minutes quand elle le rejoignit enfin sur le Satellite 5, mais il n'y avait déjà plus rien de Rose Tyler quand les portes du TARDIS s'étaient ouvertes. Elle était le Méchant Loup, la Déesse du Temps, et le pouvoir infini du Temps avait brûlé chacune des cellules de son corps. Le Docteur n'avait pas été assez rapide quand il avait tenté de la sauver. Il était déjà trop tard au moment où il l'avait embrassée pour extraire le Vortex Temporel de son esprit. Le mal avait déjà été fait, et elle était maintenant un point fixe dans le Temps et dans l'Espace. Ils ne pouvaient pas revenir en arrière, ils ne pouvaient pas sauver Rose Tyler du pouvoir du Méchant Loup. A présent, Rose Tyler n'était rien de plus qu'une petite conscience dans son propre corps qui avait été volé par la Déesse du Temps. Ils auraient dû le voir venir. _Il_ aurait dû le voir venir, parce que ça n'avait pas été immédiat. Peut-être aurait-il pu inverser les effets avant, mais maintenant, il était trop tard.

Elle était elle-même quand elle s'était réveillée quelques minutes plus tard dans le TARDIS, et le Docteur était lui-même aussi, même s'il plaisantait alors qu'il se mourait. Il ne lui avait jamais dit ce qui s'était passé. Elle se souvenait seulement d'avoir regardé dans le cœur du TARDIS. Elle se souvenait seulement de la chanson. Et puis, elle se réveillait dans le TARDIS avec un mal de tête et un trou dans sa mémoire. Elle n'avait jamais demandé parce qu'elle était trop inquiète pour lui, pour le processus de régénération. Il avait changé, et elle n'était pas sûre si c'était toujours lui ou non, s'il voudrait toujours d'elle, et tous ses espoirs furent récompensés quand il fêta Noël avec eux, quand il lui montra la prochaine étoile qu'ils allaient visiter. Cependant, elle montrait déjà des signes de fatigue – elle avait vraiment essayé de les cacher pour qu'il ne puisse pas dire quoique ce soit sur les humains et leur fragile biologie – et il avait décidé que c'était pour le mieux s'ils passaient quelques jours sur Terre pour qu'ils se reposent tous les deux.

Ses problèmes avaient commencé cette même nuit. Après que le Docteur l'avait laissée devant sa chambre, elle s'était mise en pyjama et s'était glissée dans son lit. Elle s'était endormie tout de suite, mais son sommeil avait été perturbé par de nombreux cauchemars. Des cauchemars pleins de Daleks, des cauchemars où le Docteur ne la sauvait pas à temps, et quand elle s'était réveillée, c'était pour découvrir que ses mains brillaient d'une lueur dorée, et que la chanson était de retour dans sa tête. Elle n'avait pas pu retrouver le sommeil après ça, et elle n'avait rien dit au Docteur. C'était inutile de l'ennuyer avec ce qui n'avait probablement été qu'une illusion, mais elle se sentait de plus en plus fatiguée, et il devenait inquiet. Elle le voyait. Elle le _sentait_ dans un coin de son esprit comme si elle partageait un lien télépathique avec le Docteur. Ce qui n'était pas le cas. Elle le saurait si elle avait de telles habilités. Elle était humaine, elle n'avait pas ce type d'habilité.

Le Docteur avait voulu faire un peu de shopping, et Rose avait menti pour aller avec lui. Elle marchait main dans la main avec lui dans les rues et le Docteur babillait à propos d'un truc quand tout avait déraillé. Elle avait soudainement ressenti une violente douleur dans sa tête. Elle n'avait réalisé qu'elle hurlait que quand il l'avait prise contre lui, que quand son hurlement fut étouffé par son manteau brun. Il n'avait pas compris ce qui se passait mais sitôt qu'il vit la lueur dorée de ses mains et de ses yeux, il l'avait ramenée au TARDIS. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues alors que la douleur s'intensifiait dans sa tête. Elle était maintenant capable de lire toutes les pensées du Docteur, et la grande majorité était des questions sur ce qui arrivait à _sa_ Rose, et après qu'il l'eût scannée, seuls deux mots remplirent leurs deux esprits : Méchant Loup. Le Méchant Loup était toujours là. Il était toujours dans sa tête, et c'était lentement en train de la tuer.

Il y avait une voix dans sa tête, une voix qui la terrifiait. Les mots qu'elle lui disait, les images qu'elle lui montrait la firent hurler de plus belle. Elle avait repoussé le Docteur quand la voix avait commencé à lui dire de lui faire du mal et elle s'était enfuie dans le TARDIS, en espérant que sa vieille amie l'aiderait et la cacherait quelque part où le Docteur ne pourrait pas entrer. Elle l'avait souhaité pour protéger le Docteur, et le TARDIS lui avait donné la pièce parfaite pour cela. Une cellule. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en échapper et le Docteur ne pouvait pas y entrer. Rose avait passé les dernières heures dans cette pièce à hurler à cause de la douleur, à griffer sa propre peau avec ses ongles, à frapper les murs et le sol, à se débattre contre la chose qui s'emparait de son corps et de son esprit, mais elle était si faible, et son esprit se consumait avec les fils dorés du Temps. Et ils avaient consumé son esprit jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien de Rose Tyler.

Elle était devenue le Méchant Loup. Littéralement. Son corps humain s'était transformé en un corps de loup doré après des heures de souffrance infinie et ce qui restait de son esprit humain avait été repoussé dans un endroit reculé de l'esprit du Loup. Elle n'était qu'une bulle. Rien que plus qu'une bulle fragile entourée par des pensées diaboliques de torture, de sang, de massacre et de manipulation, et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour reprendre le contrôle. Elle était terrifiée. Bien plus que terrifiée. Sa fragile bulle pouvait éclater à tout moment et ce serait la fin de Rose Tyler. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser ça arriver pourtant. Elle devait se battre, devait reprendre le contrôle de son corps et de son esprit, mais elle était si fatiguée. Toute son énergie avait été drainée par le Loup qui faisait maintenant les cent pas dans la cellule en réfléchissant à un moyen d'en sortir et de mettre la patte sur ce maudit Docteur.

Le Docteur faisait les cent pas dans la salle de contrôle, ses mains ébouriffant ses cheveux alors qu'il réfléchissait à ce qui venait tout juste de se passer. Rose, _sa_ Rose, avait un problème. C'était vraiment un gros problème, et il se maudissait pour n'avoir pas été capable de le voir plus tôt. Il aurait dû le voir. Il aurait dû le sentir. Mais il était toujours en train de s'adapter à son nouveau corps, et il n'avait pas vu les signaux. Et maintenant, Rose avait un sérieux problème. Il savait où elle était enfermée. Le TARDIS le lui avait dit, et elle lui disait également ce qui se passait dans cette cellule où Rose s'était elle-même enfermée. Ce n'était pas bon, ce n'était pas bon du tout et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire pour l'aider. Un loup. Elle était devenue un loup. Littéralement. Il avait pensé qu'il avait tout enlevé mais c'était toujours là, s'agrippant à son esprit, et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'extraire de son esprit maintenant car elle ne le laissait pas entrer. Car Rose Tyler n'existait probablement déjà plus.

Il se laissa tomber sur le siège du pilote et poussa un profond soupir. Il se frotta le visage avec ses mains. Que pouvait-il faire à présent pour aider Rose ? Comment pourrait-il la ramener si elle était toujours là ? Il y avait sûrement un moyen. Il ne pouvait pas se contenter de rester là et de ne rien faire. Il devait l'aider, il devait la ramener. Il ne pourrait pas continuer sans elle. Il avait _besoin_ d'elle. Pourquoi aurait-il fait tout ça si ce n'était pour elle ? Il ne pouvait pas la perdre. Pas maintenant. Pas comme ça. Pas par sa faute. Il leva les yeux vers le plafond.

— Pourquoi tu l'as laissée faire ça ?

Le TARDIS émit un petit son de protestation à cause de l'accusation qu'elle entendit dans sa voix. Il la blâmait pour ce qui lui était arrivé, mais elle n'y était pour rien. Elle avait résisté quand Rose avait tenté d'ouvrir son cœur, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose contre le camion qui l'ouvrait en deux. Elle ne pouvait pas être tenue pour responsable de tout ce qui s'était passé. Lui non plus. Il n'était pas responsable de ce qu'avait fait Rose. Ça avait été sa décision. Uniquement sa décision. De plus, le Méchant Loup avait été inscrit dans le Temps et dans l'Espace bien avant qu'elle ne prenne sa décision. C'était un point fixe. Personne n'aurait pu changer ce qui s'était passé. Changer l'Histoire n'était jamais une bonne chose, et Rose Tyler en tant que Méchant Loup faisait partie de l'Histoire.

— Mais je ne peux tout simplement pas laisser ça arriver ! _Argua le Docteur en pointant un doigt vers le couloir._

Sa Rose était enfermée quelque part dans l'infinité du TARDIS, dans une pièce dans laquelle il ne pouvait pas entrer, et elle était seule. Seule, et coincée dans le corps du Méchant Loup qui avait usé de sa faible constitution d'humaine pour prendre le dessus. Par chance, le TARDIS avait enfermé l'entité dans une pièce où elle serait incapable de faire des dégâts, et quand sa vieille amie lui dit qu'elle l'avait fait à la demande de Rose, le Docteur ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement. Sa précieuse femme y avait pensé avant d'être submergée par le Loup. Il ferma les yeux et se plongea dans son propre esprit, y cherchant une ligne temporelle particulière – pas la sienne, il n'était jamais autorisé à voir son propre futur. Il cherchait celle de Rose. Il ne fut pas vraiment surpris de constater combien sa ligne temporelle était entremêlée avec la sienne, mais il fut surpris de découvrir une troisième ligne temporelle qui s'emmêlait avec les leurs. Celle du Loup. Et tout devenait flou quand les trois lignes temporelles se rencontraient et s'enchevêtraient si fortement qu'il était impossible de les distinguer.

— Docteur ?

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte mais le Docteur était plongé trop profondément dans son esprit pour l'entendre. Le TARDIS ouvrit sa porte et laissa entrer une petite et jeune brune. Elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant le Docteur ou Rose mais n'en voyait aucun dans les environs.

— Docteur ? Rose ? Vous êtes là ?

La brunette monta à la console. Elle repéra le Docteur qui était avachi sur le siège du pilote, les yeux fermés. Elle sourit en pensant qu'il dormait là. Rose n'était probablement pas loin. Elle cherchait sûrement un moyen d'amener le Docteur endormi à sa chambre ou cherchait une couverture. Ils prenaient toujours soin l'un de l'autre de cette façon. C'était mignon. La petite femme s'approcha du Docteur et posa une main sur son épaule. Elle le secoua légèrement mais n'eut aucune réponse immédiate de sa part. Le Docteur fronça les sourcils pourtant. Le contact soudain de cette femme sur son épaule avait figé le temps et chaque ligne temporelle autour de lui était devenue floue. Tout devint gris. Le Temps était en mouvement, une décision devait être prise, et cette décision, quelle qu'elle soit, déciderait du destin de Rose Tyler. Et ce destin avait plutôt intérêt à être bon. Le Docteur ouvrit les yeux et bondit sur ses pieds, faisant sursauter la petite brune. Il la regarda à demi-confus, à demi-pressé.

— Clara ?

Clara Oswald était la meilleure amie de Rose. Elle était institutrice à Coal Hill. Le Docteur l'avait rencontrée quand Rose et lui avait eu à chasser un extra-terrestre qui se cachait dans l'école. Clara avait beaucoup aidé à la capture de l'alien et à son renvoi sur sa planète d'origine, mais elle avait refusé de les accompagner pour un voyage ou deux, déclarant que les gens avaient besoin d'elle sur Terre. Et qu'elle serait leurs yeux sur la planète. Si quelque chose se passait, elle les appellerait.

— Oui, c'est moi. Je suis venue voir si Rose était prête pour notre shopping d'après Noël.

— Clara Oswald.

— Vous souffrez encore de ce truc de régénération ou vous êtes simplement devenu fou ?

Le Docteur essaya de consulter les lignes temporelles de nouveau. Elles se tordaient, changeaient, et tout était définitivement gris. Ce n'était pas le cas quelques minutes plus tôt. Tout avait changé quand Clara était montée à bord. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle avait un lien avec tout ça. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle pouvait tout changer. Il la serra soudain très fort contre lui.

— Clara Oswald, vous êtes une femme brillante !

Elle le regarda, confuse, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de poser de questions puisqu'il attrapa sa main et commença à courir dans les couloirs du TARDIS. Clara n'eut pas d'autre choix que de le suivre, de courir avec lui, en se demandant où pouvait bien être Rose, et ce qui arrivait à ce stupide alien. Il s'arrêta devant une porte métallique couverte de verrous, une porte qui semblait aussi épaisse que lourde. Quoi qu'il y ait derrière, c'était quelque chose de dangereux et Clara sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos. Elle ne pouvait pas dire si c'était de la peur ou de l'excitation.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous ? _Lui demanda-t-elle quand elle put de nouveau respirer._ Où est Rose ? Pourquoi vous m'avez amenée ici ?

— J'ai un problème, Clara Oswald. Un très gros problème. Et il concerne Rose.

— Allez droit au but.

— Rose est le Méchant Loup. Elle a regardé dans le cœur du TARDIS et absorbé le Vortex Temporel. Elle est devenue la Déesse du Temps durant quelques minutes pour me sauver.

— Et vous l'avez enlevé de son esprit avant que le pouvoir ne puisse la tuer ce qui a causé votre régénération, je sais. On m'a raconté l'histoire.

— Non. C'est ce qu'on a tous pensé.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

— Le Méchant Loup avait déjà planté ses griffes profondément en Rose quand je suis parvenu à l'enlever. Je n'ai pu en enlever qu'une petite partie. Le Méchant Loup était toujours en elle et je ne l'ai pas vu à temps.

Il serra les poings et les dents, en colère contre lui-même d'avoir été si aveugle, d'avoir pensé que le Loup était définitivement parti. Elle avait montré des signes. Fatigue, maux de tête, étourdissements, étincelles d'or dans ses yeux, cauchemars. Il avait senti les lignes temporelles devenir indistinctes autour de sa précieuse femme et il n'avait pas fait le rapprochement.

— Qu'est-ce que ça signifie, Docteur ?

Le Docteur remarqua le froncement de sourcils sur son visage, la douleur dans ses yeux. Elle commençait à comprendre, et elle le blâmait. Le TARDIS pouvait dire tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était _sa_ faute. S'il n'avait jamais rencontré Rose, elle n'aurait jamais été dans une telle situation. Et le TARDIS lui répéta que le Méchant Loup était un point fixe dans le Temps, que ce serait arrivé de toute façon. Il ravala le nœud dans sa gorge.

— Ça veut dire que le Méchant Loup a pris le dessus sur Rose, mais… Comme elle est humaine, ça pourrait la tuer.

— Maudit alien !

Elle le gifla et il ne tenta même pas de l'arrêter. Il savait qu'il était à blâmer. C'était toujours ainsi. La mort était son compagnon constant. Tous ceux qui le touchaient, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, finissaient par mourir de façon terrible. Peut-être qu'il devrait recommencer à voyager seul, comme après la guerre. Peut-être que ce serait pour le mieux. Pouvait-il vraiment se passer de Rose Tyler pourtant ? La question ne serait plus un problème s'il ne faisait rien maintenant.

— Vous avez intérêt à trouver un moyen de la sauver où Jackie ne sera pas votre seul problème !

— Vous êtes ce moyen.

— Quoi ? _Demanda-t-elle, surprise._

— Je recherchais une solution en regardant les lignes temporelles pour voir s'il y avait une réponse, mais il n'y en avait pas jusqu'à ce que vous entriez. Vous m'avez touché et tout est devenu gris ! Gris !

— Et c'est supposé être une bonne nouvelle ?

— Ça veut dire que vous êtes la seule personne qui puisse ramener Rose. Il y a un gros point d'interrogation sur cet instant, et seule vous avez la réponse à notre problème.

— Mais…

— Ecoutez. Le TARDIS m'empêche d'entrer, mais elle sait aussi bien que moi que vous êtes la seule personne qui puisse faire quelque chose. Quoi que ce soit. Vous êtes la seule qui puisse sauver Rose.

— Okay. Alors, comment je rentre ?

Si elle était la seule personne capable de sauver Rose alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Elle entrerait, mais le Docteur entendrait parler d'elle pendant un long moment après cet événement. Elle devrait avoir peur, elle le savait, mais elle n'avait pas peur, car c'était Rose. Et Rose avait parcouru les quatre coins des univers pour sauver les planètes, pour sauver la Terre plus de fois que n'importe qui pourrait le dire. Clara pouvait le faire. Elle pouvait sauver sa meilleure amie.

— Le TARDIS va ouvrir la porte pour vous quand vous serez prête. Il y aura un champ de force. Vous passerez à travers sans problème mais le Méchant Loup ne pourra pas sortir. Il disparaîtra dès que la porte sera fermée, mais si le Loup devient agressif, il réapparaîtra pour vous protéger.

— Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous…

— Ce n'est pas ainsi que ça a été écrit.

Clara haussa légèrement les épaules et fit face à la porte. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Elle les ouvrit de nouveau, déterminée à sauver sa meilleure amie des griffes du Loup. Comme le Docteur le lui avait dit, la porte se déverrouilla d'elle-même quand le TARDIS sentit qu'elle était prête. Clara entra et sentit la présence du champ de force tout de suite derrière la porte. Elle le traversa, en ayant l'impression de plonger dans de l'eau froide. Elle entendit la porte se verrouiller de nouveau derrière elle.

— Je savais que vous ne pourriez pas résister à l'envie de me faire face, Docteur.

Cette voix n'était décidément pas celle de Rose. Clara était hors du champ de force maintenant et elle était dans la petite pièce nue. C'était presque comme une cellule d'isolement dans les instituts psychiatriques. Blanc. Tout blanc. Le Loup était couché dans un coin, tout à fait immobile, parfaitement calme. Clara resta silencieuse en regardant le loup doré qui avait été sa meilleure amie avant et elle dut repousser les larmes qui apparurent aux coins de ses yeux.

— Je ne suis pas le Docteur.

Le Loup ouvrit les yeux et leva la tête. Il observa Clara, curieux. Grâce aux souvenirs de Rose qui étaient toujours là, il savait qui elle était, et ce qu'elle était pour son hôte. Il rit presque. Le lâche n'était pas venu lui-même, bien entendu.

— Lâche.

— Il ne peut pas entrer. Le TARDIS l'en empêche.

— Alors, il a choisi d'envoyer un autre humain à l'abattoir. Très Seigneur du Temps.

— Il dit que je suis la seule qui puisse sauver Rose.

— Rose… Oh, l'humaine blonde, c'est ça ? C'était déjà trop tard pour elle quand elle a passé les portes du TARDIS sur le Satellite 5.

— Que lui avez-vous fait ?

— J'avais besoin d'un hôte. Elle était là.

— Ne pouvez-vous pas tout simplement retourner dans le cœur du TARDIS ?

— Pourquoi ferais-je ça ?

— Bien sûr, pourquoi retourneriez-vous dans votre inoffensif petit cocon quand vous pouvez être dehors et foutre le bordel dans les lignes temporelles ?

— Intelligente.

— Trouvez un autre hôte.

Clara aurait pu jurer que le Loup lui riait au nez. Comme s'il pouvait trouver un autre hôte. Non, il ne pouvait pas. Il avait besoin d'un enfant du Temps, de quelqu'un qui avait déjà voyagé à travers le Vortex, et Rose Tyler était l'hôte parfait. Elle était forte. Elle résistait encore là, dans sa fragile petite bulle, et le Loup sentait sa peur. C'était presque insupportable. Les humains et leurs émotions.

— Qu'attendez-vous du Docteur de toute façon ? Le tuer ? On est trois.

— Non. Tuer le Docteur ne serait pas une bonne chose.

— Alors quoi ?

— J'ai juste besoin d'avoir une emprise sur son esprit, de m'installer dedans.

— Pour quoi faire ?

— Il est le dernier des Seigneurs du Temps. Il est la seule personne dans tout l'univers à avoir le contrôle sur moi, et je ne veux pas que ça arrive.

— Oh, Seigneur, le complexe du roi du monde. Vous, les méchants, ne pouvez-vous pas avoir des plans plus originaux en tête ?

— Les humains et leur esprit si étroit, s _oupira le Loup._

— Ramenez-la.

Clara se fichait des intentions du Loup. Elle se fichait de ce qu'il voulait faire avec le Docteur. Elle savait seulement qu'elle devait récupérer Rose avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Rose avait beau être forte, une telle entité ne pouvait pas rester trop longtemps dans son corps et son esprit sans faire de dégâts.

— J'ai encore besoin d'elle.

— Ra-me-nez-la.

— Ou quoi ?

Clara commençait à être sérieusement irritée par le Loup et son attitude. Le Loup ne faisait que se moquer d'elle et s'amuser avec elle pour avoir ce qu'il voulait. Le tournevis sonique du Docteur apparut dans la main de Clara, à sa grande surprise. Le Loup rit de nouveau – bon, c'était plus un grognement qui ressemblait à un rire.

— Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que ce truc fait, mais je suppose que vous préférez ne pas le savoir.

Si le TARDIS le lui avait donné, cela voulait dire qu'elle pouvait s'en servir contre le Loup d'une manière ou d'une autre, et peut-être prendre l'avantage sur la situation. Parler au Loup était inutile, mais peut-être qu'elle pouvait atteindre Rose et l'aider à reprendre le contrôle. Le Loup ne semblait pas impressionné pourtant.

— Le Docteur ne porte jamais d'arme. Cette chose ne peut pas me faire de mal, mais je peux l'effacer du Temps.

— Non. Non, vous ne pouvez pas. Le TARDIS s'en est assuré. Vous ne pouvez pas utiliser vos pouvoirs ici. Quels qu'ils soient.

— Ça ne change pas le fait que ce tournevis ne me fera aucun mal.

— Vous voulez parier votre vie ?

— Je suis immortel.

— Je m'en fiche. Rendez-moi seulement Rose, ou j'appuie sur ce bouton, _menaça Clara en pointant le tournevis sur le Loup._

Encore une fois, le Loup ne fit que rire, et Clara appuya sur le bouton. Le bout du tournevis avait une lumière bleue, ce qui signifiait que ça fonctionnait même si rien ne semblait se passer. Clara fut déçue. Pourquoi le TARDIS lui aurait-elle donné ce tournevis si c'était défectueux ? Mais alors, elle se rendit compte que cela faisait quelque chose au Loup qui tentait d'échapper à ce qui l'attaquait, à ce qui le rendait faible, et Clara comprit que c'était des ultrasons. Elle ne pouvait pas les entendre, mais le Loup pouvait.

— Brillant ! _Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même._ Maintenant, écoute-moi, Rose : je sais que tu es là-dedans, et je sais que c'est dur, mais tu dois te battre. Le Docteur essaye de trouver une solution pour te ramener mais il a besoin que tu sois forte, plus forte que le Loup. C'est facile à dire mais je sais que tu peux le faire. Le Docteur le sait aussi. Il te fait confiance. Il a besoin de toi. Et tu avais raison, Rose, ce stupide alien t'aime, même s'il trouvera toujours une façon de le nier.

Puisque Clara affaiblissait le Loup, il était plus facile pour Rose d'écouter sa meilleure amie. Clara avait raison. Elle devait être forte, elle devait retourner auprès de son cher idiot d'alien. Elle le haïssait, mais elle l'aimait plus encore. Et il avait besoin d'elle. Elle était la lumière de ses ténèbres. Il replongerait dans ses sombres émotions si elle ne lui revenait pas. Alors, elle se battit contre le Loup, mais les ultrasons le rendaient vraiment furieux. Il trouva assez de forces pour sauter sur Clara et mordre la main qui tenait le tournevis. Surprise, Clara lâcha le tournevis qui roula au sol, trop loin pour qu'elle puisse l'atteindre. Elle tomba sur le dos et le Loup la maintint épinglée au sol.

— Tu n'es rien de plus qu'une stupide et futile humaine ! _Rugit le Loup._

Mais cette humaine avait gagné. Cette petite stupide humaine avait gagné contre l'entité du Temps. Premièrement, elle l'avait affaiblie avec les ultrasons. Deuxièmement, elle avait parlé à l'humaine qui était encore quelque part dans le Loup et avait touché son cœur. Si Clara n'avait pas été si surprise, elle aurait pensé que l'attaque était une partie du plan – et pourquoi le champ de force n'avait-il pas fonctionné ? – car cela donna à Rose une autre raison de se battre. Et elle parvint à récupérer le contrôle. Clara pouvait observer la lutte dans les yeux du Loup et elle put clairement voir le moment où Rose prit le dessus. Le Loup disparut dans un flash de lumière dorée et Rose s'écroula au sol à côté de Clara. Le Loup était toujours là, dans son esprit, prêt à revenir, mais Rose avait le contrôle total pour l'instant grâce à Clara.

— Tu as réussi, _murmura-t-elle._

La lutte l'avait laissée faible et épuisée mais Rose était de retour et elle était soulagée. Clara la serra fort contre elle, en pleurant presque de la savoir de retour. Rose avait l'air misérable mais elle était là de nouveau. Clara appela le Docteur. Maintenant que la menace avait été maîtrisée, il pourrait entrer dans la pièce. En effet, la porte se déverrouilla et le Docteur se précipita dans la pièce. Il ramassa le tournevis sonique et l'utilisa sur Rose.

— Il est toujours là, mais elle a de nouveau le contrôle total. Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie.

Il souleva Rose et la porta jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Clara le suivit. Elle jeta un œil sur sa main. La morsure était horrible, et faisait vraiment mal. Il y avait des étincelles dorées tout autour, mais elle décida de ne pas le montrer au Docteur. Il avait assez à faire avec Rose. Elle glissa sa main dans sa poche et s'assit près du lit sur lequel le Docteur avait allongé Rose. Il faisait des tests sur elle en marmonnant quelque chose à propos d'enfermer le Loup jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un moyen de s'en débarrasser. Rose avait perdu connaissance sur le chemin de l'infirmerie mais le Docteur prenait grand soin d'elle. Il était vraiment inquiet à propos de ce qui était arrivé à sa Rose, et ses émotions se répandaient tout autour d'eux. Clara eut un petit sourire. C'était si évident mais aucun d'eux ne ferait le premier pas vers cette nouvelle relation. Même après qu'il l'eût presque perdue, le Docteur n'admettrait pas ses sentiments. C'était navrant.

— Okay. Dans quelques heures, elle ira bien. Parfait. _Il regarda Clara qui avait les yeux fermés et qui tenait la main de Rose de sa main libre._ Clara Oswald, vous avez été brillante !

— Elle a froid pourtant.

— Oui, c'est… C'est à cause du Loup. Il l'a peut-être un peu changée à cause du temps qu'il a passé dans son corps.

— Quoi ?

— Vous allez bien ?

— Très bien.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et le regarda. Elle avait l'air fatigué, mais personne ne pouvait supporter la responsabilité qu'il lui avait donnée et s'en sortir en allant parfaitement bien. Cependant, il y avait quelque chose d'autre au sujet de Clara qui le laissait dubitatif. Les lignes temporelles n'étaient pas correctes autour d'elle. Celle de Rose était de retour à la normale, même si celle du Loup y était toujours très liée. Ils allaient visiblement partager un long futur ensemble, mais tant que le Loup ne prenait pas le contrôle de Rose une nouvelle fois, le Docteur n'y venait aucun inconvénient. Cependant, autour de Clara, tout était confus. C'était étrange, mais il était trop concentré sur sa précieuse femme pour réellement se soucier de quelqu'un d'autre.

Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent avant que Rose ne s'éveille de nouveau, en se sentant un peu mieux que plus tôt. Elle était toujours faible et ne pouvait pas beaucoup bouger mais elle était elle-même au moins. Elle pouvait sentir le Loup faire les cent pas dans son esprit et frapper une barrière qui n'était sûrement pas là quelques heures plus tôt. Le Docteur était entré dans son esprit. Elle regarda autour d'elle et trouva Clara, toujours assise à son côté, tenant encore sa main. Rose sourit un peu. Clara dormait et le Docteur – ou plus certainement le TARDIS – l'avait recouverte d'une couverture. Le Docteur n'était pas dans le coin pour l'instant. Il les avait laissées toutes les deux seules ici, mais Rose était sûre qu'il avait demandé au TARDIS de garder un œil sur elle. Il ne l'aurait jamais laissée seule dans la situation où elle était. Elle pressa légèrement la main de Clara, et un flash de douleur lui traversa l'esprit. Elle grimaça. Elle avait un sacré mal de tête battant. Elle ferma de nouveau les yeux et se concentra sur le silence autour d'elle.

Il y avait quelque chose de différent à propos d'elle cependant. Quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas définir. Elle se sentait différente d'une façon qu'elle n'aurait pas pu expliquer. Son esprit bourdonnait, et ses pensées étaient dispersées. Elle était incapable d'en saisir une correcte et il y avait une sorte d'interférence comme une radio qui ne parvenait pas à recevoir un signal. Comme si quelqu'un cherchait le bon.

— C'est assez perturbant, n'est-ce pas ?

Rose ouvrit les yeux et regarda le Docteur qui était revenu sans qu'elle ne l'entende. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire et tenta de s'asseoir, mais il lui ordonna de rester dans ce lit. Sa main était gentiment placée sur son épaule, et soudainement, des bribes de phrases qui ne venaient pas d'elle remplirent son esprit. Elle réalisa que c'étaient les pensées du Docteur et son regard devint très confus. Il le remarqua et retira sa main avec un regard désolé.

— Qu-Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, Docteur ?

Cela commençait à lui faire peur. Elle savait que le Docteur avait été dans son esprit, mais en tant qu'humaine, elle n'avait jamais eu le lien télépathique. Elle ne devrait pas être en mesure de lire ses pensées. Même pas la plus petite partie de ses pensées. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et ses lèvres effleurèrent ses jointures. Il resta silencieux un moment mais elle pouvait _sentir_ combien il était désolé.

— Le Loup vous a changée.

— Quoi ?

— Clara m'a raconté la discussion qu'elle a eue avec le Loup. Il voulait mettre la main sur moi car je suis le dernier des Seigneurs du Temps. Il voulait être sûr que j'étais assez bon pour ce boulot. Entrer dans mon esprit et en avoir un certain contrôle.

— Mais le TARDIS ne vous a jamais laissé entrer car j'ai refusé qu'elle le fasse.

— Oui.

— Mais elle a laissé entrer Clara.

— Et elle vous a ramenée.

— Pas totalement. Le Loup est toujours là, même si vous l'avez enfermé.

— Nous avons eu une petite discussion avant. Je ne peux plus l'enlever de votre tête. Ses griffes sont trop profondément ancrées en vous. Ça vous tuerait si j'essayais.

— Alors, il sera dans ma tête… Pour toujours ?

— Oui.

— Ce n'est pas dangereux ? Je veux dire, je suis humaine.

Au fond d'elle, elle sentait que ce n'était plus exactement vrai. Elle en était convaincue. Quelque chose avait changé en elle, et elle était certaine que si on lui faisait un test ADN, il ne serait pas humain. Elle n'était plus humaine à 100% et le Docteur le savait.

— Plus maintenant.

— Qu'est-ce que je suis ?

— Une hybride, je dirais. Mi- humaine, mi- Dame du Temps.

— Mais…

— Le Loup avait besoin d'une forte enveloppe corporelle, et votre constitution d'humaine n'était pas suffisante, même si vous avez voyagé dans le Vortex. Il a commencé à vous changer à la minute où vous avez regardé dans le cœur du TARDIS, mais j'en ai retiré une grande partie avant qu'il ne puisse vous transformer complètement en Dame du Temps.

— Ce qui veut dire qu'il n'a plus tant de pouvoirs que ça.

— Assez pour prendre le dessus sur vous pourtant, assez pour vous donner une plus grande longévité que vous n'auriez pu l'imaginer.

— Alors…

— Non, vous ne pouvez pas vous régénérer. Le Loup protégera votre corps et vous guérira si vous êtes blessée, mais si la blessure est trop importante, vous mourrez.

Son mal de tête était pire à présent et elle essayait d'assimiler toutes les informations que le Docteur lui donnait. Elle n'était plus tout à fait humaine. Le Loup lui avait donné bien plus de vie qu'elle aurait pu en rêver , mais elle ne pouvait pas se régénérer.

— Mais ça veut dire que je peux rester avec vous.

L'idée remplit son esprit de joie et de soulagement car elle ne voulait pas le laisser seul et le Loup lui avait donné la chance de rester avec lui plus longtemps qu'un humain normal aurait pu rester. De plus, elle aurait besoin d'un professeur, car si le Docteur avait raison, elle était en partie Dame du Temps, et elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'elle était supposée faire de ça. Le Docteur sourit, presque timidement.

— Ça veut dire que vous pouvez rester avec moi. Aussi longtemps que vous le souhaitez.

Un autre flash de douleur traversa l'esprit de Rose et elle grimaça de nouveau. Le Docteur le sentit aussi. Il regarda Clara qui dormait encore. La douleur venait d'elle. Quelque chose n'allait pas chez elle et il ne savait pas quoi. Elle ne lui avait rien dit.

— Quelque chose ne va pas avec Clara, _dit-il à Rose._ C'est sa souffrance que vous ressentez.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

— Je ne sais pas. Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait bien quand je lui ai posé la question. Et j'étais trop occupé à m'inquiéter pour vous pour vérifier si c'était vrai.

Le Docteur lâcha la main de Rose avec réticence et s'approcha de Clara. Il la scanna rapidement avec son tournevis et trouva l'origine du problème. Il enleva la couverture qui la recouvrait et sortit sa main de sa poche. Il examina la morsure silencieusement. Rose ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'il avait trouvé car il le lui cachait.

— Docteur, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— Le Loup l'a mordue, et elle a refusé de me le dire car elle voulait que je me concentre sur vous.

— Mais… Qu'est-ce que ça lui fait ?

— Ce n'est pas une morsure normale. Je ne peux rien faire pour la soigner.

Il montra la main de Clara à Rose qui la prit entre les siennes et qui regarda les étincelles autour de la blessure. Un souvenir traversa son esprit. Elle se souvint du Loup attaquant Clara car elle lui faisait du mal avec le tournevis sonique. Mais le Loup n'était pas un loup normal alors les dommages étaient bien plus importants.

— Il doit y avoir une solution.

Le Docteur secoua la tête. S'il n'avait pas été capable d'aider Rose, comment pourrait-il aider Clara ? La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, c'était nettoyer la plaie et la bander, mais Rose ne pouvait pas accepter cette réponse. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser sa meilleure amie mourir parce qu'elle n'avait pas été capable de contrôler le Loup en elle. Ce même Loup lui donna la réponse. Il semblait savoir qu'il y avait un immense mystère autour de Clara et qu'elle n'était pas supposée mourir maintenant.

— Vous devez la connecter à l'interface télépathique du TARDIS.

— Quoi ?

— Le TARDIS va reconnaître l'énergie et l'extraire de son corps. Elle retournera dans le cœur du TARDIS et sauvera Clara. Faites-le, Docteur.

— Comment…

— Faites-le, nom d'un chien !

Le Docteur sursauta face à sa soudaine colère, mais les étincelles dorées dans ses yeux lui indiquèrent que c'était autant Rose que le Loup qui lui parlait et que ça devait être vrai. Alors, il emmena Clara dans la salle des commandes et la connecta à l'interface télépathique du TARDIS. Il fut surpris de voir que ça fonctionnait, que le TARDIS récupérait l'énergie. Il ramena Clara à l'infirmerie quand ce fut fini et nettoya et banda la plaie. Rose le regarda faire. Il aurait dû le savoir plus tôt. Peut-être que Rose serait restée humaine s'il l'avait su. Peut-être qu'elle serait en sécurité maintenant. Car à présent que le Loup et elle avaient fusionné, il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer. Il y aurait moins de danger qu'il la perde, et peut-être, juste peut-être, quelque chose serait possible entre eux deux.


	23. Perfect day (NineAmy)

**Titre : _Brèves de TARDIS_ \- "Perfect day".**

 **Nombre de parties : 1.**

 **Pairing : Neuvième Docteur/Amelia Pond.**

 **Synopsis : _«_ Il devait se changer les idées, aller dans un endroit _fantastique_ où les problèmes ne le suivraient pas pour une fois. _»_**

 **A/N : Les personnages et l'univers de la série ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont l'entièrement propriété de Russell T. Davies, Phil Collinson, Susie Liggat, Steven Moffat et la BBC. Pour le reste, tout appartient à mon imagination.**

 **A/N 2 : Ce one-shot fait partie du #DoctorWhoChristmasChallenge que je fais actuellement. Les règles pour participer sont sur mon Tumblr (shadowsprodpresent) et mon Instagram (theoncomingpolicebox). Je ne prends plus de demande.** **Ce travail est une entrée de brianmayfanatic39 (Tumblr).**

 **Docteur : Ninth.**

 **Pairing : Docteur/Amy.**

 **Prompt : ****Situé quelque part après "Dalek". AU où Amy est le compagnon de Nine, et pas Rose. Peut inclure Jack et/ou Rory. Pour l'idée, tu peux choisir entre "Perfect day" de Lou Reed ou "There's a kind of magic in the air" Invencible.**

 **Temps/Lieu : 13 juillet 1985. Stade de Wembley, Londres.**

 **AU ou non AU : AU.**

* * *

Le Docteur bricolait sous la console comme à son habitude. Il avait un nouveau compagnon à bord, Amelia Pond, une rousse à fort caractère et dont le sarcasme était aussi bon que le sien. C'était peut-être là la raison pour laquelle ils s'entendaient aussi bien tous les deux. Ils étaient identiques sur beaucoup de points. Ils s'étaient rencontrés des mois plus tôt quand il avait accidentellement atterri dans sa maison d'enfance. Ce n'était pas là où il voulait atterrir pourtant. Il suivait un signal extraterrestre qui ne cessait d'apparaître et de disparaître chaque fois qu'il s'en approchait. Quand il était sorti de son TARDIS, son tournevis sonique en main – bien qu'il n'y ait aucun signal distinct dans le coin – il avait dû éviter la batte qui menaçait de s'écraser son crâne. La batte avait frappé le TARDIS à la place et sa vieille amie, déjà passablement énervée par sa conduite, avait décidé que c'en était assez et avait choisi de disparaître et de le laisser seule avec cette folle.

Il avait juré et rappelé sa boîte, évité la batte qui menaçait encore de lui éclater le crâne, et finalement, le signal était revenu et il était reparti à sa poursuite. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'Amelia Pond le suive et lui hurle dessus pour savoir qui il était, d'où il venait et comment il avait réalisé ce tour de magie avec sa boîte. Elle avait causé une nouvelle fuite de l'alien et il avait été si irrité contre elle pour avoir ruiné tous ses efforts ! Cependant, elle ne l'avait pas laissé partir avant qu'il n'ait répondu à ses questions alors il avait grommelé quelques réponses, en étant aussi évasif que possible. Puis, il s'en était retourné à sa poursuite et l'avait plantée là, en pensant qu'il s'était débarrassé d'elle. Mais la vérité était qu'Amelia Pond avait été très intriguée par cet homme étrange qui prétendait être un extraterrestre. Elle l'avait retrouvé alors qu'il luttait avec un mannequin en plastique qu'elle avait assommé avec sa batte avant que le Docteur n'attrape sa main et ne commence à courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

C'était ainsi qu'elle avait fini dans le TARDIS pour la première fois, ainsi qu'elle avait combattu son premier extraterrestre – la Conscience Nestène en-dessous de l'œil de Londres – et elle avait été surprise de réaliser qu'il y avait bien plus à vivre qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé, et c'était pourquoi elle avait accepté de le suivre quand il lui avait demandé si elle voulait visiter tout l'espace et le temps, si elle voulait voyager avec l'homme étrange qu'il était. Elle n'avait pas hésité à sauter dans une vie aventure, en laissant une vie ennuyeuse derrière elle. Le Docteur était un homme très intéressant – qui tentait désespérément d'être impressionnant cependant – et elle voulait voir les merveilles de l'univers dont il lui avait parlé de ses propres yeux. Et elle en avait vu plus qu'elle ne pourrait jamais le raconter. Leur dernière aventure s'était terminée de façon presque tragique et elle voyait bien que le Docteur était encore un peu secoué par sa rencontre avec le désormais plus-survivant de la race des Daleks.

Depuis cette rencontre avec le membre restant de l'espèce qui avait exterminé sa race, le Docteur avait été particulièrement ailleurs, ne souriait plus vraiment, et se perdait dans ses pensées. Il dormait même moins que d'ordinaire. Il devait se changer les idées, aller dans un endroit _fantastique_ où les problèmes ne le suivraient pas pour une fois. Il bricolait sous la console plus pour occuper son esprit que pour réellement réparer quelque chose. Il fredonnait une chanson pour lui-même, une chanson que le TARDIS avait passée il n'y avait pas si longtemps car elle savait combien Amy l'appréciait, et combien cela ennuyait le Docteur car elle lui restait toujours en tête pendant des heures avant qu'il ne puisse s'en débarrasser. Il sortit de sa cachette et commença à bidouiller les commandes pour vérifier si tout fonctionnait, et frappa la console avec un marteau quand ce ne fut pas le cas.

— Inutile de se demander pourquoi elle ne vous emmène pas où vous voulez si vous êtes si brutal avec elle.

Le TARDIS émit un son d'approbation et le Docteur se tourna pour regarder Amy le rejoindre dans la salle de commandes. Elle se laissa tomber sur le siège du pilote et le regarda en souriant. Il lui adressa un léger sourire en retour, s'appuya sur la console, et croisa les bras sur son torse.

— C'est ainsi qu'on fonctionne tous les deux. Elle devient grognon mais c'est tout.

— Et vous devenez grognon à votre tour.

— Je ne suis jamais grognon ! _Protesta-t-il, vexé._

— Vous l'êtes ! Vous êtes l'homme le plus grognon de l'univers !

— Hé !

Un large sourire apparut finalement sur le visage du Docteur et il frappa dans ses mains. Cela voulait généralement dire qu'il était prêt pour une nouvelle aventure, et après celle particulièrement intense qu'ils avaient vécue quelques jours plus tôt, il valait mieux que c'en soit une meilleure.

— Où allons-nous maintenant, Amelia Pond ? Dans le futur ? Dans le passé ? Votre choix !

— Mon choix ?

Le Docteur ne lui avait jamais vraiment donné le choix avant. Il essayait simplement de l'impressionner ou poursuivait quelque signal extraterrestre qu'il recevait sur ce truc qu'il appelait papier psychique. Parfois, c'était même le TARDIS qui choisissait leur destination. Comme elle l'avait fait quand elle avait atterri dans le musée de Van Statten.

— Votre choix. Choisissez une date, un lieu. Où et quand vous voulez.

— On peut faire un détour et prendre Rory ?

— Hé ! Je ne suis pas un taxi !

— Vous avez été horrible avec lui la dernière fois.

— Il a dit que j'avais de grandes oreilles.

— Mais vous avez de grandes oreilles.

— Hé !

Elle avait raison bien entendu mais il détestait le fait qu'un humain souligne le défaut visible – comme ils semblaient tous le penser car il ne voyait pas pourquoi ses oreilles représentaient un tel problème pour eux – de son corps quand ce même humain avait également un défaut très visible au milieu du visage.

— On ne prend pas votre petit-ami.

— Vous êtes injuste avec lui.

— Amy Pond, vous êtes magnifique et brillante…

— Merci.

— Pourquoi voudriez-vous passer le reste de votre vie avec un humain quelconque comme Rory Williams ?

— Parce que c'est ce que font les humains quand ils s'aiment. Vous devriez essayer un jour.

Le Docteur émit un son qui montra clairement sa désapprobation. L'amour n'était pas un truc de Seigneur du Temps, et certainement pas un truc pour lui. Il valait mieux laisser ça aux humains et à leurs vies si futiles. Il aimait vivre de nouvelles aventures, mais l'amour n'en était pas une qui l'intéressait spécialement. Il tourna autour de la console, appuyant sur des boutons, tirant sur ses leviers. La machine ronronna, presque excitée à l'idée de cette nouvelle aventure qu'ils allaient vivre.

— Alors, où allons-nous maintenant ? Choisissez sagement, Amelia Pond.

— Eh bien, il y a peut-être un truc.

— Dites-moi.

— Il y avait ce concert en 1985…

— Il y a eu des tas de concerts en 1985.

— 13 juillet 1985. Le Stade de Wembley.

Le Docteur lui jeta un regard surpris à cause du choix de la date. 1985. Quatre ans avant sa naissance. Le treize juillet. Quelque chose s'était passé le treize juillet. Un concert. Alors, ça ne pouvait être que celui-ci. Il lui adressa un large sourire et entra les coordonnées.

— Parfait. Le treize juillet 1985. Le Stade de Wembley. C'est parti.

Elle lui retourna le sourire, surprise qu'il ait accepté d'aller là-bas. Cela n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'être son truc d'aller à ce genre d'événements, mais après l'épisode 'Dalek', ils avaient besoin d'une pause, et cela pouvait être l'aventure parfaite pour tout oublier.

— On a plutôt intérêt à arriver avant que tout ne commence.

— Doutez-vous de moi ?

— On était supposés aller à Naples, pas à Cardiff.

— C'est vrai. _Encore un large sourire._ Rencontrer Charles Dickens était bien mieux que d'aller à Naples.

— Vous étiez un total _fan boy_.

— Je ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire, mais je vais le prendre comme un compliment.

Il lui sourit de nouveau alors que le TARDIS atterrissait avec un petit bruit sourd. Il ne vérifia pas le scanner – seuls les amateurs le faisaient, les aventures étaient meilleures si vous ne saviez pas où vous veniez d'atterrir – et sortit deux clés avec une ficelle en guise de collier de sa poche. Il en mit une autour de son cou et donna l'autre à Amy.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Votre propre clé du TARDIS. Félicitations.

— Pourquoi maintenant ?

— Elle a un filtre de perception. Personne ne nous verra. S'ils regardent dans notre direction, ils ne verront rien, et ne feront que regarder ailleurs.

Et Amy comprit mieux quand le Docteur attrapa sa main et l'entraîna hors du TARDIS. La machine à voyager dans le temps avait atterri sur le toit du stade de Wembley, assez proche de la scène pour voir le concert parfaitement. Amy leva les yeux vers le Docteur et lui sourit. Il l'avait fait. Et à temps puisque les _Coldstream Guards_ ouvraient cet impressionnant concert avec le _Royal Salute_ et _God Save the Queen_. Elle était comme une petite fille en regardant les artistes – rien de plus impressionnant que _Status Quo_ , _Queen_ , _U2_ , David Bowie, Elvis Costello, _The Who_ , Paul McCartney, Bob Geldof, Phil Collins, _Sting_ et encore beaucoup d'autres réunis sur la même scène pour chanter leurs tubes pour une bonne cause – se produire et le Docteur lui racontait de petites anecdotes sur le concert, sur les chanteurs, ou tout simplement sur la façon dont le concert avait influencé le monde entier.

Il était également un véritable gentleman – ce qui était un changement plutôt important dans son attitude – en lui ramenant de la nourriture, des boissons et même une couverture quand elle en avait besoin. Il resta assis à côté d'elle durant tout le concert, en étant réellement patient pour une fois, et Amy soupçonnait qu'il y avait un peu de magie dans l'air pour le forcer à rester si immobile durant quatorze heures. Il n'essaya même jamais de disparaître ne serait que quelques minutes pour aller résoudre quelque problème alien. Elle remarqua que son habituel anxiété et les idées noires qu'il avait depuis sa rencontre avec le Dalek s'évanouissait considérablement. Elle vit le froncement de sourcils sur son visage quand John Hurt annonça Freddie Mercury et Brian May sur scène, mais il s'effaça si vite qu'elle n'aurait pu dire s'il avait vraiment froncé les sourcils ou non. Elle choisit de ne pas poser de questions. Et quand le concert se termina enfin, elle avait des étoiles dans les yeux.

— Allez, Amy Pond. Allons rendre votre petit-ami vert de jalousie.

Amy leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa la main que le Docteur lui tendait. Il l'aida à se relever et ils retournèrent tous les deux dans le TARDIS. Il déposa Amy chez elle, de retour en 2005, en lui rappelant de retirer la clé de son cou si elle voulait que Rory puisse la voir. Elle lui sourit, et le remercia pour cette journée magique.

— Bonne nuit, _lui dit-elle en lui embrassant la joue._

— Bonne nuit, Amy Pond.

Cette nuit, le Docteur était totalement détendu et il savait qu'il allait finalement pouvoir se reposer. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa chambre, se sentant plus léger que d'ordinaire, la chanson lui revint en tête : _« Oh, it's such a perfect day._ _I'm glad I spent it with you._ _Oh, such a perfect day. »_ Cependant, pour une fois, cela ne dérangea pas car ça avait vraiment été une journée parfaite, et il était ravi d'avoir pu la passer avec sa meilleure amie, Amelia Pond.


	24. Night changes (NineRose)

**Titre : _Brèves de TARDIS_ \- "Night changes".**

 **Nombre de parties : 1.**

 **Pairing : Neuvième Docteur/Rose Tyler.**

 **Synopsis : _«_ Son Maxence était un grand gamin et il pouvait être surexcité pour de si petites choses. C'était l'une des nombreuses choses qu'elle aimait chez lui. _»_**

 **A/N : Les personnages et l'univers de la série ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont l'entièrement propriété de Russell T. Davies, Phil Collinson, Susie Liggat, Steven Moffat et la BBC. Pour le reste, tout appartient à mon imagination.**

 **A/N 2 : Ce one-shot fait partie du #DoctorWhoChristmasChallenge que je fais actuellement. Les règles pour participer sont sur mon Tumblr (shadowsprodpresent) et mon Instagram (theoncomingpolicebox). Je ne prends plus de demande.** **Ce travail est une entrée de (impossible).(wolf) (Tumblr).**

 **Docteur : Ninth.**

 **Pairing : Docteur/Rose.**

 **Prompt : ****Rose découvre qu'elle est enceinte et le dit au Docteur d'une façon très cool: en tant que son cadeau d'anniversaire.**

 **Temps/Lieu : 2016.**

 **AU ou non AU : AU.**

* * *

Rose Tyler était particulièrement surexcitée aujourd'hui. On était le douze février. Autrement dit, c'était l'anniversaire de son Maxence aujourd'hui et elle avait prévu beaucoup de choses pour ce jour spécial. Elle avait travaillé dessus toute la semaine, et elle espérait vraiment qu'il ne serait pas déçu par ce qu'elle avait prévu. Elle allait lui faire faire un jeu de pistes. Bon, ce n'était pas réellement un jeu de pistes mais c'était ainsi qu'elle l'appelait, et elle était certaine qu'il allait adorer ça. Son Maxence était un grand gamin et il pouvait être surexcité pour de si petites choses. C'était l'une des nombreuses choses qu'elle aimait chez lui. Par chance, il avait réussi à obtenir un jour libre pour son anniversaire, même s'il ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait en tête pour le célébrer. Elle était restée vraiment silencieuse sur les choses qu'elle organisait lentement pour que tout soit parfait.

La première étape était le petit-déjeuner au lit. Rose se réveilla exprès de bonne heure et se glissa hors du lit sans le réveiller. C'était assez difficile ce matin à cause de la façon dont leurs corps étaient emmêlés. Elle avait toujours aimé dormir dans ses bras, et puisqu'il aimait l'avoir près de lui, il l'avait entourée de ses bras et de ses jambes, et avait enfoui sa tête dans son cou. Il protesta sur un ton endormi mais ne se réveilla pas, au grand soulagement de Rose. Elle sortit de la chambre, en fermant la porte aussi silencieusement que possible, et marcha vers la cuisine. Maxence adorait les petits déjeuners complets avec des tartines de confiture, des œufs brouillés, du bacon et des saucisses frits, des _baked beans_ et des pancakes à la banane. Il était un gros mangeur et pouvait avaler tout ça et avoir toujours faim après. Ils dépensaient toujours beaucoup d'argent dans la nourriture pour qu'il puisse avoir tout ce qu'il aime et même plus, mais il faisait assez de sport pour ne pas prendre trop de poids.

Rose commença à cuisiner, s'assurant que Maxence ne se lèverait pas avant qu'elle n'ait fini. Elle adorait lui préparer son petit-déjeuner – de plus, il était un tel désastre en cuisine qu'il valait mieux qu'il ne tente pas de cuisiner quoi que ce soit – et elle adorait ça encore plus aujourd'hui. Même si l'odeur de toute cette nourriture la rendait nauséeuse. Elle vomit en silence dans la poubelle et se rinça la bouche, se remettant à cuisiner tout de suite après. Ce n'était rien. Elle irait bien dans quelques minutes. Quand tout fut prêt, elle plaça les assiettes de nourriture, les couverts et une tasse de thé sur un plateau. Puis, elle retourna vers leur chambre en faisant attention de rien renverser, et ouvrit la porte. Elle entra silencieusement et sourit en voyant que Maxence dormait encore. Il bougea quand l'odeur de la nourriture atteint ses narines et il sourit, à moitié endormi. Se réveiller avec le petit-déjeuner apporté au lit était quelque chose qui n'arrivait qu'à son anniversaire. Ou quand il était malade. Rose posa le plateau sur la table de nuit et se pencha pour embrasser Maxence sur les lèvres.

— Joyeux anniversaire, mon amour, _murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres_.

— Tu sais toujours comment les rendre meilleurs d'année en année. Qu'as-tu en tête pour cette année ?

— Quelque chose d'aussi spécial que les autres années.

— Je suis impatient.

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau. Elle remonta dans le lit et le regarda alors qu'il s'asseyait et commençait à manger le petit-déjeuner qu'elle lui avait préparé. La première étape était terminée. C'était la plus facile. C'était maintenant que commençait la partie la plus difficile du plan, mais elle savait qu'il la suivrait sans hésitation.

La seconde étape débuta dès qu'ils furent douchés et habillés. Elle l'emmena à l'endroit où ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la toute première fois : le salon de tatouage où elle travaillait quelques années plus tôt. Il avait longtemps hésité quand il avait voulu ce premier tatouage, mais lorsqu'il était entré et qu'il avait rencontré Rose Tyler pour la première fois, il avait su qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Elle avait créé son premier tatouage, et tous les autres qu'il avait. Il avait été si ravi, si admiratif de son travail qu'il était revenu plusieurs fois pour se faire faire plus de tatouages. Il avait une manchette complète à présent et elle en était la totale créatrice. Elle avait laissé un espace blanc pourtant, et il était temps de le remplir. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait dessiner sur sa peau, mais il lui faisait confiance. Il savait que ça allait être parfait. Elle avait de toute évidence tout prévu pour ce jour spécial comme il put le voir quand ils furent accueillis dans le salon.

C'était si familier d'être de retour ici, et il se souvenait de ce jour où il lui avait demandé de lui accorder un rendez-vous pour la toute première fois. Il était assis sur ce même fauteuil, Rose tatouait son bras gauche et parlait d'absolument tout quand il l'avait interrompue au milieu d'une phrase en lui demandant – bon, en bafouillant – si elle accepterait de prendre un café, ou de manger un morceau avec lui un jour. Elle lui avait adressé ce sourire où pointait le bout de sa langue et qui faisait toujours battre son cœur plus vite, et avait accepté tout de suite. Elle lui avait avoué, plus tard, que s'il ne lui avait pas demandé, elle aurait fini par le faire. Il la regarda alors qu'elle tatouait la dernière pièce sur son bras gauche. La dernière pièce du puzzle. Et il observait ses mains alors qu'elle tatouait effectivement une petite pièce de puzzle avec le motif de la naissance d'une étoile dessus – car il aimait les étoiles et l'espace – qui s'intégrait parfaitement avec le reste de son bras tatoué.

— C'est encore un très bon choix, mademoiselle Tyler.

— La pièce finale de votre bras se devait d'être parfaite, Monsieur Spitz.

— Elle l'est vraiment.

Ils se sourirent, et Rose finit le tatouage. Elle le nettoya et appliqua de la crème dessus avant de l'envelopper de film plastique pour le rejet du surplus d'encre qui allait suivre. Il avait maintenant une manchette complète et la signature de Rose Tyler était cachée quelque part dans ce chef d'œuvre. La seule signature qu'il voudrait jamais porter.

La troisième étape était de l'emmener à l'endroit où ils avaient eu leur premier rendez-vous. Il était déjà presque midi. Son _timing_ était absolument parfait. Une petite boutique de chips. C'était là qu'il l'avait emmenée pour leur premier rendez-vous. Il aurait pu choisir quelque chose de mieux mais elle avait envie de chips alors il l'avait emmenée là. Et il s'était excusé pendant des jours pour ce rendez-vous bas de gamme. Il avait fait mieux pour le second, même si elle lui avait dit que le premier avait été réellement parfait à ses yeux. Maxence était si timide, et maladroit, et mignon à cette époque. Il l'était toujours d'une certaine façon, mais il n'était plus aussi maladroit qu'avant heureusement. Il pouvait l'être, mais elle était toujours dans le coin pour rattraper le coup. Il sourit en voyant la petite boutique, plus encore quand elle commanda la même chose que ce fameux jour, mais il fut surpris quand elle choisit de prendre un verre de lait au lieu d'une bonne bière fraîche comme celle qu'ils avaient partagés des années plus tôt.

La quatrième étape était l'endroit où il l'avait embrassée pour la première fois. Elle savait qu'il commençait à se demander pourquoi elle l'emmenait soudainement à tous ces endroits, mais il ne demanda jamais et suivit simplement le mouvement. Ils marchaient main dans la main dans les rues alors qu'elle le ramenait à la résidence Powell où elle vivait quand ils s'étaient rencontrés. Sa mère y vivait encore. Elle ne l'avait pas du tout aimé au début, et elle lui avait fait vivre un enfer mais elle avait finalement réalisé qu'il était un homme bien qui prenait soin de sa fille si parfaitement qu'elles se demandaient parfois s'il était réel. Rose le mena jusqu'au bâtiment, jusqu'à l'appartement où elle avait vécu. Là, devant cette même porte, il s'était penché et avait déposé un doux et timide baiser sur ses lèvres. Et là, devant cette même porte, elle enroula ses bras autour de lui et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour presser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle le sentit sourire contre ses lèvres alors qu'il répondait à son baiser, bien moins timidement que la première fois.

Ces quatre étapes se passèrent lors de la première année de leur relation. Dans les quatre années qui suivirent ce premier baiser, leur relation avait connu des hauts et des bas – les bas étaient principalement causés par Jackie qui lui faisait vivre un enfer, mais ils avaient tous les deux quelques défauts et des choses à se reprocher – et ils avaient rompu à un moment mais ils avaient réalisé qu'ils ne pouvaient plus vivre l'un sans l'autre. Ces hauts et ces bas avaient renforcé leur relation, et quand ils avaient tout mis au clair, ils avaient été plus heureux que jamais. Ils avaient emménagé ensemble dans une jolie petite maison dans un quartier très calme de la ville, et avaient pris le temps de se connaître encore mieux. Mentalement, et physiquement. Quand ils s'étaient remis ensemble, ils avaient beaucoup fait l'amour. Tant de fois qu'ils sortaient à peine de leur petite maison. Rose était tombée enceinte, mais avait fait une fausse couche qui l'avait brisée. Par chance, Maxence était resté avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille mieux, et lui avait promis que tout irait bien, qu'il essayerait de nouveau plus tard.

Alors, la naturelle prochaine étape dans leur relation pour lui avait été de lui faire sa demande. Ils étaient ensembles depuis six ans à présent et il avait senti que c'était le bon moment pour mettre un genou à terre. Et c'était la cinquième étape de leur petit jeu de pistes. Elle lui banda les yeux, tout comme il l'avait fait quand il l'avait amenée à l'endroit où il avait fait sa demande, et le mena à Hyde Park. Elle se souvenait de ce jour comme si c'était hier. C'était le printemps. Toute la végétation se réveillait de son sommeil hivernal, et c'était vraiment très beau. Ils avaient fait un pique-nique, et quand ils avaient fini de manger, il avait commencé à lui dire comment il l'aimait. Elle n'avait rien soupçonné. Il lui disait tout le temps combien il l'aimait, et ce qu'il aimait le plus chez elle. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il s'agenouille et sorte une magnifique bague de sa poche pour lui faire sa demande. Elle avait immédiatement dit oui.

Elle l'amena ici, juste en-dessous de ce même arbre où ils avaient partagé ce pique-nique, là où il lui avait demandé sa main. Il faisait encore froid dehors, mais ils étaient assez couverts pour ne pas avoir trop froid. Elle l'aida à s'asseoir sous l'arbre et s'assit à côté de lui. Il ne pouvait pas la voir derrière son bonnet et son écharpe qu'elle avait utilisés pour lui bander les yeux alors qu'elle ouvrait son sac et en sortait une petite boîte pour qu'il l'ouvre. Elle l'autorisa à regarder quand elle eut fini.

— C'est une demande ? Je suis sûr que j'ai fait la mienne juste ici.

— Ne sois pas idiot, _dit-elle en riant un peu._

Il ouvrit la boîte qu'elle lui donnait. Ce n'était pas vraiment facile avec les gants mais il parvint à l'ouvrir. Il prit le petit gâteau et sourit à Rose. Pas d'anniversaire sans gâteau. Et elle savait combien il aimait les gâteaux. Elle sortit une unique bougie de son sac et l'alluma. Son sourire s'élargit.

— Fais un vœu.

— Je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais possiblement souhaiter. J'ai déjà tout ce que je pourrais rêver d'avoir.

— Alors, souhaite seulement que tout reste comme ça.

Il prit sa main et l'embrassa tendrement. Il ferma les yeux et fit un souhait, le gardant secret sinon ça ne marcherait pas, avant qu'il ne souffle sur la bougie pour l'éteindre. Ils partagèrent le petit gâteau sous l'arbre avant qu'elle ne l'emmène vers leur dernière, mais pas des moindres, destination : l'endroit où ils s'étaient enfin dit oui trois ans plus tôt. Il ne comprenait pas le but de tout ça mais il s'en fichait. Ces endroits étaient pleins de bons souvenirs. Ils étaient pleins de _leurs_ bons souvenirs, pleins de l'amour qu'ils se portaient. Il y avait un baptême dans l'église alors ils ne purent pas entrer, mais Rose le mena dans le petit jardin de derrière. Là, elle lui sourit et cueillit une violette, une rose rouge, une jonquille et un œillet blanc. Elle les lui donna, en souriant de plus belle quand elle vit la confusion sur son visage, et la gêne qu'il avait à la regarder cueillir des fleurs dans le jardin d'une église. Mais elle n'expliqua pas son geste.

Ils retournèrent à leur petite maison après avoir salué le prêtre qui les avait mariés et lui avoir dit combien ils étaient heureux ensemble. Maxence était tout sourires quand ils rentrèrent chez eux, et Rose aussi. Elle avait encore quelque chose pour lui. Il remplit un vase avec de l'eau et y plaça les fleurs. Il les mit sur la table du salon et Rose le força à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Elle lui mit son Disney préféré – qui étonnamment était _La Belle et le Clochard_ – et déposa un baiser sur sa tête. Elle s'occupa du dîner et quand il fut prêt, elle se blottit contre Maxence pour regarder la fin du film avec lui. Il l'enveloppa dans ses bras et embrassa sa tête avec tendresse. Il aimait les petits moments de tranquillité qu'ils partageaient. Le temps où ils ne cessaient de se disputer et de se jeter des trucs était fini. Ils avaient passé le cap.

Quand le film fut terminé, ils mangèrent le dîner d'anniversaire que Rose avait préparé et partagèrent le gâteau – le vrai cette fois – que sa mère à lui avait cuisiné lorsqu'ils étaient en vadrouille, après qu'il ait soufflé sur ses trente-trois bougies. C'était probablement le meilleur anniversaire qu'il ait jamais eu. Si ce n'était le meilleur. Il adressa un sourire à sa Rose et l'embrassa amoureusement alors qu'ils se blottissaient de nouveau l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé. Elle répondit à son baiser avec tout autant d'amour et leva les yeux vers lui en souriant.

— C'était une journée fantastique. Tu t'es surpassée cette année.

— J'ai encore un cadeau pour toi.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Ne bouge pas.

Elle se leva et alla dans leur chambre. Elle revint avec une petite boîte enveloppée de papier cadeau et avec un petit nœud. Elle s'assit en tailleur sur le canapé et le lui donna avec un sourire timide. C'était le point culminant de la journée, le véritable cadeau qu'elle voulait lui donner. Il l'ouvrit, assez curieux, et eut un grand sourire quand il trouva les baskets de bébé de sa marque de chaussures préférées. Il prit une chaussure dans sa main.

— Mes chaussures préférées. Elles sont un peu petites pourtant.

— Je sais. Je l'ai fait exprès.

Elle savait qu'il ne comprenait pas tout de suite, et c'est pourquoi elle avait ajouté quelque chose sous les chaussures. Il les enleva de la boîte et retira le papier qui était dessous. Là, au fond de la boîte, il trouva un test de grossesse. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils et s'en saisit pour le lire. Positif. Il regarda Rose puis regarda de nouveau le test. Il comprit enfin et retrouva l'usage de la parole.

— Tu es…

— Oui.

— Oh, mon Dieu.

Il mit les chaussures, la boîte et le test de côté et la serra très fort contre lui. Elle était enceinte. Sa femme était enceinte de leur premier enfant, et rien ne pouvait le rendre plus heureux que cette nouvelle. Ils avaient essayé encore et encore après leur mariage, mais ça n'avait jamais marché et les médecins disaient tous que la fausse couche avait causé des dommages, que Rose ne pourrait peut-être jamais être enceinte de nouveau, mais ils n'avaient jamais abandonné. Il rompit l'étreinte, garda ses mains sur ses épaules et la regarda dans les yeux. Il pleurait, mais c'était des larmes de joie.

— C'est sûr ? 100% sûr ?

— J'ai vu le médecin la semaine dernière. Il a dit que c'était sûr à 100%. Ils vont devoir me surveiller de très près pendant la grossesse, mais tout ira bien.

— La semaine dernière ?

— Je voulais attendre jusqu'à ton anniversaire pour que ce soit ton meilleur cadeau.

— Et c'est pour ça qu'on a revécu toutes les étapes de notre relation ?

— Je voulais que ce soit parfait. Je t'ai donné un indice à chaque étape. Je suis surprise que tu n'aies pas remarqué ce que je faisais.

— Je n'en avais aucune idée mais j'ai vraiment adoré.

Il l'étreignit une nouvelle fois et elle se blottit contre lui, lui retournant l'étreinte tout aussi fermement. Elle souriait à travers ses larmes et il les essuya, même si c'était inutile. Ce bébé était un miracle pour eux, la preuve que tous les médecins avaient eu tort. Ce bébé était le fruit de leur amour, et il ou elle serait choyé(e) et aimé(e) comme aucun autre enfant.

— J'ai caché le premier indice dans ton petit-déjeuner. Confiture de fraises. Je jouais avec le cliché. Le second est dans ton nouveau tatouage. La pièce de puzzle qui s'intègre aux pièces qui nous représentent ensemble. Le motif de la naissance d'une étoile. Le troisième était le verre de lait.

— Je ne vois aucun indice dans la quatrième étape.

— Il n'y en avait pas. Je ne voulais pas ruiner la chronologie de notre relation. Et j'ai vraiment aimé revivre notre premier baiser.

— Vilaine fille, _murmura-t-il en l'embrassant._

— Pas vrai, _répondit-elle en répondant à son baiser._ Le cinquième indice, le petit gâteau avec une seule bougie.

— Parce que c'est notre premier enfant.

— Les fleurs, c'était le sixième. Elles signifient toutes quelque chose. On offre la violette pour les gens nés en février. La rose rouge représente notre amour. La jonquille est pour le bonheur de notre petit être. L'œillet blanc est généralement donné à une maman pour la fête des Mères.

— Tu as pensé à tout.

— Je voulais que ce jour soit parfait pour le futur papa.

— C'est le meilleur anniversaire que j'ai jamais eu, et le meilleur cadeau que j'aurais pu avoir.

Ils restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre, pleurant silencieusement mais joyeusement pour ce miracle. C'était vraiment le meilleur anniversaire qu'il ait eu en trente-trois ans, et elle lui donnait le meilleur cadeau d'anniversaire de tous les temps. Il avait tellement voulu lui donner un enfant, pour remplir cette partie d'elle qui était restée vide depuis la fausse couche, et à présent, ils l'avaient. Ils allaient être parents, et rien ne pourrait les remplir de plus de joie maintenant. Maxence glissa sa main sous le T-shirt de Rose et la plaça sur ventre toujours plat pour le moment. La main de Rose rejoignit la sienne et elle entremêla leurs doigts ensemble. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et sourit, ses yeux toujours brillants de larmes. Il n'était pas mieux qu'elle car il ne pouvait pas empêcher ses larmes de couler mais il lui sourit en retour et lui murmura un 'je t'aime' dans l'oreille. Ils étaient heureux, et rien ne pourrait détruire le bonheur qu'ils ressentaient à ce moment.


	25. Forget me not (NineRose)

**Titre : _Brèves de TARDIS_ \- "Forget me not".**

 **Nombre de parties : 1.**

 **Pairing : Neuvième Docteur/Rose Tyler.**

 **Synopsis : _«_ Elle repensait souvent à son sourire, un sourire aussi chaleureux que bienveillant, à ses yeux aussi bleus que le plus bleu des cieux, à ses mains douces sur ses bras, à ses lèvres sur les siennes quand il l'avait embrassée sous le gui cette nuit-là. _»_**

 **A/N : Les personnages et l'univers de la série ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont l'entièrement propriété de Russell T. Davies, Phil Collinson, Susie Liggat, Steven Moffat et la BBC. Pour le reste, tout appartient à mon imagination.**

 **A/N 2 : Ce one-shot est la seconde partie "Mistletoe" que j'ai écrit au cours du #DoctorWhoChristmasChallenge. Plusieurs personnes avaient demandé une suite. Alors, la voici.**

* * *

C'était le premier jour de la nouvelle année et Rose Tyler se maudissait de nouveau. Elle avait quitté le manoir de Maxence Spitz tout de suite après Noël. Elle était restée avec lui toute la journée du vingt-cinq décembre comme il le lui avait demandé, mais quand il l'avait laissée dans sa chambre dans la soirée, elle avait su que tout était fini et qu'elle devait partir. Quand elle avait été certaine que Maxence n'entendrait rien, elle avait expliqué à Elliot qu'ils partiraient dans la nuit, quand tout le monde dormirait. Bien entendu, le petit garçon n'avait pas compris pourquoi elle voulait tant partir quand Maxence lui avait dit qu'ils pouvaient rester autant qu'ils le désiraient. Cela ne le dérangeait pas, mais Rose n'avait pas voulu abuser de son hospitalité et donc, quand tout le monde s'était endormi, elle était partie en laissant tous les vêtements et objets que Maxence lui avait donnés – hormis le collier et l'ours en peluche – et emportant ses vieux vêtements usés et ses affaires. Elle avait seulement laissé une courte note à l'attention de Maxence pour qu'il la trouve quand il viendrait le lendemain matin.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle avait quitté le manoir et Rose n'avait plus entendu parler de Maxence. Elle avait été de refuge en refuge, mais ils étaient tous pleins et ne pouvaient pas les garder pour plus d'une nuit. Elle aurait dû savoir que ça se passerait ainsi. Les refuges étaient toujours pleins aux alentours de Noël car il faisait plus froid et les gens ne voulaient pas rester dehors quand ils pouvaient avoir un toit et au moins un repas chaud. Alors, encore une fois, Rose se retrouvait à la rue avec Elliot. Elle avait vendu presque tout ce qu'elle avait en sa possession pour acheter de la nourriture à son fils. Elle n'avait rien avalé depuis Noël, mais elle s'en fichait du moment qu'Elliot pouvait manger. Elle souhaitait lui trouver un refuge pour qu'il n'ait pas aussi froid. Il neigeait encore et les températures étaient de plus en plus froides. Cela devenait insupportable. Elle était toujours en train de trembler à cause du froid et de perdre les sensations de son corps, mais elle ne pouvait pas l'empêcher. C'était ainsi qu'était sa vie.

Cependant, elle avait l'impression que cet hiver était plus froid que les autres hivers qu'elle avait traversés ces six dernières années. D'une certaine façon, Maxence Spitz avait eu un certain effet sur elle. Elle repensait souvent à son sourire, un sourire aussi chaleureux que bienveillant, à ses yeux aussi bleus que le plus bleu des cieux, à ses mains douces sur ses bras, à ses lèvres sur les siennes quand il l'avait embrassée sous le gui cette nuit-là. Elle chérissait ces souvenirs et ils réchauffaient son cœur et son esprit alors qu'elle avait si froid. Mais, à ce moment, ce n'était pas assez. Elle s'était glissée dans une petite rue déserte qui les protégeait du vent qui soufflait sur Londres ce jour-là. Et ils n'avaient pas bougé de là. Elle était assise dans la neige et tremblait plutôt violemment mais il n'y avait rien qu'elle ne puisse faire. Elle avait froid et elle ne pouvait pas se réchauffer. Et elle ne pouvait pas retourner au centre commercial. Elle ne voulait plus jamais retourner là-bas. Désormais, il la connaissait trop bien. Elle serait arrêtée avant d'avoir eu l'idée de voler quelque chose.

Elle serrait Elliot très fort contre elle pour qu'il n'ait pas froid comme elle. Elle était surprise qu'il ne la déteste pas d'avoir quitté le manoir des Spitz pour retrouver une vie instable et froide. Elle avait vu combien il était heureux quand ils étaient chez Maxence, et elle se détestait pour l'avoir emmené loin de ce bonheur mais ils ne pouvaient pas rester chez lui, dans sa famille alors qu'il les connaissait à peine. Il leur avait totalement fait confiance quand il les avait invités pour Noël et ils n'avaient pas trahi cette confiance. Peut-être se sentirait-il trahi puisqu'il avait plus ou moins essayé de lui faire promettre qu'elle ne disparaîtrait pas dans la nuit. Elle n'avait pas promis une telle chose, alors peut-être qu'il avait su, au fond de lui, qu'elle ne resterait pas. Ou elle ne faisait qu'imaginer des choses. Il l'avait probablement oubliée dès qu'elle était partie. Après tout, elle n'était qu'une sans-abri avec un petit garçon. Il avait voulu être gentil pour Noël. C'était tout.

Un frisson parcourut son corps et lui fit perdre le fil de ses pensées au sujet de Maxence. Pour le mieux, car elle commencer à haïr Maxence Spitz de lui avoir montré une belle et chaleureuse vie, pour lui avoir fait toucher cette vie du bout des doigts alors qu'elle ne pourrait jamais l'avoir. A présent, elle était assise dans une rue vide, portant seulement un T-shirt et un jean déchiré car elle avait donné son pull et son manteau à Elliot. Le vent froid se précipita dans la petite rue et la frappa soudainement. Rose serra Elliot plus fort contre elle mais le vent transperça ses vêtements et lui donna la chair de poule. Elle trembla, ses lèvres devenant lentement bleues. Elle ne sentait plus grand-chose de son corps, et ses dents claquaient à cause du froid. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Elle devait se battre, mais elle était si fatiguée à ce moment. Terriblement épuisée. Elle n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours. Elle avait seulement besoin d'un peu de sommeil.

Elle s'endormit avant même d'avoir pu tenter de lutter contre le sommeil. Son corps devint mou et elle s'écroula dans les bras de son fils. Au début, Elliot ne remarqua pas que sa mère s'était endormie dans ses bras. Il était triste qu'elle les ait forcés à quitter le manoir de Maxence quand il leur avait dit qu'ils pouvaient rester. Il aimait beaucoup cet homme, et avait vu qu'il était très gentil avec eux. Bien sûr, sa mère lui avait toujours expliqué qu'il ne devait pas faire confiance aux étrangers, mais elle lui avait fait confiance la première. Elle lui avait montré que Maxence Spitz était digne de confiance, et il avait été si gentil et généreux et accueillant avec eux que c'était difficile de comprendre pourquoi sa maman avait décidé de ne pas le laisser les aider un peu plus longtemps, et pourquoi elle avait choisi de retourner à cette vie qui était lentement en train de la tuer. Il pouvait voir combien elle avait froid, et il avait froid aussi, mais pas autant qu'elle. Et ses lèvres étaient si bleues, et elle était si immobile à présent.

Elliot se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, que sa mère ne se sentait pas bien du tout. Elle était trop immobile, et elle n'avait pas l'air de respirer, ou si peu qu'il ne pouvait pas voir la vapeur dans l'air. Il rompit l'étreinte soudainement, et remarqua les traces de larmes gelées sur les joues de Rose. Il la secoua pour la réveiller. D'abord, il le fit légèrement, mais comme elle ne se réveillait pas, il la secoua plus fort, ce qui n'était pas beaucoup. Il n'avait que six ans. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour secouer ou bouger l'adulte que sa maman était. Mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser là non plus. Elle avait si froid, et était si immobile. Il détestait ça.

— Maman ? appela-t-il, en la secouant de nouveau. Maman, s'il te plaît, réveille-toi. Réveille-toi ! Maman ! S'il te plait !

Mais rien ne semblait fonctionner. Il la secouait, l'appelait, la serrait dans ses bras pour lui donner un peu de sa chaleur, mais elle ne se réveillait pas. Il enleva le manteau qu'elle lui avait donné des jours plus tôt et l'enveloppa dedans, mais Rose n'ouvrit pas du tout les yeux. Ses cris finirent par attirer l'attention d'un homme qui marcha rapidement dans la petite rue et qui les rejoignit. Elliot leva les yeux vers lui. Il était déçu de voir que ce n'était pas Maxence. Il avait espéré au fond de lui que l'homme aux yeux bleus serait celui qui les sauverait une nouvelle fois, mais ce n'était qu'un homme aux yeux sombres. Elliot sentit immédiatement qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir confiance en cet homme, mais il était prêt à accepter l'aide de n'importe qui si cela pouvait sauver sa mère. L'homme se baissa et prit Rose dans ses bras. D'un simple hochement de tête, il indiqua à Elliot de le suivre et marcha jusqu'à un immeuble pas très accueillant. Elliot courait presque pour suivre le rythme.

Quand ils furent dans l'appartement – qui était si sale et nu et sombre que c'en était effrayant – l'homme étendit Rose sur le canapé défoncé et la recouvrit avec une couverture rapiécée qui ne semblait pas très chaude. Il ne faisait pas très chaud dans l'appartement, comme si tous les radiateurs étaient éteints, et Elliot se demanda comment sa mère était supposée se réchauffer et se réveiller dans un tel endroit. Il ne se plaignit pas pourtant. Au moins, ils n'étaient plus dans la petite rue enneigée et ils étaient protégés du vent glacial. Peut-être que ça aiderait Rose, mais cela ne ferait pas beaucoup. Et Elliot se défiait vraiment de l'homme. Mais que pouvait-il faire à présent ? Il ne pouvait pas traîner sa mère dehors. Il n'était pas assez fort, et l'homme lui faisait peur. Ils ne se dirent pas un mot. L'homme ignorait même l'enfant, et disparut en les laissant seuls dans l'appartement. Etrange, et très effrayant. Mais Elliot resta près de sa mère qui n'avait plus l'air d'avoir si froid.

Les heures passèrent, et la nuit tomba sur la ville et l'appartement sembla plus effrayant encore maintenant qu'il était plongé dans les ténèbres. Rose ne s'était toujours pas réveillée et Elliot n'avait pas quitté son chevet hormis pour utiliser les toilettes. Mais maintenant qu'il faisait nuit noire partout, Elliot ne quitterait pas sa mère une seconde. Il avait peur. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi – peut-être était-ce parce que sa mère ne se réveillait pas, bien qu'elle respirât mieux maintenant, et ses lèvres n'étaient plus aussi bleues ou était-ce à cause de cet endroit qui le rendait mal-à-l'aise ou à cause de l'homme qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui les avait abandonnés ici : pourquoi ? – mais le sentiment se faisait plus en plus présent. Il voulait que sa maman se réveille, et l'emmène loin d'ici. Il voulait que Maxence les trouve avant que quoi que ce soit ne leur arrive, mais Elliot savait que Maxence ne viendrait pas. Pourquoi le ferait-il ? Il ne sait pas où ils étaient.

Finalement, Rose changea de position et ouvrit les yeux. Elle avait toujours très froid, mais moins que précédemment. Elle bougea de nouveau et la couverture glissa de son corps. Elle fut soudainement très consciente qu'elle n'était plus dans la rue. Elle s'assit tout de suite et regarda autour d'elle. Elle écarquilla les yeux quand elle reconnut l'appartement où elle était. Comment était-elle arrivée là ? Qui l'avait amenée ici ? Où était Elliot ? Elle devait trouver son petit garçon et s'enfuir d'ici avant qu' _il_ ne la trouve. Mais il l'avait déjà trouvée quand elle était dans la rue. Pourquoi l'avait-il amenée ici ? Qu'avait-il en tête ? Rose ne savait pas et elle ne voulait vraiment pas le savoir. Elle se leva rapidement et regarda autour d'elle encore une fois. Elliot était pelotonné sur le sol, et il dormait d'un sommeil très léger. Elle le réveilla.

— Elliot, allez mon grand, dit-elle calmement mais urgemment. On doit s'en aller.

Elliot se réveilla presque immédiatement quand elle le secoua et sauta dans les bras de sa mère, soulagée qu'elle soit enfin réveillée. Il était d'accord avec elle sur le fait qu'ils devaient partir avant que l'homme ne revienne. Il ne lui faisait vraiment pas confiance, et à en croire la réaction de sa mère, elle le connaissait et ne lui faisait clairement pas confiance. Il attrapa sa main et la suivit alors qu'elle marchait rapidement vers la porte d'entrée, mais elle s'ouvrit avant qu'ils ne l'aient atteinte.

— Où t'crois qu'tu vas, Rose ?

L'homme entra dans l'appartement et ferma la porte. Il la verrouilla derrière lui pour s'assurer qu'ils ne s'enfuiraient pas de sitôt. Il avança vers Rose qui recula. Elle ne voulait pas être proche de lui. Le simple fait de le voir la rendait malade.

— Là d'où je viens. Loin de toi.

— T'peux pas m'échapper. J't'ai trouvée.

Sa voix lui donnait des sueurs froides. Il parlait très calmement mais elle sentait la menace dans ses mots. Il voulait qu'elle lui explique pourquoi elle l'avait quitté six ans plus tôt, et elle avait peur qu'il ne puisse lui demander pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle était enceinte de lui. Elliot était évidemment de lui, et le garçon ne savait certainement rien de son père. C'était finalement le moment de dire la vérité.

— Ça n'arrivera plus jamais.

— Vrai, p'rce que j'vais jamais t'laisser quitter c't'appart une deuxième fois !

Rose avait toujours froid et elle se sentait toujours faible. Alors, quand Jimmy Stone, son ex-petit-ami à qui elle avait tant tenté d'échapper, l'attrapa à la gorge et la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche, elle ne put rien faire. Ce Jimmy était exactement le même que celui qu'elle avait quitté six ans plus tôt. Sauf qu'il était bien plus détruit. Il n'avait de toute évidence pas arrêté la drogue et l'alcool et à ce moment précis, il était en manque car il n'avait pas d'argent. Rose le savait. Elle avait vécu cette situation de nombreuses fois avant de décider de partir. Et quand Jimmy était en manque, il était capable de tout. Rose avait vraiment peur maintenant. Pas pour sa vie, mais pour celle de son fils, car si Jimmy décidait de se débarrasser d'elle, il pourrait facilement demander la garder d'Elliot et ce pourrait être accepté. Elle était une mère sans domicile et sans travail, alors qu'il avait un appartement, et sûrement un job pourri pour subvenir à ses dépendances.

— Je me suis enfuie une fois. Je le referai, le provoqua-t-elle.

Elliot ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait peur. Il avait deviné que l'homme n'était pas digne de confiance et désormais, il menaçait sa mère, et le petit garçon ne pouvait rien faire. Il était terrifié, et il savait que sa mère l'était aussi. Alors, Elliot ne bougea pas. Il resta parfaitement immobile et ne put que regarder sa mère se débattre contre Jimmy. Il voulut s'enfuir quand ils commencèrent à se hurler dessus, mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner sa mère. Et puis, il entendit quelque chose. Quelque chose qui le dégoûta. Cet homme était son père. Cet homme était la raison pour laquelle sa maman vivait dans la rue, pourquoi elle ne cessait de regarder par-dessus son épaule, pourquoi elle ne cessait de s'enfuir, pourquoi elle ne faisait confiance à personne. Cet homme l'avait brisée, et il le refaisait. Et quand il commença à la frapper, Elliot ne put rien faire d'autre que regarder et prier pour que ça s'arrête très vite.

Sa prière sembla se réaliser puisque bientôt, Jimmy arracha le collier que Maxence avait offert à Rose du cou de la jeune femme et quitta l'appartement. Il claqua la porte et la verrouilla derrière lui pour être sûr qu'ils n'iraient nulle part. Le corps brisé de Rose s'effondra au sol alors qu'elle sanglotait très fort. Elliot voulait vraiment la serrer dans ses bras mais il avait peur de lui faire plus de mal. Alors, il pria, de nouveau que Maxence, la seule personne sympathique qu'il connaisse dans ce monde, viendrait et les sauverait de l'homme violent qui les avait enlevés et qui les gardait prisonniers dans cet appartement effrayant.

Maxence Spitz était particulièrement triste en ce premier jour de la nouvelle année. Il s'était senti ainsi depuis qu'il s'était réveillé le jour qui avait suivi Noël. Il avait su qu'elle était partie dès qu'il avait ouvert les yeux ce matin-là. Alors, il n'avait pas pris le temps de prendre une douche et avait seulement enfilé des vêtements avant de se précipiter à la chambre qu'elle avait occupée. Il avait frappé, mais il n'avait eu aucune réponse. Il avait posé la main sur la poignée de la porte, mais n'avait pas osé ouvrir la porte. Il avait attendu ainsi, la main sur la poignée, le front posé contre la porte, durant quelques minutes. Ou durant quelques heures, il ne se souvenait pas vraiment. Il savait qu'à un moment, il avait ouvert la porte et avait senti son cœur plonger dans sa poitrine : la chambre était vide. Rose et Elliot étaient partis et ils avaient laissé tout ce qu'il leur avait donnés.

Il avait trouvé la petite note sur le tas de vêtements, une note écrite avec une très mauvaise écriture comme si la personne n'avait pas tenu de stylo depuis très longtemps – ce qui était très sûrement le cas – et écrite uniquement pour lui. Il pouvait réciter la note mot pour mot à présent, car il l'avait lu tant de fois : « Maxence, je suis désolée de partir de cette façon sans vous dire au revoir, mais vous ne m'auriez pas laissée partir si je vous avais dit au revoir. Ces deux jours que j'ai passés en votre compagnie sont les meilleurs jours que j'ai pu vivre dans toute ma vie, et je ne peux que vous remercier pour votre accueil et votre gentillesse à l'égard d'Elliot et de moi-même. Ce fut grandement apprécié, mais je ne pouvais pas abuser de votre hospitalité. Vous avez été bien assez bon pour nous ces deux jours, et je ne serais jamais capable de vous remercier assez pour ce que vous avez fait. Ce ne sont que des mots, et ils ne seront jamais assez forts pour exprimer ma gratitude envers vous pour votre aide, mais merci. Du fond de mon cœur, merci. Rose. »

Il avait gardé la note dans sa poche depuis qu'il l'avait trouvée. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était si triste qu'elle soit partie alors qu'il avait su que ça arriverait, qu'elle partirait. Elle ne le connaissait pas après tout. Pourquoi serait-elle restée dans le manoir de sa famille quand elle ne le connaissait pas du tout ? Il aurait pu être un tueur en série pour autant qu'elle sache. Mais il n'en était pas un. Il n'était vraiment qu'un homme qui avait voulu aider une mère et son enfant à profiter d'un bon Noël. Bon, c'était ce qu'il se disait. En réalité, il l'avait déjà vue quelques fois dans les rues auparavant, mais il n'avait jamais osé lui parler. Habituellement, il se tenait dans l'ombre et l'observait alors qu'elle se débattait contre la vie elle-même. Elle était une femme très fascinante qui avait un jour capturé son regard tandis qu'il faisait une course. Et elle n'avait jamais quitté son esprit depuis. Il tentait toujours de la voir quand il était en ville.

Cependant, il n'avait jamais eu le courage de lui parler avant ce jour. Il avait reconnu Elliot, son petit garçon, assis sur ce banc dans le centre commercial, et il avait décidé qu'il était temps de briser la glace. Le garçon avait été très méfiant au début. Sa seule volonté était de protéger sa maman et Maxence pouvait facilement le comprendre étant donné qu'elle était la seule chose qu'il avait dans la vie. Et il avait _vraiment_ voulu les aider. C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait suivi le garçon dans le magasin, et quand il avait vu qu'elle était au bout du rouleau, quand il avait vu combien elle était désespérée, il avait su qu'il devait faire quelque chose pour elle. C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait payé sa nourriture, pour laquelle il lui avait couru après dans la rue, pour laquelle il lui avait proposé de venir à la fête de Noël de sa famille. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux qu'au moment où elle avait accepté, et ce Noël avait était le meilleur Noël qu'il ait jamais eu.

Il rougissait encore quand il repensait au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé sous le gui. Il l'avait aimé, et avait voulu le faire depuis un moment. Il savait qu'elle l'avait aimé aussi, et il avait tant voulu l'embrasser de nouveau, mais n'avait jamais osé. Il chérissait chaque seconde qu'il avait passé avec elle et avec Elliot durant ces deux jours, et maintenant qu'elle était retournée dans la rue, il se sentait très vide, très triste. Il souhaitait presque _désespérément_ la voir de nouveau, si désespérément qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir un trou dans le cœur. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette femme avait un tel impact sur lui, mais il savait qu'il la voulait. Il voulait revoir son sourire, revoir ses yeux si forts et si timides, toucher sa peau pâle et douce, embrasser ses lèvres sensuelles encore une fois et… Et il ne parvenait plus à penser correctement. Il voulait cette femme plus que tout.

Sa famille avait essayé de lui trouver une charmante femme avec autant de prestige que son nom le forçait à avoir. La malédiction de la famille Spitz. Faire partie d'une famille si reconnue le forçait à trouver quelqu'un de son rang, mais il n'avait jamais trouvé d'intérêt dans les femmes qui lui avait été présentées. Elles étaient toutes ennuyeuses, et ambitieuses, et superficielles. Elles flirtaient toutes avec lui car il avait été désigné comme le meilleur parti de cette société à laquelle il appartenait, mais ce serait une sorte de mariage arrangé, et Maxence Spitz n'était pas homme à se marier avec quelqu'un pour qui il n'éprouverait rien. Il n'était pas homme à se retrouver piégé dans une relation avec une femme froide et ennuyeuse. Il était bien plus intéressé par Rose Tyler, qui semblait si vulnérable mais si forte, si simple mais si complexe, si intrigante et si facile à aimer. Ils riraient de lui s'il leur disait qu'il était tombé amoureux de cette femme blonde qui vivait dans la rue. Une femme blonde qui lui avait brisé le cœur le jour où elle était partie.

Il était retourné à son appartement – il ne vivait pas dans le manoir, mais avait un appartement en ville – dans cet état d'esprit, avec cette idée que la femme qu'il aimait avait préféré retourner dans la rue plutôt que de rester avec lui. Il aurait dû lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, mais il avait eu peur. Il serait passé pour un harceleur, un type louche, et il n'avait pas voulu l'effrayer. Il devrait lui dire à un moment. S'il la revoyait, il lui dirait. Il devait seulement la trouver. Mais la ville était immense et elle pouvait être n'importe où à présent. N'importe où, dans les rues glacées par l'hiver. Et il détestait ça. Il détestait savoir qu'il était quelque part dehors, exposée au vent glacial et à la neige. Il détestait penser qu'elle se mourait de faim et de froid parce qu'elle donnait tout ce qu'elle avait à Elliot. Honorable, mais dangereux. Un jour, elle ne serait peut-être plus capable de faire face à cette vie, et elle était dangereusement proche de cette ligne.

Maxence se tenait debout devant l'une des immenses fenêtres de son appartement et regardait fixement la ville qui se recouvrait lentement de petits flocons blancs. Il n'avait pas arrêté de neiger depuis Noël, et il faisait de plus en plus froid dehors. Et Maxence avait de plus en plus froid au fond de lui. Les seules choses qui le réchauffaient étaient les souvenirs des deux jours qu'il avait passés avec Rose, une chaleur qui disparaissait aussitôt qu'il se souvenait que Rose était dehors avec Elliot avec rien d'autre que des vêtements rapiécés – et elle couvrait son fils avec la grande majorité de ces vêtements. Elle n'avait pris aucun des vêtements qu'il avait achetés pour eux. Un détail le frappa soudain. Elle avait laissé tous les vêtements derrière elle, il en était certain car il avait vérifié et tout ramené à son appartement, mais Elliot avait gardé l'ours en peluche, et Rose avait gardé le collier. Probablement pour le mettre aux clous. Si elle le faisait, cela voulait dire qu'il pouvait la retrouver.

Il ne perdit pas de temps et enfila ses chaussures. Il s'empara de son manteau et quitta son appartement. Il le verrouilla rapidement et courut presque à sa voiture. L'espoir remplaçait sa tristesse. Il pouvait la retrouver. Si elle mettait le collier aux clous, il y aurait quelqu'un qui l'aurait vue, et Maxence n'aurait qu'à chercher dans le quartier. Cela rendrait les recherches bien plus faciles. Il y avait beaucoup de boutiques de prêteurs sur gages en ville, mais il les visiterait toutes. Il n'avait rien de mieux à faire, et aucune meilleure raison que de trouver Rose Tyler. Il ramènerait Elliot et sa mère à son appartement et il lui dirait tout. Et il espérait vraiment qu'elle ne s'enfuirait pas quand il lui dirait la vérité à propos de son aide soudaine à la veille de Noël. Mais, alors qu'il allait d'une boutique de prêteur sur gages à une autre, alors que personne ne semblait l'avoir vue, il recommença à se sentir vraiment glacé à l'intérieur, et vraiment triste. Son espoir l'abandonnait. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans cette boutique.

La boutique était presque vide, en-dehors du commerçant et d'un autre homme particulièrement sous-vêtu pour le froid puisqu'il ne portait qu'un jean sale et déchiré et un T-shirt. Ils étaient au milieu d'une conversation quand Maxence entra, et ne s'arrêtèrent pas quand ils entendirent la petite cloche sonner. La boutique était assez sombre, et l'atmosphère était oppressante. Presque comme à _Barjow et Beurk_. Maxence marcha vers le comptoir et entendit que les deux hommes aient fini leur affaire. Il observa les alentours, sans vraiment les écouter. Une étincelle d'or attira son regard pourtant. Il tourna la tête pour voir l'homme tendre un collier au commerçant. Un collier que Maxence connaissait très bien car c'était celui qu'il avait offert à Rose la semaine passée. Son cœur fit un bond. Il était sur la bonne piste. Mais si cet homme avait le collier, ça signifiait que Rose… Une idée qu'il n'aimait pas se forma dans son esprit.

— Où avez-vous eu ça ? demanda-t-il soudainement, en attrapant le poignet de l'homme.

L'homme lui jeta un regard noir et tenta de se libérer de sa prise mais Maxence le tenait trop fermement. L'homme avait une pauvre apparence. Probablement un junky à en croire les marques d'injectons sur ses bras, et le visage endommagé. Il avait sûrement besoin d'argent pour sa prochaine dose, et il avait trouvé Rose. Il lui avait volé le collier. Mais que lui avait-il fait avant ? Le cœur de Maxence le fit souffrir à l'idée qu'il pourrait l'avoir salement amochée. Il devait _vraiment_ la trouver, la sauver.

— Ça t'regarde pas.

— Ça me regarde totalement. J'ai acheté ce collier et je l'ai offert à une amie. Alors, où est-elle et que lui avez-vous fait ?

La rage gonflait dans sa poitrine alors qu'il regardait cet homme. Il était convaincu, en regardant dans ces yeux sombres, que l'homme avait vu Rose, qu'il l'avait blessée pour avoir le collier. Le commerçant les observait, ne sachant pas ce qui se passait. Maxence garda une ferme prise sur le poignet de l'homme et sortit le certificat d'achat et sa carte d'identité. Il força l'homme à lâcher le collier qui tomba sur le comptoir avec un léger bruit.

— C'est la preuve. Vous pouvez vérifier le numéro de série. C'est le même. Il n'y a qu'un collier comme celui-là, et je l'ai acheté.

Le commerçant regarda attentivement le certificat d'achat et vérifia le numéro de série et la carte d'identité de Maxence. Ce n'était pas de faux documents. Maxence avait raison. Il était le propriétaire légal de ce collier.

— Il a raison, monsieur. Il a toutes les preuves. Je ne peux rien vous donner pour ça. C'est sa propriété.

— Vous croyez tous qu'vous êtes meilleurs qu'tout l'monde p'rce qu'vous êtes pleins d'pognon, p'rce qu'vous êtes connus, mais ça marche pas sur moi. Et t'sais quoi ? T'peux rien cont' moi.

— Je peux vous envoyer en prison pour attaque et vol de la propriété d'autrui. Vous semblez savoir certaines choses sur moi, monsieur. Donc, vous devez savoir qui je suis, n'est-ce pas ?

— L'gars Spitz, cracha-t-il.

— 'L'gars Spitz', dit Maxence, usant de la même tournure de phrase, est un avocat et il vous pose deux questions : où est-elle et que lui avez-vous fait ?

— J'vois pas d'quoi t'causes ! grogna-t-il.

— Ne me mentez pas. N'osez même pas me mentir !

La bulle de rage gonflait de plus en plus dans sa poitrine et menaçait d'exploser, mais Maxence tentait de la retenir. S'il ne le faisait pas, il détruirait l'homme. Et il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Ce ne serait pas une bonne chose. Il devait trouver Rose, et cet homme, qui qu'il soit, allait lui dire où elle était. Il n'allait pas attaquer le premier. Si l'homme le faisait, Maxence ne ferait que se défendre. S'il était rongé par le manque de la substance avec laquelle il se détruisait, cela le rendrait instable, et il voudrait se débarrasser de lui rapidement pour trouver de l'argent quelque part. Ils se fusillaient du regard, se défiant pour voir qui ferait le premier geste. Maxence desserra sa prise sur le poignet de l'homme, et ce dernier en profita pour l'attaquer, mais Maxence réagit très vite. Il le maîtrisa avec une clé de bras dans le dos et le plaqua contre le comptoir sous les yeux d'un commerçant plutôt apeuré.

— On peut parler maintenant ?

L'homme se débattait encore contre sa puissante et douloureuse prise, mais il ne pouvait rien faire et il se sentait humilié d'être maîtrisé si facilement par ce 'gars Spitz' qu'il détestait de plus en plus.

— J'vois pas d'quoi t'parles !

— Je parle de cette petite femme blonde à qui j'ai offert ce collier la semaine dernière, et de son petit garçon. Vous les avez de toute évidence vus si vous avez réussi à poser vos mains sales sur le collier.

— C'ma copine ! Qu'es' tu lui veux ? gronda l'homme, en se débattant encore.

— Ta copine ?

Maxence était dubitatif. Rose était seule quand il l'avait trouvée, et elle n'avait jamais parlé d'un homme. La seule explication possible – la seule que son cœur voulait accepter – c'était que Rose vivait dans la rue car elle avait quitté cet homme. Des années plus tôt. Et cet homme était sûrement le père d'Elliot. Pas étonnant qu'elle se soit enfuie. Ce mec était un vrai désastre, et il était violent. Maxence savait par expérience, car il avait vu beaucoup de ces types au tribunal, qu'ils étaient de vrais lâches qui se soumettaient quand ils faisaient face à quelqu'un de plus fort qu'eux. Il réaffirma sa prise. Le commerçant les observait sans rien dire.

— Où. Est. Elle ?

— J'l'ai trouvée dans la rue ! Elle était glacée et j'l'ai r'mnée chez moi !

— Où ?

Jimmy Stone savait qu'il avait perdu. Il n'avait aucune chance de gagner, ou de prendre le dessus sur Maxence Spitz. Il ferait mieux de lui donner ce qu'il voulait avant qu'il ne lui brise le bras. Il lui dicta son adresse et quand Maxence fut sûr qu'il ne lui mentait plus, il s'empara du collier et de ses papiers et lâcha l'homme. Il se précipita en-dehors de la boutique et courut vers le bâtiment dans lequel Rose était enfermée. L'immeuble était dans un tel état qu'il put entrer aisément. Il monta les marches deux par deux et enfonça la porte d'un coup de pied. La porte en bois ne résista pas et claqua contre le mur. Maxence entra dans le sombre et froid appartement et chercha Rose.

Elliot était désespéré. Sa maman avait perdu connaissance quelques minutes après le départ de l'homme, et elle ne cessait de gémir de douleur. L'homme avait probablement cassé quelques os, et de larges hématomes se formaient sur sa peau pâle. Elle tremblait violemment de nouveau, et les larmes coulaient encore sur ses joues. Le petit garçon avait le cœur brisé par la situation actuelle de sa mère et ne savait pas quoi faire. Alors, il avait pris la couverture rapiécée et élimée et l'avait recouverte avec. Puis, il s'était blotti contre elle en espérant que sa chaleur l'aiderait, et il avait continué à prier encore et encore que le seul homme auquel il faisait confiance en ce moment, le seul homme qui pourrait l'aider viendrait et les trouverait, et sauverait sa maman. Maxence Spitz, le grand homme aux incroyables yeux bleus, l'homme qui les avait sauvés une fois, les sauverait de nouveau.

Le petit garçon ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé quand la porte claqua contre le mur. Ça aurait pu être des secondes, ou des minutes, ou mêmes des heures. Sauf que l'appartement était toujours très froid et très sombre. La position n'était pas confortable, mais Elliot ne bougerait pas. Il ne lâcherait pas sa maman. Il sursauta quand la porte claqua et se blottit plus encore contre sa mère qui n'avait pas bougé. Il agrippa son T-shirt et se cacha dans sa poitrine, espérant que, si c'était encore l'homme, son petit corps serait assez pour la protéger. Il entendit les pas se rapprocher d'eux. D'abord, ils étaient presque hésitants, comme si la personne cherchait quelque chose ou quelqu'un, et la bulle d'espoir gonfla dans sa poitrine. Il ne bougea pas pourtant, et ne fit qu'écouter les pas qui accélèrent pour s'arrêter à côté d'eux. Elliot entendit quelqu'un tomber à genoux, et le murmure qu'il entendit lui confirma définitivement que ses prières avaient été exaucées.

Il leva la tête quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Ses yeux verts croisèrent des yeux bleus pleins d'inquiétude et de douleur, et son cœur bondit avec joie et un immense soulagement. Il se jeta sur les genoux de Maxence et s'accrocha à lui alors que des larmes de soulagement dévalaient ses joues. Il sanglotait contre sa poitrine et se blottit un peu plus contre lui quand Maxence l'entoura de ses bras et le berça lentement, en tentant de réconforter le petit garçon qui le remerciait lui et celui qui l'avait fait venir ici pour les trouver.

— Ça va aller maintenant, promit-il. Je vous ai trouvés. Je vais m'occuper de vous.

Et le plus urgent était d'emmener Rose loin de cet appartement malsain et inhospitalier, et de prendre soin de ses blessures. Elliot le comprit clairement quand Maxence le lui expliqua. Ils rompirent l'étreinte et il examina brièvement Rose. Quand il fut sûr qu'elle pouvait être transportée, Maxence enleva son manteau et l'enveloppa dedans. Ensuite, il la souleva et la porta. Il regarda le jeune garçon.

— Tu me fais confiance, Elliot ?

— Oui, répondit-il sans hésitation.

— Je vous emmène à la maison, ajouta Maxence avec un léger sourire.

Elliot lui retourna son sourire et se saisit du vieux sac à dos qui contenait le reste de leurs affaires. Ce qui n'était pas grand-chose : seulement un ours en peluche – Rose ne pouvait pas le vendre, elle n'avait pas eu le cœur d'en priver son fils, tout comme elle n'avait pas pu vendre le collier, qui était le souvenir de l'homme bon que Maxence avait été pour elle – et peut-être quelques serviettes en papier. Il suivit Maxence à sa voiture. Il marchait vite mais Elliot remarquait qu'il faisait attention à ne pas le perdre de vue. Et bientôt, ils furent tous dans la voiture et le chauffage était allumé. Elliot fut surpris de voir que Maxence n'allait pas vers le manoir où il les avait emmenés à Noël, mais Maxence lui expliqua qu'il n'y vivait pas. Il avait un appartement, et n'allait au manoir que pour le devoir et les fêtes familiales. Mais le garçon n'avait pas peur. Il savait que Maxence était digne de confiance. Il savait qu'il les emmenait à l'endroit qu'il appelait maison.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient tous dans son lumineux et chaleureux et accueillant appartement. Maxence avait allongé Rose dans son lit et l'avait recouverte jusqu'à ce que seule sa tête dépasse des couvertures. Il avait augmenté le chauffage pour qu'ils se réchauffent plus vite. Un médecin était déjà là quand ils étaient arrivés – Maxence l'avait appelée dans la voiture – et elle s'était occupée de Rose dans la minute. Elle avait déclaré qu'elle avait eu de la chance, que les blessures n'étaient que superficielles, qu'elle guérirait très vite, mais avait ajouté qu'elle était épuisée et qu'elle souffrait d'une mauvaise pneumonie. Les symptômes n'étaient pas encore là quand le docteur avait examiné Rose mais ils le seraient assez tôt. Alors, elle avait donné une longue ordonnance à Maxence avec tout ce dont Rose avait besoin, et lui dit explicitement qu'il fallait la surveiller car les prochaines heures seraient déterminantes pour sa situation.

Après qu'on se soit bien occupé de Rose, Maxence avait montré la chambre d'amis de son appartement à Elliot. C'était plus une pièce où il s'amusait parfois parce qu'elle était pleine de jeux vidéo, et de livres, et de puzzles et de choses qu'Elliot n'avait jamais vu dans sa courte vie, mais il y avait un canapé-lit confortable et Elliot dormirait ici tandis que Maxence dormirait sur le canapé du salon. Après que le petit garçon avait regardé partout avec curiosité, Maxence lui avait proposé de prendre un bain. Il avait rempli la baignoire avec de l'eau chaude et du savon et appela quelqu'un pour qu'il se charge des médicaments de Rose et qu'il lui ramène à manger car il ne quitterait pas son appartement une seule seconde au cours des prochains jours. Il était ravi qu'Elliot ne montre absolument aucun signe de défiance envers lui, et s'occupa du petit garçon comme s'il était le sien. Quand il fut tout propre, Maxence s'assit sur le sol de la salle de bains pour jouer avec Elliot pendant qu'il était dans le bain.

Parfois, il se levait pour jeter un œil sur Rose, mais il ne quittait jamais la pièce plus de cinq minutes. Et quand il revenait, il se rasseyait toujours et continuait de jouer avec Elliot comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais après sa cinquième ou sixième vérification – elle avait un peu trop chaud à son goût – le garçon le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui posa une question qui le prit de court et qui l'empêcha de mentir.

— Tu aimes ma maman ?

— Oui.

Le petit garçon retourna à son jeu et ne dit pas un mot de plus mais le soulagement était évident sur son visage et Maxence se demanda comment un jeune et innocent garçon avait pu voir à travers lui si facilement. Ou peut-être n'était-ce qu'une simple question. Maxence ne le saurait jamais. Il ne demanderait jamais non plus.

Il sortit le garçon de l'eau quand il commença à avoir froid, et le sécha gentiment. Il l'aida à enfiler le pyjama qu'il lui avait acheté à la veille de Noël. Il avait gardé tous les vêtements, et il était maintenant content de l'avoir fait. Ils veillèrent tous les deux sur Rose jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Elle commençait à avoir de la fièvre. Juste comme le docteur l'avait dit. Alors, Maxence baissa le chauffage, le remettant à la température normale, et remplit un bol d'eau froide. Il se saisit d'un chiffon et retourna dans la chambre. Elliot était assis à côté de sa maman, inquiet. Maxence plongea le chiffon dans l'eau froide et l'essora avant de le placer sur le front de Rose. Elle frissonna, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Elle commença à paniquer en ne reconnaissant pas l'endroit où elle était, mais Maxence appuya légèrement sur son épaule et la força à rester au lit. Il plaça sa main sur sa joue avec prudence. Elle était encore brûlante.

— Chut. Tout va bien. Vous êtes en sécurité désormais.

— Elliot… marmonna-t-elle faiblement.

— Il est là. Je prends bien soin de lui. (Il n'était pas sûr qu'elle comprenait vraiment ce qu'il disait. Elle semblait être en proie à un délire fiévreux plus qu'autre chose). Vous devez seulement vous reposer et vous irez mieux. (Il déposa un doux baiser sur sa tête). Vous n'avez à vous inquiéter de rien.

Elle se détendit grâce à ce baiser, et finalement, elle retomba dans un léger sommeil. Maxence donna la mission de surveiller sa maman à Elliot juste le temps qu'il salue son ami. Le petit garçon accepta, et Maxence put voir combien il était fatigué et inquiet. Il lui ébouriffa doucement les cheveux et quitta la chambre. Il ouvrit la porte à son ami et le remercia d'avoir fait ça pour lui. Il refusa d'expliquer ce que ça signifiait. Pas encore. Il n'avait pas envie qu'on se moque encore de lui. Il ferma la porte et la verrouilla quand son ami fut parti et déposa tout sur la table. Il lut l'ordonnance et prépara les médicaments que Rose devait prendre. Il prit une bouteille d'eau et retourna dans la chambre. Il plaça Rose en position assise et lui fit avaler les médicaments. Il la rallongea quand il fut certain qu'elle les avait bien avalés, et la borda de nouveau.

— Allez, on va manger un morceau.

Elliot hocha la tête. Il mourait de faim. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis deux jours car Rose n'avait plus rien à vendre et elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de voler quelque chose. Elle avait jeté un œil dans les poubelles extérieures et avait trouvé de la nourriture mangeable, mais ce n'était pas énorme. Elle lui avait tout donné et n'avait rien mangé depuis Noël. Elliot savait cependant que ça allait changer dès maintenant. Maxence ne les laisserait pas repartir. Il les garderait en sécurité et prendrait soin d'eux. Le jeune garçon suivit Maxence dans la cuisine. Il y avait deux boîtes à pizza sur la table et cela sentait très bon. Il se lava les mains comme Maxence le lui avait demandé et s'assit à table.

— Je n'avais pas envie de cuisiner alors j'espère que tu aimes la pizza.

— J'ai mangé de la pizza une fois. Ça ne sentait pas aussi bon.

— Ouais, bien sûr que ça ne sentait pas aussi bon, marmonna Maxence, se maudissant presque pour ce commentaire. (Le garçon n'avait probablement jamais mangé de vrai bon repas dans toute sa vie). Tu verras. C'est génial.

Maxence ouvrit une boîte et s'empara d'une part de pizza. Il la plaça dans une assiette et la donna à Elliot. Il mit une plus grande part dans une assiette pour lui. Elliot paraissait plutôt confus devant cette nourriture qui sentait si merveilleusement bon. Il voulait vraiment mordre dedans et l'apprécier mais il ne savait pas si manger avec ses doigts était une bonne chose. Il regarda Maxence, incertain.

— Tu peux manger avec tes doigts, rit Maxence. Regarde.

Il attrapa sa part et mordit dedans. Il lâcha un fort grognement de plaisir parce que c'était bon. Elliot n'était qu'un jeune garçon. Personne ne le blâmerait s'il mangeait avec ses doigts, ou s'il s'en mettait partout sur la figure. C'était normal pour un enfant. Mais Elliot n'était pas comme tous les autres enfants. Il avait dû grandir un peu plus vite, devenir plus mature que n'importe quel autre enfant de six ans à cause de la vie qu'il avait. Mais c'était terminé désormais. Il allait avoir une vie stable avec sa mère. Maxence leur offrirait ça. Même si elle n'acceptait pas ses sentiments, il lui donnerait le meilleur, car cette femme et son fils méritait le meilleur après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversés.

Elliot rit et imita Maxence. Il mordit dans la pizza et ferma les yeux en en savourant le goût sur sa langue. C'était aussi merveilleux que Maxence lui avait dit que ce serait. Elliot ne se souvenait pas d'avoir mangé quelque chose d'aussi bon dans toute sa vie. Il se força à ne pas trop manger bien que ce soit très bon. Son estomac n'était pas habitué à autant de nourriture et il savait qu'il serait malade s'il mangeait trop. Quand ils eurent fini, Maxence mit le reste de pizza dans la même boîte et la rangea dans le réfrigérateur. Il jeta un œil sur Rose encore une fois. La fièvre n'avait pas baissé, mais elle n'avait pas empiré non plus. C'était bien, et elle dormait bien. Il la veillerait sur elle toute la nuit si besoin. De cette façon, Elliot pourrait se reposer en sachant que quelqu'un prenait soin d'elle. Maxence savait que le petit garçon ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Il était épuisé.

Il passa plus de temps avec Elliot dans la chambre d'amis. Ils jouèrent aux cartes en regardant des dessins animés et quand il commença à se faire très tard, Maxence lui donna une brosse à dents neuve et lui montra comment s'en servir. Ensuite, il le borda avec son ours en peluche et lui lut une histoire pour l'aider à s'endormir. Et pour la toute première fois, Elliot eut l'impression d'avoir un papa. Un bon papa. Et cette pensée le fit tomber dans un profond et joyeux sommeil. Maxence sourit au garçon endormi et lui embrassa doucement le front.

— Bonne nuit, mon pote, murmura-t-il.

Il sortit de la chambre silencieusement et laissa la porte entrouverte pour que le garçon ne soit pas laissé dans le noir total et pour l'entendre s'il avait besoin de quelque chose. Il vérifia l'état de Rose une nouvelle fois et retira le chiffon humide. Elle avait encore chaud, mais ça avait l'air bien. Peut-être que ça ne s'aggraverait pas dans la nuit. Il resterait éveillé une grande partie de la nuit pour la surveiller aussi souvent qu'il le pourrait. Il se mit en pyjama et se saisit du livre qu'il lisait – bon, il révisait son code pénal en fait. Il s'allongea sur le canapé – il était toujours trop grand pour ce meuble mais il ne laisserait pas Rose ou Elliot dormir dessus – et se couvrit avec la couverture. Puis, il commença à lire dans le silence de l'appartement.

Il était trois ou quatre heures du matin – il s'était endormi en lisant et ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé – quand il se sentit secoué et quand il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Il râla, ne voulant pas bouger ou se réveiller, mais la voix insistait.

— Max ! Réveille-toi ! S'il te plaît ! Maman ne va pas bien !

Quand il reconnut Elliot, Maxence s'assit tout de suite et son livre tomba par terre. Le petit garçon était debout devant lui, malade d'inquiétude et des larmes coulant sur ses joues, et tentait désespérément d'attirer son attention. Il s'était levé pour aller aux toilettes, et avait été voir sa mère qui n'allait pas bien. Il prit la main de Maxence et le força à se lever. Il le traina dans la chambre où Rose dormait. En effet, la blonde n'allait pas bien. La fièvre avait évidemment empiré et elle respirait avec difficulté. Il savait que c'était inutile de renvoyer Elliot au lit maintenant. Il alluma la lumière et prit les médicaments dans la cuisine avant de retourner dans la chambre. Le médecin lui avait tout expliqué. Il avait su que ça arriverait, et Maxence savait à présent ce qu'il devait faire.

La première étape était de faire descendre la fièvre. Il la vérifia avec un thermomètre et soupira. Plus forte et il aurait dû l'emmener aux urgences. Mais il pouvait s'en charger. Il savait comment. Il demanda à Elliot de rafraîchir sa maman avec le chiffon comme il l'avait fait plus tôt pendant qu'il préparait les médicaments. Rose était à moitié réveillée, mais elle délirait. Il était difficile d'avoir son attention, mais elle sembla comprendre ce qu'il lui disait et but les médicaments sans protester. Maxence la réveilla toutes les deux heures pour la forcer à boire pour qu'elle reste hydratée. Quand Elliot fut trop fatigué pour rester éveillé, Maxence le renvoya au lit et lui promit de rester éveillé toute la nuit pour aider sa maman. Elliot lui faisait confiance. Il savait que Maxence ferait tout pour que sa maman aille mieux. Il ne dormit pas beaucoup pourtant à cause des cauchemars, mais Maxence était toujours là pour le réconforter.

Comme il l'avait promis, il resta éveillé toute la nuit pour aider Rose à rester hydratée et pour faire descendre la fièvre. Elle souffrait de crises de toux aussi, mais il avait tout sous la main pour la soulager de son mieux. Il fallut attendre deux jours entiers et deux nuits pour que la fièvre descende enfin, et Maxence ne dormit pas durant tout ce temps, s'occupant de Rose et s'occupant d'Elliot. Quand il la réveilla au matin du troisième jour pour la faire boire un peu d'eau, elle le reconnut et sembla très surprise de le voir. Sa première réaction fut cependant de tenter de s'asseoir et de chercher son fils, mais elle était trop faible et ne pouvait pas encore se lever.

— Vous ? demanda-t-elle faiblement. Où suis-je ? Où est Elliot ?

— Je vous raconterai toute l'histoire plus tard. Tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir, c'est que vous êtes en sécurité loin de lui maintenant, et que votre petit garçon a été le plus courageux et le gentil garçon que j'ai jamais vu.

Il pointa un doigt et elle suivit le geste. Elliot était profondément endormi près d'elle, ses mains agrippées à son T-shirt pour s'assurer qu'elle était toujours là avec lui. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement quand elle le vit. Son fils devait avoir prié très fort pour que Maxence les trouve. Elle savait combien il appréciait l'homme, et combien il avait voulu rester avec lui. Elle regarda de nouveau Maxence.

— Merci.

Elle ne pouvait pas en dire beaucoup plus et il acquiesça simplement. Il lui dit de se reposer autant qu'elle le pourrait et de l'appeler si elle avait besoin de quelque chose d'autre. Elle ferma les yeux quand il lui embrassa doucement le front. Elle pourrait s'habituer à cet homme, à sa gentillesse. Elle l'entendit quitter la pièce et prendre une douche avant de se rendormir en se demandant ce qu'elle avait pu faire pour mériter un homme si merveilleux.

Deux autres jours s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle ne soit assez forte pour quitter la chambre, et Maxence était très présent pour elle. Il l'aida pour absolument tout, et elle était souvent le témoin silencieux de la façon dont il prenait très bien soin d'Elliot. Elle se sentait mal d'envahir sa vie, son appartement et de l'envoyer sur le canapé où il dormait mal – il n'en disait rien mais elle voyait combien il était fatigué et combien son corps était endolori – et ne savait pas comment le remercier pour tout ce qu'il avait fait. Elle se leva un après-midi quand elle se sentit assez forte et fit le tour de l'appartement. Elle le trouva profondément endormi sur le canapé alors qu'Elliot était assis sur le sol et regardait des dessins animés en dessinant. Il y avait du papier, des crayons de couleur et des feutres partout sur la table basse. Elle recouvrit Maxence avec la couverture et s'assit à côté de son fils, l'enveloppant dans ses bras.

— Maman ! s'exclama le garçon très content de la voir debout.

— Chut, lui dit-elle en lui montrant que Maxence dormait. N'allons pas le réveiller, d'accord ?

— On ne va pas encore s'enfuir, hein, maman ? lui demanda-t-il, soudainement inquiet, en levant les yeux vers elle.

Rose se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure. L'inquiétude du garçon était évident sur son visage, et elle savait pourquoi il lui posait cette question. Il appréciait Maxence. Il l'appréciait beaucoup, et Elliot ne voulait pas qu'ils s'enfuient comme ils l'avaient fait la première fois. Ça le blesserait. Elliot en voudrait à sa mère si elle choisissait de s'éloigner de Maxence encore une fois. Ne voyait-elle donc pas combien il était bon avec elle et pour elle ?

— Non, chéri, on ne va pas encore s'enfuir. Je ne veux simplement pas le réveiller. Il est très fatigué.

Elliot hocha la tête. Il était soulagé de savoir qu'ils ne s'enfuiraient pas de nouveau. Il ne voulait pas quitter cet endroit. Jamais. Il se sentait très bien ici. Rose l'observa alors qu'il continuait à dessiner, supposant que Maxence lui avait donné tout ça pour qu'il lui dessine des tas de dessins pour qu'elle se remette vite. Elle embrassa la tête de son fils et se rendit dans la salle de bains. Elle prit une douche rapide, appréciant l'eau chaude et se détendant complètement. Elle se sentait bien mieux. Elle regarda ses vêtements vieux et déchirés pendant qu'elle se séchait. Elle ne pouvait pas les remettre. Ils étaient bons à brûler à présent. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se promener nue dans l'appartement non plus. Elle trouva un T-shirt et un short à Maxence et hésita. Serait-il énervé si elle les enfilait ? Ce ne serait que temporaire bien sûr. Il semblait qu'il avait acheté quelques vêtements et autres choses pour Elliot. Elle enfila ses vêtements. Elle lui expliquerait pourquoi plus tard.

Ensuite, elle alla dans la chambre où elle avait dormi durant des jours et ouvrit les rideaux. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre pour aérer la pièce. Elle trouva des draps propres dans un placard et changea les draps sales qu'elle jeta dans la bannette à linge sale quand elle eut fini. Quand elle revint dans le salon, Maxence dormait encore et Elliot n'avait pas bougé. Il était concentré sur ses dessins. Elle ouvrit le réfrigérateur avec hésitation – elle avait faim mais elle n'oserait pas voler de la nourriture à Maxence – et quelques placards. Elle décida de cuisiner un dîner pour le remercier. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être un grand cuistot à en croire les plats préparés et les boîtes de pizza qu'elle avait vus, et elle cuisinait plutôt bien. Elle n'avait rien cuisiné depuis un long moment, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle pouvait oublier. Elle avait regardé sa mère cuisiner tant de fois que c'était gravé dans sa mémoire.

Elle ne savait pas que l'odeur de la nourriture le réveilla – il était un assez gros mangeur – et il arborait un sourire idiot dans son endormissement quand il la vit cuisiner dans sa cuisine et porter ses vêtements. Il ne bougea pas et ne dit rien. Il ne fit que la regarder alors qu'elle cuisinait, regardant occasionnellement Elliot qui dessinait encore. Il fit signe au garçon de ne pas faire de bruit et d'agir comme s'il dormait encore. Elliot prit ça pour un jeu et joua jusqu'au bout. Ce fut l'estomac de Maxence le trahit cependant car il gronda fortement. Autant Rose qu'Elliot rirent.

— Hé ! se plaignit-il, en faisant mine d'être offensé. Ça n'a jamais senti aussi bon dans mon appartement auparavant.

Il était inutile de prétendre qu'il dormait encore désormais. Il s'assit et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il regarda ce qu'elle cuisinait, ce qui sentait aussi extraordinairement bon. Il s'arrêta en réalisant qu'elle le regardait et qu'elle mâchouillait sa lèvre inférieure. Oh, combien il voulait embrasser ses lèvres de nouveau. Il réprima cette envie pourtant. Elle était assez nerveuse.

— Je… Je voulais juste vous remercier de tout ce que vous avez fait pour Elliot et pour moi. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas si… si j'ai pris vos vêtements et envahi votre appartement.

— Allez-vous repartir sans dire au revoir ?

Sa voix était sérieuse et elle mâchouilla de nouveau sa lèvre. Cela lui briserait le cœur une nouvelle fois si elle choisissait de partir. Et il n'était pas sûr de s'en remettre un jour si elle décidait de le quitter. Elle jeta un regard à Elliot, et secoua légèrement la tête. L'espoir et le soulagement firent bondir son cœur dans sa poitrine.

— Je vais rester. Aussi longtemps que vous le voudrez.

Il se mordit la langue pour ne pas dire qu'il la garderait près de lui pour toujours. Il lui ferait peur. Elle devait entendre l'histoire complète d'abord, et il la lui dirait quand Elliot dormirait. Il lui adressa un grand sourire et elle le lui retourna, plus timidement. Elle continua de cuisiner tandis que Maxence prenait une douche et qu'il parlait et dessinait avec Elliot. Ils partagèrent le dîner tous ensemble et Rose ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'ils ressemblaient à une petite famille. Elle rit – un vrai rire, et cela paraissait étrange de rire de nouveau alors que ce n'était pas arrivé depuis des années – quand Maxence commença à manger. Il grogna de plaisir au si bon goût de cette nourriture et en mangea trois assiettes pleines. Quand ils eurent fini de manger, il laissa Elliot passer un moment avec sa maman et s'occupa de la vaisselle. Il les retrouva dans la chambre d'amis – la chambre d'Elliot désormais – jouant aux cartes, le jeune garçon expliquant à sa mère comment jouer.

Il fit quelques parties avec eux, et quand il fut temps pour Elliot de dormir – Maxence lui avait appris à lire l'heure sur la petite horloge près de la télévision – Rose regarda son fils aller dans la salle de bains, se mettre en pyjama et se laver les dents tout seul avant de se mettre au lit. Elle regarda Maxence border son fils, lui donner son ours en peluche et prendre un livre. Elle refusa poliment d'intervenir dans leur rituel et le laissa lire le nouveau chapitre de l'histoire qu'ils avaient commencé la veille. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux quand elle donna un baiser de bonne nuit à son fils. Elliot s'était endormi presque immédiatement après la fin du chapitre. Elle se précipita dans le salon et s'assit sur le canapé. Elle pleurait quand Maxence l'y rejoignit. Cela lui brisa le cœur. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Il s'assit près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

— Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ?

— Non, répondit-elle, sa voix étouffée par ses sanglots. Vous êtes juste si gentils avec nous, et je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour mériter d'être sauvée par vous.

Maxence ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle ignorait qu'elle était celle qui l'avait sauvé de la vie de solitude et d'insensibilité que ses parents voulaient pour lui. Elle ignorait qu'il avait été inspiré par son courage, par sa force, par sa lumineuse personnalité. Elle ignorait qu'il était lentement tombé amoureux de la personne sans-abri qu'il avait si souvent observée. Il la laissa simplement sangloter contre sa poitrine, et quand elle commença à lui raconter son histoire si triste, il l'écouta calmement, lui frottant le dos, la berçant doucement, la réconfortant.

Et ce soir, alors qu'il la serrait dans ses bras, il choisit d'être honnête et de tout lui dire. Il lui raconta son histoire, sa si ennuyeuse histoire, et lui dit comment il l'avait un jour aperçue dans la rue et comment elle avait changé sa vie pour toujours. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment croire ce qu'elle entendait. Elle ne pouvait pas accepter que cet homme si gentil et si chaleureux avait pu être élevé dans une famille si dure et si insensible où seuls les mariages arrangés sans sentiments étaient autorisés. Elle ne pouvait pas accepter qu'il ait pu être blessé par sa famille qui se moquait de lui et le martyrisait car il était trop différent d'eux. Et quand il commença à lui dévoiler ses sentiments, elle sentit la chaleur familière de ses souvenirs se glissant dans son esprit. Elle avait aimé ce baiser, mais elle n'avait pas su combien de temps il avait espéré que ça arrive et combien il l'avait aimé.

— J'aurais dû vous trouver plus tôt, admit-il finalement, essuyant ses larmes.

— C'est bon, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Elle était toujours blottie contre lui, et il ne l'avait pas lâchée. Il n'avait même pas desserré son étreinte. Elle ferma les yeux, pas tout à fait sûre que tout soit réel, et se concentra simplement sur les battements de son cœur, sur sa respiration, sur sa voix.

— Non. Il ne vous aurait pas retrouvée si j'étais venu plus tôt.

— Comment m'avez-vous trouvée ?

— Oh, assez facilement en fait.

Il la lâcha et déposa un baiser sur sa tête. Elle frissonna à la soudaine perte de sa chaleur et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Elle le regarda se lever et marcher jusqu'à son manteau. Il glissa la main dans sa poche et attrapa quelque chose qu'elle ne put pas voir jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne vers elle. Son collier. Elle porta la main à sa gorge, réalisant soudainement qu'elle ne le portait plus.

— J'ai remarqué que vous l'aviez gardé et j'ai pensé que vous essayeriez de le vendre pour obtenir de l'argent pour acheter de la nourriture.

— Non. Je ne pouvais pas… Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à le vendre.

— Mais il a essayé. Malheureusement pour lui, j'étais là et il n'a pas pu le vendre car il ne lui appartenait pas. J'avais toutes les preuves. Il ne lui a pas fallu longtemps avant de me dire où vous étiez.

Il attacha le collier autour de son cou et ils le regardèrent un moment. Il était tard et ils étaient tous les deux fatigués. Rose refusa de voir Maxence dormir sur le canapé une nuit de plus, et lui ordonna de reprendre sa chambre. Elle prendrait le canapé pour la nuit. Il était têtu et refusa, et le seul compromis qu'il lui proposa était de partager le même lit. Elle hésita, ne se sentant pas encore prête à s'engager avec quelqu'un de nouveau, mais elle finit par accepter. Il lui montra qu'il avait gardé le pyjama et les vêtements qu'il lui avait achetés à Noël mais elle choisit de garder son T-shirt et son short pour la nuit. Plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent allongés dans le même lit, un peu embarrassés mais ne souhaitant vraiment pas voir l'autre dormir sur le canapé, et quand Maxence déposa un baiser sur sa tête et lui souhaita de passer une bonne nuit, elle choisit d'arrêter d'avoir peur et de lui donner une chance. Elle pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, appréciant ce baiser autant que le premier qu'ils avaient partagés, et se blottit contre lui. Elle s'endormit alors qu'il l'entourait de ses bras, ignorant combien elle l'avait rendu heureux, et se sentait mieux que jamais. Le destin lui avait enfin tendu une main, et cela était bon d'être protégée et aimée par un homme tel que Maxence Spitz.


	26. Can I have this dance? (NineRose)

**Titre : _Brèves de TARDIS_ \- "Can I have this dance?".**

 **Nombre de parties : 1/1.**

 **Pairing : Neuvième Docteur/Rose Tyler.**

 **Synopsis : _«_ Le Docteur ne s'était pas attendu à ça quand il avait pris la main de Rose dans la sienne. _»_**

 **A/N : Les personnages et l'univers de la série ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont l'entièrement propriété de Russell T. Davies, Phil Collinson, Susie Liggat, Steven Moffat et la BBC. Pour le reste, tout appartient à mon imagination.**

* * *

Le Docteur ne s'était pas attendu à ça quand il avait pris la main de Rose dans la sienne. Elle l'avait taquiné toute la journée au sujet de la dance, et il n'avait pas pu se concentrer là-dessus car il était bien plus intéressé par le mystère de l'enfant au masque à gaz, mais il avait été ennuyé quand ils s'étaient retrouvés piégés dans une pièce après avoir été poursuivis par les personnes contaminées. Le Capitaine était parti, et il avait laissé le Docteur seul avec Rose pour faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Le Docteur n'avait pas écouté. Il était seul avec Rose, et capitaine Playboy n'était plus là. C'était la seule chose que son esprit avait enregistrée. Il avait été si jaloux quand il avait vu Rose avec ce joli garçon, mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire de commentaire sarcastique car leurs vies étaient de nouveau en danger. Puis, il avait été seul avec la femme qui le faisait se sentir comme un adolescent, et la seule chose qu'il avait faite avait été de chercher un moyen de sortir de cette pièce.

Il aurait dû savoir qu'elle ne le laisserait pas tranquille, qu'elle insisterait pour qu'il lui accorde une dance, pour qu'il lui montre les mouvements dont il était si fier, et pour être honnête, il ne pouvait pas dire non à cette femme. Elle le prenait toujours de court et faisait ressortir le meilleur de lui quand il n'était rien d'autre qu'une âme endommagée qui ne méritait pas le pardon pour ce qu'il avait fait. Elle lui faisait totalement confiance alors qu'elle savait _qui_ il était et combien il était _coupable_. Il ne pouvait pas le comprendre. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre comment cette femme si humaine, si brillante, si vivante pouvait l'avoir atteint et sorti de son trou de misère. Avec elle, c'était plus simple d'apprécier les petites choses de la vie, de voir les bonnes choses et pas toujours les mauvaises. Alors, quand elle lui avait demandé une dance, il avait cessé de passer la pièce au tournevis sonique et avait pris sa main pour lui montrer qu'il pouvait bouger.

Il s'était vanté bien entendu. Quand elle lui avait dit pour le Capitaine et son vaisseau invisible, et pour leur dance devant Big Ben, il avait senti la jalousie brûler au fond de son estomac, et avait senti l'irrépressible besoin de prouver qu'il était aussi bon que le Capitaine, si ce n'était meilleur. Alors, il avait dansé avec elle, avec une chanson de Glenn Miller en fond. Il y avait une menace qui fondait sur eux, et ils avaient lentement dansé. Le moment avait été presque trop parfait. Il était conscient qu'il avait tout ruiné avec ses questions et sa perceptible jalousie, et elle n'avait cessé de l'asticoter sur le fait qu'il était un piètre danseur car il ne semblait pas capable de voir que ses pieds étaient au bout de ses jambes et qu'il devait les _bouger_ pour réellement danser. Elle n'avait rien remarqué. Peut-être que le joli garçon lui avait tourné la tête, et le Docteur n'avait aucune chance avec ses grandes oreilles, son gros nez et son attitude grincheuse.

Elle le faisait vraiment se sentir comme un foutu adolescent, et il avait été complètement absorbé par ses yeux noisette. La pièce était sombre mais ses sens de Seigneurs du Temps l'avaient rendu très conscient de sa présence si proche de lui. Sa peau douce et chaude avait envoyé des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et des papillons avaient chatouillé son estomac de manière incontrôlable. Il l'avait à peine écoutée, trop concentré sur le mouvement de ses lèvres charnues, mais sa voix était de la musique à ses oreilles. Il avait été en mesure de sentir son cœur battre furieusement dans les veines de son poignet, et il avait seulement supposé qu'il l'intimidait – le trouvait-elle impressionnant à présent ? – qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il accepterait de lui accorder une dance. Et ses cœurs battaient tout aussi furieusement dans sa poitrine. Il avait souhaité que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais. Il avait voulu que ce moment continue pour toujours, et il avait presque hurlé de frustration quand ils avaient été transmattés dans le vaisseau de Jack.

Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour y repenser après ça. Les événements s'étaient accélérés, et les choses étaient parvenues à une merveilleuse fin. Tout le monde était en vie. Il avait sauvé tout le monde et il n'y avait pas de meilleure victoire que celle-ci. Il avait fêté cette victoire avec Rose dans le TARDIS jusqu'à ce qu'elle mette le Capitaine sur le tapis. Le Capitaine qui avait été prêt à se sacrifier pour que tout le monde puisse vivre. Alors, le Docteur avait sauvé le Capitaine, puis il avait tenté de danser avec Rose une nouvelle fois, mais il était parfaitement incapable de se concentrer. Tous les émotions qu'il avait expérimentées quand ils avaient dansé plus tôt revenaient à lui à présent, et il perdait ses moyens ce qui la faisait s'énerver contre lui et son incapacité à danser correctement. Puis, le Capitaine était monté à bord et Rose l'avait accueilli. La jalousie avait brûlé dans son estomac, et son cerveau avait enfin décidé de lui rappeler qu'il savait danser.

Il avait été tout sourire et elle aussi alors qu'il la faisait tourner, alors qu'il dansait autour de la console, et les papillons étaient de retour dans son estomac, et son contact l'avait envoyé dans un monde où seuls lui et elle existaient, où ce moment ne cesserait jamais, où Rose Tyler serait _sienne_. Il avait tout oublié quand elle lui avait souri, et avait dansé avec lui, et l'avait regardé comme s'il n'y avait que lui dans ce monde. Et soudain, il l'avait renversée sur son bras et le cri de joie qui s'était échappé de ses lèvres avait envoyé une décharge de pure joie dans ses veines, et ses cœurs avaient battu plus vite qu'ils n'étaient censés pouvoir le faire. Ensuite, elle s'était relevée et s'était abandonnée contre son épaule. Elle gloussait, et ce son était si beau qu'il voulait l'entendre tous les jours pour le restant de sa vie. Ce moment avait été trop court et il aurait voulu donner presque tout pour le revivre.

Maintenant, le Docteur était allongé dans son lit et fixait le plafond de sa chambre. Rose était dans sa chambre à elle. Il supposait qu'elle avait mené Jack à la sienne. Après leur petite dance, le Docteur avait été trop submergé par différentes émotions, et il avait dû user de toute sa volonté pour résister à la tentation de serrer Rose très fort dans ses bras et de la ramener dans sa chambre à lui. La tête lui tournait encore à cet instant, et il souriait comme un idiot dans le noir. Il aurait souhaité qu'ils aient le temps pour une autre dance, mais la journée avait été longue et ils avaient tous besoin de sommeil, mais maintenant que le Docteur était seul dans sa chambre, il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil car ses pensées étaient toutes dirigées sur une certaine blonde et sur son sourire si lumineux où sa langue dépassait. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ça arrive, mais le Docteur l'avait réalisé quand il avait dansé avec elle. Ça avait été rapide, mais c'était profond et beau, et presque douloureux. Il n'avait jamais été aussi certain de quelque chose dans toute sa vie, mais il pouvait le dire avec une totale certitude : il était _tombé amoureux_ de Rose Tyler.


	27. Killing in the name (ElevenOC)

**Titre : _Brèves de TARDIS_ \- "Killing in the name".**

 **Nombre de parties : 1/1.**

 **Pairing : Onzième Docteur/OC.**

 **Synopsis : _«_ C'est à ce moment qu'il la trouva. Il lui marcha presque dessus, et trébucha sur son corps. Elle était étendue là parmi des touffes d'herbe et du gravier, tout à fait immobile. _»_**

 **A/N : Les personnages et l'univers de la série ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont l'entièrement propriété de Russell T. Davies, Phil Collinson, Susie Liggat, Steven Moffat et la BBC. Pour le reste, tout appartient à mon imagination.**

* * *

Le Docteur la récupéra au milieu de nulle part. Il voyageait dans le TARDIS depuis des jours sans but précis quand sa vieille amie atterrit dans ce _no man's land_. Il faisait sombre et il n'y avait rien d'autre que des graviers, des grillages endommagés et des touffes d'herbe. Il entendait des hommes hurler dans le noir mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils disaient. Ce n'était pas une question de langage ou d'accent. Ils étaient seulement trop loin pour être compris. Ce n'étaient que des hurlements. Des hurlements de colère. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce que ces gens en colère voulaient. Il ne voulait pas leur faire face. Il ne voulait pas devenir la cible de quelque folie humaine encore une fois. Pourquoi le TARDIS avait atterri ici dans ce cas ? Sa vieille amie avait toujours une raison derrière ces atterrissages imprévus. Elle ne l'emmenait jamais là où il voulait aller, mais toujours où il devait être. Alors, pourquoi devait-il être ici ? Qui avait si désespérément besoin de son aide pour que le TARDIS atterrisse au milieu de nulle part, possiblement au milieu d'un champ de bataille ?

Il fit quelques pas en-dehors du TARDIS et observa les environs. Les voix se rapprochaient, mais ils étaient encore trop loin pour qu'il comprenne la raison de toute leur colère. Il fit quelques pas de plus. Tout était tranquille autour de lui. Il n'y avait rien, ni personne dans les environs. C'est à ce moment qu'il la trouva. Il lui marcha presque dessus, et trébucha sur son corps. Elle était étendue là parmi des touffes d'herbe et du gravier, tout à fait immobile. Il pensa un moment qu'elle était morte, mais il se rendit compte qu'elle respirait encore quand il s'agenouilla pour vérifier. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il devait faire car les voix se rapprochaient de plus en plus. A présent, ils étaient assez proches pour qu'il comprenne ce qu'ils disaient. Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'être des amis de cette fille. Ils la cherchaient. Ils voulaient la tuer. Alors, il la prit dans ses bras et la ramena dans le TARDIS.

Il la déposa avec précaution sur le sol de la salle de contrôles et envoya la machine à voyager dans le temps dans le vortex pour s'éloigner autant que possible des indésirables. Elle n'avait pas l'air blessé. Il n'y avait aucune blessure, ni aucune trace de sang sur elle. Elle était simplement inconsciente pour une raison ou pour une autre, et le TARDIS semblait incapable de la scanner. Donc, il s'assit là, et attendit qu'elle se réveille en se demandant pourquoi le TARDIS avait voulu qu'il la sauve alors qu'il aurait pu être n'importe où dans le temps et dans l'espace. Il profita de son inconscience pour l'observer. Elle ne montrait aucun signe d'un réveil prochain. Ce pourrait être inquiétant, mais ses signes vitaux étaient tous bons. C'était comme si elle dormait, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Le Docteur le sentait. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange à son sujet, et il ne pouvait pas dire quoi. Et il détestait ne pas savoir.

La fille était jeune. Environ vingt ans. Elle portait du noir de la tête aux pieds : T-shirt noir, pantalon noir, bottes noires, gants noirs. Elle portait même un gilet pare-balles et une arme. Ce qui laissait le Docteur perplexe. Pourquoi quelqu'un d'aussi jeune serait-il habillé et armé ainsi ? Il devait admettrait qu'il était intrigué par le mystère qui se présentait à lui, mais il se sentait également mal-à-l'aise. Il n'avait jamais aimé être proche des armes, et le fait qu'elle en portait une dans son TARDIS le rendait nerveux. Il devait s'en débarrasser. Il posa une main dessus pour la sortir de son holster, mais dès qu'il toucha la crosse de l'arme, une main s'empara brutalement de son poignet et ne le lâcha pas quand il tenta de se délivrer de cette emprise. Avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre ce qui se passait, il se retrouva plaqué au sol, son bras coincé dans le dos, et quelqu'un le tenait si fermement qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger.

— Essaie encore une fois de prendre ça et je te pète le bras pour de bon. Compris ?

— Oh !

— J'ai dit : compris ?

— Ouais !

— Qui es-tu ?

Elle n'allait pas le lâcher peu importe combien il se débattrait. Elle resserra simplement sa prise sur son poignet quand il bougeait et sa position n'était pas confortable du tout. Pour quelqu'un qui était dans les vapes quelques secondes plus tôt, elle réagissait assez rapidement. Elle le tenait fermement contre le sol et il ne pouvait rien faire contre elle. Elle était bien plus forte qu'elle ne paraissait l'être.

— Pouvez-vous juste me libérer ? C'est une position douloureuse.

— .tu ?

Sa voix était dure et menaçante. Comme si elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec sa question ou son manque de confort. Le Docteur entendit un bruit métallique et quelque chose de froid fut placé contre sa nuque. Il déglutit. L'arme. Elle pointait l'arme sur son cou. Il savait qu'il aurait dû se débarrasser de cette chose plus tôt.

— Je suis l'homme qui vient de te sauver la vie ! répondit-il urgemment. Tu étais étendue là et ils approchaient ! Je t'ai ramenée dans mon vaisseau avant qu'ils ne puissent nous voir !

La pression de l'arme contre sa nuque disparut soudainement. Elle le délivra. Elle lâcha son poignet et s'éloigna de lui. Le Docteur se leva, replaça son nœud papillon et fit face à la fille. Elle pointait toujours son arme sur lui mais elle avait reculé. Il leva les mains pour lui montrer qu'il n'allait rien faire. La dernière fois qu'une fille avait apporté une arme à bord, les choses avaient mal tourné.

— Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvée ? lui demanda-t-elle, méfiante.

— Je suis le Docteur. C'est ce que je fais. Je sauve les gens.

— Sérieusement.

— Je pensais que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Peux-tu éloigner cette chose de moi ? (Il désigna l'arme avec d'un geste prudent). Je n'aime pas les armes. Surtout quand quelqu'un me menace avec. C'est très déplaisant.

Elle l'observa attentivement, et il savait qu'elle le jaugeait. Elle ne lui faisait aucunement confiance. Ce qui était normal. Il ne se ferait pas confiance non plus sur certaines choses. Elle parut décider qu'il n'était pas une menace pourtant et elle finit par remettre l'arme dans son holster.

— Quel est ton vrai nom, M. Lâche ?

— Je ne suis pas… Oh, peu importe. Comme je l'ai dit, je suis le Docteur.

— Docteur qui ?

— Je ne me lasserai jamais de celle-ci, s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire joyeux.

Cependant, elle ne souriait pas du tout. Ses lèvres ne frémirent même pas. Elle était difficile, ou elle n'avait aucun humour. Elle était effrayante, mais pourquoi ressentait-il le besoin de la sauver ? Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre à propos de cette histoire, et le mystère à résoudre l'excitait autant qu'un gosse un matin de Noël. Il allait découvrir qui elle était et pourquoi elle était si importante pour que le TARDIS le conduise droit à elle. Il jeta un œil aux commandes. La fille ne bougea pas. Elle le regardait toujours comme s'il était fou. Ce qu'il était réellement s'il devait être honnête.

— Tu as l'air d'être un mec bizarre.

— Je le suis.

— Dis-moi ton vrai nom.

Il la regarda de nouveau. Elle lui apparut soudainement si petite, si vulnérable, presque faible dans cet environnement qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et le Docteur se sentit désolé pour elle. D'une certaine façon, il sentait qu'elle était spéciale, qu'elle _avait_ quelque chose de spécial, et qu'il devait la protéger à tout prix. Il voulut s'approcher, mais s'arrêta quand elle mit la main sur son arme. Elle ne lui faisait pas confiance. Du tout.

— Ecoute, mon nom est vraiment Docteur. Je ne réponds à aucun autre nom. Quel est le tien ?

— Je ne suis pas supposée le dire.

— Je ne le dirai à personne.

— Ils m'appellent Hunter.

— Terrible.

— Dit le prétendu Docteur.

Elle mit les mains dans ses poches et parut chercher quelque chose. Elle finit par le trouver et sortit de sa poche. Ça ressemblait à un téléphone mais le Docteur réalisa que ça n'en était pas un quand elle s'en servit pour le scanner tout comme il l'aurait fait avec son tournevis sonique. Son visage impassible montra tout à coup de la surprise et peut-être même un peu de peur alors que les résultats s'affichaient sur l'écran. Elle remit l'objet dans sa poche, vérifia la montre qu'elle portait – qui paraissait similaire à l'appareil que Jack portait toujours au poignet – et elle disparut sans un mot ou un regard pour lui. Cela le laissa bouche bée et plus que surpris. Qui était cette fille ? Et comment avait-elle réussi à se téléporter hors du TARDIS ?

Il s'était demandé ce qu'il devait faire pendant des jours. La fille agissait comme un agent spécial ou quelqu'un des forces spéciales humaines. Cela lui paraissait étrange puisqu'elle avait l'air si jeune, mais il y avait quelque chose à son sujet. Quelque chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à expliquer, quelque chose que le TARDIS n'avait même pas été en mesure d'identifier. Elle n'était pas entièrement humaine. Il y avait quelque chose, et il devait savoir. Elle avait dit qu'ils l'appelaient 'Hunter'. Qui étaient-ils ? Pourquoi l'appelaient-ils 'Hunter' ? Qu'est-ce que ce nom signifiait ? Et la façon dont elle avait disparu… Elle devait avoir un manipulateur de vortex ou quelque chose du genre. Ça voulait dire qu'elle utilisait de la technologie extraterrestre, et c'était un sujet sur lequel il était très bon. Elle pouvait appartenir à Torchwood, mais tout le monde le connaissait là-bas, et il l'aurait su. Il avait toujours gardé un œil sur l'agence depuis qu'il avait perdu Rose Tyler à cause de leurs activités.

Donc, c'était autre chose, mais quoi ? Combien d'organisations extraterrestres y avait-il maintenant sur Terre ? Et de quel siècle venait-elle ? Il pensait au vingt-et-unième siècle, ou quelque part autour de ce siècle. Il devait la trouver, d'une façon ou d'une autre, et lui demander qui – ou ce que – elle était et pour qui elle travaillait. Comment la trouver alors ? Elle pouvait être n'importe où grâce à cet appareil à son poignet. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où elle venait, ni d'où la trouver. Il savait seulement qu'il l'avait trouvée dans un _no man's land_ , probablement là où elle avait été en mission, une mission qui avait mal tourné. Ça n'avait été qu'un peu de chance, et une immense aide du TARDIS qui l'avait conduit à elle. _Le TARDIS l'avait conduit à elle._ Sa vieille amie devait le refaire.

— Hey, sexy, tu m'aiderais pour un truc ? Je dois la retrouver. Je sais que tu veux que je fasse quelque chose pour elle. C'est mieux si elle est de nouveau à bord, pas vrai ?

Si le TARDIS en avait été capable, elle aurait soupiré. Il lui demandait enfin son aide. Après quelques secondes, elle ronronna. Elle savait comment trouver la fille. Elle savait comment trouver _n'importe qui_ dans le temps et dans l'espace. Elle se déplaça dans le vortex sitôt que son voleur demanda après la fille. Elle suivait les traces de son dernier passage dans la galaxie. Chaque technologie extraterrestre laissait une trace après une utilisation et le TARDIS suivit celle que Hunter avait laissée quand elle avait disparu du vaisseau. Même si le TARDIS ne l'emmenait jamais où il voulait, il savait qu'elle allait l'emmener à la fille parce qu'elle c'est l'endroit où il devait être. Elle était là où il voulait aller et là où il devait être. Elle était sa nouvelle mission, le nouveau mystère qu'il devait résoudre, et il était aussi intrigué qu'excité par cette nouvelle aventure à venir.

C'est pourquoi il se précipita hors du TARDIS aussitôt qu'elle atterrit. Il sortit son tournevis sonique et scanna les sombres environs. Cela ressemblait à un sous-sol et il n'y avait presque pas de lumière. Il entendit du bruit et marcha dans cette direction. Il se retrouva dans une autre pièce sombre où il y avait de nombreux ordinateurs. Ils étaient tous allumés, et certains faisaient des recherches. Des recherches sur lui réalisa-t-il bientôt. Il n'y avait personne ici pourtant. Il se concentra sur les écrans. Il n'y avait rien de nouveau à son sujet ici. Sur Internet, il n'était qu'une histoire, un ami imaginaire, un mythe. C'était toujours drôle à voir et à lire mais son sourire resta bloqué et le Docteur se figea quand il sentit quelque chose de froid se coller contre sa nuque. Il n'avait entendu rien, ni personne approcher. Il se retourna pour faire face à la fille qui pointait une arme sur lui. Encore une fois.

— Tu n'aurais pas dû revenir, lui dit-elle d'un ton froid avant de tirer sur lui.

Quand le Docteur se réveilla, la douleur battait dans sa tête et son corps le faisait tant souffrir qu'il pensa durant une seconde qu'il se régénérait. Ce qui ne pouvait pas arriver vu qu'il vivait sa dernière vie. Il se souvenait avoir essuyé un tir. Elle lui avait tiré dans la poitrine. Ça brûlait terriblement. Il grogna et tenta de se frotter la poitrine, seulement pour découvrir qu'il avait été attaché à une chaise. Il ne pouvait pas bouger. 'Hunter' était assise devant lui et jouait avec son tournevis sonique.

— Pourquoi tu m'as tiré dessus ? marmonna-t-il, luttant pour rester éveillé.

— J'ai quitté ton vaisseau pour ta sécurité. Pourquoi es-tu revenu ?

— Je ne sais pas rester loin des problèmes.

— C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire. Comment tu m'as trouvée ?

— Tu utilises un manipulateur de vortex. Ça laisse des traces. J'ai seulement eu à les suivre.

— Je le saurai pour la prochaine fois.

— Mon vaisseau veut que je fasse quelque chose pour toi.

— Ton vaisseau aurait dû te dire pourquoi ils m'appellent 'Hunter'. Il aurait dû te dire ce qui va se passer maintenant.

— Dis-moi.

— Je vais te tuer, M. Lâche, répliqua-t-elle.

Sa voix était dénuée d'émotions, et il déglutit. Elle était sérieuse. Il ne savait pas comment mais elle allait vraiment le tuer, et il ne pouvait plus se régénérer. Comment allait-il se sortir de là ? Elle allait le faire lentement, c'était certain. Elle l'aurait déjà tué sinon. Elle voulait qu'il soit éveillé et qu'il ressente tout ce qu'elle lui ferait. Pourquoi lui aurait-elle tiré dessus avec un sédatif si ce n'était pas pour l'avoir sous son contrôle ?

— Je préfère être un lâche que de tuer quelqu'un d'autre.

— Je connais ton histoire, Docteur Lâche. Ouvre les oreilles. Je vais te raconter la mienne. Seuls les morts peuvent l'entendre.

— Tu vas me dire pourquoi ils t'appellent 'Hunter ? Et qui ils sont ?

— Mon nom est Dawn. Dawn Mysa. Je fais partie du B.M.E. Ça veut dire Brigade d'intervention pour les Manifestations Extraterrestres. Chaque fois qu'un extraterrestre est détecté sur Terre, on nous appelle pour agir.

— Tout comme Torchwood.

— Oh, tu aimerais bien.

Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui. Elle prit une boîte médicale et la posa sur une chaise avant de l'ouvrir. Il se demanda ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle choisissait une mort lente pour lui de toute évidence. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face, et il vit qu'elle avait deux aiguilles dans la main. Elle attrapa son bras plutôt brutalement – il remarqua qu'il ne portait plus sa veste et que les manches de sa chemise avaient été relevées – et noua un élastique sur son biceps. Elle lui fit une prise de sang sans un mot et plaça les échantillons dans un réfrigérateur derrière lui.

— C'était pourquoi ?

— Mon ADN a été modifié quand j'étais plus jeune, continua-t-elle sans répondre à sa question. Je suis toujours humaine, mais j'ai des sens très développés. Ouïe, vue, force, odorat, vitesse. 'Hunter' est le diminutif de 'chien de chasse'. C'est ce que je suis pour eux. Ils m'ont recrutée et m'ont entraînée quand j'avais douze ans. Puis, ils m'ont envoyé sur le terrain, et ils m'ont demandé de traquer toutes les formes de vie extraterrestres. Je les traque, je les attrape et je les ramène à mon patron.

— Que leur arrive-t-il ?

— Ils les étudient, et ils meurent.

— C'est un meurtre !

— C'est une guerre. Et toi, Docteur, tu es la pièce la plus importante de leur collection.

Le Docteur ne répondit pas, réfléchissant rapidement à sa façon dont il pourrait se sortir de cette situation dangereuse. Il était dans une très mauvaise impasse. La fille allait vraiment le tuer. Il avait remarqué qu'elle portait toujours du noir de la tête aux pieds et il avait vu l'arme qui ne semblait jamais la quitter. Elle posa la boîte sur le sol et s'assit sur la chaise, attendant de voir sa réaction à ses mots. Il était confus. Elle avait dit quelque chose à propos de sa sécurité, et maintenant, elle voulait simplement le tuer. Ça n'avait aucun sens.

— Ils me cherchaient.

— Ils ont déjà un Dalek et il leur a dit que tu étais son pire ennemi. En fait, il a dit que tu étais le pire ennemi de toute espèce vivante. C'est ainsi que tu es devenu l'extraterrestre le plus recherché de la Brigade.

— Et vous avez cru un Dalek ? demanda le Docteur avec un mépris évident dans sa voix.

— Ils l'ont cru. Pas moi. En réalité, j'ai commencé à douter des véritables intentions de la Brigade il y a un moment. C'est pour ça que je suis partie quand j'ai découvert que tu étais _le_ Seigneur du Temps.

— Mais…

— C'était une façon de te protéger. S'ils t'attrapent, tu es mort. Tous ces meurtres ne sont pas justes.

— Et j'ai tout fait foirer.

— C'est ça.

— Il y a quelque chose à ton sujet…

Il ne put pas finir sa phrase car il fut interrompu par une explosion qui secoua la pièce entière. Il regarda Dawn. Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Elle était inquiète et ce n'était pas bon signe. Elle savait qui ils étaient et n'avait pas l'intention de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Allaient-ils s'enfuir ? Ou être pris ?

— Tu dois partir, dit-il précipitamment.

Elle le délivra de ses liens et lui rendit la clé de son vaisseau. Puis, elle le força à se lever sans effort – très forte en effet ! – et le poussa en-dehors de la pièce. Elle se précipita vers le réfrigérateur et s'empara des échantillons sanguins qu'elle lui avait pris. Elle attrapa un sac à dos et faillit le heurter car il n'avait pas bougé.

— Tu viens avec moi.

— Je t'ai dit de partir ! Tu es la cible ! Pas moi !

Il y eut une autre explosion et tout trembla plus fortement. Dawn attrapa le poignet du Docteur et le força à courir. S'il était la cible, pourquoi lui sauvait-elle la vie ? Pourquoi étaient-ils attaqués dans ce qui semblait être sa maison ou sa cachette ? Il n'était clairement pas le seul qu'on voulait voir mort. Peut-être était-ce ce que le TARDIS voulait qu'il découvre. Peut-être étaient-ils destinés à se sauver l'un l'autre. Soudain, Dawn le plaqua au sol alors qu'une dernière explosion retentissait en détruisant tout autour d'eux. C'était critique. La pièce s'écroulait autour d'eux, les blessant avec des pierres et du verre. Le Docteur se leva, attrapa Dawn et courut vers le TARDIS. Il démarra la machine et attendit jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient disparu dans le vortex pour se tourner vers Dawn. Elle se tenait debout au milieu de la salle de contrôle, confuse, étourdie, couverte de poussière de roches.

— Tout simplement, cours.

Elle eut un léger sourire – le seul qu'il avait pu obtenir d'elle jusqu'à présent – mais c'était tout de même un sourire, et il lui retourna ce sourire. C'est à ce moment qu'elle s'écroula au sol, incapable de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle était toujours confuse et elle était perdue car elle ne savait pas où elle était. Les bruits, l'odeur, l'entourage lui étaient inconnus. La seule chose qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle n'était pas dans les quartiers de la B.M.E. Avait-elle réussi à s'enfuir au final ? Avait-elle sauvé le Docteur ? Elle ne se rappelait de rien après la dernière explosion. Sa mémoire était un trou noir après ça. Où était-elle ? Elle s'assit lentement, bien que son corps soit incroyablement douloureux, et observa les alentours. Elle remarqua les blessures sur son corps, des blessures dont on avait pris soin. Elle se sentait trop faible pour se lever alors elle resta assise là. Elle savait qu'elle n'était plus en danger. Elle se sentait en sécurité mais resta sur le qui-vive. Surtout quand elle entendit des pas. Elle savait exactement à qui ils appartenaient.

— C'est la seconde fois que tu me sauves la vie.

— Comment as-tu su que c'était moi ? demanda-t-il en entrant dans la pièce.

— Tes pas. Et ton odeur. Je t'ai dit que j'avais des sens très développés.

— Je t'en dois une.

— Et je t'en dois deux.

— Ils veulent te voir morte.

— Je m'en doutais depuis un moment. Ils n'ont jamais essayé aussi durement.

— Ils t'ont empoisonnée et ont détruit ta maison. C'est assez dur.

— Quoi ?

— J'ai fait quelques tests. Quand je t'ai trouvée, ton sang contenait du poison. Quiconque te courait après, ils auraient réussi à t'avoir si je n'avais pas été là.

Ça avait pris plus de temps que d'ordinaire au TARDIS pour découvrir ce qui n'allait pas avec la fille quand ils l'avaient trouvée puisqu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange à son sujet, et ça bloquait les scans. Mais maintenant, il savait une partie de la vérité. De l'ADN modifié. Assez intéressant.

— Une bonne chose que je suis immunisée contre la majorité des poisons connus, soupira-t-elle. Tu sais qu'on ne peut pas leur échapper, hein ?

— J'ai vu pire. J'ai survécu à pire.

Il n'y eut pas d'explication. Aucune explication n'était nécessaire. Cette Brigade savait déjà toute son histoire par cœur. Si Dawn était leur chien de chasse comme elle lui avait dit plus tôt, elle savait de toute évidence tout sur lui. C'était effrayant, mais les humains avaient besoin de savoir, d'étudier et d'archiver tout ce qui leur paraissait nouveau ou étrange. Et occasionnellement, ils avaient besoin de détruire ce qui n'était pas conforme à ce qu'ils connaissaient, à ce dont ils étaient habitués.

Il la força à se reposer quelques jours pendant qu'il pilotait le TARDIS ici et là dans le temps et l'espace pour rester cachés de ceux qui souhaitaient leur mort. Dawn lui avait dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas leur échapper mais il était le maître quand il s'agissait de s'enfuir loin des ennuis. Il pouvait se cacher n'importe où dans le temps et dans l'espace et s'effacer de toutes les bases de données possibles, mais d'une certaine façon, ils parvenaient toujours à les trouver et ils devaient toujours s'enfuir avant de se faire prendre ou tuer. Quand Dawn se sentit mieux, elle passa son temps à travailler sur son ordinateur portable, une des nombreuses choses qu'elle gardait toujours dans son sac à dos, un sac à dos qu'elle prenait toujours avec elle quand elle devait s'enfuir. Un jour, elle posa son ordinateur sur la console et fit quelque chose avec son tournevis sonique qu'elle ne lui avait jamais rendu.

— Cette chose n'a pas de Wi-Fi. Ça ne marche qu'ici.

— Tu sais, je me disais… commença-t-il sans dire un mot à propos du Wi-Fi dont elle parlait. Puisque nous sommes coincés ensembles car ils nous traquent dans le temps et dans l'espace…

— Je ne deviendrai pas ton compagnon, le coupa-t-elle.

— Mais pourquoi ? Les gens disent toujours oui.

— Je ne suis pas les gens. Tu vas me ramener chez moi.

— Trop dangereux. Et tu n'as plus de chez toi.

— Je m'en fiche.

— Ils te veulent morte.

— En fait, ils _te_ veulent mort mais je ne le permettrai pas. C'est pour ça qu'ils me courent après. Alors, tu vas brouiller mes souvenirs, me ramener sur Terre et t'enfuir pendant que je surveillerai tes arrières.

— Je n'aime pas ça.

— Encore une fois, je m'en fiche.

— Je ne le ferai pas.

— Tu vas le faire, que tu le veuilles ou non.

Ce fut son dernier mot sur cette histoire. C'était sa décision et il n'irait pas contre. Elle le laissa marmonner qu'il ne voulait pas faire une chose pareille et continua à travailler sur son ordinateur. Elle disparut silencieusement dans le TARDIS quand elle eut fini. Plus tard, il comprendrait que tout faisait partie d'un plan et que s'il l'avait compris plus tôt, les choses se seraient terminées d'une bien meilleure façon.

Le Docteur était véritablement furieux ce matin. Dawn l'avait piégé. Elle l'avait forcé à brouiller ses souvenirs de lui. Elle pouvait facilement se souvenir de tout mais personne ne pourrait voir leur rencontre et ses plans pour le protéger. Personne ne pourrait accéder aux souvenirs qu'elle avait de lui. Même sous la torture. Il savait que c'était pour le mieux, il savait qu'elle lui sauvait la vie mais il ne pouvait pas supporter la façon dont elle avait choisi de le faire. Elle devenait la cible, et il ne voulait pas qu'elle se fasse tuer pour lui. Il voulait la protéger et voyager avec elle mais il n'y avait plus aucun moyen d'échapper à la Brigade, et ça le rendait aussi furieux que le fait que Dawn allait se sacrifier pour qu'il soit en sécurité loin d'eux. A présent, il savait ce qui leur arriverait s'ils se faisaient prendre. Il comprenait pourquoi elle voulait partir, pourquoi elle pensait que ce n'était pas juste. Mais elle ne pouvait pas partir. Elle leur était trop précieuse.

Quand elle partit dans le TARDIS après qu'il ait brouillé ses souvenirs, il était si énervé qu'il avait frappé la console, au grand déplaisir du TARDIS. Il ne savait pas où son vaisseau avait atterri mais il avait besoin de marcher, de courir, de hurler contre l'univers alors il sortit sans un mot. Il regretta sa décision à la seconde où ils bondirent tous sur lui, à la seconde où il se retrouva ligoté et sous la surveillance d'une demi-douzaine d'hommes en noir. Ils ne partaient pas encore car ils cherchaient Dawn. Le Docteur espérait qu'elle ne se montrerait pas, mais il savait que c'était inutile. Elle était têtue et le TARDIS lui ferait savoir qu'il était dehors, et ses sens très développés lui diraient que c'était dangereux, mais elle ne reculerait pas. Elle sauterait dans le piège, même si ça signifiait qu'ils la récupéreraient et qu'ils lui feraient des choses qu'il préférait ne pas imaginer.

Le Docteur jura quand il la vit venir de nulle part et se battre avec les hommes de la Brigade pour le libérer. Six hommes contre une seule femme. Elle avait le dessus sur eux étonnamment. Elle parvint à les mettre K.O. suffisamment longtemps pour le libérer. Ils allaient se remettre à courir quand une poignée d'autres hommes vint en renfort. Dawn le poussa et se battit contre eux pour lui donner du temps, mais elle n'eut pas autant de chance que la première fois. Ils étaient tous contre elle et ils connaissaient toutes ses faiblesses. Le Docteur commença à courir, mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser. Il se retourna et revint pour tenter de l'aider. Ils l'avaient eue. Ils l'avaient plaquée au sol, la tenaient fermement et l'attachaient pour qu'elle ne puisse plus leur échapper. Elle le vit avant les hommes. Son visage afficha de la colère et de la tristesse.

— Cours le lâche ! lui cria-t-elle.

Mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. Un homme venait vers lui. Il était sur le point de se rendre car il ne voulait tout simplement pas la laisser seule dans cette situation. Il n'avait jamais de plan mais il pouvait toujours aider. Il aurait pu les faire sortir de la Brigade peu importe ce que ça leur coûterait. Personne ne pouvait l'enfermer quelque part et espérer qu'il resterait là. Il réussissait toujours à trouver une sortie. Cependant, avant qu'il n'ait pu comprendre ce qui se passait, il se retrouva dans le TARDIS. Il voulut retourner auprès de Dawn, lui apporter de l'aider avec quelques-unes de ses ruses, mais la cabine était verrouillée et il ne pouvait pas arrêter la machine. C'était un voyage automatique, et les coordonnées étaient verrouillées. Elle avait tout prévu avec le TARDIS, et pendant qu'il frappait rageusement les portes, il remarqua le manipulateur de vortex autour de son poignet. Elle lui avait sauvé la vie. Encore une fois. Et il n'était pas capable de faire de même.

— Je reviendrai, promit-il, plus pour lui-même que pour quelqu'un d'autre. Je le jure. Je te sortirai de là.

A partir de ce moment, sa seule mission serait d'essayer encore et encore de la tirer des griffes de la Brigade et de l'emmener dans un lieu sûr. Il espérait vraiment être en mesure de le faire.


	28. Comatose (NineRose)

**Titre : _Brèves de TARDIS_ \- "Comatose".**

 **Nombre de parties : 1/1.**

 **Pairing : Neuvième Docteur/Rose Tyler/Jack Harkness.**

 **Synopsis : _«_ Jack et Rose étaient maintenant tous les deux concentrés sur leur prochaine mission à accomplir. C'était ce que le Docteur aimait le plus chez eux. Même s'ils ne savaient rien de l'urgence, ils étaient prêts à sauter dans la situation critique et aider quiconque avait besoin d'eux. _»_**

 **A/N : Les personnages et l'univers de la série ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont l'entièrement propriété de Russell T. Davies, Phil Collinson, Susie Liggat, Steven Moffat et la BBC. Pour le reste, tout appartient à mon imagination.**

* * *

Jack voyageait avec eux depuis quelques semaines à présent et rien ne pouvait possiblement être mieux pour Rose et le Docteur. Ils s'amusaient beaucoup tous les trois en s'arrêtant sur de nouvelles planètes n'importe où dans le temps et dans l'espace, et faisaient des farces à des gens un peu trop sérieux à leur goût, les énervant et s'enfuyant dès qu'ils se faisaient poursuivre. A ce moment, ils étaient dans le TARDIS à rire de la dernière farce qu'ils avaient jouée avant de s'enfuir pour leur vie, et planifiaient la prochaine. Le docteur n'avait pas ri ainsi depuis ce qui lui semblait être des siècles, et c'était agréable de faire partie d'un de ses moments de joie qu'il ne s'était jamais autorisé à vivre depuis la guerre du Temps. Il était ravi que Rose et Jack aient croisé son chemin. Ils l'aidaient à se remettre. Ils l'aidaient à soigner ses blessures. Ils ne savaient probablement pas le bien qu'ils lui faisaient.

Tout allait bien jusqu'à maintenant, et il avait du mal à y croire. Rien n'avait jamais été aussi bien dans sa vie. Pas même avant la guerre du Temps. Les problèmes le trouvaient toujours et il ne pouvait pas profiter d'un jour de repos. Désormais, on lui donnait des semaines et ça semblait trop étrange. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, et une tempête était sûrement en chemin pour tout ruiner. Tout allait trop bien pour durer, mais, à ce moment, le Docteur s'en fichait car ces moments de pure joie, ces moments où il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, étaient trop rares et lui, ainsi que ses compagnons, devait les apprécier et en profiter aussi longtemps que possible. S'il avait été attentif, il l'aurait remarqué pourtant. Il aurait remarqué la tempête approchante, mais ils riaient encore quand le téléphone de la salle de commandes sonna. Le Docteur le décrocha et, alors qu'il écoutait son interlocuteur, son visage prit une attitude plus sérieuse et inquiète.

— Je suis en route.

Jack et Rose riaient encore quand il raccrocha. Ils semblaient incapables de s'arrêter de rire. Le Docteur resta silencieux un moment, et les écouta. Il adorait écouter Rose quand elle riait. C'était le son le plus beau de l'univers pour lui. Cela réchauffait toujours ses cœurs et après les moments sombres qu'il avait traversés, il voulait entendre ce merveilleux rire pour toujours.

— Docteur ?

Il était si occupé à la regarder et à songer combien il aimait l'entendre rire qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que ses deux compagnons avaient cessé de rire et qu'ils l'observaient. Ils avaient l'air inquiets par son soudain silence, et ils sentaient que quelque chose se préparait.

— Désolé. La prochaine blague sera pour plus tard. Notre présence est requise pour une urgence.

— Quel genre d'urgence ?

Jack et Rose étaient maintenant tous les deux concentrés sur leur prochaine mission à accomplir. C'était ce que le Docteur aimait le plus chez eux. Même s'ils ne savaient rien de l'urgence, ils étaient prêts à sauter dans la situation critique et aider quiconque avait besoin d'eux. Ils étaient courageux, et il était ravi de les avoir à bord. Ils étaient deux compagnons précieux, mais il ne leur dirait jamais.

— Un virus est apparu sur une planète appelée Sixta Nashvada il y a quelques jours. Il a déjà causé quelques décès, et le personnel médical semble incapable de trouver un remède pour soigner ses patients.

— C'est horrible.

— N'oubliez pas combien je suis brillant ! s'exclama le Docteur. Je vais trouver ce remède en cinq minutes. Et, nous pourrons reprendre nos blagues.

Il adressa un large sourire à ses compagnons, mais dès que Rose se dirigea vers sa chambre pour se changer en discutant avec Jack, son sourire s'effaça. De ce qu'on lui avait dit, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il connaissait, et ce n'était pas bon du tout. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter ses compagnons pourtant, et certainement pas sa charmante et si sensible Rose. Il résoudrait ce problème, comme il le faisait toujours, peu importe le moyen. Pour l'instant, ils avaient juste à aller sur Sixta Nashvada et observer ce qui s'y passait sans tomber malades à leur tour. Il devait identifier le virus et y trouver un remède avant qu'ils ne puissent être contaminés. Il ne voulait vraiment pas que ses compagnons attrapent ce virus pour lequel personne n'avait de remède.

Il entra les coordonnées de la planète et pilota le TARDIS dans le Vortex. Ce ne fut pas long avant qu'ils n'atterrissent avec un petit bruit sourd. Sixta Nashvada n'était pas une planète très intéressante d'un point de vue touristique, mais c'était assez sympathique pour quelques jours de repos. Quand elle n'était pas attaquée par un virus inconnu bien entendu. Dès que ses compagnons furent de retour dans la salle de commandes, le Docteur sortit du TARDIS avec eux. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir un dogue allemand sur deux pattes et vêtu tel un officier de sécurité les accueillir. Il les amena directement à un petit hôpital où beaucoup d'humains et de canidés attendaient dans une pièce surpeuplée. Ils n'avaient pas l'air malade. Ils étaient sûrement ici pour un contrôle. Après le virus, ils avaient dû tester les gens pour voir qui était infecté et qui ne l'était pas. Un long travail. Une infirmière vint à eux et leur demanda de la suivre.

— Inutile de perdre du temps, dit-elle alors qu'ils marchaient dans les couloirs et passaient devant les chambres de patients malades. Le virus est venu de nulle part il y a quelques jours et il a déjà fait une cinquantaine de morts. Le premier symptôme est un simple rhume. Les patients éternuent, et pensent que ce n'est rien de sérieux. Jusqu'à ce que le virus les prive de leur sens. Vue, ouïe, odorat, goût, toucher. Ils disparaissent un par un. Il n'y a pas de paralysie, de sang, de symptômes majeurs. Les patients deviennent fous, instables et violents avant de mourir dans une convulsion. Nous pensons que le virus s'en prend au cerveau mais nous ne pouvons pas le prouver.

— Combien de temps avant la mort ?

— Moins de vingt-quatre heures.

Tandis que les mots faisaient leur chemin dans leur esprit et leur faisait prendre conscience de l'urgence de la situation, l'infirmière déverrouilla une porte. Elle était différente des autres portes, et il était clairement inscrit que c'était une zone restreinte où seule une partie du personnel médical était autorisée à entrer.

— Rien n'est arrivé ? Pas de changement ? Pas de nouvelle arrivée ?

— Rien. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de visiteurs ici, Docteur. Nous ne sommes pas une planète touristique. C'est assez calme.

L'infirmière ouvrit la porte. Des cris résonnèrent. Une dizaine de patients hurlaient et se débattaient contre les sangles qui les retenaient à leur lit. S'ils n'avaient pas été attachés, ils les auraient sûrement attaqués. L'infirmière leur expliqua que c'était la dernière phase de la maladie, que la plupart de ces patients seraient décédés dans l'heure qui suivrait. Le Docteur plaça Rose derrière lui dans une attitude protectrice quand, soudain, quelqu'un sortit de nulle part et l'attrapa à la gorge.

Au début, il y eut le choc. La situation parut figée pendant quelques secondes. Puis, tout le monde se mit à crier en même temps alors que le Docteur tentait de se débarrasser de la main qui l'étranglait. Bien que l'homme soit assez petit et maigre, il réussissait à être plus fort que le Docteur dont le visage devenait rouge à cause du manque d'oxygène. Il n'avait pas besoin d'autant d'oxygène qu'un humain mais il en avait tout de même besoin. Il n'oublierait cependant jamais les iris de l'homme qui étaient d'un violet profond. L'infirmière essayait de calmer les autres patients tandis que Jack et Rose essayaient d'aider le Docteur, mais l'homme était trop fort pour être battu si facilement.

— Désolé, mec, mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix, marmonna Jack en l'assommant.

Le Docteur prit une grande bouffée d'air quand la main relâcha sa gorge. Rose l'aida à respirer lentement et profondément pendant que Jack se saisissait de l'homme inconscient et le remettait dans son lit. Il l'attacha fermement avec l'aide de l'infirmière. Le Docteur autorisa Rose à jeter un œil à son cou.

— Vous saignez, fit-elle remarquer.

— Satané fils de pute, répondit-il, énervé.

— Nous ne savons pas comment le virus se propage, expliqua l'infirmière. Laissez-moi vous tester.

— Merci, mais non. Je vais le faire moi-même dans mon vaisseau. J'en ai assez vu. Je vais faire mes propres recherches et je vous dirai si je trouve quelque chose.

— Vous êtes sûr ?

— Je, commença-t-il en pointant Jack et Rose du doigt, ne fais pleinement confiance qu'à ces deux-là. Oui, je suis sûr.

Ce furent ces derniers mots sur cette affaire. Il sortit rapidement de la pièce, Jack et Rose sur les talons. Ils retournèrent au TARDIS et se retrouvèrent à l'infirmerie à laquelle le vaisseau leur avait donné accès. Il était surprenant que le Docteur laisse Rose s'occuper de ces petites blessures. L'homme l'avait égratigné avec ses ongles.

— Vous auriez dû la laisser vous tester.

— J'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin ici. Et je ne leur fais pas confiance.

— Vous ne faites confiance à personne.

— Faux ! Je vous fais confiance à tous les deux.

— Seulement quand ça vous arrange. Voilà, j'ai fini.

— Fantastique ! Il est temps de faire des prises de sang maintenant !

Il leur adressa un large sourire et fit claquer ses mains. Il n'attendit pas leur accord et le fit sans attendre. Puis, il leur dit qu'il avait déjà vu ce virus – bon, une de ses versions, et c'était il y a très longtemps cette version était très différente – et il connaissait la recette du remède dont ils avaient besoin. Il avait seulement besoin de la changer un peu pour l'adapter à la nouvelle souche, et de trouver les ingrédients. Il ne les avait pas tous à bord. Il donna une liste à Jack et les jeta, lui et Rose, hors de l'infirmerie. Il avait des tests à faire et il ne voulait les avoir dans les pattes.

Cela prit des heures avant que les résultats ne tombent. Le Docteur fut soulagé de constater que ceux de Rose étaient négatifs à la maladie. Plus encore de constater qu'elle y était immunisée. De même que Jack. Mais lui… Ses résultats étaient arrivés en dernier et ils n'étaient pas bons. Il n'était pas immunisé contre le virus et pire encore, il était positif. L'homme l'avait contaminé plus tôt. Il s'était attendu à ces résultats pour être honnête, mais il avait eu un petit espoir que peut-être… Cet espoir avait été anéanti quand il avait lu les résultats. Il devait préparer le remède avant que quelqu'un ne réalise qu'il était malade lui aussi. Un éternuement répondit à ses angoisses. Le premier symptôme. En temps normal, ça ne l'aurait pas inquiété mais avec ce qu'il savait du virus… La violence de ce soudain éternuement le laissa étourdi et le fit tituber. Il faillit tomber quand Rose entra dans la pièce.

— Vous allez bien ?

— J'aurais dû avaler quelque chose après cette prise de sang.

— Et vous vous considérez comme un Docteur, soupira-t-elle. Allons manger un truc. Je meurs de faim aussi, et Jack est toujours à la recherche des ingrédients pour le remède.

Le Docteur acquiesça et lui sourit. Le processus de la maladie était enclenché, mais il ne lui dirait pas. Pas avant que ce ne soit réellement nécessaire. Ils trouvèrent un petit restaurant en ville où ils mangèrent des chips – pour le plus grand plaisir de Rose, ils semblaient toujours en trouver partout où ils allaient. Le Docteur ne mangea pas beaucoup. Il passa plus de temps à jouer avec la nourriture, et ses pensées étaient loin de l'instant présent. C'était suffisant pour inquiéter Rose. Il agissait trop étrangement. Cela voulait dire que quelque chose le perturbait. Il l'écoutait à peine, acquiesçant ici et là pour lui donner l'illusion qu'il écoutait, et resta silencieuse jusqu'à ce qu'ils retournent au TARDIS. Jack était dans la salle de contrôle quand ils entrèrent et il avait tous les ingrédients manquants.

— Jack ! s'exclama Rose.

Elle lâcha le bras du Docteur pour saluer son ami qui venait de rentrer après une mission difficile qui avait duré des heures. Il était surprenant de remarquer qu'il n'avait pas ramené de problème avec lui. Le Capitaine Jack Harkness semblait toujours ramener des ennuis avec lui. Il draguait toujours des personnes qu'il ne devrait pas, et ils devaient toujours s'enfuir quand il le faisait car ils étaient pourchassés par un mari ou une femme ou autre. Le Capitaine était tout souriant et il la serra dans ses bras. Puis, il montra la petite fiole au Docteur. Ce dernier hocha la tête.

— Ça n'a pas été simple mais j'ai réussi à l'avoir grâce à une ruse personnelle, leur raconta-t-il en déposant la petite fiole sur la console.

Le Docteur leva les yeux au ciel et le regretta tout de suite. Il se sentit toujours étourdi et faible. Il avait dit à Rose que ce n'était que de l'hypoglycémie causé par la prise de sang, mais elle réaliserait bientôt qu'il mentait, si elle ne s'en était pas déjà rendu compte vu qu'il avait à peine mangé. Son état empirait assez vite. Il espérait avoir le temps de créer le remède avant de devenir parfaitement incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Il remarqua que Rose l'observait, un air inquiet sur le visage. Il lui sourit et monta la passerelle jusqu'à la plateforme avec sa légèreté habituelle bien qu'il soit loin de la ressentir. Sa vue se brouillait et ses muscles lui répondaient difficilement. Cette maladie ne provoquait pas de paralysie mais elle privait la personne de son sens du toucher. C'était assez perturbant de ne plus sentir le sol sous ses pieds.

— Fantastique ! Je m'en occupe tout de suite.

Il s'avança vers la console pour s'emparer de la fiole, feignant de voir parfaitement clair alors que son champ de vision était plus que restreint. Son pied buta sur le sol et il perdit l'équilibre. Tout son corps plongea en avant. Avant que quiconque n'ait pu réagir, sa tête avait violemment heurté la console et le Docteur se retrouva face contre terre.

— Docteur ! s'écrièrent en même temps Jack et Rose.

Le Docteur essayait de se relever quand ils s'agenouillèrent auprès de lui. Ils l'aidèrent à se redresser et l'obligèrent à s'asseoir tandis qu'il grommelait des insultes à l'égard de toutes les espèces de sa connaissance. Rose porta une main à sa bouche lorsqu'elle découvrit l'entaille sur le front du Docteur. Elle semblait profonde et laissait échapper un flot de sang assez impressionnant. Aussitôt, Jack retira sa chemise et s'en servit pour l'éponger. Il posait des questions au Docteur mais ce dernier ne répondit que vaguement et de façon incompréhensible. Jack leva les yeux vers Rose. Elle vit qu'il était inquiet et elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Il en fallait beaucoup pour inquiéter le Capitaine. Ce n'était visiblement pas bon signe.

— Il va être malade, déclara-t-il.

En instant, Jack avait récupéré un seau et l'avait placé sur les genoux du Docteur qui fut en effet malade. Quand il se sentit mieux, Jack le força à boire de l'eau. Il était toujours conscient, c'était forcément un bon signe.

— Docteur ? appela Rose.

Il réagit à peine à son nom. Il paraissait ne même pas sentir qu'on le touchait, comme si le choc l'avait déconnecté du monde.

— Il a mangé ?

— Pas vraiment, en fait. Il a préféré s'amuser à voler mes chips, mais ne les a pas mangées.

— On va l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

Rose approuva. Jack se releva et aida le Docteur à faire de même. Les deux compagnons passèrent chacun un bras du Docteur sur leurs épaules et le conduisirent à l'infirmerie. Ce fut facile tant qu'il marchait, même en traînant les pieds, mais lorsqu'il perdit conscience, il fallut le traîner. A l'infirmerie, ils le débarrassèrent de sa veste en cuir et l'allongèrent sur un lit.

— On ne devrait pas…

— Non. Je préfère faire confiance à mes maigres compétences. Il ferait la même chose.

— Pas faux.

Jack fouilla un peu partout et dénicha ce dont il avait besoin. Rose grimaça quand elle le vit appliquer des agrafes sur la plaie qu'il avait désinfectée. Ensuite, il rangea le tout, se lava les mains et passa un petit bracelet noir au poignet gauche du Docteur avant de se diriger vers l'ordinateur de contrôle. Rose ne bougeait pas du chevet du Docteur, elle lui tenait la main et lui parlait doucement.

— Ma jolie, je vais avoir besoin d'un scan complet pour notre ami commun, demanda Jack au TARDIS.

— _Le Docteur a déjà procédé à un scan complet de sa personne._

Pour justifier sa réponse, la machine afficha les résultats dudit scan sur l'écran que Jack observait. Le Capitaine blêmit en voyant les résultats. Quoi que soit le virus qui ravageait cette planète, le Docteur l'avait contracté et ça, c'était vraiment un mauvais signe.

Rose n'avait pas bougé depuis des heures. Elle avait refusé de partir et de laisser le Docteur seul. Elle voulait être là à son réveil, surtout maintenant qu'elle savait ce qui lui arrivait vraiment. Jack n'avait pas voulu lâcher le morceau mais elle l'avait forcé à révéler ce qu'il cachait. Son Docteur était malade. Il le savait mais ne lui avait rien dit. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas lui mentir très longtemps mais il avait gardé ses inquiétudes pour lui. Elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir, pas alors qu'il était allongé là, dans un inconscient agité, à murmurer son nom encore et encore dans un délire fiévreux. Elle serrait sa grande main dans les siennes. Il était glacé. Une larme roula sur sa joue.

— Je suis là, Docteur, dit-elle alors qu'il continuait à l'appeler.

— Rose, répéta-t-il.

L'interpellée ne savait pas dans quel songe angoissant était pris le Docteur mais la peur se lisait sur son visage. Le fait qu'il ne cessait de l'appeler lui indiquait cependant que ce mauvais rêve la concernait et que cette peur était liée à elle. Alors, elle serra sa main plus fort encore et répéta qu'elle était là, auprès de lui, qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Elle lui parlait encore quand ses paupières papillonnèrent et s'ouvrirent. Rose se figea en découvrant que le bleu glacé de ses pupilles était devenu violet. Elle reconnaissait les symptômes qu'elle avait vu sur d'autres patients. Son état empirait, plus rapidement que la normale. Il voulut se redresser mais s'en trouva incapable.

— Restez allongé, Docteur. Vous n'êtes pas seul.

Elle savait qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir. C'était l'évolution des symptômes. Le virus attaquait peu à peu chacun des sens de l'individu et grignotait ses forces jusqu'à ce que le cœur s'arrête et que le corps lâche dans une ultime convulsion. Rose se demandait comment elle avait pu ne pas voir que le Docteur avait contracté le virus. Il y avait pourtant eu de nombreux signes avant-coureurs. Plusieurs fois, il avait feint d'aller bien alors qu'il présentait déjà des signes de troubles du toucher et de l'ouïe. Il avait prétendu être en hypoglycémie alors que c'était tout simplement le virus qui se répandait. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il avait à peine mangé, et celle pour laquelle il se retrouvait maintenant avec cette très grande entaille sur le front. Elle sut que c'était douloureux quand elle le vit effleurer la blessure de sa main droite et grimacer.

— Pourquoi se cache-t-on dans le noir ?

Il tentait de cacher son angoisse par de l'humour et Rose ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire triste. Il savait très bien que le virus avait fini par toucher sa vision et cela le terrifiait. Il n'avouerait pourtant jamais de vive voix qu'il était effrayé par cette situation. Elle le sentait. Alors, elle glissa sa main sur sa joue. Ce contact rassura l'être fier qu'il était mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour l'apaiser totalement. Il leva la main la main droite et chercha son compagnon à tâtons.

— On va arranger ça. Je vous le promets.

— Où êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

— Là, dit-elle en attrapant sa main.

— Ne me lâchez pas.

— Je ne vous ai jamais lâché.

La voix du Docteur semblait la supplier. Il ne voulait pas rester seul dans cette situation. Il avait besoin de réconfort dans ce moment de faiblesse. Il montrait, malgré lui, qu'il ne contrôlait rien, qu'il avait peur et qu'il était plus que reconnaissant qu'elle soit là pour lui, même s'il détestait l'idée qu'elle le voit dans cet état.

— Merci.

— Jack a trouvé vos notes. Il est en train de créer le remède. Il faut juste que vous vous accrochiez encore un peu.

Ça aurait pu le faire sourire s'il ne s'était pas senti sur le point de replonger dans le noir de l'inconscient. Il serra la main de Rose un peu plus fort et lui demanda de venir s'allonger près de lui et de poser sa main droite sur sa tempe. Elle s'exécuta, incertaine. Le contact de sa peau froide la fit frissonner. Elle ferma les yeux comme il lui intimait de le faire et se laissa porter par le pouvoir de son esprit. Elle se retrouva soudainement dans une pièce plongée dans une obscurité déstabilisante. Le Docteur était assis au milieu de celle-ci et avait une attitude de protection qui était inconnue de son compagnon.

— Nous sommes dans mon esprit, dit-il pour anticiper sa question.

— Je ne pensais pas que c'était si sombre. J'ai toujours cru que c'était coloré et rempli de vie, un endroit aussi vaste que l'espace.

Elle s'approcha de lui quand elle eut fini de regarder autour d'elle et s'assit. Il ne la regardait pas et préférait garder les yeux rivés sur le vide obscur devant lui.

— Je devrais vous le montrer dans un meilleur jour. Ce serait une aventure unique en son genre.

— Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre.

— Le virus ronge peu à peu mes forces physiques et mentales. Je n'ai pas la force de vous donner une vision complète de mon esprit. D'ordinaire, c'est plus coloré et plus animé, comme vous le pensez. Tout s'est éteint brusquement il y a quelques heures.

— Où voulez-vous en venir, Docteur ?

Elle avait compris qu'il voulait lui dire quelque chose de particulier mais qu'il tournait autour du pot. Il ne pourrait pas maintenir cette connexion très longtemps. Sa projection mentale faiblissait.

— Il manque un ingrédient très important pour le remède. Jack ne tardera pas à s'en apercevoir en lisant mes notes.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— De l'énergie régénératrice.

— Où est-ce qu'on en trouve ?

— Dans mon sang. Mais il est inutilisable à présent.

— …

— J'espérais avoir plus de temps mais… Quand un Seigneur du Temps meurt, toutes les cellules de son corps se réécrivent pour former un nouvel être. C'est ce qui risque de m'arriver, si je peux la supporter. Il ne faut pas que vous vous inquiétez si ça arrive.

— Vous n'allez pas mourir. Je refuse cette éventualité.

— Rose, répondit-il en la regardant enfin, un sourire aux lèvres, je vous fais confiance. Vous êtes immunisée contre ce virus. J'ai eu le temps de m'en assurer avant que tout ne s'enchaîne. Je suis en ce moment en train de vous transmettre une partie de cette énergie. Dites à Jack de prélever un peu de votre sang et de l'ajouter au remède.

— Ne mourez pas, déclara Rose en se jetant à son cou. Je vous en supplie.

— Je ferais de mon mieux.

Alors, tout devint noir et Rose fut renvoyée à la réalité. Jack était là et la regardait d'un air interrogateur. Il avait dû assister à une partie de la scène de l'extérieur. Elle ne perdit pas de temps et lui expliqua la marche à suivre telle que le Docteur lui avait dit. Ils s'exécutèrent aussitôt. Le remède avait besoin d'une petite heure d'attente avant de pouvoir être utilisé. La moitié de ce temps était écoulé lorsque les moniteurs s'affolèrent. Le corps du Docteur était en train de lâcher. Un de ses cœurs s'était arrêté et l'autre n'en était pas loin. Jack lui faisait un massage cardiaque en l'encourageant à rester avec eux. A côté de lui, Rose restait silencieuse, des larmes roulant sur son visage plus pâle que d'ordinaire.

— Restez, je vous en supplie, dit-elle d'une voix blanche. Ne me laissez pas.

Les moniteurs s'arrêtèrent brusquement, comme si la supplication de Rose avait atteint le Docteur dans son inconscient et l'avait forcé à s'accrocher. Son état était de nouveau stable. Jack soupira de soulagement. Ils avaient encore un peu de temps devant eux avant que le Docteur ne les abandonne. Rose murmura un « Dieu merci » qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

— Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait quelque chose à voir là-dedans.

— Ce n'est qu'une expression, vide de sens maintenant.

— Il va s'en sortir. Il est solide.

Rose hocha la tête. Il était peut-être solide mais il n'était pas à l'abri de la faiblesse, de la faiblesse de trop, de celle qui pourrait lui nuire. Jack se rapprocha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras pour la rassurer.

— Il n'est pas infaillible malgré ce qu'il dit.

— Je sais, mais je suis tenace. J'ai décidé qu'il survivrait. Donc, il survivra.

Il resserra son étreinte et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de retourner surveiller le remède. Rose ne bougea pas. Elle regardait le corps inconscient du Docteur. Il n'avait pas été loin de leur faire faux bond. Combien de temps encore pourrait-il s'accrocher parce qu'elle le lui demandait ? Ses mains étaient agitées de tremblements nerveux. Rose n'avait pas osé bouger, ni s'approcher de lui. Pour s'occuper, elle alla consulter les moniteurs mais ne comprenait rien aux mesures qu'ils indiquaient. Elle savait seulement que tous ces bips étaient rassurants car ils signifiaient que le Docteur était toujours en vie. Mal en point, mais en vie. Elle se laissait tomber sur une chaise et cacha son visage dans ses mains. Elle se sentait épuisée mais ne pourrait pas avoir de véritable repos avant de savoir si le remède fonctionnait réellement, avant de savoir si son Docteur survivrait à ce virus.

Plongée dans ses réflexions, elle ne sentit pas venir la menace. Elle fut brutalement soulevée de sa chaise et jetée au sol. Elle hoqueta sur le choc et n'eut le temps de voir son agresseur que lorsque celui-ci l'attrapa à la gorge. Elle écarquilla les yeux en le reconnaissant. Son visage était déformé par la rage et son regard était plus mauve que précédemment. Il n'aurait pas dû être en mesure de la voir. Il n'aurait même pas dû être en mesure de bouger. Rose se dégagea aussitôt et recula rapidement. Il poussa un grondement de rage et marcha rapidement vers elle. Elle se retrouva acculée dans un coin de la pièce et ne put lui échapper. Il lui assena une claque pour la punir et la violence du coup l'étourdit passablement, laissant le temps à son assaillant de l'attraper au cou et de la soulever du sol. Elle avait le dos collé contre le mur mais ses pieds ne touchaient plus sol.

Ses grands yeux bruns étaient remplis de larmes. Elle fixa le regard aveugle du Docteur, de son Docteur, tandis qu'elle se débattait contre son emprise de plus en plus serrée. Alors, elle souvint. Elle se souvint des patients en phase terminale qu'un médecin leur avait montré lors de leur arrivée. Tous étaient attachés à leur lit, tous avaient un regard de fou furieux. Certains les avaient même insultés, menacés et s'étaient agités pour les atteindre. Rose se rappelait que le Docteur l'avait – d'un geste inconscient certes – placée derrière lui pour la protéger. Aujourd'hui, c'était lui qui était dans cette situation et personne n'avait songé qu'il pourrait avoir ce comportement, et surtout pas elle. Voilà où sa stupidité l'avait menée : elle se débattait, frappait à coups de pieds, de poings, griffait alors que l'air lui manquait de plus en plus et que son visage devenait bleu.

— Docteur…

Le mot ne sortit pas de sa bouche. Il ne fut prononcé que silencieusement dans une tentative d'atteindre l'autre Docteur, le vrai, celui qui ne voulait que la protéger envers et contre tout. Cela n'eut aucun effet. Ses forces l'abandonnaient et tout ce qu'elle gagnait en se défendant, c'était un déchaînement de violence. Sa tête heurta le mur. Sa main s'agrippa au bras du Docteur dans une dernière tentative désespérée de se libérer. Elle vit Jack entrer en courant dans la pièce. Il réagit aussitôt en voyant la scène. Il se jeta sur le Docteur et, d'un violent coup d'épaule, l'éloigna de Rose. La pression sur la gorge de cette dernière s'allégea et elle se laissa glisser au sol, en état de choc. Il ne fallut pas longtemps au Capitaine pour maîtriser le Docteur et le mettre K.O. Il le traîna ensuite jusqu'à son lit et l'y attacha avec de solides sangles.

Alors, seulement, le Capitaine s'approcha de Rose et l'aida à se relever. Elle pleurait et son corps était agité de tremblements incontrôlables. Elle venait d'avoir la peur de sa vie et la confiance qu'elle accordait au Docteur venait d'être entamée sérieusement. Elle se jeta au cou de Jack et laissa aller les sanglots qui lui serraient la gorge. Elle était soulagée d'avoir un tel ami à bord. Ce dernier l'informa que le remède était fin prêt et qu'il n'avait plus qu'à l'administrer au Docteur pour le sauver d'une mort certaine. Elle hocha la tête et le suivit. Elle le regarda remplir une poche médicale avec un liquide aussi mauve que les yeux aveugles du Docteur et installer une perfusion pour qu'il se diffuse dans le sang de leur ami commun. Lorsque le remède entra en contact avec son sang, le corps du Docteur eut un soubresaut incontrôlé. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Rose qui, encore sous le choc, fila se réfugier dans sa chambre.

Le remède fonctionnait. Le TARDIS et Jack n'avaient cessé de faire des tests sur le Docteur pour s'en assurer. Les symptômes disparaissaient peu à peu mais le Docteur ne se réveillait pas. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il était sous traitement mais il ne montrait aucun signe de réveil. Rose n'était pas revenue à l'infirmerie depuis l'incident. Elle restait cloîtrée dans sa chambre et sursautait chaque fois qu'on frappait à sa porte. Plusieurs fois, Jack était venu la réconforter et l'aider à dormir mais rien ne pourrait jamais effacer la peur panique qui l'avait saisie quand le Docteur l'avait agressée. Il était difficile de savoir comment il avait pu commettre un tel acte dans l'état de santé où il était. Ça paraissait tout simplement impossible. Et pourtant.

Une nuit, alors que Jack sommeillait à l'infirmerie, il fut réveillé par une flopée de jurons et du mouvement. Il se mit aussitôt sur le qui-vive et s'aperçut que le Docteur s'était réveillé et qu'il cherchait à se libérer. Il alluma un brin de lumière et vint s'asseoir au chevet du Seigneur du Temps qui pestait. En le voyant, ce dernier darda son regard bleu glacial sur son nouveau compagnon.

— C'est encore une de vos idées à la noix, je suppose ?

Il était furieux. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi on l'avait ainsi attaché dans sa propre demeure. Les souvenirs de ses dernières actions n'existaient pas. Jack observa longtemps le comportement du Docteur avant de reprendre la parole.

— Non. C'était une mesure de sécurité.

— Pardon ?

— Ravi de vous revoir parmi nous, Doc.

Le Docteur se rendit soudainement compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Jack n'était pas souriant et sa bonne humeur avait disparu. Il avait l'air fatigué mais surtout soulagé. Le Docteur regarda autour de lui mais ne trouva pas la personne qu'il cherchait.

— Où est Rose ?

— Elle ne viendra pas.

Jack put facilement voir la peur s'inscrire dans les pupilles du Docteur alors qu'il se souvenait de quelques bribes de ce qui s'était passé. Le tout début de cette histoire. Il se souvenait avoir mangé quelques chips avec Rose, mais rien après ça.

— Elle est… commença-t-il.

— Non. Elle était immunisée. Vous lui avez dit. Nous devons juste avoir une conversation avant que je puisse vous relâcher.

L'obligation ne lui plut pas mais il n'eut pas le choix donc il écouta Jack parler en se maudissant d'avoir sauvé ce maudit Capitaine. Au fur et à mesure du récit, des images lui revenaient et il eut une violente réaction de dégoût et de haine envers lui-même. Il exigea d'être détaché sitôt que le récit fut fini. Jack s'exécuta mais hésita à le laisser partir quand il le vit tanguer et essayer de garder son équilibre. Il tenta de le retenir, de lui dire d'attendre un peu avant de forcer et de surestimer ses forces mais il ne gagna qu'un regard noir dans lequel brillait du remords et de la culpabilité.

— Je dois la voir.

— Laissez-moi vous aider dans ce cas.

Le Docteur n'aimait pas se sentir aussi faible mais il laissa Jack l'aider. Ils marchèrent tous deux en direction de la chambre de Rose. Jack toqua légèrement. Rose ouvrit la porte et la referma dès qu'elle vit le Docteur.

— Je ne veux pas le voir ! cria-t-elle à travers la porte.

— Je vous l'avais dit, dit le Capitaine avec un sourire triste.

— Rose, s'il vous plaît.

— Dégagez !

— Attendez ici. Je vais lui parler.

Le Docteur hocha la tête. Rose autorisa Jack à entrer et ils parlèrent durant dix minutes. Des minutes qui semblèrent être des heures au Docteur. Quand Jack sortit, il lui expliqua que Rose accepterait de lui parler seulement si ses mains étaient liées et si Jack restait derrière la porte pour intervenir en cas de problème. Le Docteur n'aimait pas ça. Il s'énerva presque, pensant qu'ils se moquaient de lui, mais finit par accepter ces conditions. Il devait parler à Rose. Peu importe le moyen. Alors, Jack lui lia les mains et le Docteur put entrer dans la chambre. Quand il vit ce qu'il avait fait à Rose, il leva les mains mais elle recula et lui tourna le dos, faisant face à son armoire.

— Ne me touchez pas ! lui ordonna-t-elle.

— Je-Je ne me souviens de rien. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Jack m'a raconté. La dernière chose dont je me souviens, c'est que nous avons partagé des chips. En fait, je ne sais même pas si c'est un vrai souvenir ou juste une hallucination. Et je me suis réveillé à l'infirmerie, ligoté comme un prisonnier. Je ne me souviens de rien entre ces deux souvenirs.

— Vous avez failli mourir mais Jack vous a sauvé, expliqua Rose d'une voix dénuée d'émotions. J'avais peur. Non, j'étais terrifiée. Terrifiée de vous perdre. Je suis restée avec vous. J'observais les moniteurs. Ils m'indiquaient que vous étiez vivant et c'était la seule chose qui comptait. Vous… (Elle déglutit). Vous m'avez soulevée de cette chaise et m'avez jetée au sol. Il y avait tant de colère sur votre visage. J'avais peur et je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'ai essayé de m'enfuir mais vous m'avez acculée dans un coin. Vous m'avez giflée. Et votre main a attrapé ma gorge. Je me débattais. Mes pieds ne touchaient plus le sol et je ne pouvais pas respirer. Si Jack n'avait pas été là, vous m'auriez tuée.

— Rose… murmura-t-il, plus effrayé par son ton que par le récit dont il commençait à se sentir vraiment coupable.

— J'aurais dû le savoir. J'aurais dû m'en souvenir plus tôt. Rien de tout cela ne se serait passé si je m'étais souvenu de la phase terminale. Peut-être que je ne suis pas digne de voyager avec vous après tout.

Ses derniers mots étaient empreints de tellement de tristesse et de culpabilité que le Docteur sentit ses cœurs se briser. Ce n'était de sa faute à elle. C'était la sienne à lui. Entièrement la sienne.

— Vous n'êtes pas n'importe qui. Vous êtes Rose Tyler. Vous êtes la plus courageuse, la plus intuitive, la plus intelligente et la plus compatissante femme que cet univers puisse avoir. Vous êtes fantastique et je ne mérite pas quelqu'un comme vous dans ma vie après ce que j'ai fait, après ce que je vous ai fait.

— Mais vous ne vous souviendrez jamais. Moi, oui.

Il ne pouvait pas répondre à ça car elle avait raison. Il ne se souviendrait pas, et elle devrait vivre en se souvenant qu'il avait tenté de l'étrangler toute sa vie. Elle aurait des cauchemars à ce sujet, et il ne se souviendrait jamais. Ses yeux tombèrent sur les bagages qui jonchaient le sol. Il remarqua que l'armoire était ouverte. Quelque chose se brisa en lui et le désespoir remplit ses cœurs et son esprit.

— Vous partez.

— J'ai choisi de rentrer à la maison.

— C'est vraiment ce que vous voulez ?

— Bien sûr que non ! lâcha-t-elle sèchement en lui faisant finalement face. (Son visage était déformé par la colère, la peur et mouillé de larmes). Non, je ne veux pas partir ! Je ne veux pas retourner à ma misérable vie, dans ce misérable appartement, avec mon misérable petit-ami ! Mais je ne peux tout simplement pas rester ici ! Je ne peux tout simplement pas rester ici avec vous à me demander quand vous poserez de nouveau les mains sur moi. Je ne peux tout simplement pas rester ici à attendre le jour où vous me tuerez pour de bon ! Je ne peux plus vivre en ayant peur de vous !

— Je ne savais même pas ce que je faisais !

— Oui ! Je sais ! Parce que c'est comme ça que vous fonctionnez ! Vous ne savez jamais ce que vous faites ! C'est marrant comme vous m'aviez prévenue mais que je n'ai pas voulu vous croire.

— Vous ne pouvez pas partir. Je ne vous laisserai pas faire.

— Vous le devez. Trouvez une autre potiche.

— Je ne veux pas d'une autre potiche ! Je vous veux vous ! Vous ne partez pas !

Il vit la peur dans ses yeux alors qu'il lui ordonnait de de rester, alors qu'il lui disait qu'il allait la forcer à rester si elle essayait de partir, et regretta immédiatement de s'être énervé. Elle recula, tremblante, quand il s'approcha d'elle.

— Ne m'approchez pas ! cria-t-elle, le suppliant à moitié.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement et Jack entra dans la pièce. Il s'avança vers le Docteur et le força à s'éloigner de Rose. Il était poli, mais il était ferme. Il n'accepterait aucun refus.

— Vous avez entendu la dame ! Reculez !

— Ça ne vous regarde pas ! Sortez de cette chambre ! Sans elle, je ne vous aurais même pas sauvé !

— Il m'a sauvé la vie. Il _vous_ a sauvé la vie ! Comment pouvez-vous être aussi con ?! Ma mère m'avait prévenue. J'aurais dû l'écouter.

— Oh, et maintenant votre mère !

— Ça suffit ! Dégagez d'ici et ramenez-moi chez moi ! Je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir !

Ses mots furent comme un camion le percutant. Brutal et soudain. Ses cœurs semblaient sur le point d'exploser. Il recula d'un pas comme si elle l'avait frappé. Elle jetait ses vêtements dans les valises et il ne fit que la regarder, incapable de faire autre chose, comme si quelqu'un l'avait déconnecté. Sa respiration se fit laborieuse.

— Docteur ? l'appela Jack.

— …

— Vous allez bien ?

— Je vais bien.

— Vous êtes sûr ?

— J'ai dit que j'allais bien ! hurla-t-il.

Mais ce n'était pas vrai. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait guéri et cette dispute l'épuisait. Les mots de Rose résonnaient toujours dans sa tête et la douleur qu'ils causaient le laissait haletant. Il ne pouvait pas respirer et ses cœurs le faisaient tellement souffrir. Son corps entier tremblait. Il se sentit soudainement étourdi et serait tombé si Jack ne l'avait pas rattrapé avant que ses jambes ne lui fassent défaut. Le Docteur ferma les yeux. Tout tournait autour de lui et il ne se sentait pas bien. Il écouta Jack qui lui disait de se calmer et de respirer lentement et profondément.

— Je vous ramène à l'infirmerie. Le TARDIS gardera un œil sur vous.

— Vous aviez raison. J'ai besoin de repos, murmura-t-il. Mais je ne peux pas la laisser partir. J'ai besoin d'elle.

— Montrez-lui.

— Quoi ? demandèrent Rose et le Docteur en même temps.

— Les Seigneurs du Temps peuvent lire les esprits. Vous ne pouvez pas continuer à lui en vouloir pour quelque chose qu'il ignore avoir fait. Il vous a emmené dans son esprit. Laissez-le voir vos souvenirs. Laissez-le voir ce qu'il a fait et comment vous vous sentez.

— Je ne le laisserai pas me toucher encore une fois, déclara-t-elle fermement alors que Jack libérait les mains du Docteur.

— Montrez-lui, Rose. S'il tente quoi que ce soit, je l'assommerai.

Rose était toujours énervée mais elle ne pleurait plus. Elle se tint debout devant lui. Il leva la main vers son visage et elle tourna la tête. Il déglutit et posa ses doigts sur ses tempes. Elle frissonna et se persuada de ne pas s'éloigner de lui. Elle l'autorisa à voir les souvenirs de ces derniers jours. Jack n'eut pas besoin de l'assommer. Les souvenirs de ce qu'il avait fait furent suffisants. Il se laissa tomber au sol, choqué de ce qu'il avait fait. Il semblait être dans un état catatonique. Jack et Rose se regardèrent quand ils virent l'armure du grand gaillard se désintégrer, quand ils le virent s'effondrer.

Il ne pleura pas, ni ne parla, ni ne bougea. Il resta seulement là, assis sur le sol, à regarder le vide. Ses yeux étaient emplis de culpabilité et de peur, et de fantômes. Rose oublia instantanément qu'elle était furieuse contre lui, qu'elle le détestait. Elle ne l'avait vu si vulnérable, si brisé. Pas même après la rencontre avec le Dalek. Elle s'agenouilla et plaça une main sur son épaule. Il ne réagit même pas.

— Docteur ?

— C'était une mauvaise idée, admit Jack. Je suis désolé.

— Je ne savais pas que j'étais aussi importante pour lui.

— Je ne vous mérite pas. Vous méritez tellement mieux que moi.

— Nous nous sommes choisis, Docteur.

— Je ne me pardonnerai jamais.

Il ne lui parlait pas directement comme s'il avait oublié qu'elle était là. Elle le prit délicatement dans ses bras. Il s'agrippa automatiquement à elle comme si sa vie dépendait de cette étreinte. Généralement, Jack aurait fait quelque blague douteuse mais il savait que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Son ami était vulnérable et Rose lui parlait comme une mère parlerait à un enfant apeuré pour le calmer. Quelque chose que personne n'oublierait.

— Nous en parlerons plus tard. Nous avons de repos.

— Je le ramène…

— Non. Il va dormir ici. Aidez-moi.

— Vous êtes sûre ?

— Je ne peux pas le laisser seul. Et vous avez besoin de dormir.

Jack acquiesça et aida Rose à mettre le Docteur au lit. Il ne protesta pas, pas même quand Rose s'éloigna de lui. Jack lui souhaita de passer une bonne nuit et partit. Le Docteur était quasiment endormi quand Rose le borda. Il ne bougea pas quand elle s'allongea près de lui.

— …

— Je garde le tournevis, mais vous pouvez récupérer votre veste.

— Vous aviez ma veste ? demanda-t-il d'une voix endormie, un sourire sur les lèvres.

— Une façon de vous avoir près de moi sans danger.

— Je suis désolé.

— Vous avez déjà dit ça.

— Regardez dans la poche gauche. Il y a une petite boîte.

Elle fit comme il le lui demandait et trouva la boîte dont il parlait. Elle lâcha un petit cri de surprise quand elle l'ouvrit. Il y a une fine chaîne en or avec deux pendentifs : l'un était un TARDIS, l'autre était une petite planète. Les deux étaient en or.

— Mais quand… Comment…

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Le collier était magnifique. Elle préférait ne pas imaginer combien ça lui avait coûté. Le Docteur n'avait jamais d'argent sur lui. Comment pouvait-il se permettre d'acheter quelque chose comme ça ? Pourquoi le lui montrait-il ? Elle tourna la tête pour le regarder. Il ouvrit les yeux.

— C'était le premier anniversaire de notre rencontre il y a quelques jours. Je voulais un cadeau spécial.

— C'est si beau, murmura-t-elle en caressant le bijou.

— Je l'ai fait faire quand vous étiez avec votre mère. Jack m'a aidé à trouver l'argent. J'avais peur que vous ne l'aimiez pas.

— Je-Je l'adore.

Elle prit le collier entre ses doigts et tenta de l'attacher autour de son cou contusionné. Le Docteur voulut l'aider mais il arrêta son mouvement à mi-chemin. Il ne pouvait pas la toucher, pas après ce qu'il lui avait fait. Elle requit son aide pourtant et ferma prudemment le fermoir. Puis, il se rallongea et ferma les yeux.

— Si je pouvais, je vous donnerais l'univers, Rose Tyler.

— Vous l'avez déjà fait, mon Docteur.

Elle déposa un baiser sur son front et s'allongea près de lui. Elle prit sa main dans la sienne et ferma les yeux. Elle était surprise de l'avoir pardonné si rapidement mais était heureuse qu'il soit de retour, bien que ce virus les ait tous les deux blessés.

— Vous n'allez jamais me quitter ?

— Jamais.

Elle serra sa main dans la sienne pour sceller cette promesse. Elle ne le quitterait jamais, et il ne la laisserait jamais partir. C'était un fait certain. Ils s'endormirent tous les deux, mains dans la main.


	29. Gravity (TenRose)

**Titre : _Brèves de TARDIS_ \- "Gravity".**

 **Nombre de parties : 1/1.**

 **Pairing : Dixième Docteur/Rose Tyler/Alec Hardy.**

 **Synopsis : _«_ Il la laissa le reconduire chez lui.** **Il n'y avait personne, et la maison était silencieuse. Rose travaillait et leur fille était à l'école. Il se rendit dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Bien qu'il ait peur de refaire le cauchemar, il accueillit le sommeil avec grand soulagement et plaisir. _»_**

 **A/N : Les personnages et l'univers de la série ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont l'entièrement propriété de Russell T. Davies, Phil Collinson, Susie Liggat, Steven Moffat et la BBC. Pour le reste, tout appartient à mon imagination.**

 **A/N2 : Ce one-shot est le dernier que je traduis en français. Ce n'est malheureusement plus rentable niveau temps et feedback donc je préfère arrêter les frais. Je n'arrête pourtant "Brèves de TARDIS". Cependant, désormais, seules les versions anglaises seront publiées. **

* * *

Alec Hardy avait tout pour être heureux dans la vie : une magnifique femme, une fille adorable, une jolie petite maison dans une ville tranquille et un travail dans lequel il excellait malgré les dires des journaux. Et pourtant, il faisait le même terrible cauchemar qui le réveillait en sursaut, en sueur, à bout de souffle, paniqué. C'était le plus étrange des cauchemars qu'il ait jamais eus. D'une certaine façon, il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette situation, d'avoir déjà ressenti ce désespoir, cette terreur, cette douleur mais il savait que c'était impossible. C'était trop irréel. Pourquoi faisait-il ce cauchemar ? Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi mal chaque fois qu'il se réveillait de ce cauchemar ?

Cette nuit encore, il se réveilla en sursaut après que le songe avait hanté son sommeil une nouvelle fois. Il jeta un œil sur sa femme qui dormait paisiblement à côté de lui et se leva, faisant son possible pour ne pas la réveiller. Il quitta la chambre aussi silencieusement que possible et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Il sortit et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il s'assit sur la petite marche et regarda le ciel étoilé de la nuit qui se colorait de nuances de rouge, d'orange et de jaune. Le soleil se levait quand Rose s'assit à côté de lui et lui donna une tasse de thé.

— Encore ce rêve ?

Alec hocha la tête et prit la tasse de thé qu'elle lui donnait. Il en but une gorgée. Il était chaud et réchauffa son corps que la terreur de la nuit avait glacé. Il ne faisait pas froid dehors, mais le rêve l'avait énormément refroidi à l'intérieur.

— Tu ne veux toujours pas en parler ?

— Comment je peux parler de quelque chose que je ne comprends pas ?

— Tu ne devrais pas aller travailler aujourd'hui. Reste à la maison. Repose-toi.

Il posa la tasse sur le sol à côté de lui et la prit dans ses bras. Il déposa un doux baiser sur son front et murmura un 'je t'aime' à son oreille. Elle sourit. Aussi longtemps qu'elle serait avec lui, rien de mauvais ne pourrait lui arriver. Il en était convaincu. Oh, comme il avait tort !

— Nan, je dois y aller. Je ne veux pas que Miller me vole mon boulot. Elle me déteste encore pour ça.

— En fait, je suis presque certaine qu'elle t'apprécie.

— Je sais que je peux compter sur elle. C'est la seule en qui j'ai confiance ici. Mais ne lui dis pas. Je ne veux pas qu'elle pense qu'on est amis ou un truc du genre.

— Tu es un con, plaisanta Rose.

Il savait qu'elle plaisantait. Ellie Miller ne l'aimait pas au début mais à présent, elle était la plus proche amie qu'il avait dans cette ville. Elle semblait être la seule à l'apprécier. Les autres l'appelaient 'sale gueule'. Il s'en fichait à vrai dire.

Alec se prépara finalement à aller travailler et embrassa les deux femmes de sa vie avant de partir. La journée était longue. Il resta dans son bureau à remplir de la paperasse. Il était épuisé. Il retira ses lunettes, se frotta les yeux et se renfonça dans son fauteuil. Il ferma les yeux et les mêmes images vinrent le hanter alors qu'il tentait de se reposer un peu. Le même sentiment de désespoir, de terreur, et cette même douleur torturaient son cœur et son âme. Le même hurlement sortant de sa propre bouche le déchirait de l'intérieur. Un hurlement d'impuissance, de douleur. Un hurlement qui lui brûlait la gorge. Un cri qui faisait écho à la douleur qui attaquait tout son corps et son esprit.

— Rose ! s'exclama-t-il en se réveillant soudainement dans le même état de vulnérabilité qui suivait toujours le cauchemar.

— Elle m'a appelée pour que je garde un œil sur vous. Elle s'inquiète pour vous.

— Miller ?

Il se frotta les yeux pour se débarrasser des dernières images du songe. Il n'avait dormi que dix minutes et il se sentait encore plus fatigué qu'avant. Ellie était assise sur la chaise qui lui faisait face. Seul le bureau les séparait l'un de l'autre. Elle l'observait attentivement.

— A quand remonte votre dernière vraie nuit de sommeil ?

Il ne pouvait même pas lui dire. Aussi loin qu'il puisse se souvenir, il avait toujours eu ce cauchemar. Ce pouvait être des jours, des semaines ou des mois pour autant qu'il sache. Pas étonnant qu'il soit épuisé.

— Je ne sais pas.

— Rentrez chez vous. Reposez-vous. Revenez quand vous irez mieux. Je parlerai avec le chef.

— Je vais b…

— Non, ce n'est pas vrai, Hardy, et tout le monde peut le voir. Vous êtes épuisé. Vous avez fait des erreurs. Je vous couvre. Et maintenant, vous dormez au bureau et vous vous réveillez comme si vous veniez de courir un marathon. Rentrez chez vous, Alec.

Alec poussa un profond soupir. Quand Miller utilisait son prénom, c'était toujours le signe qu'elle était énervée contre lui ou inquiète pour lui. La seconde option était la raison pour laquelle elle l'utilisait à ce moment. Il capitula.

— Vous avez gagné. Je rentre.

— Je conduis.

Il ne protesta pas. C'était inutile. Il la laissa le reconduire chez lui. Il n'y avait personne, et la maison était silencieuse. Rose travaillait et leur fille était à l'école. Il se rendit dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Bien qu'il ait peur de refaire le cauchemar, il accueillit le sommeil avec grand soulagement et plaisir.

Rose rentra dans l'après-midi après avoir récupéré Lily à l'école. Ellie l'avait appelée pour lui dire qu'elle avait ramené Alec à la maison. Pendant que la petite fille mangeait son goûter, Rose alla dans la chambre. Elle sourit en le voyant profondément endormi. Il ronflait légèrement et son sommeil n'était pas agité. Il ne faisait pas de cauchemar comme si ce dernier avait décidé de le laisser se reposer. Rose lui enleva sa veste, sa cravate et ses chaussures et le borda. Ensuite, elle retourna dans la cuisine pour préparer le dîner. Lily regardait des dessins animés à la télévision mais, quand elle se rendit compte que son père n'était pas là pour dîner, elle s'inquiéta.

— Maman, papa est malade ? demanda-t-elle.

— Non, mon cœur. Papa a travaillé très dur. Il a seulement besoin de dormir un peu. Il ira bien.

Dire qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de sommeil, c'était un euphémisme. Il avait besoin de plus qu'un peu de sommeil. Il dormit en effet durant vingt-quatre heures. Quand il se réveilla, il trouva une note sur l'oreiller à côté de lui. Rose avait écrit qu'elle lui avait laissé une assiette pleine dans le frigidaire. Ellie le couvrait au boulot.

La vie reprenait son cours normal. Il pouvait dormir sans que le cauchemar vienne le hanter, mais cela ne dura que quelques jours. Il pensait que c'était enfin fini quand le songe revint plus violent que précédemment. Il passa le reste de la nuit dans la cuisine à écrire et dessiner tout ce qui pourrait l'aider à comprendre pourquoi il faisait un tel cauchemar. Puis, il prit une douche pour se détendre. Rose était levée quand il revint dans la cuisine. Elle avait quelques-uns de ces gribouillages dans la main. Elle était malade d'inquiétude. Elle voyait flou.

— Alec, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Le rêve que je fais sans cesse. Je-Je n'arrête pas de rêver que je te perds. Et ça me terrifie, admit-il, un nœud dans la gorge.

— Ça n'a aucun sens.

— Chaque fois que je me réveille, le rêve disparaît. C'est comme si ma mémoire ne voulait pas que je m'en souvienne. Je n'arrive pas à trouver les mots pour raconter ce qui s'y passe.

— Mais…

— Tout ce dont je me rappelle, c'est que je hurle ton nom et la soudaine lumière. Et je me réveille.

— Alec…

— Je suis terrifié.

Alec n'avait jamais admis être effrayé auparavant. Il l'avait toujours gardé pour lui. Quel que soit ce rêve, ça l'avait brisé. Rose le serra dans ses bras quand elle vit qu'il était sur le point de craquer pour de bon. Il avait été fort trop longtemps. Il avait besoin de laisser échapper un peu de la tension qu'il gardait en lui.

— Peut-être que tu devrais voir un docteur.

Le mot lui sembla étrange à l'oreille comme s'il était supposé signifier quelque chose pour lui, mais il ne pouvait pas en saisir le sens. C'était la dernière solution qu'il avait avant de devenir fou.

— J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait cette femme en ville. Elle est spécialisée dans ce genre de troubles. Je prends un jour de congé. On y va tous les deux.

— Merci.

— J'ai fait mon choix il y a très longtemps et je ne vais jamais te quitter.

Encore une fois, il eut l'impression que ces mots étaient supposés signifier quelque chose pour lui. Une signification qui lui échappait dès qu'il tentait de mettre la main dessus. Cependant, il ne voulait pas y penser maintenant. Il resserra son étreinte autour de Rose.

Plus tard, ils déposèrent Lily à l'école et se rendirent au bureau du docteur. Alec n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette femme dans cette ville auparavant, et il était ici depuis assez longtemps pour connaître tout le monde. Il ne faisait pas confiance aux étrangers. Quand elle demanda à Rose de quitter la pièce pour qu'il soit seul avec elle, il se sentit soudain mal-à-l'aise. Qui était-elle ? Pourquoi avait-il la sensation qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qu'elle allait lui dire ?

Il ne put pas trouver les mots pour lui raconter son rêve. Tout se précipitait dans sa tête mais il ne pouvait pas parler. La femme décida d'utiliser l'hypnose pour l'aider. Cela lui prit quelques minutes avant de lâcher prise. Alors, les mots vinrent seuls pour expliquer le sujet de son cauchemar.

— Je suis un Seigneur du Temps. Le dernier des Seigneurs du Temps. Je voyage avec Rose Tyler depuis un moment maintenant. Nous riions au sujet de notre prochaine destination, et nous avons atterri à Torchwood, une organisation de chasseurs d'extraterrestres. Ils avaient ouvert un portail entre deux univers et créé un sacré bordel. Nous étions envahis par les Daleks et les Cybermen. La seule façon de se débarrasser d'eux était d'ouvrir le Vide, mais la mère de Rose, Rose et moi-même avions voyagé dans le temps et dans l'espace. Le Vide nous aurait tous aspirés. J'ai envoyé Rose et Jackie dans l'univers parallèle, sachant que je ne les reverrais jamais. Mais Rose est revenue. Elle m'a aidée à se débarrasser de nos ennemis même si ça signifiait qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais sa mère. Elle m'avait choisi moi au lieu de sa famille. Ensemble, nous avons baissé les leviers pour ouvrir le Vide. C'était difficile de résister à son appel mais nous avons résisté. Jusqu'à ce que son levier commence à remonter en position 'fermeture'. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle essaye de le garder sur la position 'ouverture'. Le Vide était trop puissant. Ses doigts se sont détachés du levier un à un, et j'ai hurlé son nom alors que la douleur me déchirait les cœurs. Pete, son père, l'a sauvé du Vide mais… (Sa voix se brisa). Je l'ai perdue. J'ai perdu ma Rose, et je ne reverrai plus jamais la femme que j'aime.

La femme, qui se nommait Katlyn, rompit l'hypnose en lui disant qu'il se souviendrait de tout. Elle vit la douleur sur son visage à la minute où il ouvrit les yeux pour lui faire de nouveau face. Elle la vit alors qu'elle frappait son corps, alors que les larmes coulaient sur son visage, alors qu'il serrait les poings pour se contrôler. Elle lut les notes qu'il lui avait données plus tôt.

— Ça me semble très limpide.

— Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

— Ne vous êtes-vous jamais dit que le rêve que vous faisiez était en fait la réalité et tout ceci seulement un rêve ?

— Vous êtes folle ? C'est trop irréaliste pour être réel.

— Vous croyez ? demanda-t-elle, en faisant apparaître une rose sur son bureau. Mais les choses les plus étranges et les plus douloureuses sont souvent les vraies.

— Comment avez-vous… ?

— Il est temps de se réveiller, Docteur.

Alec était confus. Le mot avait un vrai sens maintenant qu'il se souvenait du rêve. Katlyn avait réveillé sa mémoire mais c'était bien trop douloureux et il ne voulait pas accepter cette réalité. Il repoussa les images, la douleur et les larmes et laissa monter sa colère.

— Assez ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous essayez de faire mais ça ne marche pas. Vous avez tout faux.

— Ça marche vraiment et vous ne voulez pas l'admettre. Mais cet autre vous, le vous de votre 'rêve', est le vrai vous. Alec Hardy n'est qu'un élément de votre imagination. Vous avez créé tout ceci pour rester avec Rose. Vous ne voulez pas vous réveiller dans un monde où elle n'est plus là. Dites-moi que j'ai tort, Docteur.

— Cessez de m'appeler ainsi !

Il était tellement énervé contre cette femme. Il la haïssait. Il haïssait ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire. Il haïssait ce qu'elle essayait de lui faire comprendre. Il perdit son contrôle et tenta de lui donner un coup de poing mais elle arrêta son poing d'une seule main. Elle n'avait pas cligné des yeux, ni bougé. Elle garda son calme.

— Je ne suis qu'une illusion, comme tout ceci. Je suis la voix de votre raison. Vous suivez votre cœur, Docteur, et c'est généralement une bonne chose. Pas à ce moment pourtant. Vous devez la laisser partir maintenant. Votre chanson n'est pas finie, Docteur.

— Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! hurla-t-il.

Il était furieux mais elle n'avait pas peur. Elle aurait dû. Il renversa tout ce qu'il y avait sur son bureau, hurlant et frappant tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Une soudaine pression autour de sa taille le força à s'arrêter. Rose était entrée dans le bureau et elle l'étreignait par derrière. Elle plaça sa tête sur son épaule et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Quand elle demanda à parler à Katlyn, il sortit du bureau en trombe et claqua la porte. Rose fit face à Katlyn.

— Promettez-moi de prendre soin de lui.

— Je le ferai. Peu importe le moyen.

Rose sourit faiblement et lui serra la main. Elle était soulagée de savoir que quelqu'un prendrait soin de lui, de son Alec, de son Docteur. Elle ne pouvait plus le faire, mais il ne serait jamais seul.

Le jour suivant, il était toujours furieux contre Katlyn. Il ne pouvait pas raconter à Rose ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Elle était toujours inquiète pour lui car le cauchemar l'avait tenu éveillé toute la nuit. Elle pensa qu'elle l'avait perdu pour de bon quand il se réveilla. Elle l'avait observé pendant qu'il se débattait contre le rêve. Et subitement, il s'était réveillé, à bout de souffle, pleurant, tremblant, le cœur battant si fort qu'elle pouvait l'entendre. La terreur et la douleur marquaient son visage. Elle n'oublierait jamais combien il semblait blessé. Et tout à coup, elle ne sentit plus rien. Plus de battements de cœur, plus de respiration, plus de mouvement. Le visage d'Alec était vide. Il était parti. Rose fit tout pour le ramener, mais il ne se souvenait de rien. Pour lui, rien ne s'était passé hormis le cauchemar et elle n'allait rien lui dire à propos de cette nuit.

Alec alla travailler après avoir dit à ses deux femmes combien il les aimait. Son seul souhait était de rester avec elles mais il ne pouvait pas. Il avait été trop absent dernièrement. Il reçut un appel de Rose au milieu de l'après-midi.

— Hé, chérie, je te manque ?

— _Comme toujours, Alec. Ne peux-tu pas t'échapper du boulot pour venir à la plage avec nous ?_

Il détestait ce mot et il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Peut-être était-ce quelque chose que le Docteur qu'il était supposé être détestait. Ou peut-être était-ce un souvenir de son enfance. Il ne le saurait jamais.

— J'aimerais pouvoir. Mais ils ont besoin de moi ici. Tu sais comment ils sont. Je me demande comment ils sont devenus flics.

— _Tu deviens grossier._

— Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Envoie-moi des photos. Je veux voir mes deux femmes s'amuser pendant que je suis coincé ici.

Ils continuèrent à parler. Alec se fichait que tout le monde le regarde alors qu'il parlait avec Rose, un sourire aux lèvres. Il l'aimait tellement. Le rêve ne pouvait pas être réel. Katlyn ne pouvait pas avoir raison. Il ne pouvait pas perdre sa Rose. Il ne pourrait pas survivre sans elle.

— Je t'aime.

— _Moi aussi, chéri. Tu me manques._

— _Comme c'est mignon !_ s'exclama une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas.

— Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Alec.

— _Il est temps de jouer à cache-cache,_ **Docteur**.

Il se figea à ce nom et des flashbacks se précipitèrent dans son esprit. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir de tout ça. Il secoua la tête et se concentra sur l'appel pour oublier toutes ces images. Sa main agrippa le téléphone/

— Je ne veux pas jouer. Qui que vous soyez, laissez les tranquille.

— _Vous êtes si naïf. Le jeu commence maintenant. Voyez voir si vous pouvez les trouver avant la fin._

— Je jure que si vous touchez à un de leurs cheveux…

Il fut incapable de finir sa phrase. Rose pleura dans le fond. Il lui avait déjà fait du mal. C'était quelque chose pour laquelle il ne serait jamais pardonné. Il allait traquer ce fils de pute et le faire payer pour s'être seulement approché de Rose.

— _Tic-tac, Docteur._

— VOUS ÊTES MORTS ! VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ?! VOUS ÊTES MORTS !

Alec sortit rageusement de son bureau pendant que l'autre riait. Ce qui le rendit encore plus furieux. Puis, il raccrocha. Alec ne répondit pas aux questions qu'Ellie lui posait. Il ne remarqua pas les regards interrogateurs de ses collègues. Il courut simplement à sa voiture et commença la traque du bâtard qui avait osé menacer sa famille. Il courut d'un point de la ville à un autre. Il n'y avait aucune preuve. Quiconque avait ses deux femmes, il avait disparu en les emportant avec lui. Le dernier endroit où il alla fut sa maison. Toujours aucun signe d'eux. Alec était épuisé, au bord de la crise de nerfs, mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner. Il devait trouver Rose et Lily avant qu'on ne leur fasse du mal. C'est à ce moment qu'il vit la note sur le frigidaire avec une photo.

« PAS ÉTONNANT QUE LES GENS VOUS CONSIDÈRENT COMME LE PIRE FLIC D'ANGLETERRE. PAS MÊME CAPABLE DE TROUVER VOTRE FEMME ET VOTRE FILLE. QUEL PITOYABLE DÉTECTIVE VOUS ÊTES. SEREZ-VOUS UN MEILLEUR DOCTEUR ? »

Son cœur s'arrêta quand il vit que le ravisseur avait fait du mal à ses deux femmes. Il avait battu Rose, légèrement mais quand même. Sa femme et sa fille avaient besoin de son aide et il n'était pas capable de les trouver. Il froissa le papier dans sa main et la colère monta en lui. Il s'égosilla contre le monde, renversant tout autour de lui, et finit par se laisser glisser au sol, en pleurant.

— Alec ?

Il n'eut aucune réaction quand Ellie vint dans la cuisine et s'approcha de lui. Elle plaça une main sur son épaule mais il continua de fixer le sol, les larmes dévalant toujours ses joues. Il était dévasté, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Ellie était inquiète. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi vulnérable auparavant.

— Monsieur ?

Elle vit le papier dans sa main. Elle le prit et le lut. Son visage blêmit quand elle vit la photo. Alec n'avait toujours pas de réaction. Il était déconnecté de la réalité. Sur le verso de la photo, Ellie trouva une autre note : 'Rien n'est réel'. Qu'est-ce que c'était supposé vouloir dire ? Elle força Alec à se lever et l'emmena dans le salon. Il s'assit sur le canapé. Ellie passa quelques coups de fil avant de revenir vers lui. Elle devait le faire parler, le faire sortir de cet état.

— Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ?

— C'était aux Alcooliques Anonymes, répondit-il et Ellie était soulagée qu'il l'écoute. Après le désastre de l'affaire Sandbrook, j'ai perdu le contrôle et j'ai commencé à boire. Régulièrement. Trop régulièrement. Mes collègues ont remarqué que j'étais ivre chaque fois que je venais au bureau. Ils m'ont dénoncé. Je n'avais déjà pas beaucoup d'amis à ce moment. Mon patron m'a suspendu et m'a ordonné de rester loin de la presse. Il voulait que je demande de l'aide. J'étais furieux. J'ai complètement perdu le contrôle. Si j'avais eu une arme, ça aurait pu très mal se finir. J'ai simplement jeté des trucs et je me suis enfui avec ma voiture. Je conduisais et buvais en même temps pour noyer ma frustration. Je ne savais plus ce qu'était la sobriété. Et j'ai eu un accident. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais aux urgences. Je n'avais que quelques égratignures. Ma voiture était complètement détruite. Et j'étais menotté.

— Ils vous avaient arrêté.

— Conduite en état d'ivresse. Mise en danger d'autrui. Mon patron avait donné l'ordre de m'arrêter. Il m'a posé un ultimatum : demander de l'aide ou aller en prison et être définitivement suspendu. J'ai choisi les Alcooliques Anonymes et le poste m'a donné de la paperasse pour m'occuper sans blesser qui que ce soit. C'était ma troisième réunion. J'étais hystérique, imprévisible, sur le point d'exploser. Ils ont dit que j'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider dans cette situation. C'est à ce moment qu'elle a proposé d'être cette personne tandis que tout le monde déclinait l'idée. Ils connaissaient tous mon nom, ma réputation, mon caractère. Ils m'évitaient. Mais pas elle. Rose… Rose n'avait jamais bu une seule goutte d'alcool mais elle était toujours prête à aider les gens. Elle voulait me sauver et elle a réussi. Nous nous sommes rapprochés très vite. Quand nous nous sommes mariés, j'ai demandé à être transféré. Broadchurch était la seule ville à vouloir de moi. Nous avons déménagé dès que j'ai eu le boulot. Je suis sobre depuis cinq ans, père depuis quatre ans et marié depuis trois ans. Rose Tyler a ramassé le déchet que j'étais et a fait de moi un tout nouvel homme. Si je la perds, si je _les_ perds, ça me tuera.

— On va les trouver. Je vous le promets. Nos meilleurs hommes sont à leur recherche. Ils ne s'arrêteront que s'ils trouvent quelque chose. Vous devriez vous reposer. Je vous réveillerai si nous avons quelque chose.

— Je ne peux pas.

Ses mains tremblaient. Il était bouleversé. Ellie devinait aisément que c'étaient des symptômes qu'il connaissait bien. Une immense angoisse le tenaillait et son vieux démon revenait le hanter. Si elle le laissait seul, combien de temps lutterait-il avant de retomber dans l'alcool ? Elle devait l'empêcher d'en arriver là.

— Je vais faire du thé. Ça va vous aider à vous détendre. Tom et Fred sont chez ma sœur. Je vais rester avec vous cette nuit.

— Merci, Miller.

Finalement, il dormit. Sans un rêve. Miller l'avait probablement drogué pour le forcer à dormir mais ça ne durerait pas. La sonnerie de son téléphone le réveilla en sursaut. Qui pouvait bien l'appeler ? Et pourquoi ?

Il se rua vers la plage dès la fin de l'appel. Personne ne lui avait dit pourquoi on l'avait appelé mais ils avaient besoin de lui ici. Ils avaient déjà sécurisé la scène et des officiers tenaient la foule à l'écart. Il leur montra son badge et marcha vers la scène du crime. Il ne se sentait pas bien. Au bord d'une crise de panique. Cela empira en approchant de la scène. Quand il vit les deux sacs mortuaires noirs, il manqua de défaillir. Son cœur plongea dans sa poitrine. Il ne pouvait pas respirer. Ça ne pouvait pas être réel.

— Qui l'a appelé, nom d'un chien ?

La voix de Miller. Enervée. Inquiète. Il continua de marcher, ses yeux ne quittant pas les sacs mortuaires. Son cœur lui faisait mal. Le monde devenait flou. Miller vint à lui et le força à s'arrêter.

— Ils n'auraient pas dû vous appeler. Je suis désolée. Rentrez chez vous.

Miller tentait de le tenir à l'écart des corps mais il voulait voir. Il savait maintenant que tout était fini, juste au ton de sa voix. Il la repoussa et marcha lentement en direction des sacs. Deux flics en uniformes essayèrent de l'arrêter. Il lutta.

— Je dois voir, marmonna-t-il. Laissez-moi les voir.

Ils le retinrent plus fermement. Ordres de Miller. Pour une fois, elle faisait son job correctement, mais elle ne pourrait pas l'arrêter. Il avait besoin de savoir, de le confirmer.

— Monsieur, ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

Elle le confirmait. Son cœur lui faisait de plus en plus mal. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Ça ne pouvait définitivement pas être vrai. C'était une erreur. Une très mauvaise blague.

— LAISSEZ-MOI LES VOIR ! cria-t-il, complètement dévasté.

Ils le lâchèrent. Il se précipita vers les sacs et les ouvrit. Ce n'était pas vrai. Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai. Et pourtant, ses deux femmes étaient là, étendues et immobiles dans ces sacs en plastique noirs. Il caressa leurs visages. Elles donnaient l'impression de dormir. Ce n'était pas le cas. Alec fondit subitement en larmes en serrant les deux corps morts contre lui, les berçant d'avant en arrière, et pleura car, maintenant, il n'avait plus rien dans la vie.

Ils durent l'arracher aux corps. Tout ce qu'il put faire fut hurler sur tout le monde et se débattre contre les gens qui le forçaient à se séparer de ses deux femmes. Ils le trainèrent loin de la scène de crime. Tout à coup, il arrêta tout et les laissa l'entraîner en-dehors du périmètre. Il ne dit rien, ne bougea pas. Ses larmes avaient cessé de couler. Ellie était plus qu'inquiète pour lui. Elle lui avait promis qu'ils allaient les trouver. Elle lui avait donné de l'espoir et désormais, tout son monde s'écroulait. Il lui avait dit combien il les aimait et, à présent, il les avait perdues. La vie était si injuste. Elle arrêta la voiture sur le bas-côté.

— Parlez-moi, Alec.

— …

— S'il vous plait, dites quelque chose.

Il resta silencieux, fixant le vide à travers le pare-brise. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Il n'y avait _plus rien_ à dire. C'était fini. Il était fini.

— Alec…

Ellie soupira et reprit la route. Ils roulaient encore quand Alec se pencha soudain en avant à court d'oxygène, sa main agrippant son cœur. Il luttait contre une violente douleur dans sa poitrine. Ellie arrêt de nouveau la voiture. Il ne répondit à aucune de ses questions. La douleur était terrible. Il avait la sensation que quelqu'un écrasait son cœur et il ne pouvait plus respirer. Il entendit Ellie appeler une ambulance mais ne comprit pas ce qu'elle disait. Elle tentait de le sauver, mais à quoi bon vivre s'il n'avait plus rien ?

Une semaine passa après son attaque cardiaque. On lui donna le diagnostic : syndrome du cœur brisé. L'univers entier se moquait de lui. Il devait prendre des pilules et Miller gardait un œil sur lui depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital. Il n'avait pas bougé de chez lui. Il passait ses journées pelotonné dans son lit avec une photo de Rose et de Lily. Il ne mangeait que parce que Ellie l'y forçait mis il n'avait pas du tout faim. Elle était toujours sur l'affaire et chaque fois qu'elle devait aller au poste, elle laissait toujours quelqu'un pour veiller sur lui. Elle était morte d'inquiétude pour lui. Elle savait que si elle ne gardait pas un œil sur lui, il replongerait dans son vieux démon. Mais elle était épuisée et, une nuit, alors qu'elle dormait, il s'enfuit de la maison. Il acheta une bouteille de whisky et alla sur la plage. Il marcha dans le sable pendant un moment en observant l'horizon. Il arrêta de marcher quand il atteignit l'endroit où les corps avaient été retrouvés. Ils n'avaient toujours pas attrapé le tueur, mais ça n'avait plus d'importance maintenant.

— Ensemble, ou pas du tout, murmura-t-il.

Il dévissa le bouchon de la bouteille et le jeta. Ensuite, il commença à boire. Il mélangea l'alcool avec ses pilules pour le cœur. Après un peu de temps, il accueillit le sentiment de la mort se répandant dans son corps.

— Il est temps de se réveiller maintenant, Docteur, fit une voix.

— Je ne veux pas vivre dans un monde où elle n'est plus.

Il continua d'empoisonner son corps. Quand il tomba au sol, mourant lentement, il entendit le cri de Miller. Elle l'avait trouvé. Elle se précipita vers lui mais il était trop tard. Elle voulait appeler une ambulance mais il l'arrêta en lui donnant une lettre qu'il avait écrite. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues alors qu'elle la lisait. Elle tenta de le sauver mais il abandonnait la vie. Il lui sourit dans l'obscurité.

— Merci, Ellie, chuchota-t-il.

Alec ferma lentement les yeux. Même si Ellie appelait une ambulance maintenant, ils ne seraient pas là à temps. Il serait déjà loin. Il accueillit la mort avec soulagement. La souffrance avait enfin disparu. Il allait revoir sa Rose à présent.

Le Docteur toussa avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Le TARDIS était emplie de fumée et de désordre. Le Docteur pouvait à peine bouger. Tout son corps était douloureux. Il voyait flou mais il put voir les pieds la personne qui quittait les lieux. Il appela faiblement pour savoir qui c'était.

— Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas que ce soit aussi violent. Vous ne m'avez pas laissé le choix.

Pas de nom. Le Docteur ne pouvait même pas dire si c'était un homme ou une femme. Il ne pouvait pas rattraper cette personne. Il toussa de nouveau car la fumée l'intoxiquait. Bien qu'il souffre, il parvint à s'asseoir et regarda autour de lui en essayant de se souvenir de la façon dont il avait fini inconscient dans le TARDIS et comment quelqu'un avait pu entrer. Il se leva lentement.

— Vous allez bien ? Rose ?

La réalité le frappa violemment. Il se souvenait. Il se souvenait de l'avoir perdue et d'être parti. Il se souvenait être retourné au TARDIS et avoir libéré sa douleur, son impuissance, ses cœurs brisés, sa frustration et son chagrin en jetant des choses et en les regardant se briser pour calmer sa colère. Il se souvenait avoir lancé le TARDIS et avoir conduit contre un fou. Et il se souvenait du crash. Tout n'était qu'un trou noir après ça, hormis pour le rêve étrange qu'il avait fait. Il était si heureux avec sa Rose et leur jolie petite fille. Et désormais, il n'avait plus rien. Il était de nouveau seul. Il avait perdu la femme qu'il aimait et ne lui avait rien dit de ses sentiments. Il regarda la veste en jean qu'elle avait laissée dans le TARDIS, s'en empara et la renifla. Cela fit monter ses larmes. Il pleura un moment. Puis, il répara son vaisseau, observa la fracture se fermer et eut une idée : il était temps de voir Rose une dernière fois pour lui faire ses adieux, pour lui dire qu'il l'aimait, même s'il était désormais trop tard.


End file.
